Recém Casados
by Ginny Danae Malfoy
Summary: Eles juraram que ficariam juntos pra sempre...Mas diante de tantos contratempos, vai ser MUITO difícil cumprir essa promessa...Será o amor suficiente para manter um casamento entre duas pessoas tão diferentes? Fic continuação de Bombastic Love.
1. O Casamento

Capítulo 1: O Casamento

**_'Cause you've turn my world around_**

_**(Porque você mudou o meu mundo)**_

_**Since you came along, no**_

_**(Desde que você surgiu na minha vida)**_

_**After this love was found**_

_**(Depois que este amor foi descoberto)**_

_**It seems like we can't go wrong**_

_**(Parece que não podemos viver errados)**_

_**Deep in my heart I know there's only you**_

_**(Profundo em meu coração eu sei que há apenas você)**_

_**And right from the start I always knew**_

_**(E exatamente desde o início eu sempre soube)**_

_**I'll never let go 'cause I love you so**_

_**(Eu nunca vou desistir porque eu te amo tanto)**_

_**Oh-oh I want you for the rest of my life**_

_**(Oh-oh Eu te quero pro resto da minha vida)**_

_**Deep in my heart –Britney Spears**_

-VIRGÍNIA MOLLY WEASLEY! –era Molly Weasley gritando e praticamente esmurrando a porta trancada do quarto da filha –Que feitiço é esse com que você trancou a porta? Acorde agora já é 8h da manhã! O seu casamento é às 3h da tarde! JÁ ESQUECEU? Ou quem sabe desistiu de casar com aquele Malfoy...VAI OU NÃO VAI ABRIR ESSA PORTA?

Ao ouvir os berros da mãe, Gina sentou-se na cama, assustada. Fez isso tão rapidamente que acabou derrubando Draco no chão:

-Bela maneira de acordar. –o loiro resmungou.

-Shiu! –ela fez pra ele –JÁ VOU ABRIR, MÃE! –gritou para Molly –A minha mãe não sabe que você dormiu aqui, Draco. –Gina cochichou pra ele, colocando de qualquer jeito a camisola, que por sorte não era tão transparente e mais comprida, assim a Sra. Weasley não perceberia que ela vestia _apenas _a camisola.

-Como sempre, ninguém por aqui sabe. –ele suspirou.

-Se esconde no meu guarda-roupa, Draco. Rápido e faça silêncio.

O Malfoy fez cara de reprovação, se cobriu com um lençol e fez o que Gina tinha pedido. Gina então pegou sua varinha e abriu a porta:

-_Especialis alorromora. _Pronto, mãe. O que você quer?

Molly adentrou o quarto da filha:

-Como assim o que eu quero? Hoje é o seu casamento, você tem que se arrumar. Não quer se casar parecendo um espantalho, quer?

-Eu pareço um espantalho? –Gina perguntou com indignação.

-Não. –Molly respondeu meigamente –Mas está bem acabada. O Ministério está te matando de tanto trabalhar, não é, filha? Todos aqueles tribunais em que os Aurores são obrigados a comparecer...

Gina sorriu:

-Prefiro ter trabalho demais pra comparecer aos tribunais em que os Comensais da Morte estão sendo condenados do que os caçando. Finalmente o Harry derrotou Voldemort! Graças a Deus! Eu não agüentava mais ver destruição por aí e corpos, rezando para que não fosse de algum conhecido. Além disso a Marca Negra sumiu. –Gina mostrou o braço pra mãe –Completamente.

-Mas mesmo assim, Gina. Você está trabalhando demais, essas olheiras nos seus olhos dizem isso claramente. Precisamos dar um jeito nelas. O seu quarto está uma bagunça, filha. O que são essas peças em cima da sua cama?

Gina arregalou os olhos e então se virou. Suspirou aliviada ao ver que eram apenas sua calcinha e seu sutiã. Por sorte as roupas de Draco haviam sido chutadas por ele mesmo pra debaixo da cama dela.

-Eu cheguei ontem do Ministério tão cansada, mãe. Acabei tirando antes do banho e largando aí. Você tem razão mãe, eu estou trabalhando demais...Eu já vou descer, está bem? Vou tomar um banho, me trocar e aparato lá embaixo.

Molly saiu do quarto resmungando algo sobre "Exploração do Ministério da Magia" e "Por que o Arthur não faz nada pela nossa filha?".

Gina trancou novamente a porta e sorriu com culpa. Ela realmente estava cansada, sonolenta e com olheiras. Mas a culpa não era exatamente do Ministério, não a maior parte dela, pelo menos...

-Pode sair. –ela falou e Draco abriu o guarda-roupa –Você viu só, Draco? A minha mãe disse que eu estou acabada e com olheiras.

-Você está me culpando? –Draco perguntou, tirando suas roupas de debaixo da cama dela e vestindo sua cueca branca.

-Não, eu estou culpando a Lula Gigante. –disse sarcástica –É claro que é você, Draco. Quem é que vem quase toda noite, desde que a guerra acabou, fazer uma visita noturna pra mim? Você praticamente não me deixa dormir.

Ele sorriu de viés, abotoando a camisa azul:

-De noite, eu não ouço reclamações. –respondeu, divertindo-se com a expressão dela.

-Como se atreve? –ela perguntou, fingindo-se de indignada, performance que foi arruinada por um riso abafado –Você não vale nada mesmo, Draco Malfoy. O mesmo cínico de sempre. –disse em tom de brincadeira.

-É? Só que você não consegue ficar sem esse cínico. –disse beijando o pescoço dela.

-Draco, você tem que ir embora. Eu disse pra minha mãe que ia tomar banho...

Ele a cortou:

-Ótima idéia. –e beijou a boca dela brevemente –Eu não me importaria em tirar a roupa de novo, nem terminei de me vestir, moranguinho.

-É sério, Draco. Você precisa ir embora, se você ficasse, só iria me distrair. –e ele a soltou –Você não quer uma noiva linda na hora do casamento?

-Você já é linda. –o loiro respondeu, vestindo a calça e depois calçando as meias e os sapatos –A Mansão Malfoy vai estar maravilhosa, você vai ver.

-Você sabe que eu preferiria que fosse aqui. –ela disse, fazendo beicinho.

-Mas na Mansão Malfoy tem um Salão de Festas, querida, eu já te disse isso.

-É, eu sei...Mas era o sonho da mamãe.

-Ué? –Draco perguntou –O sonho da sua mãe não era fazer o seu vestido de noiva? Isso eu já deixei, você podia ter o melhor estilista do mundo, mas não quis...

-A minha mãe tem vários sonhos...Sabe como são as mães, não?

-Sei...A minha mãe queria que eu chegasse num cavalo branco. Vê se pode...eu recusei terminantemente, é claro. Falando na minha mãe, ela deve estar louquinha atrás de mim. Já deve ter percebido que eu não dormi em casa de novo. Tenho que ir. –Draco anunciou terminando de fechar a capa e pegando a varinha, pronto pra aparatar.

-Espera, Draco! –ela chamou.

O Malfoy olhou pra ela e então se abraçaram:

-Draco...

-Hum? –ele perguntou, a face afundada nos cabelos dela.

-Promete pra mim que não importa o que aconteça, você vai continuar me amando?

-O quê? Você não está pensando em me deixar no altar ou algo do tipo, não é mesmo?

-É claro que não! –Gina respondeu indignada –Eu quero que você prometa.

-Eu prometo se você também prometer. –o loiro disse.

"_O que ela tá escondendo de mim?" _Draco pensou.

"_O que ele tá escondendo de mim?" _Gina pensou.

-Eu prometo, Draco, nada vai mudar o fato de eu te amar.

-Eu também prometo, Gina. –falou solenemente e selou a promessa com um beijo doce e apaixonado.

Foi a Weasley que o cortou:

-Agora você tem mesmo que ir, meu amor. A gente se vê. –e deu um selinho nele.

-Até lá. –Draco respondeu e aparatou na Mansão Malfoy.

Gina suspirou e sorriu, feliz, se dirigindo para o banheiro. Tirou a camisola e tomou um banho frio pra espantar a sensação de sonolência. Em seguida vestiu um vestido vermelho simples e calçou uma sandália sem salto, tipo chinelo, mas que tinha algumas pérolas verdadeiras a adornando, presente de Draco. Ao se pentear, sentia-se simplesmente a mulher mais feliz do mundo, em seu dia mais feliz, com o melhor noivo do mundo. Parecia que nada poderia dar errado naquele dia. Gina então aparatou na cozinha, sorrindo bobamente:

-Bom dia, mamãe! –disse entusiasmada.

-Daqui a pouco seria boa tarde, mocinha. –A Sra. Weasley respondeu.

-Não exagere, mãe. Ainda são 8h e meia da manhã. –Gina disse, sentando-se a mesa e enchendo a sua tigela com cereal e leite.

-Mas hoje é o dia do seu casamento, deveria estar de pé desde as 6h.

-Sem chance, mãe. Eu tenho dormido pouco, merecia duas horinhas a mais, não? –perguntou, sorrindo antes de comer uma colher do cereal.

Molly suspirou:

-É...Já que estamos apenas nós duas nessa cozinha, podemos ter uma conversa de mulher pra mulher?

Gina corou e quase engasgou com o cereal. Não tinha a mínima vontade de discutir assuntos como sexo com sua mãe, seria muito constrangedor. Ainda mais depois que respondesse que não era mais virgem. Ao terminar de mastigar, perguntou:

-Pra que isso, mãe?

A Sra. Weasley continuou como se não tivesse havido interrupção:

-Eu quero falar sobre o casamento. É um passo realmente muito sério pra ser dado sem pensar.

-Mas eu e o Draco pensamos muito sobre isso, mãe! E ainda assim queremos nos casar. Não me venha com esse papo, por favor.

-Hum...Mas você está segura de que quer aquele Malfoy pela vida inteira? Porque quando se casa, deve-se pensar que é pra sempre e vocês são tão jovens.

-Mãe pare de se dirigir a ele como "aquele Malfoy", eu também serei Malfoy. Chame-o apenas de Draco. Eu sei que eu tenho apenas 19 anos e ele 20, mas quero viver ao lado do homem que amo. E mãe, me responda sinceramente, você gosta dele?

Molly sorriu:

-Você sabe que todos nós nessa família pensamos que o Simas seria melhor pra você, mas eu sei que você ama o Draco e eu aceito isso. Ele pareceu realmente muito educado quando veio pedir sua mão em casamento, mesmo o Rony tendo feito aquele escândalo, o Draco o ajudou, quando aconteceu aquele acidente com o seu irmão. Ele tem sido um chefe muito bom de Execução das Leis da Magia e eu acho que ele te ama mesmo.

-Não ache mãe, tenha certeza. O Draco é tudo o que eu quero. Eu sei que temos nossas diferenças, mas temos uma paixão um pelo outro que supera tudo. Draco Malfoy é o homem da minha vida. –Gina disse suspirando.

-Bem, se ele te faz feliz, então também estou feliz. Espero que a convivência de vocês seja boa, porque morar debaixo do mesmo teto é complicado no começo. Agora termine logo de tomar café, preciso que me ajude a fazer a poção para os seus cabelos e também tenho que dar uns últimos ajustes no seu vestido.

Gina sorriu aliviada de que sua mãe a entendesse e de que não tivesse feito perguntas constrangedoras.

"_Eu te amo, mãe!"_ foi o que pensou.

Draco aparatou no Saguão de Entrada da Mansão Malfoy e imediatamente avistou sua mãe:

-NÃO! Isso está no lugar errado, é um arranjo do jardim! –ela dava ordens aos elfos domésticos, então percebeu a presença do filho –DRACO! Por onde você andou? É o dia do seu casamento e você some?

-Ainda não comi nada hoje, estou com fome. –Draco disse indo para a cozinha e Narcisa foi atrás dele.

-Eu te perguntei onde você esteve. Responda, filho desnaturado! Quer matar a sua mãe do coração? –ela fez questão de saber, o segurando pelo braço.

-Na casa da minha noiva. –ele respondeu, sem parar de andar.

-Você não pára em casa, Draco! –ela reclamou –Eu me sinto sozinha, sabia?

-Eu não tenho culpa do Lúcio ser o idiota que é e ter sido mandado pra Azkaban.

-Não fale assim do seu pai, você também já esteve lá. –Narcisa reclamou.

Alcançaram a cozinha, a qual era enorme e totalmente branca e que Draco raramente visitava, já que sempre era servido pelos elfos...Mas já que agora os elfos estavam ocupados...

-Pare de o defender, mãe. Ele não merece isso. –Draco disse, abrindo a geladeira e vendo que por sorte tinha um lanche pronto, o qual ele pegou.

-Eu sei, mas apesar de tudo eu sinto falta dele...

Draco terminou de mastigar e então disse:

-Desencana, mãe. Pode ir arrumando outro, porque o meu pai não sai de Azkaban pelo resto da vida.

-Ah é? Duvido que você desistiria de casar com aquela Weasley. Ela ganhou na loteria, soube conquistar você direitinho. E bem, já que nenhuma outra conseguiu fazer isso, eu tenho que bater palmas pra engenhosidade dela.

-Não a chame de "aquela Weasley". E a família dela está muito bem de grana, cada um em sua área. Além disso, foi graças ao Sr. Weasley que fui promovido a Chefe do departamento.

-Tá, isso é verdade...Mas tem certeza de que o que sente pela Virgínia é algo duradouro e verdadeiro? Tem certeza que não é apenas por que ela te satisfaz na cama? –e a loira ficou com as bochechas levemente rosadas ao dizer isso ao filho –Você quase não dorme mais em casa.

-Eu amo a Gina, ok? E pare de reparar se eu durmo aqui ou não...

Narcisa o interrompeu:

-Você é meu único filho, Draco. É lógico que eu reparo. É óbvio que eu só quero o melhor pra você, será que não percebe isso?

-Ela é o melhor pra mim. –ele disse e sem pensar, acrescentou –Sem ela eu não vivo, vegeto.

-Não é todo dia que se ouve um Malfoy falando assim. –Narcisa comentou –Tudo bem, eu acredito em você. Lembro-me quando você saiu de Azkaban o quanto estava abatido e o quanto continuou assim antes de viajar pra Roma. Ao voltar daquela viagem eu me perguntei que milagre tinha acontecido, então você não se controlou e disse "Mãe, eu vou me casar. A Gina ainda me ama e eu também a amo". Só pelo seu sorriso, eu não pude deixar de sorrir também, você estava tão feliz, Draco.

-Eu ainda estou feliz, mãe. E de qualquer forma, passarei mais tempo aqui, já que eu e a Gina moraremos na Mansão. Você vai se dar bem com ela, não vai?

-Depende.

-Do quê?

-De que ela continue fazendo você sorrir. Eu adoro quando você sorri. –e Draco realmente teve que sorrir ao ouvir isso –O seu pai não sorria verdadeiramente e nem você. Que bom que a Virgínia mudou isso em você, Draco.

O loiro não disse nada, apenas terminou de comer seu lanche, se sentindo incomodado pelo olhar "encantado" da mãe sobre ele. Quando foi mais uma vez a geladeira, dessa vez para pegar iogurte, Narcisa falou:

-Esqueci de te dizer que os seus padrinhos de casamento chegaram. Eu mandei-os para o Salão de Jogos. E agora vou indo ou aqueles elfos domésticos farão tudo errado.

Draco rapidamente acabou de tomar o seu iogurte, escovou os dentes e em seguida foi se encontrar com seus padrinhos: Gabrielle Linnet e Daniel Di Capizio.

Eram 3h da tarde. Gina estava no quarto da Sra. Weasley, olhando-se no espelho enquanto a mãe dava uns toques finais no vestido:

-Gina, você emagreceu. Além de não dormir direito, você também não come direito? –Molly reclamou.

Gina foi livrada de responder por Hermione que acabara de entrar no quarto:

-Oi, Gina, Molly. Eu vim dizer que está passando das 3h e todos já estão na Mansão Malfoy, eu aparatei de lá.

-Oi, Mione. Que bom que você veio aqui! Me diz como o Draco tá. –Gina cobrou.

-Fique parada, filha. -Molly disse ainda fazendo alguns ajustes.

-Bem... –Hermione começou –Ele pareceu bastante nervoso, estava mais pálido do que o normal e o peguei murmurando algo como "E se ela desistir?".

-Como é bobo. Eu disse que não desistiria. Eu só estou um pouco atrasada.

-Pronto. –Molly declarou –Você aparata com ela depois, Hermione. –e aparatou sem esperar resposta.

-Como você acha que estou? –Gina perguntou.

Hermione olhou meticulosamente para a noiva. O vestido era um tomara que caia branco e longo, com um corpete ornado com pérolas e rendas. No pescoço da ruiva havia um colar de pérolas e por baixo do véu e da grinalda, o cabelo estava preso num penteado e cacheado nas pontas. A maquiagem era leve. Os olhos destacados com uma linha de sombra branca sobre as pálpebras, delineador e lápis preto. O blush era especial e escondia as sardas e o gloss avolumava os formosos lábios.

-Perfeita, exceto que você esqueceu de colocar os sapatos. –Hermione comentou.

-Oh, meu Deus! Como sou desligada.

-Calma, Gina. –a morena disse enquanto via a outra procurar os sapatos que estavam bem a sua frente –A caixa está em cima da cama da sua mãe.

-Como eu pude não enxergar? –ela perguntou, sentando-se na cama para calçar os sapatos.

-Que nervosismo é esse? Não tem certeza do que está fazendo? Se você desistir no altar, desmaie. –Mione aconselhou.

-Mione! Eu não vou desistir.

-Tá bom. Mas só estou dizendo, se mudar de idéia, desmaie.

-Eu não vou mudar de idéia.

-O Simas está lá, sabia? –ela comentou em tom casual, mas escondendo um ligeiro sorriso em mencionar isso para a ruiva.

-Oh meu Merlin, quem o convidou? Ele veio dos USA só pra isso?

-Foi o seu pai. Ele não ia recusar o convite do próprio Ministro da Magia, ia? Além do mais, o Simas está de férias. Você podia ter ficado com ele, não? Desde de aquela vez que ele te encontrou em Nova Iorque, ele ficou vidrado em você...E você sabe disso.

-Eu já fiquei com ele... –Gina disse corando.

-O quê? –Hermione perguntou totalmente perplexa.

-Lembra daquele jantar em que fomos nós quatro? Logo depois de eu ter ficado noiva do Draco? Eu tinha bebido demais, e quando eu fico bêbada...Aí vocês disseram pro Simas me levar pra casa, mas acontece que ele NÃO me levou pra casa...

-Gina, sua garota safada! E então, como foi? Ele é melhor que o Malfoy? –Hermione quis saber.

"_Acho que ela tem andado demais com a Fleur e a Gabi. Não é possível! A Hermione perguntando isso..."_ Gina pensou.

-Eu acordei com uma ressaca desgraçada no apartamento dele. Na cama dele, nua. Eu e o Simas estávamos sob os mesmo lençóis. Eu dei um grito, tinha levado um susto e o acordei. Eu não lembrava de nada do que tinha acontecido. Aí eu perguntei o óbvio, o que tinha acontecido. Ele disse "Você queria, eu queria. Então nós transamos". Pelo amor de Deus, não conte pra ninguém, muito menos pro Draco!

-É claro que não. Se ele ficar sabendo que você escondeu isso...

-Eu queria contar pra ele, mas eu não consigo. Eu tenho medo dele não me querer mais. Ah, Mione, eu me sinto tão culpada. Eu não tinha consciência do que estava fazendo, mas ainda assim eu me sinto culpada.

-Relaxa, Gina. O que os olhos não vêem o coração não sente. Vocês se amam e vão se casar, é isso o que importa.

-Precisamos ir, Mione. Ou aí sim o Draco vai achar que eu realmente desisti. –a ruiva disse, pegando o buquê e as duas aparataram.

N/A: O Daniel é trouxa, mas sabe da existência da magia, porque tem uma irmã bruxa

A comunidade bruxa havia comparecido em peso. Aquele era o casamento do ano. Onde duas famílias tradicionais, mas divergentes, iriam finalmente se unir. Além do que todos queriam o glamour de estar presentes no casamento da filha do Ministro da Magia Britânico. A cerimônia seria realizada nos jardins da Mansão Malfoy.

Draco preferia não ter que encarar as pessoas presentes, estava de frente para o Mestre de Cerimônias (o bruxo que realizava os casamentos). De um lado estavam Draco, Daniel e Harry. Do outro estavam Gabi e Hermione:

-E se ela desistiu? –Draco resmungou.

-Claro que não. –Daniel disse –Acalme-se, Draco. As noivas sempre se atrasam.

O loiro viu Gabi e Hermione cochicharem algo e em seguida a morena aparatar.

-A Gina não faria isso com você, Malfoy. –Harry falou tentando ser cordial.

-Espero que esteja certo, Potter. –Draco respondeu entredentes.

-Eu vou falar com a Sra. Weasley. Ela acabou de aparatar. –Harry falou ao avistá-la.

-Tem certeza do que está fazendo, Draco? –Daniel perguntou –Você e a Gina são muito novos. Você estaria abrindo mão de ter outras mulheres.

-Eu sei disso, Daniel. –Draco falou –Mas não preciso nem pensar pra dizer que é a Gina que eu quero.

-Teve alguma mulher que você queria e não conseguiu? Por que aí você poderia ter uma recaída e...

Draco o interrompeu:

-Eu não quero nenhuma outra mulher, só tenho olhos para a Gina.

-Mas e daqui a alguns anos?

- Di Capizio você é o pior padrinho de casamento que eu já vi. Vê se cala essa boca, nada poderia estragar o amor que existe entre mim e a minha ruiva.

-A não ser que ela descobrisse algo que você andou escondendo, Draco. –ele disse seriamente e o loiro arregalou os olhos -Como por exemplo ter tentado matar Ronald Weasley. –ele cochichou.

-Nem pense em...Você prometeu que... –Draco começou, mas Daniel o interrompeu.

-Não se preocupe. Esse segredo vai pro túmulo.

-Bom mesmo. Ela não ia querer me perdoar. –o loiro comentou e então viu Hermione aparatar ao lado de Gabi e Harry aparatar de volta.

Então a orquestra contratada começou a tocar. Draco virou-se pra trás e a viu avançando de braço dado com o pai. A frente vinha a irmã mais nova de Fleur, jogando pétalas de rosas brancas, mas dificilmente, Draco repara nisso.

"_A minha ruiva está magnífica." _Ele pensou e abriu um enorme sorriso.

Gina olhou para Draco e sorriu também. Ela o achou lindo com aquele tipo de manto negro com detalhes dourados e o brasão da família Malfoy, por cima do traje a rigor. Draco lhe dissera que era a veste tradicional dos homens da família Malfoy na cerimônia de casamento e usado por gerações.

Virgínia só tinha olhos para Draco, tanto que nem viu quando Simas lhe soprou um beijo no ar, porém o Malfoy viu, mas continuou sorrindo.

"_A Gina é minha. Aquele babaca do Finnigan nunca a teve e nunca terá." _Ele pensou satisfeito.

Antes de entregar Gina a Draco, o Sr. Weasley beijou o alto da cabeça da filha e disse para Draco:

-Cuide bem do meu anjinho.

O loiro sorriu e acenou afirmativamente. Em seguida os noivos viraram-se para o Mestre de Cerimônias, que começou a falar:

-_Sonorus. –_e sua voz se tornou alta -Senhoras e senhores, é com prazer que anuncio que hoje estamos aqui para celebrar a união entre duas almas que se amam. Mas não é apenas isso o que significa o casamento de Virgínia Molly Weasley e Draco Thomas Malfoy. É a superação de muitas barreiras, a união de duas famílias muito distintas de nossa sociedade. Este casal é especial para nós, ajudaram na derrocada D'quele-que-não-deve-ser-nomeado. –ele disse e Gina e Draco coraram um pouco –A união matrimonial deles deve ser lembrada como um marco de nossa história, onde deixamos de lado o orgulho e nos entregamos ao amor. Foi isso que aconteceu entre esses dois jovens aqui presentes. Perceberam que o amor é capaz de sobrepujar o ódio e as diferenças. Eles devem ser tomados como exemplo de que o _amor omnia vicit_. Sim, meus caros, o amor vence tudo, é isso o que me vem à mente quando olho para essas almas gêmeas. –e fez uma pausa -Virgínia Molly Weasley, -o mestre disse e Daniel entregou uma aliança na mão de Draco –aceita casar-se com Draco Thomas Malfoy, para amá-lo e respeitá-lo na riqueza e na pobreza, na saúde e na doença, na alegria e na tristeza, pelo resto de sua vida, até que a morte os separe?

Gina olhou para Draco, que esperava ansioso, e sorriu:

-Eu aceito.

-Com essa aliança, eu te desposo. –ele disse e colocou a aliança no anelar esquerdo da ruiva.

O mestre recomeçou:

-Draco Thomas Malfoy aceita casar-se com Virgínia Molly Weasley, para amá-la e respeitá-la na riqueza e na pobreza, na saúde e na doença, na alegria e na tristeza, pelo resto de sua vida, até que a morte os separe?

-Sim, eu aceito. –Draco respondeu com firmeza, e focando seus olhos na ruiva.

Gina pegou a aliança que Harry havia entregado-lhe e aproximou-a do anelar esquerdo do loiro:

-Com essa aliança, eu te desposo. –disse e empurrou delicadamente pelo dedo dele.

-Se houver alguém que tem algo a dizer contra esse enlace matrimonial, que fale agora ou cale-se para sempre.

O silêncio era mortal. Gina e Draco prenderam a respiração e não tiveram coragem de ver se alguém levantara a mão, mas pelo visto isso não acontecera, pois o mestre continuou:

-Pelo poder a mim investido, eu vos declaro marido e mulher. Pode beijar a noiva, Sr. Malfoy.

Draco enlaçou a cintura da ruiva e a puxou contra si, levando seus lábios aos dela e levantando o corpo dela do chão. Beijaram-se apaixonadamente enquanto eram aplaudidos. Ao se separarem, os aplausos ainda continuavam e os dois sorriam radiantes. Gina olhou para a primeira fileira de cadeiras. Sua mãe e Narcisa choravam abraçadas. Luna sorria com o olhar vago usual e Rony ao seu lado, fazia cara feia. Fred e Jorge não pareciam muito contentes também, mas suas namoradas, Angelina Johnson e Katie Bell, pareciam achar tudo muito lindo. O Sr. Weasley sorria ligeiramente, igual ao resto de seus irmãos. Fleur parecia emocionada.

Um homem sério de vestes pretas se aproximou do casal e conjurou uma mesa, na qual colocou sua pasta:

-Eu sou Adamastor Twinger, e essa é a papelada do casamento civil. Para estarem casados perante a lei, precisam assinar e também precisa da assinatura dos padrinhos.

Draco fez um sinal chamando Gabi, Daniel, Harry e Hermione.

-Onde eu assino? –o loiro perguntou.

-Aqui. –Adamastor informou, apontando o local.

O Malfoy molhou a pena no tinteiro e assinou.

-Você assina ao lado da assinatura do seu marido.

Gina obedeceu.

-Agora os padrinhos do noivo aqui e aqui. E os da noiva ali e ali.

Draco e Gina observaram os padrinhos assinarem e deram um selinho.

-Desejo felicidade ao casal. –Adamastor disse fechando a pasta e saindo da presença deles.

-_Sonorus. –_Draco disse para tornar sua voz magicamente ampliada –Agora, convido todos para nos seguirem em direção a Mansão, para o salão de festas. _Quietus._ Vamos. –e saiu puxando Gina.

O Salão de Festas tinha uma entrada no fundo da Mansão. Draco abriu as portas e logo todos os convidados estavam dentro. Os elfos domésticos e alguns garçons serviam aperitivos e iguarias, uma valsa começou a tocar e todos abriram espaço para os noivos dançarem:

-Ai que vergonha, Draco. Estão todos nos olhando dançar. –ela disse.

-Não fique envergonhada. Como se sente sendo a Sra. Malfoy?

-Ótima, mas só porque o Sr. Malfoy é você. –ela respondeu e sorriu pra ele, que sorriu de volta.

A ruiva perguntou-se se sorrir demais podia dar câimbra, se sim, ela estava ferrada, pois não conseguia parar de sorrir.

Depois de terminada a valsa, eles foram novamente aplaudidos e então fizeram reverências para os convidados e saíram do meio do salão.

-É tudo tão perfeito. –Gina falou para Draco –Parece um sonho.

-Você não está sonhando, querida, isso eu garanto. Vou pegar ponche pra gente e já volto. –o loiro disse e saiu, mas não sem antes de dar um selinho nela.

Ela suspirava, quando ouviu uma voz conhecida em seu ouvido:

-Olá, Gina. Como vai a ruiva mais gatinha que eu conheço?

Ela virou-se:

-Melhor impossível, Simas. E pelo visto, você não conhece muitas ruivas.

-Ah, Gina, por que você me trata assim?

-Eu acho que você está perto demais. –ela disse dando um passo pra trás –Se o Draco te pega a essa distância...

-Vamos dançar então? Ninguém irá recriminar, já que a música pede pouca distância...

-Não, Simas. Me deixa em paz, ok?

-Você é boa demais para aquele Malfoy.

-Agora eu também sou Malfoy. –Gina disse com orgulho.

-Você sabe o que eu sinto por você, não sabe? Então deixe de ser orgulhosa e dá mais uma passadinha no meu apartamento...

A ruiva corou, mas ficou extremamente séria:

-Olha, Simas, eu...

-Importunando a **_MINHA_** mulher, Finnigan? –Draco chegou perguntando, duas taças de ponche na mão –Fique bem longe dela ou vai se arrepender. Quem foi que te convidou?

-Arthur Weasley. –respondeu pomposamente.

-Eu não quero fazer nenhum escândalo. Desde que se porte bem, pode ficar. –o loiro disse –E se portar bem, significa **não** dar em cima da minha esposa, entendeu?

Simas olhou feio para Draco:

-A gente se vê, Virgínia. –e saiu andando.

-O que esse cara queria com você, hein? –perguntou, entregando uma taça para ela.

-Dar os parabéns pelo casamento. –a ruiva mentiu.

-Sério? –Draco perguntou.

Gina esforçou-se para manter a mente em branco e fez que sim, em seguida beijando o marido:

-Não fica com ciúmes não, loirinho ciumento. Eu sou só sua e você sabe disso.

Draco sorriu:

-Minha e de mais ninguém. Pra sempre.

N/A: Isso foi um pouco possessivo...

Quando deu 9h da noite, Gina anunciou que jogaria o buquê e as solteiras de plantão se prepararam. Quem pegou o buquê foi Gabi.

-Parece que não foi dessa vez, Hermione. –Gina disse para a morena.

-A Gabi tem namorado? –Mione perguntou.

-Sim, é o Daniel, o padrinho do Draco. –a ruiva respondeu –Mas não faz muito tempo que eles começaram a namorar. O Harry nunca mencionou nada quanto a se casar com você?

-Ele vivia dizendo que não dava por causa da guerra, agora quem sabe...

Gabi e Fleur se aproximaram:

-Parabéns, Gina. –Gabi disse –Eu desejo muitas felicidades pra você e o Draco.

-Eu também. –Fleur declarou –Já decidiu o que vai usar na noite de núpcias?

-Também quero saber. –Gabi disse e Hermione apenas ouvia a conversa delas.

Gina corou:

-Lingerie branca? –ela perguntou, insegura.

-Não. –Fleur disse –Vermelho é muito mais sensual.

-Ou quem sabe de oncinha ou preta. –Gabi opinou.

-O Draco gosta de me ver de branco. –ela disse sem encará-las e lembrando-se que além de moranguinho, ele também às vezes a chamava de anjinho.

-Branco é mais para virgens. –Hermione entrou na conversa –Sabemos que você não é mais.

Gina ficou ainda mais vermelha:

-Fale baixo, Mione! –a ruiva ralhou –Realmente importa o que eu vou usar na minha noite de núpcias ou não?

-Bem, se ele gosta de branco, por que você não coloca uma camisola bem transparente branca, daquelas que só dele olhar vai querer arrancar fora? –Fleur disse.

Se possível ela ficou ainda mais vermelha e não sabia onde enfiar a cara:

-Se o Draco gosta de branco, Gina...Talvez ele tenha uma fantasia com uma enfermeira. Por que não se veste de enfermeira? –Gabi disse.

Antes que Gina pudesse responder, o Malfoy apareceu ao seu lado.

_-Sonorus._ –Draco disse –Senhoras e senhores, eu peço licença para que eu e a minha noiva nos retiremos. –e ouviram-se murmúrios e risadinhas abafadas –Partiremos amanhã em lua-de-mel e teremos que acordar cedo. Mas a festa continua, sintam-se em casa. _Quietus._

Draco pegou Gina no colo e ouviram-se aplausos enquanto o loiro subia as escadas. A suíte deles era o maior da Mansão e ficava no segundo andar:

-Como está pesada! Você engordou, Gina? –ele perguntou, com um sorriso de divertimento nos lábios.

-Draco! –ela exclamou indignada.

-É brincadeira. –ele revelou –Na verdade, eu acho que você emagreceu. Não anda comendo direito. Eu não quero uma mulher raquítica, hein?

-Ah, não. A minha mãe já disse isso também. Eu como o suficiente, mas gasto muita energia, sabe?

Chegaram a uma porta de madeira pura, com o brasão da família Malfoy em alto relevo:

_-Alorromora._ –e a porta se abriu.

Na hora de entrar, Gina acabou batendo a cabeça no batente:

-Ai! -ela exclamou.

-Desculpa. –Draco disse –Tá doendo?

-Só um pouco. Mas já vai passar.

O Malfoy colocou-a na cama e trancou a porta. Em seguida sentou-se também. Os dois tiraram os sapatos:

-Finalmente estamos casados. –Draco falou.

-É, nem dá pra acreditar, parece tão surreal. –ela disse e bocejou.

-Você está com sono? –o loiro perguntou e Gina fez que sim –Muito?

-Sim. Eu ando muito cansada e amanhã vamos ter que levantar cedo, maravilha isso, não?

-Eu também estou cansado e com sono...Bem, então podemos ir dormir direto, se você quiser.

-Tudo bem pra você? –Gina perguntou.

-Claro, tudo bem. Temos o resto dos nossos dias pra fazermos sexo.

Gina fez que sim, mas de repente, como se algo angustiante tivesse se apoderado dela, começou a chorar e Draco a abraçou:

-O que houve, meu amor? –ele perguntou delicadamente.

-É que hoje é a nossa noite de núpcias e nós nem vamos transar. E aí os meus pais vão pensar "a nossa meninha virou uma mulher, ela não é mais virgem".

-Mas Gina você não é mais virgem há uns 2 meses. Os seus pais não sabem disso?

-Bem, você sabe o que a Fleur andava dizendo, mas aí eles descobriram que naquela época não éramos namorados de verdade...Aí eu acho que eles apenas devem desconfiar, mas agora vão ter certeza.

-Não fique assim, Gina, é normal. O sexo é uma coisa natural dos seres humanos, pare de se sentir envergonhada.

-E a sua mãe então? Como é que eu vou conseguir amanhã tomar café da manhã com ela? Vou pensar que ela está pensando "Essa é a mulher que transou com o meu filho ontem à noite" e aí ela vai imaginar como foi. Ah, vai ser horrível, Draco.

-Em primeiro lugar, a minha mãe sabe que eu tenho passado várias noites fora e na sua casa. Em segundo lugar, não tem porque você ser neurótica. Se você quiser transar comigo hoje, ótimo, se não tudo bem também. Não é por isso que eu vou te trocar por outra ou deixar de te amar.

-Draco, eu te amo tanto. –ela disse e beijou os lábios dele com ternura –Eu sei que amanhã eu vou estar morta de sono, mas eu quero.

O loiro sorriu:

-Esqueci de te avisar que pedi para os elfos trazerem um afrodisíaco. Eu sabia que estaríamos cansados demais nessa noite...Depois de não termos dormido bem nos últimos dias, né? Então isso vai ajudar a nós manter ativos.

Ele pegou a garrafa que estava sob sua mesa de cabeceira. Em seguida conjurou duas taças e encheu-as:

-À nossa felicidade. –eles brindaram e beberam.

Ao terminarem, pousaram as taças na mesa de cabeceira. Gina atirou o véu pelo quarto. Draco tirava o belo colar de pérolas do pescoço dela enquanto a beijava. A ruiva tirou o manto dos Malfoy que ele vestia. Então os movimentos de ambos foram ficando cada vez mais lentos, as pálpebras cada vez mais pesadas. Até que os dois caíram na cama, em sono profundo. É, parece que um elfo teria que se castigar severamente no dia seguinte. Aquela garrafa não continha afrodisíaco e sim um sonífero dos mais fortes.


	2. Consciência Pesada

Capítulo 2: Consciência pesada

-DRACO! ABRE ESSA PORTA! –era Narcisa Malfoy esmurrando a porta do quarto do casal –

-NÃO! NÃO! NÃO! Eu não posso ficar presa aqui!

-Gina, você tá bem?

-Eu...-começou a falar, mais branca que nunca -...tô. –e desmaiou.

-Socorro, ela tá passando mal! –Draco gritou.

-Gire a trava com força! –a aeromoça gritou de volta.

O loiro tentou, mas não adiantou. Mandando tudo às favas, ele sacou a varinha e fez um _alorromora_ não verbal, guardando rapidamente de volta a varinha, ele abriu a porta e saiu carregando Gina:

-Ela desmaiou. –o loiro disse pra aeromoça –Tem claustrofobia.

-É isso o que dá esse tipo de brincadeira. –a aeromoça reprovou.

-Você vai ficar aí sem fazer nada? –Draco cobrou –Só me dando bronca?

-Vá para o seu lugar e leve ela pro lugar dela também. Apertem os cintos e eu verei o que posso fazer por ela.

Draco obedeceu e logo depois a aeromoça surgiu, trazendo um pano embebido em álcool e fazendo a ruiva inalar o cheiro forte. Então Gina começou a mexer a cabeça e abriu os olhos:

-O que aconteceu? –a ruiva perguntou, meio que tremendo e respirando aceleradamente.

-Você desmaiou. –a aeromoça disse e entregou um comprimido e um copo com água na mão dela –Beba, é um calmante, vai te fazer bem.

Gina tomou o comprimido com água, obedientemente e em seguida a aeromoça se retirou.

-Desculpa, Draco. –ela murmurou baixinho.

-Desculpa por quê?

-Por te meter nessa e desmaiar.

Ele acariciou o rosto dela:

-Eu sei que você não fez isso por mal, valeu a intenção, meu anjinho. -e deram um selinho.

Ao saírem do aeroporto em Zurique, na Suíça, pegaram um ônibus para ir para a St. Moritz (uma cidade localizada nos Alpes Suíços):

-Era muito mais prática uma chave de portal, Virgínia. –Draco resmungou, quando a viagem de ônibus já durava cinco horas.

-Você tem razão, Draco. Mas a minha mãe preferia se despedir de mim no aeroporto.

-E o que é mais importante? O que a sua mãe diz pra você ou o que eu digo?

-Não fala assim, Draco. Não é justo. É que ela e o papai estão preocupados comigo, sou a única filha deles.

-E eles não confiam que eu cuidarei bem de você? –o loiro perguntou e pela cara que Gina fez, ele desejou que não tivesse perguntado –Por quê não? Eu podia muito bem casar escondido com você e convencê-la a fugir comigo. Mas eu não fiz nada disso. Eu fiz tudo certo, como manda a etiqueta. Como eu sabia que você fantasiava e achava importante.

_Flashback_

_Era a noite do dia 11 de agosto. Para comemorar o 19º aniversário da filha, a Sra. Weasley tinha organizado um grande jantar. Toda a família estava presente e Draco também. A sobremesa era o bolo de aniversário. Todos cantaram "Parabéns a você" e Luna e Fleur entoaram sozinhas um óbvio "Com quem será". Gina ficou vermelha:_

_-Faça um pedido filha. –o Sr. Weasley falou._

_A Weasley fechou os olhos, mentalizando o pedido._

"_Por favor, que a minha família não mate...Bem, foi um pouco de exagero...que a minha família aceite o Draco quando descobrirem que vamos nos casar". Pensou e em seguida soprou as velas._

_Quando cortou o primeiro pedaço de bolo, houve um silêncio sepulcral. Todos se perguntavam para quem Virgínia daria o primeiro pedaço de bolo, que era de morangos. Ela respirou fundo:_

_-Draco, pra você. –e entregou para ele._

_A Sra. Weasley estava à beira das lágrimas. O Sr. Weasley se encontrava sério, mas Rony estava tão vermelho de raiva que parecia que poderia explodir a qualquer momento._

_-Obrigado, Gina. –Draco agradeceu e provou um pedaço –Está uma delícia, assim como tudo o que faz Sra. Weasley. –elogiou._

_Molly sorriu:_

_-Obrigada, querido._

_Após todos comerem o bolo, começaram conversas de certo modo descontraídas. Draco bateu duas vezes em sua taça com um talher e todos olharam pra ele. O Malfoy se encontrou nervoso com todos aqueles olhares, muitos descontentes, sobre si. Levantou-se corajosamente:_

_-Bem...-ele começou –Como todos já devem saber, eu amo essa mulher. –disse olhando para Gina._

"_Eu não acredito que ele vá fazer isso." Gina pensou "Não agora...Oh, meu Deus! O que vai acontecer?"_

_Como ninguém falou nada para contradizê-lo (só os gêmeos cruzaram os braços e Rony fez um muxoxo de incredulidade), resolveu continuar:_

_-Amo o suficiente para querer ficar com ela pelo resto da minha vida._

_-Você não vai fazer o que acho que vai fazer, não é mesmo? –Rony perguntou, abismado._

_-Calado, Rony. –Harry disse, após o ruivo receber uma cotovelada de Hermione e um olhar feio de Luna._

_-Obrigado, Potter. –Draco agradeceu de má vontade e ignorou a pergunta de Rony –Por isso, essa noite, quero pedir oficialmente a mão de Virgínia em casamento. Eu poderia? –perguntou para o Sr. e a Sra. Weasley._

_Os dois pareciam surpresos e se entreolharam antes de dizer:_

_-Se o que diz é verdade, Sr. Malfoy, eu dou autorização. –Arthur disse._

_-Eu também concordo, você tirou a minha filha da depressão. –Molly disse._

_Draco virou-se para Gina, tirando do bolso uma caixinha, a qual abriu e revelou um lindo anel de ouro branco com um diamante azul lapidado em forma de coração e envolto em brilhantes:_

_-Aceita casar comigo, Gina? _

_-Claro! –ela respondeu, Draco colocou o anel em seu dedo e então se beijaram._

_O beijo foi interrompido por um grito de Rony:_

_-NÃO! DE JEITO NENHUM A MINHA IRMÃ VAI SE CASAR COM ESSE CARA! –e levantou-se da mesa –SE ISSO ACONTECER, EU NÃO PERTENÇO MAIS A ESSA FAMÍLIA! –declarou e subiu as escadas pisando duro. _

_Draco tinha ficado com muita raiva. Tinha feito tudo direito e Rony tinha estragado a perfeição daquela noite. Sem hesitar e certo de que ninguém veria, ele mirou Rony e escondendo a varinha com a capa, executou um feitiço não verbal que resultou no ruivo rolando três lances de escadas._

_Ao parar de rolar, estava desacordado e suas pernas e braços estavam em ângulos estranhos._

"_Droga! O que eu fui fazer? Se alguém descobre que a culpa é minha, eu tô ferrado." Pensou._

_O Malfoy então havia se oferecido para levá-lo até o hospital St. Mungus..._

_Fim do flashback_

-Não é bem isso. É que eles acham que o casamento é uma responsabilidade muito grande e que somos muito jovens para tê-la. –Gina respondeu em tom de quem quer adular e acariciando o rosto dele.

-E você concorda com eles?

-Não, pra mim responsabilidade não é sinônimo de idade. Além disso, eu te amo e penso que vou te amar pra sempre.

Draco beijou-a com carinho e paixão, demonstrando que concordava integralmente com o que ela havia dito. É, certas coisas não tinham mudado. Draco não se sentia confortável em falar dos seus sentimentos com palavras. Não foram muitas as vezes que ele tinha repetido o mesmo "Eu te amo" falado em Roma, mas ele procurava evidenciar de outros modos o amor que tinha por ela. Além do mais, pensava que Gina falava "Eu te amo" suficiente por eles dois.

Ficaram abraçados e pensando.

"_Gina, eu nem acredito que estamos casados. Você é só minha e ninguém vai te tirar de mim. Ah, como essa ruiva me faz feliz...Como teria sido se eu não a tivesse conhecido melhor? Provavelmente eu estaria em Azkaban ou foragido como Comensal. Ficar apaixonado por ela foi realmente a melhor coisa que podia ter me acontecido. Não posso suportar a idéia de perdê-la...O que aconteceria se eu contasse que quase matei o irmão dela? Eu estava com raiva, puta merda, ele tinha estragado um dos momentos mais importantes da minha vida. Ela tem que entender. Talvez eu devesse contar pra ela. Será que eu consigo guardar esse segredo dela? Vai que alguma vez ela lê o meu pensamento. Meu Merlin, eu estaria ferrado!"_

"_Adoro estar nos braços do Draco, meu marido...aiai...braços fortes que me fazem sentir protegida e aconchegada. Quando eu imaginaria que isso aconteceria? Como eu fui me apaixonar por Draco Malfoy? Aff..até parece que eu não conheço a resposta. Olhos, azuis acinzentados, os mais lindos e misteriosos que eu já vi. Primeiro veio a atração, a paixão e então o amor. Eu tive que enxergar por trás da cortina de frieza e não me arrependo do que encontrei: um homem que apesar de possuir vários defeitos, se esforça pra melhorar, por mim, porque me ama. Eu amo tanto o Draco...Não consigo suportar a idéia de ter segredos. Ele é um ótimo legiminente, e se ele ler a minha mente? Ele vai descobrir que eu fui pra cama com o Simas. Oh não! Eu não quero esconder isso, mas tenho medo da reação dele! Será que ele entenderia que não fiz isso em juízo pleno? Eu estava bêbada...não podia controlar os meus atos."_

-Draco. –Gina disse.

-Gina. –o Malfoy disse ao mesmo tempo em que ela.

-Fala, Draco.

-Não, fala você, Gina.

-Eu não. –ela recusou –Por favor, me diz o que ia falar.

-Me diz você, Virgínia. –ele disse começando a ficar irritado.

-É que... –ela tomou fôlego –Eu te amo. –disse, perdendo a coragem –Você sabe disso, não sabe?

-É claro que sei, Gina. Mas isso não vai me enrolar, é outra coisa o que você queria dizer.

"_Não posso contar a ele! NÃO POSSO! NÃO POSSO! NÃO POSSO!"_

-Não é bem dizer... –ela murmurou para ganhar tempo.

-Ah não! –Draco exclamou –Chega de banheiros de transportes coletivos, entendeu? –e ela lançou um olhar ofendido –Eu te quero sim, Gina, mas por enquanto não estou tão desesperado a ponto de entrar num banheiro de ônibus. Não é digno de um Malfoy e você tem que concordar, somos Malfoys e merecemos coisa melhor. Espere chegar no hotel pra mostrar que o anjinho também tem tridente, meu amor. –disse querendo bajular.

-Eu vou esperar, Draco. –ela disse fazendo uma expressão angelical –Você nunca me decepcionou nisso, ex-comensal da morte. –ela murmurou, passando a língua sensualmente pelos lábios e lançando um olhar quente.

O loiro mordeu o lábio inferior:

-Hum...Não faz isso comigo, auror.

-Isso o quê? –ela perguntou, alisando a gravata dele.

-Me atiçar desse jeito, é golpe baixo.

-Verdade?- Perguntou, passando os dedos delicadamente por cima da palma da mão dele.

-Tá me deixando louco de desejo. –ele respondeu, arrebatando-lhe um beijo.

Em seguida, levou os lábios ao pescoço dela, beijando fervorosamente:

-Aqui não, Draco. –ela avisou, constrangida –Não me agarra assim em público. –o repreendeu.

-A culpa é sua...me deixa aceso em segundos. –falou, soltando-a.

-Controle-se, Draco. –ela disse, olhando furtiva e reprovadoramente entre as pernas dele.

Ele corou levemente:

-Depois dessa, eu toparia entrar no banheiro. –disse veemente.

-Nada disso. Vai ter que esperar e se comportar como um bom menino. –falou, balançando o dedo indicador de um lado pro outro.

-Ridículo, Virgínia. Eu sou um homem, o seu homem. O que vai fazer se eu não me comportar? –perguntou, quase que revoltado.

-Tortura. –respondeu misteriosamente.

-Que tipo de tortura? –perguntou, preocupado.

-Não vou dizer. –respondeu categórica -Quero saber o que tinha pra me dizer. –acrescentou, manhosa.

-Eu? Nada. –respondeu, soando displicente.

A ruiva olhou desconfiada:

-Não estaria escondendo algo de mim, não é, Draco?

-Eu? –e fez cara de ofendido –Mas é c-claro que não! _–"Pense Draco, desvie o assunto."_ Pensou desesperadamente, evitando contato visual –É que você sabe como eu tenho dificuldade com palavras.

-Sei, mas e daí? Isso tá meio suspeito.

-Eu queria dizer que vou fazer tudo o que puder pra te fazer feliz. Assim... hum... retribuindo o quanto você...me faz feliz. Eu te amo, Gina. Apesar de não falar tanto quanto você fala, saiba disso.

Um belo sorriso iluminou a face de Gina. Ela sempre ficava extremamente contente quando Draco dizia que a amava:

-Eu sei, Draco. –e o beijou.

Esse era o jeito mais fácil para Draco enrolar Gina, ela ficava toda aiaiai N/A: Assim eu falava que a Sakura ficava quando via o Yukito no anime "Sakura Card Captors" e quer dizer derretida ao ouvi-lo falar de seus sentimentos por ela.

-Eu não tenho palavras pra descrever o quanto estou feliz. –a ruiva falou após o beijo e deitou a cabeça no ombro do Malfoy.

Ele beijou o topo da cabeça da esposa e passou um braço pelos ombros dela, a segurando contra si:

-Nada vai estragar a nossa felicidade. Eu não vou deixar.

-Draco, eu acho que nunca te perguntei... –ela murmurou pensativa, rebuscando suas lembranças.

-O quê?

-Várias coisas.

-Interrogatório não. –o loiro disse categoricamente.

-Sim, Sr. Eu tenho que saber tudo o que diz respeito ao meu marido. Quero saber sobre o seu passado Draco.

-Não... –murmurou –Pergunte então. –se rendeu, suspirando.

-Com quantos anos você deixou de ser BV e com quem foi? E também quando e como foi?

-Gina...-ele reclamou –Eu não vou responder isso. É tão...

-Conta pra mim, meu amor, por favor. –falou, fazendo charme.

-Só se você também me responder as mesmas coisas que perguntar.

-Tá. Mas me responda.

-Foi quando eu tinha 13 anos. A Pansy Parkinson tinha ido me visitar na Enfermaria porque eu tinha sido atingido no braço por um maldito hipogrifo daquele maldito mestiço.

-Draco! Não fale assim do Hagrid! –Gina o censurou.

-Que seja. –ele disse fazendo pouco caso e continuou –Eu estava dormindo, quando senti algo úmido entrando dentro da minha boca, não preciso dizer o que era Virgínia. Quando acordei vi que era ela. Pronto foi isso. Úmido e confuso e não me agrada lembrar disso. Satisfeita? Agora é a sua vez.

-Bem o Neville me deu um selinho no Baile de Inverno. Quando eu tinha 13 anos...

-Que baixo nível, Virgínia. O Longbottom era quase um aborto. Mas eu quero saber de beijo de verdade.

-Eu tinha 14 anos. Foi com Miguel Córner. Ele me convidou pra ir pra Hogsmeade com ele e eu aceitei, então ele me beijou. Foi estranho, mas não foi ruim.

-Aquele Corvinal estúpido? Que mau gosto você tinha.

-Se está reclamando, quem eu deveria ter beijado? Não venha me dizer que era você, porque a gente se odiava naquela época.

-Sei lá. –ele respondeu.

-Tá e sobre a sua 1ª vez. Eu lembro que você falou que tinha sido com 15. Mas e então?

-Então o quê?

-O mesmo que eu queria saber sobre o seu primeiro beijo.

-Você está abusando, Virgínia.

-Não estou não. Vamos Draco, conta pra mim.

-Você não vai acreditar. –ele respondeu calmamente.

-Fala! –ela exclamou curiosa.

-Hermione Granger. –respondeu.

-Mentiroso! Me conta a verdade.

-Eu disse que você não acreditaria.

-Mas como? Vocês se odiavam...

-Calma, Virgínia. Te peguei. Eu estava mentindo. Nem a pau com a Granger.

-Seu chato! Você quase me fez acreditar!

-Não quer saber mais, então?

-Claro que quero!

-Droga. Tá bom...Mas é reprovável da minha parte.

-Draco! Não vai me dizer que você estuprou uma garota.

-Você sabe como são os hormônios adolescentes. –ele disse e Gina fez cara de horrorizada –Mas não, eu não estuprei ninguém. –acrescentou, sério.

-Pare de enrolar. Tanta enrolação pra dizer que foi com a Parkinson também?

-Não, com ela foi depois. Quando a gente namorou por um tempo no meu 6° ano. –explicou -Foi com uma Grifinória.

-Não! –Gina exclamou –Eu pensei que fosse uma sonserina.

-Foi durante a época em que eu fazia parte da Brigada Inquisitorial e você da AD. Eu estava patrulhando os corredores e já passava do horário em que os alunos não deviam sair de suas Salas Comunais. Acho que ela tinha se perdido ou algo do tipo e também acho que foi na saída de uma das reuniões do seu grupinho. Eu a encontrei num corredor e disse que a levaria para Umbridge naquele instante e que ela seria expulsa, já que a Alta Inquisidora de Hogwarts queria alguém para dar o exemplo de que todos deviam obedecer às regras. Então ela disse que faria qualquer coisa se eu não a dedurasse. Aí eu disse que não, que eu iria levá-la naquele instante até a sala da Umbridge. Então ela me deu um beijo e em seguida caiu aos meus pés e suplicou.

-Hey, nós da Grifinória não nos humilharíamos pra um sonserino nem que significasse ser expulso. Pare de mentir!

-Tá bom. Ela não caiu aos meus pés suplicando. Mas ela me beijou e me propôs uma troca. Ela disse que se eu não a dedurasse, eu podia pedir qualquer coisa e que seria uma dívida bruxa. Eu resolvi pedir algo que eu tinha certeza que ela não aceitaria, então poderia ferrar com a vida daquela grifinória. Mas ela aceitou. Então eu não a dedurei e mandei uma carta dizendo que ela devia me encontrar no corredor do 5° andar, na Ala Oeste, às 5h no domingo, aí ela foi, eu levei ela pra uma sala de aula vazia e aconteceu. E eu que pensava que as grifinórias eram certinhas e comportadas...

-Como foi?

-Isso é indiscreto, Virgínia.

-Eu não quero saber detalhes. Quero saber se você gostou e se ela era melhor que eu. –disse emburrada.

-Sim, eu gostei. Mas você é muito melhor que ela, Gina.

-Você ficou com ela mais vezes? E principalmente quero saber o nome dessa traíra grifinória!

-Não, eu não fiquei com ela de novo. Afinal, era apenas um acordo e eu não queria, passei a sondar outras. –e ela fechou a cara -Não adianta ficar brava, Virgínia, você me conheceu em Hogwarts, sabe como eu era. No momento em que você me aceitou como seu marido, você aceitou junto os meus defeitos, as falhas e o meu passado. Além do mais, traição por traição à Grifinória...Ela transou comigo uma vez e você muito mais e se casou comigo, isso mesmo, com um sonserino.

-Você tem razão. Mas diga o nome dela. –a ruiva falou, tentando ficar calma.

-Foi a Lilá Brown.

-Tinha que ser. Bem, pelo menos eu não preciso responder. Você já sabe a resposta.

-Não custa nada eu ouvir mais uma vez.

-Ah, não, Draco.

-Não seria justo, Virgínia. Você me fez falar.

-Como você é chato, Draco.

-Mas você ama esse chato. Então diga para o chato o que ele quer saber.

-Roma. Mais ou menos meio dia. Dia 8 de junho desse ano. Com você, é claro. No quarto 18B do The Best of Coliseu.

-E como foi? –ele perguntou, com um visível sorriso de divertimento nos lábios.

Gina corou loucamente:

-Ah, não, Draco. Eu não digo. Isso é indiscreto, lembra-se?

"_Jogando as minhas palavras contra mim...Farei o mesmo."_ ele pensou.

-Eu não quero detalhes.

Gina olhou para outro lado:

-Você sabe que foi ótimo. –murmurou, sentindo as faces queimando.

-Eu acho que nunca conseguirei te ensinar a não corar. Por mais que eu provoque, você não se acostuma, sempre fica vermelha e envergonhada. –o loiro respondeu como se estivesse cansado.

-Eu sou assim, Draco. Eu tenho vergonha e acabou, não posso mudar isso.

"_É, mas de vez em quando você não tem tanta vergonha assim..."_ ele pensou, mas o que disse foi:

-Eu gosto de você do jeito que é. Mas pelas barbas de Merlin, Virgínia, quantos séculos mais vai durar a viagem nesse ônibus? N/A: Todos dizem isso...Mas será que Merlin realmente tinha barba? Bem, pessoalmente eu o imagino um pouco como Dumbledore, mas vai saber...

A ruiva voltou a olhar pra ele:

-Não sei. –disse dando de ombros -Te incomoda ficar perto de mim? –acrescentou ferinamente.

Draco revirou os olhos:

-Ficar sentado ao seu lado por horas num transporte coletivo trouxa sem poder te tocar direito, me incomoda sim! Já não bastava o avião? Eu disse que uma chave de portal era a melhor coisa.

-Não vamos começar de novo com essa história de chave de portal, Draco... –ela murmurou com um suspiro cansado.

-Por que não? Sabe que eu tenho razão, não sabe, Virgínia?

-Olha, Draco. –Gina começou, respirando fundo –Eu não vou brigar com você pela 3ª vez no 1° dia da nossa lua-de-mel. Já não foi o bastante a briga que tivemos ao acordar e a do elfo doméstico? Você ainda quer continuar a brigar comigo?

Com isso, Draco foi chamado à razão. Brigar com a sua mulher era a última coisa que queria.

"_O que eu quero é te pegar de jeito, ruiva! Hoje você não me escapa. Eu vou te fazer delirar. Vou te deixar louca e você vai implorar por mais e eu prontamente satisfarei o seu desejo. Então ao fazer isso, você..."_

-Draco! Eu li isso. –ela respondeu, muito corada –Pare de pensar sobre isso. Baixa essa bola, você não é nenhum adolescente com os hormônios em polvorosa. Sexo é tudo pra você? Será que não aprecia a minha simples companhia?

Ele suspirou:

-Gina, meu amor. –e pegou as duas mãos dela –É claro que eu aprecio a sua companhia. Mesmo que muitas vezes nossas conversas terminem em briga, elas são interessantes e prazerosas pelo simples fato de eu ouvir a sua voz. Você sabe o que sinto por você. Eu não mentiria sobre isso, nem me casaria com você se não me sentisse assim. Ainda acha que não aprecio a sua companhia?

Gina passou uma mão pelo rosto do Malfoy, tirando uma mecha de cabelo de cima dos olhos dele. A ruiva perguntava-se como duas pessoas tão diferentes podiam ser alma-gêmeas. Sim, porque Virgínia considerava Draco sua alma-gêmea. Nunca esperara se sentir dessa forma, ter um sentimento tão grande dentro de si por alguém. Sentia que esse amor era maior que tudo. Mas talvez todos os apaixonados pensassem assim, não? Como Draco podia ser tão perfeito e ao mesmo tempo tão imperfeito? Ele podia errar com ela, mas sempre procurava consertar o erro, Gina amava isso nele. Ao olhar para ele, sua pergunta fora respondida. E ela perguntava-se como pudera pensar que ele queria apenas sexo com ela? Se fosse isso, ele não se daria ao trabalho de jurar perante a sociedade e o mestre de cerimônias que ficaria com ela pelo resto de sua vida. Por que se amarraria a uma mulher que só servia para satisfazer suas vontades carnais? Não, isso ele já tivera demais. Gina era mais que isso. Sua paixão por ela não se resumia a atração física. Havia mais que paixão, havia amor. Um amor que o Malfoy jamais pensou que pudesse sentir. Acima de tudo, ele queria o bem dela, nem que significasse tentar se dar bem com a os traidores do sangue (a família dela), o heróizinho trágico do Potter e sua namorada Sangue-ruim. Não podia pensar em ficar afastado da ruiva e procurava se esforçar para agradá-la, apesar de muitas vezes ser deveras difícil. Todo o seu ser suplicava para nunca mais se separar de Gina.

-Quer que eu te dê mais aulas de esqui quando chegarmos lá? –perguntou, lembrando-se de como ela se divertira esquiando (na verdade tentando) na neve quando eles tinham ido à Suíça.

-Sim. –a ruiva respondeu entusiasmada –Agora eu espero cair menos que da última vez.

-Mas foi divertido quando rolamos juntos na neve, não foi? Não conseguíamos parar de rir.

_Flashback_

_Gina se encontrava encostada a uma árvore. Estava pensando em como fazer Draco tornar-se seu aliado, o que àquela altura parecia impossível. Foi quando sentiu uma coisa gelada acertar seu pescoço, quebrando sua linha de raciocínio._

_-Pensando em mim, Weasley? –Draco perguntou arrogantemente.  
Gina abaixou-se fingindo amarrar um dos tênis, mas na verdade estava fazendo uma bola de neve. Ela levantou-se e foi se encaminhando até Draco, com as mãos para trás:  
-Como sabe? Estava pensando que a fonte da sua arrogância é o seu cabelo. –ela disse esfregando neve na cabeça dele.  
-Não vai ficar assim! –ele disse se abaixando para pegar mais neve.  
Percebendo a intenção de Draco, Gina jogou todo o seu peso contra ele para derruba-lo. Conseguiu seu intento, mas ele passou uma rasteira fazendo com que ela caísse no chão também:  
-Ai, que gelo! –Gina disse sentada no chão quando Draco começou a atirar bolas de neve –Pára! –ela disse pulando em cima dele afim de segurá-lo pelos braços.  
Acontece que eles se encontravam em um terreno inclinado, sendo assim os dois acabaram desequilibrando-se e como conseqüência, rolaram colina abaixo (literalmente).  
Quando chegaram a um lugar mais nivelado, eles pararam de rolar.  
Gina estava no colo de Draco. Eles se encararam e tinham tudo para começar outra briga. No entanto, não foi isso que ocorreu.  
Quando os olhos de ambos se encontraram, os dois estavam muito sérios, mas aos poucos suas expressões foram se abrandando e eles começaram a rir. Não rir um da cara do outro como costumavam fazer, mas rir da situação em si. Era a primeira vez que riam juntos.  
Riram tanto e tão agradavelmente, que haviam se esquecido da posição em que estavam: Draco sentado esparramado no chão e Gina confortavelmente em seu colo. Demorou um certo tempo para conseguirem se recuperar do acesso de risos:  
-Fazia tempo que eu não ria tanto. –Gina disse de maneira espontânea.  
-Eu nunca tinha rido tanto assim. –Draco confessou.  
Gina o olhou e depois a si mesma e finalmente percebeu onde estava sentada:  
-Não leve a mal. Eu juro que não tinha percebido. –ela disse se levantando na velocidade da luz e com o rosto tão quente e vermelho, que poderia ser capaz de derreter a neve.  
-Eu também não havia percebido. –Draco respondeu dando um meio sorriso.  
_

_Fim do flashback_

-Mas dessa vez a nossa passagem pela Suíça será diferente. Eu não vou deixar nenhum suíço se meter a besta com você. Eu me senti tão culpado por aquele tal de Wagner tentar te estuprar, fui idiota de colocar você naquela roubada. E também não irei colocar nada para modificar a sua bebida e te fazer agir por instinto.

"_Mesmo porque eu não preciso disso...De qualquer jeito, ela me deixa louco." _ Ele completou mentalmente, pensando em como Gina era na cama.

-Esquece isso, Draco. –a ruiva disse, entrelaçando sua mão na dele –Agora é diferente e é isso o que importa.

-Você não existe, Gina. Eu ganhei na loteria. Você perdoou todos os erros que eu cometi no passado.

-É claro, você era um comensal. Eu te perdoei porque você mudou e merecia o meu perdão. –disse e mais uma vez deitou a cabeça no ombro de Draco –Eu confio em você, Draco, nunca faria nada que me decepcionasse. –e fechou os olhos, não podendo ver a cara de culpado que o loiro fez.

"_Droga! Cada vez fica mais difícil pra eu contar à ela. Por que eu não consigo? Bem, isso é óbvio...Eu tenho medo de decepcioná-la e perdê-la. A Gina é tudo pra mim. O que eu faria sem ela?" _ele pensou, se sentindo cada vez mais péssimo com a situação e nem imaginando que Gina sentia o mesmo. Esconder um segredo da pessoa amada realmente não estava sendo a coisa mais fácil para aqueles dois.


	3. Lágrimas E Arrependimentos

Capítulo 3: Lágrimas e arrependimentos

Ao chegarem no hotel, já era de noite. Chegaram na recepção, que ficava no fundo do luxuoso Saguão de Entrada. As paredes estavam repletas de retratos de pessoas famosas do mundo bruxo, que piscavam e cumprimentavam os turistas. O recepcionista, um bruxo simpático e calvo, que aparentava uns 40 e tantos anos, cumprimentou-os:

-Willkommen zu St. Moritz. Willkommen zu Hotel Shöen Moritz. Gutten Nitch. Herr und Fräulein...?

N/A: Traduzindo... "Bem-vindos à St. Moritz. Bem-vindo ao Hotel Belo Moritz. Boa noite. Sr. e Srta..."

Gina ia responder, mas Draco, que não entendera nada, fora mais rápido:

-Parle vous français?

N/A: "Você fala francês?"

-Uiu, Monsieur. –o recepcionista afirmou.

-Deutsch, bitte. –Gina falou para o bruxo.

N/A: "Alemão, por favor."

-Mas eu não falo alemão! –Draco teimou.

-E eu não falo francês! –a ruiva retrucou.

-Acalmem-se. Eu falo inglês. As reservas estão em nome de quem?

-Sr. e Sra. Malfoy. –Draco respondeu.

-Sr. e Sra.? Não houve nenhum engano? Parecem tão jovens para estarem casados.

-Engano nenhum. –Gina disse e Draco passou uma mão por sua cintura –Acabamos de nos casar.

-Ah, ja...Então são o casal em lua-de-mel. –disse achando o nome deles na lista –Aqui está. A suíte presidencial. Chegaram aqui alguns presentes em nome dos senhores. –ele disse entregando alguns pacotes à eles, junto com a chave –Temos um carregador na frente do elevador.

-Obrigado, senhor. –Gina agradeceu.

-Boa noite. –Draco disse e os dois foram em direção ao elevador.

O carregador colocou as malas deles num carinho e entrou com eles no elevador.

-Para qual andar? –o ascensorista perguntou.

-Último. –Gina respondeu, já que ele havia perguntado em alemão -Por que tem coisas trouxas, como este elevador nesse hotel se ele é bruxo?

-É porque é um prédio trouxa senhorita. Colocamos feitiços nele, como o que evita que os trouxas entrem aqui por engano. –o carregador respondeu.

Ao chegarem no quarto, o carregador colocou suas malas em um canto e Draco pagou-lhe uma gorjeta. Quando ele saiu, o loiro fechou a porta a chave:

-Por quê você não me disse que por aqui se falava mais o alemão, Virginia? Você sabe que eu não falo alemão.

-Eu achei que você soubesse, Draco. Essa cidade é mais próxima da fronteira da Alemanha do que da França. –ela disse o abraçando –Não vamos brigar de novo, meu amor.

-Tem razão. –e tirou o sobretudo que ela usava –Aqui dentro está quente.

Gina também tirou o sobretudo de Draco.

-Vamos ver os presentes? –perguntou animada.

-O meu presente é você. –ele respondeu e a beijou, encaminhando-se para a cama.

Quando derrubou Gina na cama, ela saiu de debaixo dele:

-Mas eu quero primeiro ver os presentes, Draco. Você sabe que eu sou curiosa. Vamos, vai ser divertido. –ela disse sorrindo angelicalmente.

-Ai, esse sorriso, Gina. Vamos ver os tais presentes então.

Pegaram o da caixa preta e pequena, foi o primeiro presente que abriram. Era uma...

-Algema? –Gina perguntou e Draco riu.

-Quem mandou isso? -ele perguntou, parecendo se divertir imenso.

Tinha um pequeno bilhete dentro da caixa. A ruiva apressou-se em lê-lo em alto e bom som:

_Querida Gina e Querido Draco,_

_Estou muito feliz por ter sido o cúpido de vocês e ver que vocês estão casados. Como uma boa madrinha, eu não pude deixar de mandar o meu presente (escondido do Daniel, é claro, já que ele não concordou com esse presente). O presente do meu amorzinho é outro. Descubram, eu não vou dizer qual é. Divirtam-se com o meu presente._

_Felicidades _

_Beijos, Gabi_

-A Gabi é muito louca mesmo. –Gina comentou –O que é que eu vou fazer com uma algema? –ela perguntou-se.

-Ora, Gina, não finja que não sabe para que serve...Você não é tão inocente assim...

Ela fez cara de pensativa e então um grande rubor assomou-lhe as faces:

-Draco. –ela o censurou, mas soltou uma risadinha -Vamos abrir os outros presentes. –anunciou e voltaram a tarefa.

Ele riu novamente:

-Eu tenho que dizer que você tinha razão, está sendo divertido.

Ela pegou uma caixa maior e azul. Abriu-a, temendo o que acharia dessa vez:

-Um cd de músicas românticas. Olhas as músicas que tem: Love of my life do Queen. The Reason do Hoobastank. I Don't wanna miss a thing e Crazy do Aerosmith. Unchained melody do The Righteous Brothers. I'm lost without you do Blink-182. Heaven do Lasgo. Words do Boyzone. Save the best for last da Vanessa Williams. Smoke gets in your eyes do The platters.–ela comentou e leu o bilhete.

_Draco e Gina,_

_Parabéns pelo casamento, foi realmente muito lindo. Vocês formam um belo casal e se amam de verdade. Esse cd é para que ao ouvir as músicas, vocês se lembrem do quanto se amam._

_Sejam felizes, vocês merecem._

_Daniel_

-Eu não conheço nenhuma das músicas ou bandas, mas se o Daniel escolheu é porque deve ser legal.

-Um bom presente. –Draco murmurou misterioso –Qual será o que ele levou ontem na Mansão? Um rádio trouxa pra tocar o cd?

-Isso é uma reclamação? Eles estão dando presentes extras pra nós e você está reclamando?

-Claro que não estou reclamando. Eu disse que é um bom presente. Vamos ouví-lo no último volume, se importa?

Gina entendeu o que ele estava insinuando:

-Você não tem jeito mesmo, Draco Malfoy. Acabei de descobrir que casei com um homem pervertido, quero a anulação do casamento.

-A culpa não é minha. Olha os presentes que mandam. Queria que eu pensasse o quê? Nem brinque com isso, Virgínia Malfoy. Você vai continuar sendo Malfoy. –falou sério.

-Calma, Draco. Eu estava apenas brincando, não quero anular o nosso casamento, não precisa ficar assim.

Ainda meio emburrado, ele abriu o próximo:

-Dois livros. Aposto que é da Granger. Mas o pior de tudo é que são livros trouxas. Eu não vou ler essas drogas. Olha o título. "Por que os homens fazem sexo e as mulheres fazem amor?" e o outro é "Por que os homens mentem e as mulheres choram?"

Gina leu o bilhete:

_Gina e Draco,_

_Eu e o Harry concordamos que estes livros ajudariam vocês a superarem as diferenças. Estamos torcendo por vocês. Sabemos que apesar das brigas vocês se amam._

_Contem com a gente_

_Hermione e Harry_

-Não é só da Mione, é do Harry também. E você vai ler sim senhor, eles querem apenas nos ajudar.

-Vou pensar no seu caso. –murmurou preguiçosamente.

Gina pegou a antepenúltima caixa e abriu-a. Dessa vez leu primeiro o bilhete:

_Queridíssimos Gina e Draco,_

_Um par de anéis. Eles funcionam assim: Se ficar vermelho é amor. Se ficar amarelo é felicidade. Roxo é raiva. Preto é tristeza profunda. Assim saberão como o outro está se sentindo, ou seja, o seu Gina vai dizer como o Draco está se sentindo e vice-versa. _

_Muitas felicidades_

_Fleur e Gui_

Virgínia pegou um anel e pôs no dedo de Draco e colocou o outro em seu próprio dedo. –Laranja? –ela perguntou, ao ver a cor da pedra dos anéis.

-É vermelho com amarelo, Gina. –Draco respondeu e ela sorriu.

O próximo o bilhete vinha em cima e não dentro da caixa. Gina leu:

_Querida Gina e desprezível loiro aguado,_

_O presente dentro da caixa foi idéia da Luna. Por mim eu mandava um vibrador, já que o Malfoy é um frouxo!_

_Espero que se toque logo de que cometeu o pior erro da sua vida_

_Rony_

Quando Gina terminou de ler, Draco estava lívido de fúria:

-Filho da puta, desgraçado! Eu mato esse maldito! Ele quer que o nosso casamento acabe logo e ainda por cima disse que eu sou frouxo. Eu odeio o Weasley!

-Calma, Draco. –Gina disse timidamente –Assim está xingando a minha mãe...

-Desculpe. Mas que aquele cretino me paga, isso sim!

-Não, Draco! O que você tá falando? Ele é meu irmão. Você não pode fazer isso! Não importa o que ele pensa. Eu te amo. Isso é o que importa. Acalme-se.

Mas parecia inútil pedir que ele se acalmasse. Gina então decidiu ver qual era o presente de Luna, enquanto Draco abriu o último embrulho. O presente de Luna era uma edição do Pasquim que tinha os dois na capa e a matéria com o título "Romeu e Julieta com um novo final". Ela lia a matéria, quando ouviu Draco gritar com uma fúria crescente:

-MALDITO! COMO SE ATREVE? CAFAJESTE! EU VOU MANDAR O FINNIGAN PRO INFERNO! O QUE SIGNIFICA ISSO, VIRGÍNIA?

Gina engoliu em seco. Tornou-se pálida e olhava assustada, de olhos arregalados. Sua garganta estava seca e as palavras não saíam.

Ao ver como Gina estava assustada, _"Com o jeito que estou agindo_", ele pensou, abrandou a expressão e perguntou:

-O que significa isso? –ele mostrou-lhe uma lingerie preta provocante.

-E-eu n-não entendo. –conseguiu balbuciar.

-Leia isso. –e entregou na mão dela, seus olhos ainda estavam gelados e furiosos.

_Gina,_

_O Malfoy é mesmo um cara de sorte. Mesmo não te merecendo, você se casou com ele. Eu desejo que seja feliz, mas se não for, eu estarei te esperando de braços abertos. Mandei essa lingerie, creio que é do tipo que você gosta. Sei que vai usar para o Malfoy, mas ficarei imaginando você com ela e sem ela também...E quem sabe algum dia você não usa pra mim?_

_Divirta-se_

_Do inteiramente seu, Simas_

Gina ficou de queixo caído. Simas tinha sido muito cara-de-pau e ousado ao escrever isso e mandar esse tipo de presente.

-Olhando, é do seu tamanho. Como ele sabe disso, Virgínia?

Ela engoliu em seco, antes de responder:

-Deve ter perguntado pra Mione. –e esforçou-se para manter a mente vazia –Ela usa o mesmo número que eu.

-Eu não admito que o Finnigan tenha essas intimidades com você. É um absurdo o que ele escreveu. Parece até que...-e não completou.

Gina estreitou os olhos:

-Está insinuando que eu estou te traindo? –perguntou sem acreditar.

-Do jeito que o Finnigan fica se insinuando pra você, Virgínia...Você deve ter dado margem para ele se sentir no direito de fazer isso. –respondeu contendo sua fúria, apenas os olhos, duas fendas cinzas indicavam o quanto ele estava transtornado.

-Eu não posso acreditar no que estou ouvindo... –ela começou, indignada, mas ele interrompeu-a:

-Pois acredite. Você só ouve o que a sua família diz! –ele acusou –E eles acham o Finnigan melhor pra você do que eu. Sei o quanto eles me odeiam e fingem cordialidade apenas por você. Falam de mim pelas costas.

-Draco, você está sendo injusto. O papai e a mamãe não falam mal de você. Eles estão muito satisfeitos com o seu trabalho como Chefe do Departamento de Execução das Leis da Magia.

-Ah, agora sim eu me sinto amado, porque o Arthur e a Molly não falam mal de mim. –ele disse sarcástico –Podem estar satisfeitos com o meu trabalho, mas não estão satisfeitos por eu ter entrado na família. Eu vi a cara dos seus irmãos no casamento.

Gina mordeu o lábio inferior e não disse nada. Será que sua família não podia ver o quanto amava Draco e que ele era o homem da sua vida? Era tão difícil ir contra eles...E passou por sua mente de repente se valera a pena agüentar a desaprovação deles.

"_Mas é claro que valeu! Eu amo o Draco. Mas ele não podia ter desconfiado que eu tenho a mesma opinião que a minha família sobre o Simas"._ Pensou chateada.

-Não vai dizer nada, Virgínia? –ele cobrou –Por que o Finnigan fica dando em cima de você?

-Ele gosta de mim. –respondeu após alguns segundos.

-Então não é nenhuma brincadeira de mau gosto. Aquele filho da puta te quer como mulher. –o loiro disse com raiva, mas dessa vez sem altear a voz –Pois não vai ter.

No instante seguinte Draco puxou a ruiva contra si de maneira brusca e beijou-a vorazmente. Gina descolou seus lábios dos dele, então Draco passou a beijar o pescoço dela:

-Não, Draco. –ela disse, mas ele não parou –EU DISSE QUE NÃO! –e o empurrou.

-O que deu em você, Virgínia? –ele perguntou abismado –Eu te quero agora mesmo...

"_É sua obrigação satisfazer o seu marido!"_ pensou involuntariamente.

Gina estreitou os olhos:

-Como você é machista! Nem pense em colocar em palavras esses seus pensamentos. Eu não sou sua escrava. Além do mais estou com dor-de-cabeça. **Você **me deixou com dor-de-cabeça.

-NÃO ME QUER? –perguntou, sentindo-se mortalmente ofendido –E como antes você não estava com dor-de-cabeça? Ficou toda "acesinha" depois de ler a carta do Finnigan, foi? Com vontade de dar pra ele? Pois você devia...

O que Draco ia dizer, ela não ficou sabendo, pois no instante seguinte ela acertou um tapa estalado, com toda a força que conseguiu juntar, na face esquerda dele:

-SEU CRETINO DE MERDA! –ela gritou e correu para o banheiro.

Quando Draco alcançou a porta do banheiro, esta já se encontrava trancada. Ele esmurrou a porta:

-ABRE ESSA PORTA, VIRGÍNIA! ABRE ESSA PORTA AGORA! VOCÊ É MINHA MULHER!

Lá dentro, Gina chorava copiosamente, sentada em cima da tampa do vaso sanitário. A ruiva realmente havia dormido com Simas, mas tinha sido apenas uma vez e porque ela estava completamente bêbada. Naquela noite sua visão estava borrada e ainda por cima via dobrado. Sentira-se eufórica e mal conseguia parar de pé. Como naquele estado poderia reparar que estava indo pra cama com o homem errado?

"_O Draco não poderia me culpar. Ele já me viu bêbada...Mas do jeito que ele me tratou agora a pouco...Não sei o que ele seria capaz de fazer se soubesse de fato que eu já passei uma noite com o Simas. Ainda mais sendo depois do nosso noivado. Seria o fim do nosso casamento." _ Pensou, porém não sabia se naquele instante se importava com isso. Preocupava-se mais em remoer o jeito com que Draco tinha gritado e olhado pra ela com ódio. Como ele podia ser tão insensível? Como podia desconfiar da sua dignidade? Da sua fidelidade, do amor que sentia por ele? Não, aquele não podia ser o homem que ela amava, com quem se casara e jurara amar pelo resto de sua vida. Aquilo era um pesadelo cruel. Tinha que ser! Ela tinha que despertar de tão horrível devaneio! Puxou seus cabelos e aquilo doeu a beça. Ainda assim recusava-se a acreditar que estivesse realmente vivendo aquilo, mas teve que assumir que era real ao ouvir novamente os gritos de Draco:

-ABRE ESSA PORTA MULHER! EU ESTOU MANDANDO VOCÊ ABRIR A PORRA DESSA PORTA, VIRGÍNIA!

-NÃO! ME DEIXA EM PAZ, SEU ANIMAL! EU TE ODEIO! VOCÊ DUVIDOU DE MIM! –gritou de um fôlego só.

-O QUE É QUE VOCÊ TEM NA CABEÇA? EU JÁ DISSE PRA ABRIR ESSA PORTA! PRECISAMOS CONVERSAR.

-NÃO! EU NÃO QUERO NEM OLHAR PRA SUA CARA, SEU ESTÚPIDO!

"_De jeito nenhum vou abrir essa porta!" _pensou resoluta.

-VIRGÍNIA! SAI DAÍ AGORA! –silêncio –EU VOU ARROMBAR ESSA PORTA! –mais silêncio –UM...DOIS...

"_Ele não vai fazer isso." _Ela pensou, mas estava enganada.

-TRÊS! ALORROMORA! –e escancarou a porta.

Por um instante Gina o encarou com seus olhos vermelhos e o rosto coberto de lágrimas. Teve medo. Draco parecia lívido de fúria, mas em seus olhos tinha algo mais que ela não podia captar. Ele já fora um Comensal da Morte, fizera tantas coisas ruins. Possibilidades passaram por sua cabeça, cada uma mais macabra que a anterior. E se ele a matasse? Batesse nela? Afogasse na banheira? Esganasse com suas próprias mãos? Não! Ela não suportava mais esses pensamentos sinistros. Não do homem que ela amava.

-Não se aproxime! –ela disse empunhando a varinha, sua mão tremendo tanto que era difícil fazer mira.

"_Não, Draco, por favor. Não chega perto de mim. Eu não quero te machucar. Não vou conseguir...Estaria perdida."_ Pensou, sem coragem de imobilizá-lo com um feitiço ou fazer outra coisa que o parasse.

O loiro fingiu que se rendia, mas então:

-_Accio varinha._ Virgínia... –ele começou rudemente, mas sem erguer o tom de sua voz.

-NÃO! EU NÃO QUERO OUVIR! SAIA DAQUI! –gritou desesperada, vendo que ele fazia menção de se aproximar mais.

A ruiva encolheu-se. Escondeu o rosto nos joelhos e protegeu a cabeça. Tinha medo do que ele iria fazer com ela. Seu corpo tremia e o choro tornou-se convulsivo. Draco colocou as varinhas em cima da pia e encaminhou-se vagarosamente na direção dela.

Ao sentir a presença dele ao seu lado, Gina encolheu-se mais ainda.

O loiro então percebeu que ela estava com medo dele. Na cabeça de Gina, ela era o cordeirinho indefeso e acuado e Draco o lobo mau, pensando qual seria a melhor maneira de atacar a presa.

Não era nada disso.

"_Eu não seria capaz de tocar um dedo nela pra bater. Mas pelo visto não é o que ela pensa de mim." _Pensou chateado por ela achar que ele faria uma coisa terrível dessas.

-Me perdoe, Gina. Por favor. –e ajoelhou –Eu imploro. Eu fui longe demais, estava cego de ciúmes.

-N-não, v-você não m-me a-ama. –murmurou sem olhar pra ele e fungou antes de continuar -V-você só quer u-uma escrava, u-uma propri-e-edade s-sua.

Ele tocou os cabelos dela:

-N-não me toque! –ela exigiu e ele então afastou suas mãos.

-Não fique assim. Eu estou tão arrependido do que te disse...Me perdoa, por favor, Gina. Eu te amo. Muito. Demais. Não faça isso comigo.

-E o que você fez comigo? –perguntou e finalmente o encarou –Duvidou de mim. Eu achei que te conhecia, Draco Malfoy, mas vejo que não.

-Eu me descontrolei, Gina. –se defendeu –Não podia sequer imaginar a possibilidade do Finnigan encostar aquelas patas imundas em você. Eu não deveria ter duvidado. Eu sou mesmo um animal, um estúpido. Sou possessivo e ciumento demais. Imagino coisas que não existem. Por favor, Gina, perdoe esse estúpido que te ama. Eu prometo...

-Não prometa. –ela disse –Como você disse, é possessivo e ciumento. Vai ainda fazer cenas de ciúme. –e pegou um papel, assoando o nariz e jogando-o no cesto de lixo em seguida.

-Eu tive medo. –ele confessou e ela fez cara de não entender. –Medo de te perder. –ele explicou –Você não imagina o que significa pra mim. Eu fui muito duro com você. Tive que abrir essa porta. E se você tentasse...sabe...se matar?

-Eu não poderia fazer isso. –ela respondeu e Draco sorriu aliviado.

O Malfoy abraçou-a e fez com que ela se levantasse:

-Eu te fiz chorar. Me sinto muito mal por isso. Você não merece que eu te faça sofrer. Há alguma coisa que eu possa fazer pra me redimir?

Gina aconchegou-se nos braços de Draco, sentindo o calor familiar e agradável que o corpo dele proporcionava contra o seu. Abraçou-o com mais força e então percebeu que sua cabeça parecia que ia explodir:

-Draco, você sabe alguma massagem pra aliviar dor-de-cabeça?

-Sei, mas acho que seria mais eficiente se você tomasse uma poção ou até mesmo um remédio trouxa.

-Eu não quero isso. Sei que as suas mãos serão um santo remédio. –disse e ele conduziu-a pela mão.

Draco sorriu:

-Se é isso o que quer, tudo bem, mas acho melhor colocarmos nossos pijamas primeiro.

Gina concordou. Ela colocou uma camisola longa e flanelada. Draco vestiu um pijama verde de seda. Sentaram-se na cama.

-Deite a cabeça no meu colo. –ele pediu e Gina fez –De que lado dói?

-Esquerdo.

Draco passou os dedos frios pela têmpora esquerda de Gina, fazendo movimentos variados, mas que sempre seguiam um padrão. Em pouco tempo as mãos de Draco estavam quentes.

"_Sempre assim, só tocar nela, que as minhas mãos esquentam." _O loiro pensou.

Lembrava-se agora da massagem que tinha feito nela quando tinham estado na Suíça da outra vez.

_Flashback_

_Era o dia em que Draco servira de escravo da Weasley._

_Após o jantar, Draco avisou:  
-Estou indo tomar banho.  
-Ah, mas não vai mesmo.  
-Por que não? –ele perguntou se irritando.  
"O que essa insuportável vai inventar agora?" ele não pôde deixar de se perguntar.  
-Porque quero que faça massagem nos meus pés.  
-Eu não vou pegar nisso que você chama de pés, deve ter um chulé tão insuportável quanto a dona.  
Gina manteve a calma:  
-Vai sim e fique tranqüilo que odor dos meus pés é muito agradável.  
-Deite na cama então Weasley. E rápido, porque estou sem a mínima paciência.  
Gina deitou-se na cama e Draco ficou de frente pra ela:  
-Pois aprenda a ser paciente. Vou avisando, se não fizer direito, terá que repetir até acertar. Pode começar.  
Ele pegou um dos pés dela e começou:  
-Ai, dá cócegas! –ela reclamou.  
-Fique calada, sim? Está tirando a minha concentração.  
Gina ficou em silêncio. Conforme o tempo ia passando, ela começava a ficar com calor.  
"Nossa! É incrível como está quente aqui dentro."  
Draco trocou de pé.  
"Que massagem gostosa, o Malfoy é bom mesmo. Bota bom nisso...Epa! No que estou pensando? Eu estou achando que o Malfoy é gostoso? Mas ele é mesmo...Pare! Pare com esses pensamentos. Ai, eu quero agarrá-lo e beijá-lo até ficar sem ar! Não! Não! Não! Eu odeio o Malfoy. Como está quente." Ela pensou balançando a cabeça em negativa para tentar afastar aqueles tipos de pensamentos.  
Draco percebeu o gesto estranho de Gina:  
-Como está se sentindo? –ele perguntou com um sorriso cheio de malícia.  
"Por que esse cara tem que ser tão gostoso?" a mente de Gina gritava ao se perguntar, enquanto o lado racional tinha um pisca alerta ligado na máxima velocidade.  
-Calor, muito calor. Por que de repente ficou tão quente aqui dentro? –ela perguntou pra Draco.  
-A temperatura está a mesma de antes. –ele respondeu fazendo cara de inocente enquanto lutava para abafar o riso.  
-Malfoy! O que você está aprontando? Pare e me diga imediatamente que tipo de massagem é essa! –ela exigiu se levantando e o encarando.  
-Quer mesmo saber? –ele perguntou com um meio sorriso.  
-Mas é claro! Se não quisesse saber, não teria perguntado. Não me enrole Malfoy! Eu não sou idiota, se é o que pensa de mim. Sei que esse calor que me fez sentir tem ligação com a massagem que acabou de fazer.  
-Primeiro me conte o que você sentiu. –ele pediu.  
-Pra que quer saber?  
-Estou esperando a sua resposta.  
-Eu senti calor. –ela respondeu.  
-O que mais? Sei que não foi só isso... –ele disse em tom de quem se divertia.  
Gina olhou para baixo:  
-Foi um absurdo! Eu senti..hum...desejo por você.  
-Era isso que eu queria ouvir. –Draco respondeu sorrindo abertamente.  
-Por quê? Me conte o que fez comigo!  
-Agora eu sei que fiz certo. É uma massagem afrodisíaca que eu estava procurando em quem testar, você não disse que tipo de massagem queria.  
-E me usou de cobaia! –ela perguntou e concluiu.  
-Basicamente.  
-Você é um canalha mesmo!  
_

_Fim do flashback_

Naquele dia Gina ficara com muita raiva dele por ele ter feito aquele tipo de massagem e pisou nas costas do Malfoy, literalmente, por vingança. O loiro também ficara com muita raiva na ocasião, mas isso era passado. Tudo que ele queria naquele momento era poder confortar a sua ruiva, compensá-la pelo quão horrível havia sido com ela.

Os dedos de Draco passarem por sua têmpora causavam-lhe uma sensação de calma, alívio e sonolência. Era tão agradável que seus suas pálpebras foram ficando pesadas, mais pesadas...até que seus olhos fecharam-se e ela não os abriu mais.

Após algum tempo, Draco perguntou:

-Melhorou, meu anjinho?

A ruiva não respondeu e ele viu seus olhos fechados. Percebeu que ela estava dormindo. Contemplou sua mulher por algum tempo, até suas pernas começarem a doer pelo peso da cabeça dela. Gina parecia tão frágil e desprotegida que ele não pôde deixar de se derreter e transformar-se num apaixonado babão, nem que por alguns segundos. Draco ajeitou-a na cama, colocando sua cabeça delicadamente no travesseiro. Deitou-se ao lado dela e ficou mais uma vez observando-a dormir:

-Tão linda... –murmurava –Minha flor, meu anjinho, meu moranguinho, minha Gina. Eu te amo tanto. –e esperou ela abrir os olhos e dizer que ela já sabia, assim como ela havia feito da primeira vez em que ele dissera que a amava. Mas isso não aconteceu, ela de fato dormia –Eu tenho muita sorte de você me corresponder, já que sou tão idiota e estúpido por várias vezes. –ele encostou seus lábios nos dela e ainda assim ela continuava a dormir –Boa noite, meu amor. Sonhe que eu sou um marido à sua altura, quem sabe isso pode virar realidade.

Em seguida, Draco cobriu-os e deitou-se ao lado dela, fechando os olhos.

"_Preciso aprender a controlar o meu ciúmes. A Gina nunca me trairia. Nunca traiu e nem irá. Eu colocaria a minha mão no fogo por essa convicção."_ Foi a última coisa que ele pensou antes de dormir.

Mal ele sabia que a mão dele sairia queimada do fogo.


	4. Os Piores Pesadelos

Capítulo 4: Os piores pesadelos

Na manhã seguinte, Draco acordara primeiro. Seus braços estavam enlaçando o corpo de Gina. Lembrou-se da briga que se acontecera na noite passada. Era a segunda noite em que estavam casados e a primeira briga realmente feia que haviam tido desde que reataram em Roma. O loiro sentia-se muito mal por ter tratado a esposa daquela forma.

"_E ela nem disse se me perdoava..."_

Resolveu que traria o café-da-manhã pra ela na cama. Relutante em deixar o calor do corpo dela, ele levantou-se e colocou apenas um robe por cima de seu pijama. Olhou-se no espelho e desaprovou o que viu.

"_Não. Eu não posso sair assim pelo hotel, aqui não é a minha casa. Seria ridículo." _Pensou e então resolveu vestir uma calça preta de moletom, uma camisa de manga comprida e uma blusa de lã de cor verde-musgo. Em seguida, rumou para a porta e saiu. Não percebeu que a ruiva se mexia na cama e murmurava coisas aparentemente desconexas. Ela estava sonhando:

N/A: Eu preciso informar que esse sonho da Gina tem algumas partes que não condizem com a classificação livre dessa fic. Então se você não tem mais de 17 anos (pessoalmente eu tenho 17 e alguns meses, não é 18 ainda, hehe)...Não vou ser chata, se quiser ler, leia, mas é por sua conta e risco, isso também serve pra quem não gosta de ler NC-17. Mas mesmo quem não ler vai entender.

"_Estava em seu quarto e havia acabado de chegar de mais um dia cheio de trabalho no Ministério da Magia. Normalmente ela e Draco não costumavam se cruzar no Ministério, mas naquele dia acontecera. Andava em direção a mais um dos julgamentos dos Comensais da Morte e estava com pressa, nem olhando por onde ia. Mesmo assim sabia que estava no caminho certo, sua cabeça podia não estar ali, mas os seus pés a guiariam. Então de repente ela topou com alguém:_

_-Por que não olha por onde...Draco?_

_-Bom dia pra você também...-ele respondeu sarcástico._

_-O que você...? –mas não pôde terminar a pergunta._

_Draco olhara para os dois lados do corredor, e para sua enorme satisfação estava vazio, exceto pelos dois. Então agarrou Gina pela cintura e beijou-a sem pudor algum. Virgínia podia lembrar-se que tinha algo importante a fazer, mas já não sabia o quê. O loiro parecia roubar todos seus pensamentos. Então ouviram o barulho de algo caindo no chão e soltaram-se. Harry abaixara para recolher sua pasta:_

_-Desculpe interromper, Gina, mas todos estão te esperando._

_-Como você é estraga prazeres, Potter. –Draco reclamou –A gente se vê depois. –acrescentou para Gina e seguiu seu caminho._

_-Você devia fazer algo em relação a sua roupa, Gina, está toda amassada. –fora o que Harry dissera antes de se dirigirem ao tribunal._

_Com os pensamentos de volta em seu quarto, a ruiva despiu-se inteiramente e entrou no chuveiro. Sentiu a água morna acariciar agradavelmente a sua pele cremosa. Tinha acabado de lavar os cabelos, quando ouviu a voz dele:_

_-Adoro te ver assim. –ele comentou em tom casual._

_Gina virou-se e o viu. Ele tinha aberto a porta do box:_

_-O que está fazendo aqui, Draco?_

_-Eu disse que nos veríamos depois, não disse? Já jantou?_

_-Não. –ela respondeu, envergonhada pelo modo apreciativo que ele mirava seu corpo, mas tentar se cobrir era inútil, a toalha encontrava-se fora de seu alcance._

_-Que bom, se não teria que jantar outra vez. Vamos jantar em casa, a minha mãe foi passar uns dias na casa de uma amiga. O que acha?_

_-Bom. Agora você poderia sair e deixar eu terminar o meu banho? –perguntou, tentando esconder o quanto estava constrangida, mas a cor em suas bochechas não ajudava nem um pouco._

_-Eu não tomei banho ainda, sabe? Vou entrar aí com você._

_-Ficou louco? E se a minha mãe entrar aqui? Além disso, a sua intenção não é exatamente tomar banho, é?_

_-Bem...A sua mãe saiu com o seu pai. Eu consegui, por acaso uns convites para uma palestra que eles queriam ir. E então?_

_-Você planejou tudo, seu safado!_

_-Mereço ou não mereço entrar nesse chuveiro?_

_-Uma condição. Você vai realmente só tomar banho, entendeu?_

_-Gina... –ele ia reclamar, mas ela interrompeu._

_-Antes de jantar não. Eu mal tenho forças pra me manter em pé. O dia foi exaustivo no Ministério, não tive tempo nem para almoçar._

_-Aceito os termos. –ele respondeu, se conformando –Já volto._

_Logo Draco estava de volta, também inteiramente nu._

_-Abre mais esse chuveiro. –ele disse e abriu sem esperar resposta._

_-Assim a água fica fria, Draco. –Gina reclamou._

_-Não reclama Virgínia. Eu **preciso **de água fria ou jogue as suas condições pela janela._

_Gina passou sabonete em sua esponja, então Draco pegou-a:_

_-Ei, seu folgado! –ela reclamou –Você quer pegar o bonde andando, sentar na janelinha e ainda chupando o sorvete?_

_-O quê? Isso é algum código de aurores?_

_-Eu quis dizer que eu ia usar a esponja. Você chegou depois e ainda quer ter todos os privilégios._

_-Mas eu peguei pra eu ensaboar você._

_Gina ficou mais vermelha ainda, mas como ele fez cara de anjo, ela acabou cedendo:_

_-Está bem. _

_Ele começou pelo pescoço e foi descendo pelos ombros e braços. Esfregava direitinho, nem muito forte, nem muito fraco. Aparentemente sem nenhuma segunda intenção._

_-Vire de costas. –ele pediu e ela obedeceu._

_Gina sentiu a esponja deslizar por suas costas, nádegas e pernas. Quando acabou, ele disse:_

_-Vire de frente. –mais uma vez, ela virou-se._

_Draco ensaboou seus seios médios e arredondados de maneira delicada, descendo em seguida para a barriga lisinha. Depois ele passou a esponja por suas coxas torneadas e pediu que ela abrisse um pouco as pernas. Ele então passou a esponja por suas virilhas e sua intimidade. Em seguida desceu e passou no resto de suas pernas e nos pés. Gina tinha que admitir que fora excitante, mas não era a única que parecia pensar assim. Ela abriu mais ainda o chuveiro e empurrou o loiro para o jato de água:_

_-Mais água fria. Agora é minha vez. –e enxaguou seu corpo._

_Enquanto isso, Draco passava shampoo em seu cabelo:_

_-Por que não me deixa lavar o seu cabelo? –ela perguntou, manhosa._

_-É muito alto pra você fazer isso sem cansar os braços. Mas se você quiser me ensaboar..._

_-Tá bom, meu gatinho. –ela disse e ele fez cara de incrédulo –Ué? Você não achou que eu iria?_

_-Achei.._

_Ela mais uma vez passou sabonete na esponja. Virou-o de costa e passou a esponja por seus ombros largos e costas. Ia descendo, fazendo igual ao que ele tinha feito._

_Virou-o de frente para si e sorriu, enquanto ensaboava o peitoral e a barriga definida dele. Resolveu deixar "aquela parte" por último. Ao ensaboar o resto do corpo dele, faltava exatamente...Ela hesitou um pouco e então suas mãos avançaram para o membro dele, limpando delicadamente. Percebeu que a respiração de Draco se descompassava:_

_-Vocês homens são muito fracos mesmo. Se excitam fácil demais. –ela disse como quem comenta o tempo, surpreendendo até a si mesma –Precisa de mais água fria, querido, pra ver se baixa o seu "ânimo". –foi o que disse após terminar._

_Draco prontamente mergulhou no jato do chuveiro. Era-lhe extremamente difícil se conter naquela situação. Só de observar o corpo nu de Gina à sua frente, fazia com que um calor lhe subisse. Se bem que não era apenas o calor que subia..._

_-Eu vou sair, Draco, já terminei._

_Ele concordou, não sabia se conseguiria se segurar por mais um segundo que fosse. Gina secou-se com uma toalha macia e felpuda, pensando em como o corpo do seu noivo era perfeito e em como ele fora compreensivo, entendendo que estava esgotada naquele momento. Colocou um vestido preto acima do joelho e com um bom decote. Ousado, mas elegante. Calçou uma sandália, também preta, de salto fino._

_Draco saiu do banheiro enrolado numa toalha e ela ficou observando-o se vestir._

_-Eu sei que sou gostoso, Gina, mas pare de me comer com os olhos. –ele disse para irritá-la._

_-É, você é... –ela concordou com ele, com cara de quem admirava um prêmio muito cobiçado, o que ele não deixava de ser._

_-Está se sentindo bem? Você concordou comigo. –ele disse olhando-a, mas continuando a se vestir._

_-Estou ótima. Nunca estive melhor. –ela murmurou, com um sorriso que aliviava a expressão de cansaço em seu rosto._

_Quando estavam prontos, aparataram na Mansão Malfoy. Na sala de jantar havia uma mesa posta, simplesmente magnífica:_

_-Uau! –ela exclamou admirada._

_-A nossa noite vai ser perfeita. –ele disse e afastou uma cadeira de espaldar reto e aveludado para que ela se sentasse._

_Draco serviu o prato e a taça dela, em seguida fazendo o mesmo com seu prato e sua taça. As velas vermelhas e longas, acesas no castiçal, davam um ar romântico. Por insistência de Draco, ela comera bem mais do que necessitava, mas o fez sem reclamar, o noivo estava apenas preocupado com ela. _

_-E a sobremesa? –perguntou ansiosa, adorava doces e sabia que Draco tinha bom gosto._

_-É você a minha sobremesa. –ele disse insinuante e ela corou –Bem, na verdade... –disse e estalou os dedos._

_Apareceram duas taças com sorvete de menta, coberto de chantilly e com um vistoso morango no topo. Ela ergueu a colher e experimentou um pouco:_

_-Hum...Isso aqui tá uma delícia. –aprovou._

_-Sabia que gostaria. –respondeu presunçoso._

_Quando Gina terminou sua sobremesa, para Draco faltava apenas o morango:_

_-Agora vem a melhor parte. Adoro comer morangos.–ele disse ao ver Gina o encarando e começou a comer o morango vagarosamente, mas com uma vontade indecente, sem nunca desviar seus olhos dos dela._

_A ruiva sabia o que ele estava pretendendo com aquilo e teve que admitir que estava fazendo efeito...Logo que terminou de comer, Draco sorriu, percebendo que ela passava a ponta da língua rosada pelos lábios. Em seguida levantou-se de sua cadeira e puxou a de Gina para que ela pudesse sair: _

_-E então, moranguinho, o que achou do...?_

_Não pôde terminar a pergunta, os lábios de Gina já estavam colados aos seus. Após um beijo de tirar o fôlego, ele comentou:_

_-Vejo que a comida realmente te fez bem. –e a puxou pela mão, escada acima._

_Gina deixou-se conduzir, sabia para onde ele a estava levando. Tudo que ela queria naquele instante era ser dele novamente. Chegaram ao quarto dele. Grande, aconchegante e bem decorado, eram as palavras que vinham à sua mente para descrever aquele quarto. Abriu a boca em espanto quando viu que havia pétalas de rosas vermelhas espalhadas pelo lençol de seda branca:_

_-O que achou? –o loiro perguntou._

_-Lindo. –murmurou e sentiu os lábios dele virem de encontro aos seus, num beijo lento e suave._

_Ela passou os braços em torno do pescoço de Draco ao ser pressionada contra ele pelos braços fortes. Gina podia sentir a excitação do noivo, mas ainda assim ele continuava com aquele beijo lento. A ruiva não agüentava mais aquilo, então lançou todo seu fogo naquele gelo e derreteu-o. Quando Gina beijou-o mais intensamente, Draco teve ciência do quanto seu corpo implorava por ela. Ele abriu o vestido que ela vestia o mais rápido que pôde e encaminhou-se com ela para a cama. Parou de beijá-la e começou a arrancar a sua própria roupa. Virgínia por sua vez, tentava se concentrar em tirar suas sandálias. Parecia mais difícil do que nunca e ver Draco se despir com pressa, não estava ajudando em nada. Quando ele terminou, ela estava sentada na beira da cama, ainda tentando desabotoar as sandálias._

_O loiro posicionou-se atrás dela, colocou os longos cabelos rubros para um lado e começou a beijar sua nuca. Gina arrepiou-se toda e finalmente conseguiu descalçar uma sandália. Ao conseguir tirar a outra, Draco já tinha tirado o sutiã dela e acariciava seus seios. A ruiva gemeu e virou-se de frente pra ele:_

_-Oh...Draco...Eu te amo. –murmurou, quando ele desamarrou os lados de sua tanga._

_Ele sorriu, e ela entendeu que aquele sorriso era um "Eu também". N/A: O que o Draco tem contra dizer eu te amo? Como ele é cabeça-dura. Até no sonho... _

_Por um instante lançou um olhar faminto e apreciativo para o corpo dela, o mesmo Gina fez com ele. Então o Malfoy beijou os lábios dela com ardor. Levantou uma das pernas dela e depois a outra, como se fosse carregar Gina. A ruiva agarrou-o com força pelo pescoço para não cair. Ele ajeitou-a e finalmente pôde sentir o membro ereto penetrando-a. Ela sorriu, ele sempre fazia isso com o maior cuidado, com medo de machucá-la. Gina arranhou as costas dele, querendo extravasar a sua aprovação ao que ele fazia. Draco deu um gemido abafado perto do ouvido de Gina, enquanto arremetia contra ela.A respiração da ruiva, assim como a do loiro, ia ficando cada vez mais entrecortada por suspiros e gemidos. Draco então mudou de posição, deitou-a na cama e ficou por cima dela. Ela olhou dentro dos olhos azuis acinzentados dele, que brilhavam e expressavam intenso prazer._

_-Você...é demais...moranguinho. –ele ofegou._

_Gina mordeu o lábio inferior com satisfação e fechou os olhos por uns dois segundos, quando os abriu disse:_

_-Isso, Draco...eu te amo..._

_Então de repente, Draco transformou-se em Simas. Os olhos cinzentos tornaram-se verde azulados. Os cabelos escureceram e encurtaram. Os lábios engrossaram e o corpo ficara mais esguio ainda. Gina olhava espantada, confusa pelo choque, enquanto o Simas arremetia contra si._

_-Eu sabia, Gina...Na verdade, você me ama...o Malfoy...não é...nada..._

_A ruiva gritou, tentando empurrá-lo para longe de si, mas não conseguia:_

_-Ah! Tire as mãos de mim! SOCORRO! SAIA DE CIMA DE MIM! ALGUÉM ME AJUDE!"_

Draco voltava satisfeito da cozinha, os elfos, como sempre eram bem prestativos na hora em que alguém pedia comida. O único problema fora achar a cozinha, já que seu orgulho o impedira de pedir ajuda à alguém. Queria mostrar que era capaz de fazer algo sozinho pela esposa.

"_Nem tão sozinho assim...Os elfos prepararam tudo." _Ele refletiu.

Chegando a porta de seu quarto, abriu e trancou com a chave mágica. Ia carregando a bandeja para a cama, quando percebeu que Gina tinha um sono agitado. Ela se mexia na cama e murmurava coisas que ele não conseguia entender. Colocou então a bandeja na mesa de cabeceira e foi até a mulher. Ela parecia gemer em aprovação de algo, mas o loiro não estava fazendo nada, só estava assistindo-a dormir.

-Isso, Draco...eu te amo... –ele a ouviu murmurar ofegante.

O Malfoy de um sorriso malicioso.

"_Agora sei o que ela está sonhando...já está sentindo falta...não posso negar, também sinto. Eu também amo você, Gina." _Ele pensou.

Então de repente ele viu a expressão dela mudar de satisfeita para assustada. Ela começou a se mexer mais, como se estivesse tentado livrar-se de algo.

-Gina, acorda. Eu estou ficando preocupado com você, acorda. –ele disse chacoalhando-a pelos ombros.

-Ah! Tire as mãos de mim! SOCORRO! SAIA DE CIMA DE MIM! ALGUÉM ME AJUDE!

Quando Gina gritou desse jeito, ele levou um susto enorme e por fim constatou que ela estava tendo um pesadelo:

-Você vai me desculpar por isso, mas... –sussurrou mais para si mesmo e sacou a varinha –_Aguamenti. _–disse o mais fraco que pôde e algumas gotas de água gelada caíram sobre o rosto de Gina.

A ruiva sentou-se, assustada e respirando aceleradamente. Ao ver os familiares olhos cinzentos, ela sorriu e em seguida atirou-se nos braços dele, num abraço apertado. Algumas lágrimas rolaram por sua face:

-Draco...Eu tive um pesadelo. Eu juro que não queria.

-Calma, Gina. –ele disse, afagando os cabelos dela –Me conte o que houve, sim?

-Eu não posso, você vai brigar comigo, Draco. M-mas eu juro, não foi minha culpa!

-Está tudo bem, eu estou aqui com você, não vou ficar bravo com você. Eu vi como estava se debatendo, seja o que for, não gostava do que estava acontecendo.

Então ela decidiu ser sincera com ele, já era suficiente ter que esconder o fato de ter dormido uma noite com Simas, não podia sustentar mais mentiras do que essa:

-Eu sonhei que estava no Ministério da Magia e topei com alguém num corredor vazio. Era você. Nos beijamos e o Harry interrompeu, dizendo que eu estava atrasada. Você reclamou por ele ter aparecido e foi embora, dizendo que a gente se via depois. Eu segui o Harry. Aí a próxima parte do sonho eu estou na minha casa, no meu quarto, ou talvez eu primeiro estivesse desde o início no meu quarto e pensando o que tinha acontecido no Ministério. Não tenho certeza.

-Não importa, continue. –ele pediu –O que aconteceu?

-Eu entrei no chuveiro. Tinha acabado de lavar os cabelos, quando você apareceu e pediu pra tomar banho comigo.

-E você deixou? –ele perguntou, curioso.

-Deixei... –murmurou, um pouco vermelha –Mas só depois de você dizer que os meus pais estavam numa palestra que você tinha arrumado os convites e que me prometeu que não ia fazer nada demais, só tomar banho mesmo.

-Sua sem graça. –ele reclamou.

-Continuo ou não? Parece chato pra você, não? –ela perguntou, na esperança de que ele não quisesse ouvir o resto, mas isso não aconteceu.

-Eu quero ouvir até o final. –respondeu resoluto.

-Tá bem. –se deu por vencida –Você me ensaboou e eu ensaboei você. –ela murmurou, mais vermelha ainda.

-E não aconteceu nada mesmo? Você me entende, não?

-Não aconteceu nada mesmo. Você se segurou, querido, mas precisou de muita água fria pra isso. Eu disse que estava cansada e faminta...por comida. Não tinha nem almoçado naquele dia de tanto trabalho.

-Uh, tadinha da minha ruivinha. Escrava do Ministério.

-Daí nos vestimos. Você vestia uma capa por cima de uma camisa azul marinho e uma calça preta. Eu estava num vestido preto.

-E como era esse vestido?

-Pra que você quer saber?

-Quero te imaginar com ele. –respondeu com um sorriso matreiro.

-Era decotado e acima do joelho. E eu coloquei com uma sandália preta de salto fino.

-Linda. –ele disse –E depois?

-Você disse que ia me levar pra jantar. Nós aparatamos na sua Mansão.

-Nossa. –ele corrigiu-a.

-É...Afastou a cadeira pra mim sentar e serviu o meu prato e a minha taça. A comida estava deliciosa, mas não consigo me lembrar do que era. Eu lembro da sobremesa. Era sorvete de menta com chantilly e morango.

-Hum...que delícia. –ele disse, passando a língua pelos lábios.

-Estava muito bom mesmo.Você adorou principalmente o morango. Quando terminou de comer, você me levou até o seu quarto.

-Nosso quarto. –ele falou.

-Não, Draco. No sonho nós ainda éramos noivos. Foi o quarto em que você dormia e não o nosso quarto de agora na Mansão Malfoy. Nós estávamos... –e corou levemente –fazendo amor. –completou, visivelmente encabulada -M-mas então... –e as palavras morreram.

-Então o quê? –ele perguntou e ela o abraçou mais forte.

-E-eu não queria, Draco! Eu juro que eu não queria, por favor! Você acredita em mim?

-Sim, eu acredito. –ele disse calmo, tentando tranqüilizá-la –Conte pra mim, Gina. Isso está te perturbando. Eu não quero ver você aflita desse jeito, moranguinho. –acrescentou o mais docemente que pôde, pra que ela se sentisse segura.

Gina respirou fundo:

-Draco, eu te amo. A culpa não foi minha. No sonho você se transformou no Simas. –e ele fez cara feia –Por isso, eu comecei a gritar. Virou um pesadelo, entende?

"_Finnigan maldito! Consegue incomodar a Gina até nos sonhos dela. Mas acho que ela sonhou com isso porque brigamos ontem por culpa do imbecil. Ela não teve culpa de nada". _Pensou e tentou ocultar a sua raiva.

-Está tudo bem, Gina. Eu sei que você não queria. Eu vi como você se debatia e gritava. –e deu um selinho nela.

A ruiva sorriu, aliviada por ele não ter começado uma nova briga, sem saber que estava custando todo o bom senso dele não se pôr a xingar Simas.

-Sobre ontem...desculpa pelo tapa. –ela começou, sem graça.

-Eu mereci. Eu fiz você se sentir inferior. Insinuei quase que você era uma galinha. Desculpe, Gina. Eu sei que você não é nada disso. É o meu anjinho puro, não é?

-Aí já é exagero, Draco.

-Talvez... –murmurou sorrindo malicioso –Em todo caso, eu trouxe o café da manhã para nós. –e pegou a bandeja, colocando entre eles na cama.

-Foi você que fez tudo isso, querido?

Na bandeja havia pasteizinhos de carne, bolinhos de chuva, bolachas caseiras e uma jarra continha suco de morango com leite:

-Bem...Na verdade, eu pedi para os elfos domésticos. Vamos comer e depois podemos...

-Conhecer a cidade. –Gina completou.

-Se é isso o que quer. –respondeu, soando indiferente.

Começaram então a comer e ao fazerem isso, descobriram o quanto estavam famintos.

-Obrigada, Draco, por ir buscar o nosso café-da-manhã. Eu estava morta de fome. –disse quando terminou de comer.

-Eu também estava. –disse, colocando a bandeja vazia, em cima da mesa-de-cabeceira.

Levantaram-se da cama e foram escovar os dentes. Após fazerem isso, Gina tirou sua camisola e Draco a observava.

-Draco, pára de me olhar como se eu fosse a última bolacha do pacote. –ela comentou, no entanto sem olhar pra ele.

-Como você pode ter certeza? Está de costas pra mim.

-Eu te conheço. –murmurou, pegando uma meia-calça de lã para vestir –Sei o marido que tenho.

Draco aproximou-se dela e abraçou-a por trás, beijando-lhe o pescoço:

-Então sabe o que quero, não é mesmo? –sussurrou provocantemente ao ouvido dela, suas mãos acariciando a barriga nua da ruiva.

Apesar do feitiço de aquecimento, o quarto não era quente, posto que os casais normalmente iam pra lá com o propósito de esquentarem um ao outro. Gina estava apenas de calcinha e sutiã, no entanto, não sentia frio. O abraço de Draco fazia a temperatura de seu corpo subir rapidamente.

Quando as mãos do marido foram para seus seios, ela segurou-as:

-Não, Draco. –murmurou lutando contra sua vontade e virou-se de frente para ele, que tinha uma expressão um tanto chateada ao ouvir a negativa dela –Agora não. –forçou-se a encarar aqueles olhos extremamente belos.

-Por que não? –ele indagou, como um gatinho manhoso, na opinião de Gina.

Ela deu um beijinho nos lábios dele:

-Não faz essa carinha, meu amor. –disse, acariciando o rosto pálido do Malfoy –Não vai adiantar. –acrescentou.

-Ora, Virgínia. –ele reclamou, soltando-a –O que se passa com você? Até parece que perdeu o interesse de fazer sexo comigo. Foi alguma coisa que eu fiz?

-Não, Draco. E não estou tentado te castigar por ontem, nem por nenhuma briga. –respondeu sinceramente, colocando enfim a meia calça.

Ele cruzou os braços na frente do tórax:

-Foi algo que eu fiz na cama? Que você não tenha gostado?

-Não, Draco! –ela indignou-se, colocando agora uma calça de moletom por cima da meia calça.

-Jura? –ele perguntou, não acreditando muito, mas também acreditando nela. Não podia se lembrar de uma única vez em que ela tivesse reclamado de como ele agia na cama.

A mulher o encarou:

-Eu juro, Draco.

-Hum...Você está menstruada?

-Não. –e agora vestia uma camiseta de manga comprida, logo encimada por um pulôver.

-Dor-de-cabeça?

-Não.

-Grávida?

-Não. –respondeu tranqüilamente –Mas nunca conversamos sobre filhos. Bem, tirando aquela vez em quando você estava me pressionando pelo contrato de dívida bruxa. Mas enfim, você certamente quer filhos, não?

-Não agora, certamente. Acho que ainda temos tempo pra isso. Não quero perder a exclusiva dedicação da minha mulher tão cedo. Mas sim, eu quero filhos. Não podemos privar o planeta de uma nova geração de indivíduos belos e com classe. Seria uma lástima não continuar a família Malfoy.

Por um instante, a ruiva nada disse. Às vezes, pegava-se com vontade de se tornar mãe. Um filho. Seria um pedacinho combinado dos dois. Uma prova do quanto se amavam, deixada de presente para o mundo. Ela imaginava uma garota ou um garoto com a aparência de Draco e a sua personalidade ou vice-versa.

-Ciumento. Eu amo você, Draco. Continuaria me dedicando a você. Tenha certeza disso.

-Por que está insistindo no assunto, Virgínia? -perguntou curioso –Você quer filhos agora? Porque se quiser, podemos fazê-los agora... –disse insinuante.

-Não sei. Por enquanto estou tomando poção anticoncepcional, realmente não sei. Mas não, senhor, nada de fazer isso agora.

-Ah, Virgínia. –ele suspirou –Então o que há com você? Qual é a justificativa para a sua libido ter desaparecido de repente? Já esgotei o meu estoque de suposições. O que você tem? Está doente?

-Não, Draco. –respondeu –É que...

-É o que, Virgínia? –perguntou irritado, mas sem subir o tom de sua voz.

A ruiva respirou fundo e decidiu ser sincera com ele:

-Eu sei que parece idiotice, mas eu fiquei impressionada com o pesadelo que tive...

Ele a cortou:

-Eu não vou virar o idiota do Finnigan, não há com o que se preocupar.

-Não é só isso, eu quero conhecer a cidade. Vamos nos divertir, Draco, sim? Fazer passeios românticos.

-Acho que temos visões diferentes do que é diversão. –murmurou mais para si mesmo, mas a ruiva ouviu e corou levemente –Mas se é isso o que quer...Eu faço isso por você.

Ela abriu um gigantesco sorriso que fez o coração do Malfoy pular, em seguida jogou-se nos braços dele:

-Obrigada, Draco. Eu te amo demais. Prometo que quando voltarmos a gente faz amor.

-É bom mesmo...Adoro ver esse seu sorriso lindo, faço qualquer coisa pra te ver feliz.

Gina colocou uma jaqueta pesada, um cachecol, luvas e um gorro. Por fim calçou um tênis.

-Como você é exagerada, Virgínia. –ele reclamou.

-Eu não, Draco. Pode ir colocando mais roupa ou vai ficar doente.

O loiro bufou, mas por insistência de Gina, colocou um casaco (que na verdade não esquentava muito).

-Draco! –ela reclamou –Isso não é o suficiente.

-Eu agüento o frio. Não tem que se preocupar comigo. –ele respondeu e a puxou pela mão para fora do quarto.

-Tem certeza que não vai passar frio, querido? –ela perguntou, tentando se mostrar paciente, apesar da teimosia dele.

-Tenho, Gina. Você me esquenta. –murmurou, trancou o quarto e passou a andar abraçado com ela.

Draco apertou o botão para chamar o elevador:

-Lembra daquela vez em Nova York? Verdade ou desafio no elevador?

Ela sorriu:

-Como eu poderia esquecer? Ainda mais depois que passou em todos os noticiários. E tudo porque eu não sabia que existiam câmeras em elevadores.

-Você foi mentirosa, disse que eu era sem sal.

-Eu sei que disse, mas é porque não queria que soubesse que pensava exatamente o contrário.

-E agora?

-Eu não sabia que você era assim tão inseguro, Draco.

-Eu, inseguro?

-Não, imagina... –disse sarcasticamente –Você me ouve falando todo dia que eu te amo e ainda fala e pergunta coisas sem nexo. É óbvio que não te acho sem sal.

-Te incomoda eu agir assim? –ele perguntou e Gina encarou-o.

-Às vezes sim. –ela respondeu sinceramente –Me faz pensar que as minhas palavras não são o suficiente para que você acredite no quanto eu te amo e preciso de você, Draco.

Ele beijou o topo da cabeça dela:

-É claro que eu acredito em você, mas...é que eu nunca tinha me apaixonado antes. Por isso era seguro de mim mesmo. Mas agora a situação é diferente. Eu me importo com o que você pensa e sente por mim.

Gina enlaçou o pescoço de Draco.

"_Eu penso que você é o único homem que pode me fazer feliz. Não há dimensões que possam medir o quanto te amo." _Ela pensou olhando intensamente nos olhos azuis.

Ao ler o que Virgínia tinha pensado, Draco beijou-a e abraçou-a fortemente.

Mas então o elevador chegou e eles tiveram que se soltar. Ao entrarem, algumas pessoas os olhavam com olhares curiosos. Ao chegarem no térreo, saíram do elevador. Iam passando na frente da recepção, quando o recepcionista os chamou:

-O gerente do hotel gostaria de falar com os Senhores.

-Agora não podemos, estamos com pressa. Na volta falaremos com ele. –Draco respondeu e saiu puxando Gina.

-Mas... –o recepcionista tentou dizer, no entanto eles já estavam longe.

-O que será que o gerente quer com a gente? –a ruiva perguntou.

-Não faço idéia, mas tenho a impressão de que ia ser demorado. Não iríamos querer perder tempo com burocracia na nossa lua-de-mel, não é, querida?

-Mas e se for algo importante?

-Nada é mais importante do que curtirmos a nossa lua-de-mel. –falou convicto.

-Tem razão, meu gatinho.

-Essa não é a primeira vez que me chama de gatinho. –ele comentou –Posso saber o porquê do apelido?

Era riu:

-Ora Draco, é tão óbvio. Você é o meu gatinho. Não sabia que às vezes age como um gatinho manhoso? Você é lindo e tem classe, um gato. Além do mais, às vezes, você me chama de moranguinho ou anjinho.

-Então ainda falta você arrumar mais outro apelido pra mim. –ele comentou –Qual vai ser? Deus Grego? Perfeição da Natureza? Sr. Perfeito?

-Está mais para exibido, arrogante e egocêntrico. –ela respondeu.

-Ora, Virgínia...Foi você que começou.

-Bem, já que você falou em Deus Grego...Que tal Apolo? É um deus da mitologia grega. Seria um apelido irônico, Apolo era o deus da harmonia e patrono das artes.

-Está me chamando de brigão e ignorante? Tá certo que eu brigo até que bastante com você e que eu não quis visitar o Louvre, mas...

-Seu bobo, não coloque as coisas desse modo. Leve na esportiva, meu Apolo. Aonde vamos agora? –perguntou, olhando para os dois lados da rua.

-Quer esquiar?

-Sim! –A ruiva respondeu entusiasmada.

-Então vamos alugar os acessórios. –Draco informou e eles foram até uma loja do outro lado da rua.

Ao saírem da loja, subiram de teleférico até o topo, numa pista de esqui que não fosse muito perigosa, já que a ruiva não sabia esquiar direito.

-Ainda lembra do que eu te ensinei, Gina?

-Sim, eu acho.

-Então tente me seguir. –o loiro disse e começou a descer a colina cheia de neve.

Ela seguiu-o, com alguma dificuldade, mas ainda assim seguiu-o. Depois de um bom tempo esquiando, Gina quis acelerar mais, pra ver se conseguia passar na frente de Draco, mas nessa acabou caindo e rolando uns 30 metros abaixo. Logo, o loiro chegou perto dela:

-Você está bem, Gina?

-Hum...Quem sou eu? –ela perguntou vagamente.

O Malfoy ajoelhou-se ao lado dela:

-Ah, não, Gina. Largue de brincadeira. –ele reclamou.

-Quem é você?

"_Droga! Acho que ela bateu a cabeça."_ Ele pensou.

-Sou o seu marido. Onde está doendo?

-Atrás da minha cabeça. Qual é o seu nome?

"_Eu não acredito que isso está acontecendo! Tem que ser um pesadelo!"_

-Draco Thomas Malfoy e você é Virgínia Molly Weasley Malfoy. Estamos em lua-de-mel e você acabou de cair esquiando.

-Tô com sono. –ela murmurou e fechou os olhos.

Draco chacoalhou-a:

-Não, Gina, você não pode dormir. É perigoso, você acabou de bater a cabeça.

Ele levantou-a e juntos foram até o teleférico, para descerem. Draco iria voltar ao hotel e perguntar sobre algum medibruxo. Ao se sentarem no banco do teleférico, ela apoiou a cabeça no ombro dele e fechou os olhos. O loiro estava ocupado, pensando o pior: E se Gina não conseguisse recuperar a memória?

De repente percebeu que ela estava com os olhos fechados. Chacoalhou o corpo dela:

-Gina, acorda, Gina! –mas ela não abriu os olhos.

O loiro sacou sua varinha e disse:

-_Enervate!_ –e guardou a varinha de volta.

A ruiva abriu os olhos vagarosamente e viu a expressão preocupada no rosto do marido:

-Draco? O que aconteceu? Por que você parece tão preocupado?

-Qual é a minha fruta favorita?

-O quê? É morango.

-Quantos anos eu tenho?

-20, mas por quê...?

-Por último...Quando foi a nossa última transa?

-Um dia antes do nosso casamento. –ela respondeu, ficando um pouco corada –Mas por que está fazendo todo esse interrogatório, Draco?

-Que bom que a sua memória voltou. Você tinha caído e bateu a cabeça e não se lembrava nem de quem era.

-Oh meu Deus! Então é por isso que a minha cabeça está doendo? Mas agora eu lembro de tudo, Draco.

-Eu estava muito preocupado com a perspectiva de ter perdido a memória pra sempre. Seria horrível que você não lembrasse de todos os momentos que passamos juntos. –disse a abraçando.

-Está tudo bem, Draco. –ela quis tranqüilizá-lo.

-Mas bater a cabeça é muito sério, Virgínia. Devemos procurar um medibruxo o mais rápido possível. Há casos de pessoas que bateram a cabeça e pensaram que não era nada, mas se enganaram. Morreram pouco tempo depois.

-Ai, Draco, não fala assim, por favor! Eu não quero morrer agora. Quero ficar ao seu lado até virar uma velhinha caduca.

-Mas é sério, vamos ver um medibruxo, Virgínia. Eu não agüentaria te perder.

-Mas...

-Não tem mas nenhum. Quem mandou querer esquiar mais depressa do que podia?

-Está bem, Draco. –ela concordou –Você verá como não foi nada.

Desceram do teleférico e devolveram os acessórios na loja. Havia um restaurante por ali de nome "Veela's", eles entraram lá.

Todas as funcionárias pareciam descendentes de veela. Pelo nome do estabelecimento e pelas capas que todos ali dentro trajavam, aquele era um local bruxo. Draco perguntou para a mulher do balcão:

-Por favor, poderia me indicar um bom medibruxo?

-Sim. Wagner Schünder.

-Schünder? –Draco perguntou horrorizado –Tem certeza de que esse é o nome?

-Tenho, por quê? É o único medibruxo na região. Chegou aqui há alguns meses. Seu consultório fica há duas quadras pra baixo daqui, é fácil de encontrar.

-Obrigado. –Draco disse e saiu com Gina.

-Você ouviu quem é o medibruxo, Virgínia? É aquele suíço idiota que tentou te estuprar. Eu não acredito no azar!

-Então deixa quieto, Draco. Eu já estou bem, não preciso de medibruxo nenhum.

-Não, Virgínia. Nós iremos lá. Eu entro com você na hora da consulta.

-Mas Draco...Por que está insistindo tanto?

-Tinha uma prima de 3° grau que morreu por bater a cabeça. Já disse que não quero que isso aconteça com você. A sua vida está acima de qualquer raiva que eu tenha. Você é o que tenho de mais importante na vida.

-Então vamos, se é tão importante pra você. –ela concordou e eles começaram a andar.

Uns cinco minutos depois, chegaram ao lugar. Entraram cautelosamente. Gina falou com a secretária:

-Olá. Eu gostaria de marcar uma consulta.

-Pra quando?

-O mais rápido possível.

-Qual é o seu nome?

-Virgínia Malfoy.

-Hoje às duas da tarde está bom?

-Sim. Eu volto às duas.

Os dois saíram do consultório e o clima entre eles estava tenso:

-Vamos almoçar, querido? Já é 12h45min.

Draco fez que sim. E foram até um restaurante distante uns 200 metros da clínica. Não era luxuoso, mas era aconchegante.

Sentaram-se a uma mesa e o loiro xingou ao ver que o menu era todo em alemão.

-Calma, Draco. Eu peço por nós.

Todos os pratos eram quentes e de bebida pediram choconhaque. N/A: Choconhaque é chocolate quente+conhaque. Pessoalmente, eu achei bom no começo, mas depois tornou-se enjoativo e eu não consegui tomar o copo inteiro. Durante a refeição conversaram:

-Como se sente, meu amor? –Draco perguntou atenciosamente.

-Eu estou bem, já disse antes. O que estará acontecendo no nosso Ministério da Magia?

-Não sei e não tenho vontade de saber. É a nossa lua-de-mel, Virgínia. Você não vai querer ficar falando de trabalho, vai?

-Ok. Do que podemos falar então?

-Do que vamos fazer depois da sua consulta.

-Snowboard? –perguntou.

-Não. Chega de esportes radicais por enquanto, mocinha.

-Está parecendo meu pai.

-Haha. Nem tanto. O seu pai não olha pra você do mesmo jeito que eu olho.

-Então eu quero visitar uma chocolataria. Os chocolates suíços são ótimos. O que você acha?

-Adoro chocolates e você sabe disso. Quando estávamos separados, eu comia direto. Tentava afogar a minha solidão e carência no chocolate.

-Eu também. –ela respondeu –Agora não sinto mais tanta necessidade de comer chocolate como antes. Você é o meu santo remédio, Draco.

-Eu posso ser remédio, mas santo não sou e nem nunca fui. –comentou.

-Draco, posso te perguntar uma coisa?

-Já me perguntou. Mas sim, você pode fazer outra pergunta.

-A sua mãe casou por amor?

-Não sei, só sei que se não, ela aprendeu a amar o meu pai depois. Devo dizer que não sei como ela conseguiu gostar dele.

-Hum...Você acha que a sua mãe gosta de mim?

-Sim. Ela sabe que você me faz feliz.

Gina sorriu:

-Por outro lado, o seu pai nunca vai gostar de mim...Eu ajudei a mandá-lo pra Azkaban, assim como a sua tia Belatriz.

-Nem esquenta com aqueles dois, não merecem consideração. –respondeu descontraidamente.

-Se não fosse a Gabi, não estaríamos juntos. –Gina comentou –Devemos muito à ela.

-Verdade. –o loiro concordou –Eu achava que você já poderia ter me esquecido.

-Eu pensava o mesmo.

Quando terminaram a refeição e saíram do restaurante, Draco perguntou mais uma vez:

-Como está se sentindo?

Por um instante, Gina teve vontade de gritar com ele, mas sabia que ele só estava preocupado com ela:

-Ótima. Vamos logo para o consultório.

Ao entrarem, a secretária informou:

-O Sr. Schünder está esperando a senhora. Não pode ir junto.

-Como não? –Draco perguntou indignado –Ela é minha esposa e eu tenho que saber o que se passa com ela. Ou nós entramos ou vamos embora imediatamente.

-Está bem. –a secretária disse resignada –Faça o que quiser.

Os dois encaminharam-se para a porta. Draco bateu e entrou, puxando Gina. O medibruxo fazia anotações, então levantou os olhos.

-Vocês? –ele perguntou surpreso –Mas o que fazem aqui? A minha paciente já deve estar chegando.

-Por acaso o nome da sua paciente é Virgínia Malfoy? –Draco perguntou debochado.

-Sim, mas...Não me diga que você...Mas o seu nome não era Weasley?

-Eu me casei. –a ruiva respondeu –Com ele.

-Hum...Me desculpe por aquela noite, eu já tinha bebido bastante. –Wagner disse –Mas então, qual é o seu problema?

-Eu caí esquiando e bati a cabeça. Cheguei a perder a memória por alguns momentos.

-Sente-se no leito. –ele pediu –Eu vou te examinar.

Gina fez o que lhe foi proposto. Draco observava de perto, enquanto o medibruxo media os batimentos cardíacos e a pressão sanguínea dela.

-Me diga quando doer. –disse e foi passando os dedos pela cabeça dela.

Quando chegou na parte de trás, Gina fez:

-Ai!

-Então foi a parte detrás da cabeça que bateu. Tem um galo enorme. Fique de pé. –e ela obedeceu –Agora estenda os braços para frente e feche os olhos.

Ao fazer isso, Gina se desequilibrou e quase caiu, mas Wagner a segurou:

-Como se sente agora? –ele perguntou após a Malfoy abrir os olhos.

-Bem, exceto pelo fato da minha cabeça estar doendo.

-Preciso fazer uma radiografia detalhada da sua cabeça. A sala de radiografia é atrás daquela porta. Será rápido.

Gina entrou, mas Draco foi barrado:

-Não pode entrar aqui. Há irradiação de raios que não devem ser tomados a menos que seja extremamente necessário.

-Mas e você?

-A minha roupa é protegida magicamente. –o medibruxo disse e fechou a porta, deixando um Draco emburrado do lado de fora.

"_Se ele fizer alguma coisa com a Gina, eu juro que o mato! Já faz um bom tempo que eu não mato ninguém mesmo, não seria nenhum sacrifício ter que matá-lo."_

Uns dois minutos depois, a porta foi aberta novamente e os dois saíram de lá. Wagner carregava em uma mão, a radiografia. Tocou sua varinha nela:

-_Revelar._ –e começou a examinar a chapa.

Draco e Gina sentaram-se lado a lado em suas cadeiras em frente à escrivaninha. Após algum tempo, o medibruxo levantou os olhos para o casal, seu rosto inexpressivo:

-Qual é o resultado do exame? –o Malfoy perguntou.

-Sinto muito. –e sua expressão realmente dizia isso agora –Foi uma pancada muito forte. É um milagre ela estar aparentemente bem agora. O choque provocou uma hemorragia interna irremediável. Dentro de algumas horas, talvez no máximo dois dias, ela estará morta.


	5. Expulsos, Perdidos E Encontrados

Capítulo 5: Expulsos, perdidos e encontrados

N/A: eu sei que o título saiu meio idiota, mas é que eu tava sem idéias

-Qual é o resultado do exame? –o Malfoy perguntou.

-Sinto muito. –e sua expressão realmente dizia isso agora –Foi uma pancada muito forte. É um milagre ela estar aparentemente bem agora. O choque provocou uma hemorragia interna irremediável. Dentro de algumas horas, talvez no máximo dois dias, ela estará morta.

Lágrimas rolaram incansavelmente pelo rosto de Gina. Ela não podia acreditar naquilo, não queria acreditar! Como é que depois de um acidente esquiando, ela seria privada de sua vida? Ficou numa expécie de transe melancólico e só acordou dele, quando viu Draco agarrar Wagner pelo jaleco branco e empurrá-lo:

-Por que você está fazendo isso seu maldito? Por quê? Fale a verdade agora mesmo! EU ESTOU MANDANDO! –e socou o estômago dele.

-PARE, DRACO! –Gina gritou, o puxando –Eu vou morrer, temos que aceitar.

-NÃO! –Draco gritou –VOCÊ NÃO VAI MORRER, GINA! ESSE IDIOTA ESTÁ MENTINDO!

Gina sorriu condescendente para o marido. Ele a amava e não conseguia aceitar a verdade. Não conseguia sequer pensar em viver sem ela, não era isso?

-Draco, você está tornando as coisas mais difíceis. Não faça isso, por favor.

-Pare com isso, Virgínia. Eu sou legiminente. Se eu digo que ele mentiu, é porque mentiu. Fale a verdade de uma vez Shünder ou nunca mais terá um paciente sequer. O pai da Gina é Ministro da Magia na Inglaterra e conhece muito bem o daqui...

-Tudo bem, Malfoy. Você ganhou, eu estava mentindo. A verdade é que ela precisa cuidar desse galo na cabeça e teve muita sorte por não ter acontecido nada grave.

-Por que você mentiu? -a ruiva perguntou, parando de chorar, mas com uma expressão muito chateada –Acha divertido brincar com a saúde dos outros? Isso não é coisa que se faça.

-Era apenas uma brincadeira. Desculpem-me. É que vocês pareciam o casal perfeito quando entraram por essa porta. Eu tive inveja, já que hoje de manhã eu e a minha mulher tivemos uma briga feia e ela ameaçou me deixar. Mas eu juro que ia contar a verdade antes que fossem embora. Foi muita canalhice minha querer roubar a alegria de vocês, me sinto profundamente envergonhado por isso. A consulta sai de graça. Agora me deixe curar esse galo na sua cabeça. –e bateu a varinha levemente na cabeça de Gina –Pronto, agora é só tomar um remédio pra dor-de-cabeça e repousar. Você tem algum remédio?

-Tenho sim. –Gina afirmou.

-Adeus. –Draco e Virgínia disseram, ele com raiva e ela ressentida.

Saíram o mais rápido possível do lugar, já na rua ela disse:

-Foi um alívio saber que era mentira. –confessou –Draco, me abraça. –ela pediu e ele fez –Eu não quero ficar longe de você.

-Calma, meu amor, já passou. Quer voltar para o hotel?

-Sim, mas primeiro vamos na chocolateria, lembra que eu queria?

-Está bem. –ele respondeu e então foram.

Draco comprou para Gina uma cesta grande com variados tipos de chocolate.

-Eu também quero comprar coisas pra você, meu gatinho.

-Não precisa. –ele se apressou em dizer.

-Ora, o que é que tem, Draco? Eu quero.

-Tá bom... –ele concordou.

Gina comprou uma garrafa de licor de chocolate e uma caixa de bombons recheados com licor de morango. Colocou na mesma sacola que Draco segurava a cesta.

-Gostou do que comprei? –ela perguntou.

-Como não gostaria? Você compra exatamente o que eu gosto.

Voltaram para o hotel e o recepcionista disse:

-Suas malas foram retiradas do quarto em que estavam, são essas aí do lado.

-Como é que é? Eu exijo falar com o gerente dessa espelunca! –Draco se irritou.

O recepcionista foi chamar o gerente.

-Fica calmo, Draco. Deve ser apenas um mal entendido.

-Mal entendido? Eu não quero saber!

Nessa hora o gerente chegou:

-Sou Yohan Straussen, o gerente...

Draco o cortou:

-Disso já sabemos. O que quero saber é que palhaçada é essa de deixar as nossas malas na recepção.

-Recebemos várias reclamações sobre a conduta dos senhores.

-Reclamações? De quem? Eu e a minha esposa não fizemos nada de mais.

-Vários hóspedes do mesmo andar que os senhores disseram que fizeram um escândalo gigantesco ontem à noite.

Gina ficou vermelha. O gerente estava falando de quando eles tinham brigado.

-Eu e a minha mulher tivemos um pequeno desentendimento, foi apenas isso.

"_Pequeno? Imagina um grande..." _o gerente pensou.

-Pequeno desentendimento? Foram ouvidos por mais de 10 pessoas.

-Olha aqui, Hans não sei das quantas, só tem fresco por aqui. Vai me dizer que nunca brigou com a sua mulher?

-É Yohan Straussen e eu e a minha mulher não fazemos escândalos.

-Eu esperava mais de um hotel 5 estrelas, Strauss.

-É Straussen.

-Que seja. O que estou querendo dizer é que não esperava ser tratado como um lixo! Eu sou genro do Ministro da Magia Inglês!

-Não me interessa se é genro do Ministro da Magia Inglês, Americano, Francês ou do Papai Noel. Nem que fosse o filho mais amado de Merlin. Tenho que zelar pelo bem estar dos meus hóspedes.

-Johane, você não sabe como ser gerente nem de uma pocilga. O que dirá de um 5 estrelas! Se é que se pode chamar isso aqui de 5 estrelas. Não deve se indispor nunca com hóspedes que alugam a suíte presidencial.

-É Yohan! E não venha me dizer que não sei ser gerente. Trabalho aqui há 20 anos e ninguém nunca reclamou.

-Sr. Straussen, queira desculpar o meu marido, ele está um pouco alterado.

-Não se intrometa, Virgínia. O assunto é entre mim e o Scrausse.

-Basta! O sr é surdo? É Yohan Straussen! A sua mulher devia estar bêbada quando casou com você!

-E a sua deve ser totalmente cega pra não ver o idiota que é! Quem se casaria com um Gohan Scrauss que é um imbecil?

-Ô seu retardado mental, o meu nome é Yohan Straussen. Muito melhor que o seu ridículo nome! Draco Malfoy é uma mistura mal feita de latim, um língua morta, e francês, a língua dos frescos e viados. Estou expulsando-o daqui!

-Ora seu! –e Gina segurou-o –Não, eu é que não fico aqui nem mais um segundo. Vai pro inferno junto com essa espelunca! Nunca mais boto os pés nessa droga!

Eles pegaram as malas e saíram pra fora do hotel.

-Draco, olha o que você fez. –Gina reclamou –Se não tivesse insultado o cara, poderíamos ter continuado com o quarto.

-Não diga nada sobre isso, Virginia. –Draco disse, estreitando os olhos perigosamente.

-O que é que nós vamos fazer então, Draco?

-Eu vou comprar um carro, aí a gente procura outro hotel.

Draco perguntou para um transeunte, se havia alguma agência de automóveis por ali. O homem disse que eles deveriam descer reto. Gina e Draco desceram reto, por 50 minutos e a essa altura, Gina abençoava o fato de sua mala ter um feitiço de leveza.

Draco comprou o carro mais barato que tinha, já que não pretendia usá-lo após a lua-de-mel, e pagou à vista. O carro era compacto (até demais) e era amarelo.

As malas e o que compraram na chocolateria ficaram no banco detrás. Draco sentou-se no banco do motorista e Gina no do passageiro.

O loiro arrancou, como sempre, cantando pneu e foram descendo os Alpes:

-Draco, tem certeza que sabe andar por aqui? –ela perguntou cautelosa, já que ele estava extremamente irritadiço.

-Eu tenho um bom senso de direção, querida. –respondeu, ainda mal humorado.

"_Assim espero."_ A ruiva pensou.

Cada vez que o loiro achava um hotel à beira da estrada, ele entrava para perguntar se tinha vagas ou então quando via a placa de algum hotel na estrada, ele seguia até lá. No entanto, a resposta era sempre a mesma: Sem vagas.

-Será que eles não têm vagas mesmo ou foi o maldito gerente que avisou a todos para dizerem isso? –o loiro explodiu após a 25ª tentativa malsucedida.

-Calma, meu amor. No próximo deve ter. Olhe aí essa placa, outro hotel, virando à direita à 20 min de carro. Vamos experimentar?

-Claro. Não temos outra coisa pra fazer mesmo.

Após 20min pararam em frente ao hotel. Já era noite. Draco desceu e voltou alguns minutos depois com uma expressão assassina.

-Deixa eu adivinhar... –a ruiva começou, mas foi cortada.

-Sem piadinhas, Virgínia.

Draco arrancou mais uma vez:

-Você faz isso de propósito, não?

-O quê?

-Cantar pneu.

-Talvez...de qualquer jeito, é a minha marca registrada quando se trata de dirigir.

Começou a nevar. Eles fecharam totalmente as janelas e ligaram o ar condicionado. Após um bom tempo:

-Tá ruim pra você dirigir com a neve, Draco? Se quiser, eu posso dirigir no seu lugar, deve estar cansado...

-Está sugerindo que eu não sei dirigir na neve?

-Não, querido, não foi isso. –ela corrigiu.

-Não minta, Virgínia. –Draco disse, olhando pra ela e apontando o dedo indicador.

-DRACO, OLHA PRA ESTRADA! –gritou e nesse mesmo instante um grande caminhão vinha de encontro à eles.

Draco virou o volante e tirou o carro da pista, mas acidentalmente, acabaram por atingirem uma grande concentração de neve.

-Gina, você está bem? –ele perguntou, preocupado.

A ruiva tinha os olhos arregalados e a boca aberta:

-Acho que estou...-respondeu vagamente.

O Malfoy se debruçou sobre o volante:

-Oh droga! O que eu fiz pra merecer isso? –indagou e se impulsionou contra o assento do carro com toda força.

Como ele ainda estava segurando o volante ao fazer isso, o mesmo saiu na mão dele:

-MALDIÇÃO! –praguejou com raiva e então como num passe de mágica, sua voz tornou-se calma –Ok, ok. –disse, olhando para a neve do lado de fora do vidro. Aliás, neve era a única coisa que se via ao olhar pela janela, uma parede maciça de gelo –Amanhã...cavaremos para sair.

-Você não sabe o quanto eu estou feliz em ouvir a frase "cavaremos para sair" na minha lua-de-mel. –comentou sarcasticamente.

-Não reclame, Virgínia. Eu não quero discutir.

-Não reclamar? Se estamos aqui com o carro atolado na neve até o teto, a culpa é toda sua. Duplamente sua. Disse que sabia dirigir na neve e se não tivesse brigado daquela forma com o Yohan Straussen, não teríamos sido expulsos e conseqüentemente não teríamos de passar a noite dentro de um carro apertado no meio da neve.

-Oh, me desculpe Virgínia se eu não tenho a mesma capacidade diplomática que o queridinho dos seus pais tem. –ele alfinetou –Por que se casou comigo se queria um homem que soubesse lidar com gerentes medíocres?

-Não me venha com essa agora. Se eu quisesse saber como seria exatamente cada dia da minha vida, eu me casaria com o Simas.

-E não quer ter essa vida tranqüila?

-Não. O nosso amor é como uma bomba prestes a explodir e isso é maluquice, mas é incrível. Ah não, você tinha que ter sido daquele jeito com o gerente, Draco? Olha a situação em que estamos...

-Você nunca vai me perdoar por isso, não é Virgínia? Arruinei a nossa lua-de-mel. –murmurou, parecendo chateado.

Gina fez cara de pensativa, então respondeu:

-Claro que te perdôo. E de jeito nenhum você estragou a nossa lua-de-mel. Aposto que nenhuma das minhas amigas passou por isso, elas diriam que seria uma situação excitante...

-É mesmo? –o loiro perguntou, fazendo uma cara maliciosa.

Virgínia encarou-o e leu os pensamentos dele, sorriu:

-Guarde esses pensamentos lascivos para si mesmo.

-Mas por quê?

-Olha o tamanho desse carro, Draco. Nem tem espaço. Pra começar teremos que dormir sentados nos bancos.

Ele fez uma cara de garoto que perdeu o presente de natal:

-Nós não damos sorte, hein?

-Não significa que não podemos nos divertir um pouquinho. Que acha de uma festinha com chocolate e licor?

-No mínimo interessante... –ele respondeu.

Gina tirou o cinto de segurança e virou-se para pegar no banco de trás o que tinha comprado para o marido. Ela abriu a caixa de bombons, desembrulhou um e disse:

-Abre a boca, gatinho.

Draco abriu a boca e pegou o chocolate dos dedos dela, lambendo-os. O Malfoy fez uma cara de deleite ao experimentar o chocolate.

-É tão bom assim? –ela perguntou, rindo-se da satisfação que ele demonstrava.

-Muito bom. –ele disse –Chocolate puro com recheio de licor de morango com pequenos pedaços da fruta. Quase tão delicioso quanto um orgasmo.

Ela ficou vermelha pela comparação que ele havia feito e resolveu provar um. Era mesmo uma delícia, um dos melhores, se não o melhor chocolate que já havia provado.

-E então? Aprovado?

-Hum, hum. Tenho que dizer que eu escolhi realmente muito bem. –Gina comentou.

Draco encostou seus lábios nos dela e passou a língua por eles, sentindo o sabor do chocolate. Tirou o gorro que ela usava e passou a alisar os cabelos rubros flamejantes enquanto beijava os lábios dela lentamente. Ela pegou as mãos dele e segurou-as até ficarem quentes:

-Agora sim, você pode alisar a minha pele. –disse, passando uma mão dele pelo rosto dela.

Draco sorriu debochado:

-A sua autorização facilita as coisas, Sra. Malfoy. –disse e tirou o cachecol branco que ela usava.

Ele passou a beijar o pescoço dela, primeiro de leve e depois mais insistentemente. Ela fechou os olhos e arrepiou-se, uma sensação que ela sabia que nada tinha a ver com frio...Suas mãos enterraram-se no cabelo dele, explorando os fios macios, massageando a nuca dele. Uma lamúria escapou de seus lábios e ela agarrou o casaco que o marido vestia.

-Não...Pára, Draco... –e ela afastou-se dele relutantemente.

-O que foi, moranguinho?

-Você é irresistível. Esse é o problema.

Draco sorriu com orgulho:

-Eu digo o mesmo.

-Mas nesse espaço é ruim, Draco. Eu não quero acordar quebrada. Podemos fraturar algum osso ou distender algum músculo, sei lá. Sabe como é, a gente não costuma ter aquela sorte extremamente favorável, não é mesmo?

-E aonde você quer chegar?

-Me ajude a resistir...

-Ou então?

-Ou então a gente para por aqui mesmo.

Ele suspirou:

-Eu te ajudo. –concordou –Prometo que não irei tão longe.

Gina sorriu:

-Você é o melhor marido do mundo.

-Assim você me deixa mal acostumado. –ele respondeu e bateu duas vezes com a varinha na rolha da garrafa de licor.

Tomou metade em poucos goles e ofereceu para Gina que tomou um pouco também. Assim que acabaram com a bebida, seus corpos se aqueceram. Comeram mais alguns chocolates. A ruiva tirou o casaco de Draco e enfiou suas mãos por debaixo da blusa de lã e da camisa que ele vestia, acariciando o tórax e a barriga dele. O loiro não deixou por menos. Tirou a jaqueta que ela usava e suas mãos foram parar sob o pulôver e a camiseta. Acariciava-lhe desde a cintura até os seios, fazendo-a suspirar e arrepiar-se. Ao sentir Gina o arranhando, Draco mordeu o lábio inferior e uma corrente elétrica passou por seu corpo, passou os braços em torno da cintura dela, puxando-a para bem perto de si e beijou os lábios dela de forma provocante.

Virgínia sentiu vontade de beijar o corpo dele inteiro e não somente os lábios, portanto separou suas bocas e começou a beijar o pescoço dele.

Os lábios rosados e macios de Gina junto com a ponta de sua língua, estavam fazendo um estrago no autocontrole de Draco. O loiro perdeu a compostura, gemendo abafadamente.

Ela procurava às cegas um zíper para abrir a calça dele, mas logo percebeu que não havia zíper. Suas mãos foram para dentro da calça dele e Draco queria possuí-la ali e agora, mas tinha prometido a ela que...

Utilizando-se de todo senso racional que ainda tinha (o que não era muito àquela situação), afastou a mulher de si e ela compreendeu que estavam indo longe demais:

-Obrigada, Draco. –ela agradeceu, ficando corada.

Para ser sincera consigo mesma, Virgínia já não agüentava mais ficar sem fazer amor com ele. Seu corpo não mais pedia, implorava e suplicava com todas as forças. No entanto, essa era mais uma das situações em que Gina estava agindo pela razão e não por seus instintos carnais, ou seja, ela não se deixou sucumbir ao desejo de senti-lo unido a si.

"_Calma, Gina! Tá certo que ele é gostoso, você o ama e tudo mais...Mas controle-se! Nenhum de nós gostaria de ter que voltar ao Shünder para consertar ossos ou algo do tipo. É simplesmente impossível num lugar desse tamanho."_ Ela pensou, lutando corajosamente contra o desejo de mandar sua razão às favas e jogar-se nos braços do Malfoy, inteiramente nua.

-Eu acho melhor a gente dormir. –ela sugeriu.

-Tem certeza de que é por causa do tamanho desse carro? –ele perguntou desconfiado.

Gina ficou vermelha ao ter que explicar:

-É sim, Draco. Você sabe como a gente precisa de espaço...Pode ter certeza de que é por isso. Eu não agüento mais resistir. Eu olho pra você e...ah, você sabe.

-Não sei, não. –negou, divertido.

-Sabe sim o que estou querendo dizer. O comburente de Virgínia Weasley...ops, Malfoy é exatamente Draco Malfoy.

Ele sorriu:

-Me sinto lisonjeado por ser classificado como seu comburente. Posso dizer perfeitamente que você é o meu, moranguinho. O meu sangue ferve nas veias. O meu corpo arde de desejo em fazer amor com você. –disse a olhando de maneira provocante.

-Pare de se fazer de gostoso! –ela reclamou.

-Eu não preciso fingir, eu sou gostoso.

-Tem razão. –ela ponderou –Mas se podia ter qualquer mulher, por que justo eu? Por que a caçula Weasley que você já maltratou tanto? Eu sou baixinha perto de você, sou desengonçada, desastrada, atraio má sorte, pago micos, fico bêbada fácil e só faço besteira nesse estado, tenho sardas, um gênio terrível, instável, explosivo e imprevisível. Por Merlin, eu sou a mulher problema!

-Não se diminua assim, Virgínia. Malfoys não se diminuem. Será que terei que te dar aulas de como se portar?

-Mas você não negou nada do que eu disse. –fez beicinho.

Draco deu um selinho nela:

-Porque eu adorava te irritar, me divertia te ver a ponto de explodir de raiva. Mas eu comecei a adorar outras coisas em você. E daí o que você falou? Melhor ser mais baixa que eu, já pensou se fosse o contrário, não é esteticamente bonito. Além do mais, você não é tão baixa assim, é que eu tenho quase 1,80m. Você não é desengonçada, é meiga e delicada, a não ser quando está nervosa. Você não atrai má sorte e nem é tão desastrada assim, o Longbottom, ele sim é. Pagar micos, acontece com todo mundo. Quanto a ficar bêbada fácil, eu não vou te deixar beber demais ou então eu vou fazer um feitiço para que fique sóbria, tá? As suas sardas são bonitinhas, eu gosto delas em você. O seu gênio terrível eu posso domá-lo, não é mesmo?

-Mas eu nem sou tão bonita assim...Não perto de algumas mulheres com quem você já ficou.

-Você é linda, Virgínia.

-Não sou não. –ela teimou.

-Os seus cabelos são sedosos e brilhantes. O seu nariz é delicado, os seus lábios são carnudos e tem um formato sensual. Os seus olhos me dizem tudo o que eu preciso. A sua pele é cheirosa e perfumada, assim como seus cabelos. O seu corpo é perfeito. Curvas lindas, coxas bem torneadas e seios fartos.

-São médios. -ela o corrigiu.

Draco sorriu malicioso:

-Eu vi muitos, na minha concepção são fartos, mas sem exagero. Exatamente como eu gosto.

Gina corou ao lembrar-se de como ele gostava de beijar seus seios:

-Eu sei que você acha que eu sou...-e corou mais ainda –gostosa... –acrescentou sem jeito –Mas não é só pelo meu corpo que você se sente atraído.

No fundo, a ruiva sabia que só estava tendo coragem para ter aquele tipo de conversa, porque bebera um pouco.

-Claro que não. E aí está a diferença. Você não é uma casca vazia como a maioria das mulheres com que saí. Você tem personalidade, Virgínia, e é única.

Gina sorriu:

-Eu me sinto poderosa por ser a única que conseguiu fazer você se apaixonar.

-E eu me sinto envergonhado por ser submisso desse jeito.

-Não me diga que não é feliz por amar e ser amado.

-É lógico que sou. Mas me assusta o quanto a minha felicidade depende de você.

-Eu compreendo. –e segurou a mão dele –Te conforta saber que também dependo de você para ser feliz?

Draco a abraçou:

-Eu mataria por você.

-Não quer que eu encare isso como uma declaração de amor, quer?

-Bem...

-Eu não quero que mate ninguém, Draco. Eu sou auror, mas nunca tive que matar ninguém. Isso facilita colocar a cabeça no travesseiro à noite e me sentir em paz.

"_Você é a minha paz e ao mesmo tempo o meu tormento." _O loiro pensou contraditoriamente.

-Gina...Me desculpa. É a nossa lua-de-mel e estamos perdidos no meio da neve.

-Estamos juntos nessa, isso é o que importa. –ela disse, aconchegando-se nos braços dele –Boa noite, Draco. –e fechou os olhos.

-E você acha que é assim? –perguntou e abaixou a cabeça, encontrando os lábios dela.

Beijaram-se longamente, até que o loiro interrompeu e disse:

-Agora sim. Boa noite, Gina. –e fechou seus olhos também.

Dormiram abraçados e tranqüilamente.

Na manhã seguinte, Draco foi o primeiro a acordar, mas não queria abrir os olhos. A sensação de ter o corpo da ruiva entre seus braços era maravilhosa demais para se mover dali. Ficou mais um tempo assim, pensando.

"_O que a Gina faria se eu contasse que tentei matar o irmão dela? Será que ela me perdoaria? Foi apenas um momento de raiva, eu não queria seriamente matá-lo e eu ainda levei ele pro St. Mungus...Mereço o perdão dela. Mas a Gina é tão imprevisível...E se ela quisesse se separar de mim? Não, isso não. Não posso permitir que isso aconteça e ela vá para os braços do desgraçado do Finnigan. A Gina é minha mulher, apenas minha. Eu sou o único homem que já a possuiu e ela me ama. Droga! O que eu faço? Eu queria muito contar pra ela. Odeio ficar escondendo alguma coisa dela. Mas eu receio como ela pode agir ao saber do que escondo..."_

Gina se mexeu nos braços dele, mas sem acordar. O loiro finalmente abriu os olhos e percebeu que tinha sede. Pegou sua varinha e conjurou uma garrafinha com água, tomando de bom grado o líquido cristalino. Para sua surpresa, ela acordou:

-Bom dia, Draco.

-Bom dia, Gina. Quer água?

-Sim, obrigada. –ela disse e bebeu vários goles.

N/A: Tomar água logo que acordar é um dos meus costumes...

Draco pegou a garrafinha e colocou-a no porta-luvas. Gina colocou seu cachecol e luvas:

-Coloque o seu casaco antes de sair, Draco. –ela avisou.

-Não precisa, Gina. –disse e abriu o vidro.

A parede de gelo continuava ali, ele empurrou a neve e conseguiu abrir um buraco, pelo qual passou e ajudou a esposa a sair também. Estavam praticamente na beira de um abismo não tão fundo, mas também não de pouca profundidade, havia uma estrada lá embaixo.

-Estou com frio. –ele reclamou.

-Eu disse para colocar o casaco.

-Sobe. –ele disse, de frente pra ela.

-O quê?

-Engancha as pernas na minha cintura. Como a gente costuma fazer, sabe?

Com a ajuda do vento cortante suas bochechas ficaram bem rosadas, mas ela fez o que ele disse e o abraçou. Perceberam então a linda paisagem. Uma montanha coberta de neve ao longe, com um vale embaixo:

-Que paisagem esplêndida. –Draco comentou –Eu ficaria aqui o resto da viagem.

-Por mim tudo bem. –ela comentou vagamente.

Um carro ia passando pela estrada.

-Hey, você aí! Pára! –Draco gritou para o carro, mas a velhinha que estava ao volante, nem percebeu.

O Malfoy então atirou bolas de neve no carro, acertando o vidro traseiro. O carro parou e veio voltando de marcha ré:

-Deu certo, Gina. –ele comentou satisfeito consigo mesmo.

Mas a satisfação logo transformou-se em raiva. A velhinha deu a ré até acertar o carro deles e empurrá-lo para a queda. A seguir mostrou o dedo do meio pra eles e arrancou.

-Eu não acredito nisso! –o loiro disse colocando Gina no chão –Velha maldita! Se eu tivesse a minha varinha agora ela ia ver só! Falando em varinha...oh não! Porra! Elas estavam dentro do carro.

-Calma, Draco. –a ruiva tentou acalmá-lo –Vamos dar um jeito, querido.

-Que jeito? –perguntou furiosamente.

-Não sei. Alguma hora alguém vai ter o bom senso de parar e perguntar o que estamos fazendo aqui.

Draco não se atreveu a falar, não confiava em quantos insultos podiam sair de sua boca, limitou-se a lançar um olhar incrédulo para o aparente otimismo da esposa.

Ficaram cerca de três horas esperando, até que um caminhão (por sorte deles, tipo guincho) ia passando e eles fizeram gestos frenéticos e gritaram para que parasse. O motorista parecia ter meia idade e um jeito despreocupado:

-Fala inglês? –Gina apressou-se a perguntar, já que um diálogo em alemão irritaria mais ainda o seu marido.

O homem fez que sim:

-Estão com algum problema? Eu posso ajudá-los? –perguntou com forte sotaque alemão.

-Sim, por favor. –a ruiva disse.

-Uma velha maluca jogou o nosso carro lá embaixo. O Sr. poderia guinchar o nosso carro e nos dar uma carona?

O motorista fez que sim:

-Entrem, nunca se sabe quando precisará de ajuda, por isso é sempre bom ajudar o próximo.

Draco ajudou a mulher a subir e depois subiu também. A cabine era espaçosa.

-São turistas?

-Sim, nós somos. –o loiro respondeu curto, mas o mais polidamente que o seu mau humor permitia.

-Vieram com seus pais ou são namorados em viagem de férias?

-Somos casados e estamos em lua-de-mel. –Gina respondeu de boa vontade.

-Nossa, mas parecem tão novos para estarem casados. –o homem admirou-se.

Draco amarrou a cara e nada disse, tampouco a ruiva falou algo.

Ao chegarem onde o carro estava, Draco viu que ele estava bem amassado e os vidros todos quebrados pelo impacto da queda. Tirou todos os pertences dele e de Gina de lá (inclusive as varinhas, sorte não terem quebrado). O carro foi guinchado para a parte traseira do caminhão. Entraram novamente na cabina do motorista, mas dessa vez com suas bagagens para segurar.

Pegaram a estrada mais uma vez e Gina disse:

-Eu acho que devíamos voltar pra casa, a nossa lua-de-mel está arruinada.

-Não fale desse modo, Virgínia. Ainda não acabou. Nós podemos consertá-la.

-Duvido. Não se deu conta do que aconteceu até agora? Apenas problemas! Nós brigamos. Fomos expulsos de um hotel cinco estrelas. Tivemos que ir ver o Shünder por causa da minha queda e ele ainda mentiu pra gente, deixando você mais nervoso. Não encontramos nenhuma outra vaga por mais que procurássemos. Ficamos presos na neve dentro de um carro minúsculo e tivemos que dormir nele. Depois uma velha que deve no mínimo ter fumado um baseado, empurrou o carro abaixo com todos os nossos pertences. Isso não é uma lua-de-mel! –revoltou-se.

Por incrível que pareça, Draco não perdeu a cabeça:

-Nós estamos juntos. Isso pra você não basta?

-Olha, Draco...Eu não agüento mais! Numa lua-de-mel devíamos estar hospedados num maravilhoso hotel com um ótimo serviço de quarto e um champanhe de primeira. Não está dando nada certo. NADA ESTÁ CERTO POR AQUI! NA NOSSA LUA-DE-MEL DEVÍAMOS NOS DIVERTIR E FAZER AMOR. A GENTE NEM FEZ AMOR AINDA! –o motorista assoviou -E AÍ NÓS ESTAMOS AQUI GRITANDO UM COM O OUTRO. QUER DIZER, EU ESTOU GRITANDO COM VOCÊ E...

-CALMA! –e ela se calou –Não fique desesperada desse jeito. Eu prometo que vamos fazer tudo o que você disse. Vai dar tudo certo. –ele garantiu.

-Promete? –perguntou timidamente.

-Mas é claro que sim, Gina. –Draco disse e logo após isso espirrou.

-Saúde. –a ruiva desejou.

-Obrigado. –retrucou.

Draco espirrou novamente:

-Está gripando, senhor?

-Não. –o loiro respondeu de má vontade –Tem lenço de papel ou equivalente?

-Sim. Dentro do porta-luvas.

Draco pegou uma caixa de lenços de papel e assou o nariz. Gina pegou uma sacola que também estava dentro do porta-luvas:

-Jogue aqui dentro. –e ele o fez.

Nos minutos seguintes, o Malfoy continuou espirrando e assoando o nariz:

-Droga! –ele praguejou –Por que eu fui ficar resfriado justo agora?

-Eu disse pra você se agasalhar. –Gina o lembrou –Não quer colocar um casaco e cachecol?

-Não. De que adianta isso agora? O mal já está feito.

-Mas e se você piorar?

-Eu não vou piorar, Virgínia. –Draco replicou.

-Ser orgulhoso não é bom. –o motorista comentou.

"_Quem é você pra falar de mim, cara? Você acabou de me conhecer, idiota!"_ o loiro teve vontade de dizer, mas se conteve.

Espirrou mais uma vez.

-Eu não quero que você fique doente, Draco. Por favor.

-Pare de ser chata, Virgínia. É apenas uma crise de renite alérgica, nada mais.

-Alergia a que, então? –ela quis saber.

-Não sei.

Resolveu parar de discutir ou poderia realmente ficar zangada com a teimosia dele. Era melhor evitar brigar com ele ou só pioraria as coisas.

-Para onde estão indo? –o motorista perguntou após um tempo.

-Para qualquer aeroporto. –Draco respondeu.

-Hum? –Gina perguntou confusa –Nós vamos voltar pra casa?

-Não. Vamos para Veneza.

-Mas, Draco, as diárias no hotel estão marcadas para apenas daqui a uma semana.

-E? –perguntou, revirando os olhos.

-Não há quartos disponíveis. –respondeu como se fosse óbvio, o que de certa forma irritou o loiro.

-Tem que haver algum. –insistiu.

-Bem... –Gina pensou em voz alta.

-O quê? –o Malfoy perguntou na defensiva.

-Nada não.

Os olhos cinzentos estreitaram-se, lembrando a Gina que ainda restavam vestígios do velho Malfoy, mesmo que ele a amasse:

-Não me venha com essa, Virgínia. –disse secamente –Começou, agora termina.

-Você não vai gostar de ouvir, Draco. Então nem vale a pena falar sobre isso. –ela tentou se justificar, internamente implorando que ele não insistisse mais.

O rosto de Draco estava inexpressivo e o seu tom era perigosamente suave, quando disse:

-Você não vai me enrolar, Virgínia. –e encarou-a profundamente, tentando radiografar seus pensamentos –Sabe que eu vou ficar sabendo mais cedo ou mais tarde. Vai me deixar saber por livre e espontânea vontade...?

"_Ou eu vou ter que ler os seus pensamentos?"_ acrescentou mentalmente, deixando que ela lesse.

Gina engoliu em seco, seria pior se, sem querer, certos pensamentos inoportunos passassem por sua mente e ele ficasse sabendo...simplesmente de seu "pequeno deslize" com Simas.

A ruiva suspirou:

-Ótimo. Se é assim que você quer, eu digo. Mas depois não me culpe quando ficar bravo.

-Então diga de uma vez. –cobrou, já sem paciência.

-O Simas uma vez comentou que é sócio de um hotel em Veneza e que se algum dia eu precisasse...

-Não! –Draco a cortou –Eu não quero favor nenhum daquele canalha. Prefiro pedir pro Potter e olha que eu odiaria fazer isso.

-Mas pelo que eu saiba o Harry não poderia...

-Foi apenas suposição. –o loiro interrompeu novamente e sua voz estava um pouco anasalada.

Gina ignorou isso, já viu que não adiantaria dizer que no mínimo Draco estava resfriado, ele negaria, é claro. Então pensou em voz alta:

-Bem...Se o Harry não, quem pode ser...Já sei!

-Quem? –o loiro perguntou entediado.

-Papai.

-Não. –Draco disse calmamente.

-Por quê? –ela perguntou, chateada que ele tivesse recusado mais uma idéia dela.

-Vamos tentar resolver isso por nós mesmos, está bem? Eu não gostaria que sua família soubesse que a nossa lua-de-mel não vai muito bem, seria ponto pra eles.

-Mas...

-Olha, se não pudermos dar um jeito nisso, usaremos a influência do seu pai. Concorda?

A ruiva fez que sim. Quando percebeu que nenhum dos dois continuaria a falar, o motorista disse:

-Não posso deixá-los num aeroporto, desvia a minha trajetória, mas se quiserem, posso deixá-los numa cidade em que podem pegar um ônibus para ir até o aeroporto.

Eles fizeram um sinal de que estava tudo bem e continuaram mudos, como se tivessem medo que as palavras pudessem causar novos desentendimentos.

Depois de várias horas seguidas de viagem, chegaram a cidade em que o motorista do caminhão os deixaria. A cidade se chamava Lucerna e quando chegaram lá, era quase 8h da noite. O caminhão parou na entrada da cidade:

-O que eu faço com o carro? –o motorista perguntou.

Draco apanhou um punhado de dólares e entregou a ele:

-Faça o que bem entender.

-Muito obrigado, Sr. Malfoy. –ele agradeceu –A Sra. Malfoy tem sorte de ter um marido tão generoso.

Esse comentário encheu o ego de Draco, mas Gina perguntou:

-Nós dissemos nosso nome?

-Sim. – o motorista disse –Logo quando entraram.

-Eu não me lembro. –o loiro afirmou.

-Ele deve estar certo, Draco. Você conseguiu trocar o nome do gerente daquele hotel várias vezes...

-Ei, o que está insinuando? Eu fiz aquilo de propósito.

-Sei...De qualquer forma muito obrigada. –ela disse, descendo com Draco e seus pertences.

O caminhão partiu. Estava frio. Gina tirou um casaco pesado da mala do marido e forçou-o a vestir:

-Precisamos achar a rodoviária. –o loiro comentou.

-Não. Precisamos achar um lugar pra dormir, Draco.

-Mas todos os lugares que...

-Não procuramos por aqui, vamos tentar. –Gina encorajou e ele cedeu.

Virgínia abraçou-o pela cintura e então seguiram em meio a noite fria de aspecto ventoso.


	6. E O Motivo É A Sua Febre

Capítulo 6: E o motivo é a sua febre

Andaram por alguns minutos, até chegarem a um letreiro luminoso "Internationale Hotel Suisse" do lado de fora estavam hasteadas as bandeiras de vários países. Passaram pela porta giratória e entraram no luxuoso saguão. O piso era tão brilhante que refletia tudo. Havia um local de espera com um sofá aconchegante, uma mesinha de centro com revistas diversas, que estava sobre um tapete persa. Havia também uma televisão ligada no noticiário. Os lustres eram grandes e exuberantes. Chegaram à recepção. Havia três recepcionistas. Duas mulheres, as quais estavam ocupadas com outros hóspedes e um homem, que logo veio atendê-los:

-Eu e o meu marido procuramos um quarto, há algum disponível? –Gina perguntou cautelosamente, já que Draco não olhava com uma cara muito boa para o belo recepcionista.

Se ele se decepcionou ao saber que Virgínia era casada, não demonstrou, pois disse normalmente:

-Sim. De que tipo de quarto gostaria? –tinha um pouco de sotaque italiano, a ruiva percebeu.

-O mais luxuoso que tiver. –Draco respondeu despreocupadamente.

-Quantas diárias e qual forma de pagamento?

-Uma noite. –Draco respondeu –Dinheiro vivo.

O recepcionista arqueou as sobrancelhas pela visível ostentação do Malfoy.

-São 500 euros.

Draco tirou do bolso sua carteira de euros e deu-lhe 5 notas de 100.

-Seus nomes completos? –o recepcionista, de nome Carlo, como ela notou no crachá, perguntou.

Draco respondeu pelos dois:

-Virgínia Molly Weasley Malfoy e Draco Thomas Malfoy.

-Já se hospedaram aqui? Seus nomes não me são estranhos. –ele comentou, como se estivesse fazendo força para lembrar.

Draco e Gina trocaram um olhar significativo, o qual dizia que o recepcionista deveria ter lido um jornal na época em que foram acusados de usar um cartão fraudado em hotéis 5 estrelas.

-Não. –Draco afirmou tranqüilamente –É a primeira vez que nos hospedamos. As refeições são incluídas? –mudou de assunto.

-Sim, temos um dos melhores chefes de cozinha da Europa. –disse orgulhosamente.

Carlo anotou os nomes no livro de hóspedes, junto com o número do quarto, o tipo de pagamento e a permanência. Em seguida foi buscar a chave, voltando instantes depois:

-Quarto 45, 3º andar, o elevador fica naquela direção. Mas não precisam se preocupar em achar o quarto. O Richard aqui, irá levá–los. -e apontou um homem uniformizado que estava ao lado deles e que só agora o casal havia percebido –Tenham uma boa estadia. –e entregou a chave para o loiro.

Richard não parecia ter mais que 25 anos. Era um tipo que decididamente passava despercebido. Era um pouco mais baixo que Draco e magrelo. Os cabelos eram castanho claro assim como os olhos, mas estes eram calmos e pacientes. Aparentava ser o tipo do sujeito quieto, que não abre a boca nem para reivindicar algo a que tem direito.

Draco e Gina seguiram o empregado, após ele colocar suas malas num carrinho. Entraram no elevador. O ascensorista cumprimentou-o, Richard acenou com a cabeça.

-São hóspedes novos, não? –o ascensorista perguntou para o casal em um inglês perfeito –Nunca os vi por aqui.

-Sim, nós somos. –a ruiva respondeu –Este aqui é um belo hotel, não é mesmo?

-Ah, é sim. A propósito, sou Dennis Woodrow. Sou de Liverpool.

-Que legal, um compatriota. –a ruiva comentou –De onde é? –perguntou para Richard.

-Ele é mudo. –Dennis informou –É de Dublin, Irlanda.

-Ah... –Virgínia murmurou, aparentemente sem graça.

Logo o elevador parou e eles desceram, depois de Woodrow desejar-lhes uma boa estadia. Ao chegarem em frente ao quarto, antes que Draco sequer colocasse a mão no bolso, Gina deu a Richard uma generosa gorjeta:

-Obrigada, Richard. –disse sorrindo simpaticamente.

O empregado sorriu de volta e se retirou, Draco apenas olhava feio e não disse nada, para a surpresa de Gina.

"_Que milagre que o Draco não reclamou. Nem por eu ter dado gorjeta com o meu dinheiro nem por ter ficado com ciúmes. Por que ele está tão quieto?" _perguntou-se.

O loiro girou a chave na maçaneta e entraram. Gina abriu um grande sorriso, finalmente aquilo seria uma lua-de-mel como ela tinha imaginado e fantasiado por meses.

O chão era inteiramente coberto por um carpete branco macio e antialérgico. A cama era de dossel, bastante espaçosa e o colchão era de molas. Havia uma linda penteadeira e o guarda-roupa era embutido na parede. No alto, oposta a cama, estava uma televisão. Gina sentou-se na cama e começou a pular, dando impulso no chão com os pés, Draco apenas a olhava. Sorriu pra ela antes de virar-lhe as costas e colocar suas malas num canto.

Virgínia tirou os tênis e estendeu-se na cama olhando pro teto.

"_Por que o Draco está tão quieto?" _ela preocupou-se.

Logo sentiu um peso ao seu lado, Draco havia sentado na cama e a encarava.

-Draco, por que é que você não fala comigo? Se foi por causa da gorjeta...

O Malfoy engoliu:

-Não é nada disso, Virgínia. –garantiu.

-Jura que não está bravo comigo?

-Juro, pare de ser manhosa. Vamos jantar. Eu estou com fome, você não?

Ela fez que sim:

-Mas estou com uma preguiça...

-Ora, essa...

-Me levanta. –ela disse esticando o braço.

Draco a puxou e no segundo seguinte ela colou seus lábios. Teve que forçar os lábios dele a se abrirem com sua própria língua, só depois percebeu porque ele estava resistindo. Ela parou de beijá-lo:

-Draco! Você estava chupando uma daquelas pastilhas pra dor-de-garganta. Por que não me disse?

-Eu não queria te preocupar. –disse, tentando soar displicente –Vamos comer de uma vez, sim?

-Só se você prometer que não vai me esconder coisas como dor de garganta.

O loiro revirou os olhos e bufou, mas estava com tanta fome que resolveu concordar. Fez que sim e cruzou os braços:

-Satisfeita? –perguntou à mulher.

Gina calçou novamente seus tênis, tirou suas luvas, cachecol e touca, colocando-os em sua mala:

-Agora sim podemos ir.

Desceram até a recepção. Carlo estava ocupado. Uma das recepcionistas, Danielle, de acordo com o crachá veio até eles:

-Sim?

-Gostaríamos de saber onde é o restaurante do hotel. –Draco disse, e Gina prestou atenção no modo que ele olhava a recepcionista, mas não parecia haver nada demais.

-É fácil de encontrar. Fica na cobertura.

-Obrigada. –Gina agradeceu e saiu puxando o marido.

-Por que a pressa? –ele indagou.

-Estou com fome. –Gina respondeu –Achei que também estivesse.

-Hum...-ele murmurou e entraram no elevador.

-Olá novamente. –era Dennis –Para onde gostariam de ir?

-Para o restaurante. –o loiro disse.

O ascensorista apertou o botão do último andar:

-E então? Gostaram do quarto?

-É fantástico! –a ruiva respondeu com animação.

-E o colchão? É de molas, o preferido dos casais que vêm aqui, se é que me entendem...

Gina corou e Draco sorriu malicioso:

-Vamos ver se é realmente bom, não é mesmo, Gina?

As bochechas dela se tornaram ainda mais escarlates:

-Draco! –ela o censurou.

-É nossa lua-de-mel. –o Malfoy não pôde deixar de comentar com Dennis.

-Que ótimo! Não devem querer se desgrudar nem por um segundo, não é? Principalmente à noite...

Dennis e Draco ficaram nesse tipo de conversa subentendida até chegarem ao último andar. O casal desceu do elevador:

-Que foi, Gina? –o loiro perguntou cinicamente.

A ruiva estava muito vermelha e captou o cinismo na voz dele:

-Você sabe o que é! Me deixou morta de vergonha.

-Ora, só porque eu disse que apenas o seu rosto é angelical e que sabe me deixar louco? Mas isso é verdade.

Estavam andando, a porta para o restaurante ficava no final do corredor:

-Verdade ou não, isso é uma coisa íntima. Não é para ser falada para estranhos que você nunca viu na vida.

-Mas nós vimos ele quando chegamos...

-Decididamente você é um cínico, Draco Malfoy.

-Isso é um elogio?

-Não aposte nisso. –respondeu seriamente.

Chegaram ao restaurante. Escolheram uma mesa desocupada e logo o garçom chegou trazendo os menus. Havia comida francesa, alemã e italiana, entre outras:

-O que vai querer, Gina?

-Ravióli com molho branco.

-Comida italiana podemos comer em Veneza, escolha outra coisa.

-Então quero algo diferente.

Acabaram comendo yakisoba, acompanhado de saquê:

-Muito bom. –a ruiva elogiou a comida –Nunca tinha experimentado.

–Serei eu a lhe ensinar tudo que há de bom na vida?

-Não seja exagerado. Eu já tinha comido chocolate antes de te conhecer.

-Verdade. –concordou.

Quando voltaram para o quarto e Draco trancou a porta, estabeleceu-se o silêncio. Então Gina disse:

-Vou escovar os dentes.

-É, eu também.

Escovaram os dentes sem uma palavra e deixaram suas escovas no armário do banheiro. E por falar em banheiro, este era espetacular. Grande, com a decoração inteiramente branca. O vidro do box era transparente. A banheira era grande e circular.

-Que acha de tomarmos banho nessa banheira? –Draco perguntou cautelosamente.

-Ótima idéia. –respondeu timidamente.

Draco abriu a torneira de água quente e após encher a banheira, ele criou espuma com um gesto de sua varinha. Sorriu para Gina e puxou-a para fora do banheiro. Ela olhou-o, confusa:

-Suas mãos estão quentes. –ela comentou.

-Não é nada. –disse, soltando as mãos dela.

-Mas, Draco...

-Eu já disse que não é nada, que coisa, Virgínia.

A ruiva resolveu calar-se. Draco foi se despindo e colocando suas roupas em cima da cama. Gina fez o mesmo. O loiro terminou primeiro e entrou na banheira:

-Dá pra ser hoje? –perguntou em voz alta para que a ruiva ouvisse.

Logo ela apareceu na porta do banheiro, enrolada numa toalha e com outra na mão para ele. Os cabelos presos num coque:

-Não precisava, tem toalhas aqui.

-Toalhas nunca são demais. –Gina deu de ombros, pendurando a dele e em seguida a sua.

Deu uns passos vacilantes até a banheira. Entrou do lado oposto do Malfoy:

-Tudo isso é medo de mim, Virgínia? –ele perguntou suspirando.

-Não é medo, é timidez. –ela disse corando.

Draco foi até o lado de Gina e passou uma mão pelos ombros dela:

-Então temos que nos livrar dela.

Gina olhou pra ele, seus lábios estavam vermelho arroxeados e sua pele arrepiada:

-Draco, você está com frio? –perguntou, estranhando, já que para ela a temperatura estava agradável.

-Não. –ele mentiu e beijou-a.

A ruiva colocou a mão na testa dele e parou o beijo:

-Draco, você está ardendo em febre. –ela disse, preocupada –Por que não me disse? Pare de ser orgulhoso, homem!

-E isso tem importância? É só você esquentar o meu corpo. –e abraçou-a.

Virgínia devolveu o abraço, mas sentiu-se indignada com a negligência dele:

-Draco, eu estou falando sério. Você está com febre alta. Se aumentar mais você pode ter convulsões.

-Quem liga pra isso? –perguntou cercando-a com seus dois braços apoiados na borda da banheira, impedindo que ela saísse dali.

-Eu ligo, Draco. Como pode estar com uma febre tão alta e não se importar? Não está sentindo mais nada?

Sentou-se novamente ao lado dela, cruzando os braços em frente ao tórax:

-Está me rejeitando novamente, Virgínia? Pensei que quisesse transar comigo...

Ele falou tão desoladamente que Gina teve pena, mas ele estava entendendo tudo errado:

-Você acha que eu não quero? Só por que estou preocupada com a sua saúde? Amor não é somente sexo, eu me preocupo com você. Será que não percebe isso?

-Desculpa. –murmurou rapidamente –Se você quer saber...Sim, eu estou com febre. Não estou mais com coriza e dor-de-garganta graças à pastilha. Mas me sinto cansado, com o corpo em frangalhos e com uma dor-de-cabeça que parece estar martelando o meu cérebro.

Gina passou uma mão pelo rosto dele:

-Por que não me disse? Eu quero saber o que se passa com você. Não quero que esconda coisas de mim. Você disse que me contaria.

O loiro desviou o olhar:

-Não queria te preocupar e nem decepcionar, por isso fingi que estava tudo bem. Mas do jeito que estou, seria um milagre conseguir levantar alguma coisa...

-Eu vou cuidar de você. Saia dessa água quente ou sua febre irá aumentar. –disse levantando-se –Vamos, Draco, precisa tomar um banho gelado.

-Ah, não! Não, Virgínia!

-Não seja teimoso. Não quer melhorar logo?

Ele levantou e os dois saíram da banheira. Gina enrolou-se numa toalha. Foi até o box e ligou o chuveiro no neutro. Em seguida empurrou o marido pra debaixo do chuveiro:

-Você quer me matar, Virgínia? –perguntou indignado.

Gina esticou o braço e segurou uma mão dele:

-Agüenta um pouco, meu amor. –tentou incentivá-lo.

Draco apertou forte a mão da esposa. Mordia os lábios, já roxos, para evitar bater os dentes e sua pele estava toda arrepiada. A ruiva então disse:

-Já pode fechar o chuveiro. –o loiro o fez e foi puxado por ela para fora do box.

O Malfoy tremia e parecia a ponto de desmaiar. Virgínia pegou uma das toalhas e pôs-se a secar o corpo dele o mais rápido que pôde. Enrolou a toalha na cintura dele. Em seguida pegou outra toalha e secou os cabelos dele, depois colocando a toalha sobre os ombros dele.

O trouxe para o quarto. Jogou no chão todas as roupas que estavam em cima da cama e deitou-o. Decididamente ele não estava bem, posto que "apagou":

-DRACO! –mas ele não acordou.

Virgínia pegou sua varinha e fez um _enervate_. Ele voltou a si, mas parecia um tanto delirante:

-Gina... –ele não parava de murmurar, às vezes com os olhos abertos, outras com eles fechados.

-Eu estou aqui, Draco. –ela disse, enquanto procurava roupas limpas pra ele dentro da mala.

Voltou pouco depois à cama. Desenrolou-o das toalhas e ele se encolheu, parecia um menino no corpo de um homem.

"_Será que eu fiquei mal assim daquela vez em que ele teve que cuidar de mim?" _a ruiva perguntou-se.

N/A: Tá certo que a Gina não consegue se lembrar do que aconteceu, só o que o Draco contou, mas...

_Flashback_

_Ilha dos Portais, após a Gina e o Draco terem caído da cachoeira._

_Foi até Gina e terminou de tirar o sobretudo dela, jogando-o pro lado. Ele então tirou a blusa vermelha que Gina vestia. A ruiva nem sequer tentou impedí-lo de fazer isso, estava se sentindo mal demais para se importar._

_O loiro ignorou (com grande dificuldade), seus pensamentos libidinosos ao ver Gina daquele jeito a sua frente. Com um sutiã cor de pele, os seios subindo e descendo lentamente conforme a respiração, a pele levemente arrepiada, e parecendo tão indefesa._

_Ele abriu sua mala e forrou o chão com algumas capas. Em seguida levantou Gina e tirou os tênis (branco e preto), a calça jeans preta. Deitou-a em cima das capas e tirou as meias (vermelhas) dela. A garota se encolheu e tremia compulsivamente._

_Novamente Draco foi até sua mala, dessa vez para pegar uma toalha:_

_-Você vai ficar bem, Gina. –ele disse, pondo-se a secar o corpo e os cabelos dela._

_-Draco... –ela murmurou entreabrindo os olhos e o mirando com adoração._

_-Sim, eu estou aqui, Gina. Vou cuidar de você._

_-Draco...que sonho esquisito...Você é o meu sonho?_

"_Coitada. Acha que isso é um sonho. Certamente deve estar delirando." Ele pensou._

_-O que você quiser, Gina. –ele murmurou, resolvendo não contrariá-la._

_O loiro estava pegando um sobretudo para cobri-la, quando a ouviu dizendo: _

_-Não me deixa._

_-Eu estou aqui com você. Não vou te deixar. –respondeu ainda de costas pra ela._

_-Eu quero ficar com você, Draco... –disse, enquanto a cobria._

_-Somos casados, Virgínia. Nós estamos juntos. –ele respondeu, mas a ruiva não pareceu ouvir._

_-...Pra sempre... –acrescentou e seus olhos se encheram de água._

_-Não chore. Isso faz o meu coração ficar apertado de tristeza. –disse limpando as lágrimas dela. –"Oras! Ela está delirando, ano faz mal que eu fale algo assim." Ele pensou –Eu quero te ver sorrindo._

_Gina deu um leve sorriso:_

_-Draco... Eu te amo..._

_Ele se afastou como se tivesse levado um choque. Gina fechou os olhos e não disse mais nada._

_Draco sentou-se perto da fogueira e ficou assistindo ao crepitar das chamas. Não conseguia parar de ouvir a voz de Gina em seus pensamentos "Draco...Eu te amo...". Por mais que tentasse se distrair, não conseguia parar de pensar na Weasley._

"_Não seja idiota, Draco! Ela estava apenas delirando. A Gina nunca vai te amar! Ela é boa demais pra você! Eu não mereço que a Gina me ame, eu nunca amei ninguém que não fosse eu mesmo ou a minha mãe. Eu já quebrei o coração de tantas mulheres. Mas eu não posso fazer isso com a Gina! Eu não consigo fazer isso com ela. A Gina é importante demais pra mim. Ela não pode me amar...Eu não quero fazê-la sofrer! Ela não me ama, não sente nada por mim. Aquilo era apenas um delírio. Por que é que eu continuo tentando me enganar?" ele pensou e espirrou. _

_-Tinha me esquecido dessa roupa molhada. –falou e começou a se despir._

_Ele tirou o que havia nos bolsos da roupa em que estivera vestido anteriormente. Vestiu uma camisa branca, o shorts azul-marinho de um pijama e um sobretudo preto por cima._

_Draco estava examinando o mapa, quando viu Gina se remexendo. Foi até ela e colocou as costas de sua mão contra a testa dela._

_-Mais quente, Virgínia? Assim está me deixando preocupado._

_O loiro rasgou um pedaço da camiseta cinza que tinha tirado há pouco, molhou-o mais um pouco na água do rio e colocou sobre a testa de Gina. Quando ele sentia que a água tinha esquentado, ia molhar o pano no rio novamente. Fez isso por cinco vezes e constatou que houvera uma pequena melhora, mas não era o suficiente:_

_-O calor do corpo dela passa para a água do pano, que antes estava gelada. Mas é insuficiente. Preciso de algo que possa cobri-la, mais do que só a testa. Algo que seja ou esteja menos quente que o corpo dela. Mas o quê? Pense, Draco, pense! Draco? Hey, 'pera aí, eu já sei! Eu posso fazer isso, o meu corpo está mais frio que o dela. Então se eu cobrir a Gina com o meu corpo, haverá uma nova temperatura. Uma temperatura de equilíbrio, que será maior do que a minha é agora e menos do que a dela é agora._

_-Draco... Me ajuda..._

_-Eu vou. –ele prometeu._

_Draco novamente se despiu e dessa vez ficou somente com uma cueca samba-canção preta:_

_-Eu tô fazendo isso pro seu bem._

_Ele deitou-se ao lado dela e então puxou-a para cima de si. Ao senti-la tremer de frio, ele cobriu-os melhor com o sobretudo e abraçou-a:_

_-Draco...Fica comigo... –ela sussurrou no ouvido dele –Eu te amo, Draco..._

_-Eu não vou sair de perto de você, Gina. Tudo o que quero agora é te ver bem de novo._

_A ruiva estava mais calma agora que estava nos braços de Draco, mas ainda parecia estar com frio._

"_Você é minha, Virgínia. Só minha. Mas isso é graças ao contrato... Não por merecimento. Mas isso não importa. Eu te quero pra mim, mas sei que não mereço. Abençoado seja o contrato... Creio que os comensais não nos acharão tão cedo. Você tem que ficar boa. Eu estou aqui abraçado a você por isso... Não que eu não adore sentir o seu corpo quente contra o meu. Eu adoro isso, é? Sim, Draco. Definitivamente você nunca adorou tanto estar com alguém como você adora estar com ela. Hum... E isso porque ela me deixa louco. E olha que a gente nunca foi até o fim. Como será que ela é na cama?" pensou olhando fixamente pra cima._

_-Você é linda, Virgínia. Minha linda Gina. É você quem reina absoluta na minha mente. –ele murmurou, fechando os olhos e dormindo pouco tempo depois, morto de cansaço._

_Fim do flashback_

Gina colocou nele as roupas que havia pegado. Era uma cueca e um pijama leve de verão. Colocou as toalhas no banheiro, exceto a sua, que ainda estava enrolada no próprio corpo. Ele ainda tremia, mas a ruiva apenas o cobriu com um lençol. Depois pegou em sua mala dois comprimidos para dor-de-cabeça. No frigobar pegou uma garrafinha de água. Tomou um comprimido. Depois foi até o Malfoy:

-Abre a boca, Draco. –ela pediu e nada aconteceu –Eu disse pra abrir a boca. –tentou forçar o maxilar a se abrir, mas ele os tinha cerrado fortemente.

"_Se isso não adiantar, não sei o que pode."_ Pensou, debruçou-se sobre ele e encostou os lábios no dele.

A ruiva percebeu como os de Draco estavam frios. Forçou passagem com sua língua. Draco abriu a boca, ou porque tivesse uma leve noção de que estava beijando Gina, ou porque os lábios e a língua dela eram quentes e ele se sentia desesperado por calor.

A ruiva levantou o corpo de Draco da cama, mantendo-o sentado. Sem aviso prévio, descolou seus lábios e colocou o comprimido na boca dele, seguido da garrafa de água. Ele relutou em beber aquela água fria, mas Gina conseguiu.

De onde tinha tirado o comprimido contra dor-de-cabeça, uma malinha de primeiros socorros, Gina tirou um frasco com uma poção contra febre. Foi novamente até a cama e sentou-se ao lado de Draco:

-Draco. –ela chamou e ele abriu os olhos, parecia um pouco melhor.

-Gina, você está cuidando de mim?

Ela fez que sim e ele ia falar mais alguma coisa, mas Gina não deixou:

-Shiu! Você vai ficar bom. Tome essa poção, é pra baixar a sua febre.

Com alguma dificuldade, ele sentou-se na cama e bebeu a poção:

-Eu só te dou trabalho.

-Não se preocupe com isso, Draco. –disse, fazendo com que ele se deitasse novamente.

Então finalmente a ruiva tirou sua toalha e vestiu uma roupa de dormir. Draco tinha se coberto com o edredom. Ela suspirou:

-Ok. Eu vou deixar você com esse edredom, mas só porque tomou a poção. –e deitou-se ao lado dele.

Draco cobriu-a com o edredom também e enlaçou o corpo dela:

-Obrigado. –murmurou no ouvido dela.

-Não precisa agradecer.

-Obrigado... –ele repetiu.

-Draco, eu já disse...

-Por entrar na minha vida. –completou.

Gina sorriu e virou-se para ele após alguns momentos, mas o loiro estava dormindo.

"_Será que ele falou isso em meio a um delírio?" _perguntou-se _"Tanto faz, eu sei que ele realmente pensa assim"._ Pensou e adormeceu também, mas a toda hora acordava para ver se o marido estava bem.

Na manhã seguinte, Gina acordou com a língua de Draco dentro de sua boca. Ele havia levantado sua camisola e acariciava seu corpo:

-Hm... –Gina fez pra ver se ele descolava suas bocas e foi o que aconteceu.

-Bom dia, moranguinho. Por que não faz jus ao anjinho e faz sua boa ação de hoje. –Draco ia beijá-la novamente, mas a ruiva desviou.

-Draco, me deixa dormir! Eu fiquei acordando a noite inteira pra checar se você estava bem. Estou morrendo de sono.

-Ora, mas que mau-humor , Virgínia.

-Desculpa... –murmurou de olhos fechados –Mas me deixa dormir.

Draco levantou-se. Sentia-se novo em folha. Tomou banho, vestiu-se e foi tomar café-da-manhã no restaurante. Ficou aliviado do ascensorista não ser Dennis ou com certeza seria perguntado sobre a qualidade do colchão...

Ao entrar no restaurante, viu que havia uma quantidade razoável de pessoas. Muitos olhares femininos recaíram sobre si, mas ele ignorou-os. Serviu-se de torradas, meio mamão e uma vitamina, em seguida seguindo para uma mesa vazia. Só que a mesa não se tornou vazia por muito tempo:

-Posso me sentar aqui? –uma morena alta, muito bonita, perguntou educadamente.

-Claro. –respondeu com indiferença e continuou sua refeição.

A morena sentou-se a seu lado:

-Sou Amanda Griffith. Tenho 18 anos. Trabalho como modelo e sou dos EUA. – houve silêncio –E você?

-Draco Malfoy. –o loiro respondeu, tomando um gole de sua vitamina.

-É sempre tão quieto? –perguntou.

O loiro fez que sim, estava tentando ignorar a beleza dela.

-Não tem nenhum jeito que faça você falar? –indagou, apertando a coxa dele.

O Malfoy quase engasgou com uma torrada. Terminou de mastigar e então levantou para ela o dedo anelar esquerdo:

-Não. Sou casado e estou em lua-de-mel.

Amanda tirou a mão da perna dele e perguntou desdenhosa:

"_Vamos ver por quanto tempo se mantém fiel."_

-E onde está a sua esposa?

-Dormindo. Eu esgotei a coitada ontem à noite. –respondeu, o que não deixava de ser verdade, mas não do jeito que a modelo estava pensando.

-Com licença. –ela disse, se retirando aborrecida por ele não estar cedendo.

-Toda. –o Malfoy respondeu, satisfeito.

Pouco tempo depois outra morena perguntou se poderia sentar na mesma mesa que ele. Ao contrário da outra, esta tinha cabelos cacheados e olhos verdes. Draco acenou positivamente.

-É a primeira vez que vem para cá? –perguntou, seu tom era caloroso e simpático.

-Para essa cidade é a primeira vez. –respondeu normalmente.

-Eu venho pra cá uma vez por ano. –revelou –Hum...É casado, não? –perguntou, percebendo a aliança do loiro.

-Sim, muito bem casado.

-Que legal, a sua mulher tem sorte em ter casado com um homem tão fiel.

"_Não é só porque a Virgínia tava com sono e não quis nada hoje de manhã que eu vou trai-la. Ela cuidou de mim ontem..." _pensou, escondendo o seu lado galinha à sete chaves.

Tudo bem que ele havia sido fiel desde que haviam voltado de Roma, mas antes de conhecer Gina, sabemos que ele era muito mulherengo. Não deixava passar uma. Mas depois de se apaixonar por Gina, ele viu que não adiantaria ficar com outras mulheres, pois sabia que a ruiva continuaria o "atormentando". Por isso quando estavam na cama, cobrava de Virgínia por todas que ele poderia ter tido, já que por causa dela ele não conseguia sentir o devido prazer com outras. Tinha que ser ela. Tinha que ser a ruiva. Não era à toa que Gina reclamava antes do casamento que estava esgotada. De dia era o estafante trabalho no Ministério e à noite Draco a esgotava, deixando sem energias, ao mesmo tempo em que ficava plenamente satisfeita.

-Hum-hum. Estou atrapalhando algo? –era Gina emparelhando com a mesa deles.

Draco levantou-se e deu um selinho nela:

-Esta é a minha esposa, Virgínia Malfoy.

-Prazer, Virgínia. Pode me chamar de Annie. Estava apenas tomando café-da-manhã com o seu marido, espero que não se importe.

-Não, nem um pouco. –a ruiva respondeu –Vou pegar algumas coisas pra comer, volto logo –Fique aqui, Draco. Não vai querer deixar uma mulher comendo sozinha, vai?

Draco sentou-se e assistiu sua mulher se afastar.

"_Ela não ficou muito feliz." _Pensou e percebeu que a modelo observava Gina com crescente curiosidade, assim como as outras mulheres que estavam na mesma mesa.

-Ela confia em você. –Annie comentou –O meu namorado ficou nos EUA. As férias dele só começam na semana que vem. Vou ficar uma semana sem vê-lo...Isso é chato.

Draco ficou mais tranqüilo ao saber que ela tinha namorado e provavelmente não estava dando em cima dele:

-E ele não fica com ciúmes de ficar em um outro país sem ele por uma semana?

-Eu amo o Albert. Nos falamos por telefone toda noite.

Logo Gina estava de volta e sentou-se ao lado de Draco:

-Eu achei que você quisesse dormir. –ele disse.

-E eu queria, mas não consegui mais depois que você se levantou.

-O que você faz Annie? –a ruiva perguntou, antes de começar a comer uma torrada.

-Sou programadora da Microsoft.

-Ah... –Gina respondeu, não entendendo o que aquilo significava.

-O meu namorado é RP do Wall Mart.

Draco e Gina perguntaram-se que diabos era RP. Não passando nem perto de acharem que era Relações Públicas.

-E vocês, o que fazem?

O casal entreolhou-se. Annie era uma trouxa. Tentaram chegar o mais perto possível de um trabalho trouxa:

-Trabalhamos para o governo. –Draco disse, sem informar que esse governo seria o Ministério da Magia.

-Somos ingleses. –Gina completou.

-Eu sou americana, como já devem ter percebido. Eu disse para o seu marido, passo sempre as férias aqui. Adoro esse país. É a minha segunda pátria.

Draco logo terminou de comer e Annie também. Gina então se apressou a terminar:

-Não nos veremos mais, mas digo que foi um prazer conhecê-la. –a ruiva disse.

-Digo o mesmo. –o Malfoy disse.

-Também foi um prazer. Mas estão indo pra onde?

-Vamos para Veneza. Estamos em lua-de-mel. –a ruiva respondeu.

-Oh, que bom! Desejo muitas felicidades. –e apertou a mão deles, se retirando logo em seguida.

Draco e Gina também saíram do restaurante, mas foram para o lado oposto de Annie. Não vendo que ela falava ao celular dentro de um banheiro feminino:

-Alô. Sim, informação positiva. Eles estão aqui na Suíça, cidade de Lucerna, Hotel Internationale Suisse. Estão indo hoje para Veneza. Essa é a informação que tenho, passe adiante, até o chefe. –e desligou, sorrindo para si mesma por ter tido a sorte de achar as pessoas que ele procurava, seria bem recompensada por isso. Albert gostaria de ganhar uns milhares de dólares a mais para gastarem juntos.


	7. Um Abismo Entre Nós

Capítulo 7: Um abismo entre nós

Logo que voltaram para o quarto, Draco e Gina foram até o banheiro e escovarem os dentes e etc. Vestiram um grosso casaco cada um. Depois arrumaram suas malas e seguiram em direção à porta:

-Esse é um belo hotel. –a ruiva comentou, já saudosa –Espero que fiquemos num tão bom quanto esse.

-Mas é claro. Só do bom e do melhor para nós, Sra. Malfoy.

Gina riu do exibicionismo dele:

-Eu te adoro, Draco.

Ele sorriu, mais cheio de si ainda, enquanto trancava a porta:

-E quem não adora?

-Convencido! Conheço pessoas que não te adoram.

-Um caso a parte. –disse, dando de ombros.

Entraram no elevador e mais uma vez o ascensorista era Dennis:

-Bom dia. –ele cumprimentou –Como vão os pombinhos, gostaram da cama?

-Sim. –Draco respondeu indiferente.

Gina ficou feliz por ele não ter comentado coisas...

O Malfoy havia perguntado como se chegava a rodoviária e Dennis havia respondido.

Ao chegarem no térreo, Virgínia disse:

-Adeus.

Draco acenou com a cabeça e o ascensorista disse:

-Espero que voltem.

Draco entregou as chaves na recepção. Depois, ele e Gina saíram do hotel. Não nevava, mas o chão estava coberto de neve e o vento era cortante. Draco passou um braço pela cintura dela, assim que começaram a andar:

-Hoje a gente vai, não vai?

-Vai o quê...? Ah...sim, entendi...

-E então?

-Tudo bem. –ela respondeu, sem encará-lo.

-Tudo bem? Assim é como se estivesse respondendo a "O que acha de adoçante no seu chá?".

-Ai, Draco. –ela reclamou –O que queria que eu dissesse? Que não, para assim você poder arrumar mais uma desculpa pra brigar comigo?

-Mas é claro que não, Virgínia. –resmungou indignado –Apenas quero que mostre algum entusiasmo, se é que sente algum.

-Não fale assim comigo, Draco. Eu me casei com você, Draco Malfoy! Eu te amo e te desejo, satisfeito?

-Não precisava falar desse jeito...Eu apenas acho que você tem evitado...

-Evitado? –ela o cortou –E no banheiro do avião?

-Mas depois disso, você nunca...

-Não quer dizer que eu não quisesse. As circunstâncias não ajudaram.

-Ok, ok. Não importa o que deu errado até agora. Daqui em diante vamos fazer dar certo. Concorda?

-Eu não quero mais brigar com você, Draco.

-Nem eu.

Eles deram um selinho e continuaram andando por uns cinco minutos, até chegarem a estação rodoviária. Compraram duas passagens para Zurique, num ônibus que sairia em meia hora. Suas malas foram postas no bagageiro do ônibus e eles então embarcaram.

O ônibus era leito e com dois andares. Os seus assentos eram os penúltimos do lado esquerdo. Draco deixou Gina sentar-se do lado da janela, como ela assim queria. O loiro não parecia muito animado:

-O que foi? Não me diga que está doente de novo.

-Não, é que vamos ficar horas dentro desse ônibus. Não tenho nada para me distrair.

-Que tal brincar de "O que você faria se..."?

-Hum? O que é isso?

-Algo que inventei. Eu pergunto o que você faria em determinada situação e você responde. Depois o contrário.

-Isso é que é falta do que fazer.

-Melhor do que não fazer nada. –ela se defendeu –Não era você o todo entediado?

-Tá bom, você venceu, mas eu começo. –ela fez que sim –Hum... O que você faria se eu morresse?

-Ai, credo, Draco! Deus me livre disso.

-Mas mais cedo ou mais tarde eu vou morrer...Mas então, o que faria?

-Eu...choraria até rivalizar os oceanos.

Draco ficou quieto, sem saber o que responder, apenas disse:

-Sua vez.

-O que você faria se o seu pai tentasse me estuprar ou matar?

-Eu o mataria. –respondeu sem hesitar –O que você faria se eu não quisesse transar com você nunca mais?

-Ah, eu te obrigava, nem que tivesse que te amarrar.

Draco riu:

-Isso não vai acontecer.

-Bom mesmo. O que você faria se eu pedisse o divórcio?

-Não daria. O que você faria se eu tentasse matar um dos seus parentes?

"_O que ela irá dizer?" _pensou apreensivo.

-Não sei. Nunca pensei sobre isso. Você não faria uma coisa dessas. –ela disse convicta e loiro deu um sorriso sem graça –O que você faria se eu tivesse transado com outro homem?

-Você não faria isso, Virgínia. Eu te conheço. Você cora com alguns simples comentários meus, até parece que teria coragem para tanto. –disse seguro.

"_Oh, meu Deus, se ele soubesse...Me sinto tão culpada..." _ Gina pensou, se remoendo em culpa.

Houve silêncio, então Draco perguntou:

-O que você faria se o Finnigan tentasse te seduzir?

-Eu lançava nele a minha azaração para bicho-papão.

-Hum, aquela que você lançou em mim no meu quinto ano, sua malandra.

-Sabe que é minha especialidade. Uma das minhas prediletas. Mas o que você faria se o Harry te pedisse para ser padrinho de casamento dele?

-Isso é impossível, Virginia. –falou despreocupadamente.

-Mas e se?

Ele suspirou:

-Eu aceitaria. Não seria educado fazer uma desfeita, mas de qualquer forma, isso é impossível. O que você faria se alguém te dissesse que eu tenho um caso com a minha secretária?

-E você tem? –ela perguntou, com um olhar fuzilante.

-É claro que não, Virginia! –reclamou, indignado –Bem se vê o quanto você confia

em mim.

-Desculpa, Draco. Eu...tenho ciúme de você, é isso.

-Verdade?

-Claro. –ela respondeu, entrelaçando seus dedos nos dele –Hum...O que você faria se depois de uma briga eu voltasse a morar na Toca?

-Eu ia te fazer mudar de idéia. Duvido que consegue agüentar muito tempo longe de mim.

-Convencido.

-Mas você não pode viver sem esse convencido. –gabou-se.

-Claro que posso! –ela disse convicta, ao que ele pareceu abismado –Uma vida horrível, mas ainda assim uma vida. –completou –Ora, Draco, você faz a minha vida valer a pena.

Gina agarrou um braço de Draco e deitou sua cabeça sobre o ombro dele:

-Draco, desde quando você se sente atraído por mim? –ela perguntou.

Ele pensou por alguns instantes:

-Acho que desde daquela noite no Japão em que te vi de camisola.

-Sempre pensando com a cabeça de baixo... –ela comentou, suspirando.

-Ah, você não queria que eu te visse daquele jeito e não sentisse nada, não é mesmo?

-Bem... Mudando de assunto, tem uma coisa que você nunca me disse.

-O quê? –ele perguntou curioso.

-Se a Gabi é melhor que eu.

Ele respirou fundo e então explicou:

-Quando eu comecei a me sentir atraído por você, eu quis transar com você, pois achei que pararia de atormentar os meus pensamentos. Como você não cedia, eu resolvi tentar te esquecer com a Gabi. Não deu certo. Eu fiquei o tempo todo pensando que eu queria que fosse você, ou seja, não foi tão bom assim. Com você foi especial.

Gina sorriu:

-Eu pensei que doeria bastante. –ela confessou –Mas você me deixou tão excitada que foi ótimo do começo ao fim. Só incomodou um pouquinho antes de você romper o hímen, mas tudo bem.

Ao dizer isso, ela tinha ficado corada, como Draco sabia que ela ficaria:

-Moranguinho, você está pegando fogo de novo.

-O quê?

-O seu rosto está muito vermelho.

-Eu sei...Mas o que eu posso fazer?

Draco sorriu perversamente:

-Você eu não sei, mas eu posso deixá-la ainda mais vermelha.

-Não, Draco! –ela reclamou.

Ele ignorou o comentário dela:

-Lembra daquela vez? Um dia depois do nosso noivado? Na sauna e depois na piscina da Mansão Malfoy?

Realmente o rosto dela esquentou ainda mais, a coloração vermelha se intensificando:

-É claro que me lembro, não precisa continuar...

Ele a interrompeu:

-Era nosso dia de folga, já que o seu pai tinha feito isso por causa do anúncio do noivado. Fomos para a mansão e após assistirmos o filme que você queria assistir. Qual era o nome mesmo?

-Um Príncipe em minha vida. Mas na verdade você não me deixou assistir todo. Só parou de me beijar quando eu disse que iria amarrá-lo se não me deixasse assistir o filme em paz.

N/A: Esse filme eu já assisti e gostei, é com a Julia Stiles, que faz 10 coisas que eu odeio em você

-É. E então quando acabou, eu perguntei o que você tinha achado do filme, afinal. Você disse "Tão fofo! Muito lindo. Em parte me lembrou de você, Draco, já que era um galinha que se consertou, pelo menos assim espero."

-Verdade. Eu realmente adorei aquele filme.

-Então eu disse que eu era inteiramente seu.

-Era? Por quê? Não é mais? –perguntou, fazendo biquinho.

-Você entendeu o que eu quis dizer. Então você me recompensou por ter que esperar o filme acabar. Nós fomos para a sauna e...

-Draco, pára! –ela o censurou –Será que não vê que a sua voz alcança os ouvidos de outras pessoas? Quer me fazer morrer de vergonha? E daí se forem suíços? Alguém deve saber falar inglês, oras!

O loiro colocou a boca próxima ao ouvido dela, sussurrando:

-Você estava toda suada e eu também, mas foi incrível.

Gina reviveu a cena em sua mente.

_Flashback_

_Draco puxava Gina:_

_-Para onde está me levando? –ela quis saber._

_-Você vai ver, moranguinho._

_-O que está tramando, meu gatinho?_

_Ao chegarem à porta da sauna, o loiro disse:_

_-Tire as roupas, Gina._

_-O quê?_

_-Você me ouviu. –disse, tirando seus sapatos e meias._

_-Isso não foi nem um pouco romântico. –ela reclamou._

_-Você sabe que normalmente eu não sou romântico, quer dizer, isso se alguma vez eu fui._

_Ela mudou o tópico:_

_-E a sua mãe? Ela não vai aparecer por aqui?_

_-Não. Hoje ela foi ao salão de beleza Witch Fashion, vai passar o dia inteiro lá._

_-Tem certeza? –perguntou receosa._

_-É claro que sim. Será que eu mesmo vou ter que tirar as suas roupas? Não seria uma má idéia..._

_-Ok. –ela respondeu, apesar de corar um pouco e começou a desabotoar a camisa do noivo._

_Draco abriu o zíper do vestido dela e quando o mesmo caiu, pôde ver o conjunto preto de calcinha e sutiã que ela usava. Gina tirou o cinto e abriu o zíper da calça dele, em seguida puxando-a para baixo. Draco terminou de tirar as calças e Gina descalçou o tamanco._

_Esse era o momento crítico. Gina sempre ficava com vergonha na hora de despir as vestes de baixo. Draco sorriu condescendente ao olhar tímido que ela lhe lançou e abraçou-a, aproveitando para desabotoar o sutiã dela._

_Fim do Flashback_

N/A: Se vocês tem alguma reclamação quanto ao fim repentino desse flashback, culpem o Draco.

Gina foi tirada de seus pensamentos por Draco a chacoalhando:

-Gina, eu estou falando com você.

-Ah, sim. –ela respondeu vagamente, mas com o rosto pegando fogo.

-Estava dizendo que depois da sauna nós pulamos na água fria da piscina. Tá certo que poderíamos ter tido um choque térmico, mas na hora nem pensamos nisso... Não é mesmo?

A ruiva afastou-se dele. Lembrando do episódio, ele a encurralando num canto da piscina e...

-Pare com isso já, Draco! –ela reclamou, quase que se abanando –Você está me torturando desse jeito.

Ele riu maldoso:

-Tortura sempre foi a minha especialidade.

Gina ficou séria:

-Por favor, pare com isso.

-Ah, mas é tão divertido te deixar...

Ela calou-o com um beijo. Durou até que sentiu que ele estava completamente entregue, então colocou suas mãos sobre o peito dele e empurrou-o:

-Se você começar com esses assuntos de novo, serei eu a te torturar e você não vai gostar nem um pouco.

Ele cruzou os braços em frente do peito e nada disse. Gina recostou-se em seu assento e fechou os olhos. Dormiu e logo o loiro caiu no sono também.

Acordou lá pelas 4h da tarde, com o loiro a chacoalhando:

-Gina, a gente tem que descer. Já chagamos, acorda, vai.

A ruiva abriu os olhos e esfregou-os, depois olhou para Draco:

-Já?

-Sim, você dormiu a viagem inteira. Eu cochilei um pouquinho apenas. –disse levantando-se e puxando-a pela mão.

O ônibus havia parado em frente ao aeroporto. Eles entraram, puxando as malas:

-Vamos comer alguma coisa. –Draco sugeriu e ela concordou.

Comeram um lanche numa lanchonete e ao saírem, Gina disse:

-Por que não aparatamos ao invés de pegar um avião? É mais rápido.

-Eu achei que você não iria querer, mas que bom que estava enganado. –ele disse.

–O problema é acharmos um lugar de onde podemos aparatar.

-Sem problemas.

Foram até onde ficavam os banheiros. Draco colocou uma placa de interditado na frente do banheiro masculino, assim ninguém entraria lá e esperou que todos os homens saíssem. Então entrou com Gina dentro do banheiro e de lá eles aparataram no "Bar do Tim", o irmão de Tom do Caldeirão Furado.

Dirigiram-se ao balcão e sentaram-se em dois bancos:

-Boa tarde, Sr. E Sra. Malfoy. Meus parabéns pelo casamento, ganhou as manchetes nos jornais bruxos. –Tim disse e o casal sorriu –Mas não esperava encontrá-los. Estão passando a lua-de-mel aqui em Veneza?

-A partir de agora sim. –Gina informou.

-Oh, sim, Veneza é muito apropriada para isso. Romântica para os casais.

-Não saberia de algum lugar onde podemos nos hospedar? –Draco perguntou.

-Bem, aqui é um bar-hospedaria, mas estamos lotados no momento. Mas conheço uma Pensione perto daqui.

-Sério? –Gina perguntou –Poderia nos dizer como chegar lá?

Tim explicou. Então os dois agradeceram e foram para a pensione. Ao chegarem lá, perguntaram-se se não haviam errado o caminho:

-Não, eu tenho certeza que foi esse o caminho que o dono do bar nos indicou. –Draco afirmou.

Estavam no meio de um tipo de beco. As casas eram geminadas, simples e com mais de dois andares. Havia trabalhadores (pedreiros) de uma obra que estavam tomando lanche. Ao avistarem Gina, assoviaram e começaram a comentar:

-Mas que belladonna.

-Draco, vamos embora daqui. –a ruiva cochichou para ele.

-E pedir ajuda para o seu pai ou o desprezível do Finnigan? Não mesmo!

Gina suspirou, contrariada:

-Você diz isso porque não tem cinco caras olhando para os seus peitos nesse momento. –ela sussurrou.

Draco abraçou a esposa e olhou feio para os homens:

-Vamos, Gina. –disse a puxando.

No final do beco estava uma placa com letras descascadas "Pensione Allegro". Subiram três degraus e entraram numa porta estreita. O lugar parecia uma bagunça e na mesa de recepção havia uma senhora de 80 anos:

-No que posso ajudá-los? –sua voz era anasalada e o tom entediado.

Gina lançou um olhar sério para Draco, do tipo que dizia com todas as letras.

"_Não vamos ficar aqui, não é mesmo?"_

O Malfoy ignorou o olhar dela e disse:

-Estamos à procura de um quarto.

-Ah, sim, temos um no segundo andar.

-Poderíamos vê-lo? –o loiro perguntou, recebendo em seguida uma cotovela de Gina.

"_Ai! Isso doeu, Virgínia. Não custa nada darmos uma olhada." _Pensou, sem fazer esforço algum para bloquear sua mente.

A mulher pegou uma chave grande e enferrujada e saiu detrás do balcão:

-Sigam-me. –disse.

Draco e Gina seguiram a mulher e logo descobriram que ela tinha incontinência de gases, pois fazia uns barulhos bem característicos enquanto subia a escada. A ruiva olhou para o marido que a olhou de volta, então começaram a rir. A mulher olhou-os seriamente, como se perguntasse se havia algum problema. O casal ficou sério, e ela virou-se novamente, continuando a subir a escada como antes. Dessa vez, os dois procuraram manter sem som o ataque de risos.

Chegaram ao quarto, a mulher girou a chave enferrujada na maçaneta e abriu a porta para que entrassem.

Draco teve dificuldades em esconder o quanto abominava o lugar. Havia um quarto pequeno, sem guarda-roupas. A tinta da parede estava descascada e havia um quadro mal feito, de um vaso, e estava pendurado precariamente na parede. Havia uma porta de madeira que dava acesso ao banheiro apertado, sem tampa na privada e com o espelho trincado. A cama de casal parecia fraca e os lençóis eram amarelados e tinham cheiro de mofo.

"_Aliás, tudo cheira a mofo por aqui." _O loiro pensou com repugnância.

No entanto, seu orgulho era maior. Dizer a esposa que não gostara do lugar era dar um ponto pra ela. Então ela o infernizaria para que pedissem ajuda ao pai dela e ele odiaria ter que fazer isso...

-Vamos ficar com o quarto. –ele disse, corajosamente, sob o olhar fuzilador de Gina –E vamos ver se...

-Sobrevivermos. –a ruiva completou.

-Gostamos. –Draco corrigiu.

-São 15 dólares a diária e só aceito adiantado.

Draco tirou da carteira uma nota de 5 e outra de 10, entregando-as a mulher, que retirou-se em seguida, fechando a porta atrás de si.

-Você ficou louco, Draco? –perguntou indignada –Isso aqui é uma pocilga!

Draco colocou as malas deles a um canto:

-Calma, Virgínia. É apenas por uma semana, até o dia em que reservamos uma bela suíte no "Gran Hotel Italian".

-Uma semana? Eu não vou sobreviver uma semana dentro disso. –ela reclamou, emburrada e cruzando os braços em frente aos peitos.

Draco abraçou-a por trás e sussurrou com a voz lenta, arrastada e um tanto rouca (em outras palavras, sensual):

-Nem que seja para estar ao meu lado?

-Isso é ridículo, Draco. Você vivia falando mal da minha casa. A Toca é o Palácio de Versalhes em comparação com esse lugar.

-Correção, querida. A Toca não é mais sua casa. Mas ok, eu admito que esse não é um bom lugar para se estar hospedado, mas não precisamos ficar muito tempo por aqui. Podemos ficar fora o dia inteiro e só dormirmos aqui. Diz que sim, Virgínia. –e a virou para si.

Draco tirou o casaco dela:

-Ah, não, Draco. Eu não estou com vontade.

Era mentira. Gina apenas queria aborrecê-lo, já que se encontrava contrariada por estar naquele lugar. A despeito do que a ruiva disse, ele beijou-a. Ela abraçou-o e devolveu o beijo.

-Você mente tão mal, Virgínia. –ele disse com divertimento, ao perceber as mãos dela abrindo e arrancando seu casaco.

-Que culpa eu tenho? Você me deixa assim. Eu não agüento mais. –falou, colocando suas mãos por baixo das blusas de Draco, até alcançar a pele quente dele.

-Ai! –ela exclamou ao sentir que ele acariciava sua barriga –Que mãos frias.

-Daqui a pouco esquentam. –ele sussurrou e empurrou-a contra a parede.

O quadro que estava mal pendurado caiu no chão. Gina inesperadamente começou a rir:

-Eu nunca vou esquecer essa lua-de-mel. –comentou, girando pelo quarto, agarrada ao corpo dele.

Tinham pegado bastante impulso quando ela empurrou-o contra outra parede. Para a surpresa deles, a parede desabou e eles caíram no outro quarto. Mais precisamente, caíram numa cama, na qual havia um casal seminu deitado.

A ruiva olhou para os desconhecidos e quase morreu de vergonha:

-Desculpa. –murmurou timidamente, saindo da cama, seguida de Draco.

Os dois saíram dali o mais rápido que puderam e foram até a recepção avisar a velha. Ela disse que daria um jeito:

-Ótimo .-Draco respondeu –Eu e a minha mulher vamos sair para jantar. –e saiu puxando Gina.

-Draco, sabia que agora são 5h? Ainda é muito cedo para jantarmos.

-Vamos passear um pouco, não era disso que você gostava?

Gina sorriu:

-Sim, vamos conhecer melhor a cidade. Da última vez que viemos, ficamos pouco tempo.

Ficaram vagando sem rumo pelos arredores, trocando gestos românticos e tiveram alguns desentendimentos (nada muito sério, apenas corriqueiro). Quando era 8h da noite, entraram no mesmo restaurante em que haviam comido há quase um ano atrás, o "Mama Mia". Lá comeram ravióli e canelone. Tomaram vinho branco e a sobremesa foi uma torta de morangos:

-Eu amo isso. –Draco disse, antes de dar a primeira mordida em sua torta.

-Eu sei disso. –a ruiva disse, começando a comer a sua também.

Ele nem precisava se dar ao trabalho de proclamar o seu louvor à morangos, era evidente pela expressão hedônica no rosto dele.

Após Draco pagar a conta, eles voltaram para a pensione. A recepção estava vazia. Subiram direto para seu quarto e entraram. No lugar da parede que derrubaram, havia agora um lençol pendurado. Depois de irem até o banheiro e vestirem pijamas, deitaram na cama:

-Droga. Esqueci de apagar a luz. –o loiro reclamou.

-Eu é que não vou apagar.

-Nem eu.

Houve silêncio por algum tempo então começaram a ouvir barulho vindo do quarto ao lado. Era óbvio que o casal do outro quarto estava no meio do ato sexual. Havia o rangido da cama deles, além de exclamarem alto coisas em italiano que eles não entendiam, ao mesmo tempo que entendiam (deduziam).

Gina logo ficou vermelha. Draco riu:

-Vamos mostrar pra eles como é que se faz? –o loiro perguntou, sedutor.

Sem esperar uma resposta de Gina, ele ficou por cima dela e beijou-a. Ela puxou para cima a camisa do pijama dele, acariciando o tórax e a barriga dele. Nessa hora, Draco terminou de tirar a camisa do pijama e olhou nos olhos de Gina, bem quando ela pensava.

"_Como eu tenho um homem gostoso desses e estou há dias sem aproveitar isso? Que morram todas de inveja." _

Draco riu:

-Eu li isso, moranguinho.

-Ops... –ela murmurou, sorrindo constrangida.

-Nada que eu já não soubesse. –disse cheio de si –Qual posição você quer? Vou deixar que escolha, estou bonzinho hoje.

O rosto dela estava pegando fogo, mas um sorriso cheio de segundas intenções surgiu em seus lábios. Num impulso virou o jogo, ficando por cima dele, as pernas abertas com o corpo dele entre elas:

-O que vai fazer? –ele perguntou.

Gina soltou os cabelos do coque frouxo em que estava, deixando-os exalarem um perfume que o loiro apreciava. Inclinou-se sobre ele, beijando os lábios finos do Malfoy com avidez, como se quisesse devorá-los. Draco sentiu-se envaidecido ao perceber que ele fizera tanta falta para ela quanto ela fizera para ele. Então ela beijou o pescoço dele, onde ela sabia que era sensível nele. Gina ficou satisfeita em arrancar um suspiro dele e desceu seus lábios para o tórax dele. Draco acariciava o corpo da ruiva por debaixo da camisa do pijama dela. Gina desceu mais ainda, beijando a barriga definida que ele possuía. Os músculos dele se contraíam ao entrar em contato com os lábios dela, causando-lhe uma série de arrepios. Então ela ia deixar que ele tirasse a parte de cima de seu pijama, mas algo lhe chamou a atenção. Ao notar o que realmente era aquela coisa no chão, Gina ficou de pé em cima da cama e gritou:

-Um rato, Draco! É um rato!

-Pra mim já chega de escândalo. –ele reclamou e apanhou sua varinha –_Avada kedavra. _–e matou o rato sem nenhuma hesitação.

N/A: Dessa vez era só um rato mesmo, o Rabicho está realmente mortinho da Silva

-Eu não quero continuar aqui, Draco. –a ruiva reivindicou.

-Ah, não Virginia. Estamos no meio da noite...

Ela sentou-se novamente na cama e abraçou-o:

-Por favor, Draco. Eu não vou conseguir dormir. E se aparecer outro rato? Vamos embora daqui, meu amor. Por favor, meu gatinho.

-Ah, Gina...

A ruiva sentou-se no colo do Malfoy, cruzando suas pernas ao redor do quadril dele. Arranhou as costas dele e sentiu-o se arrepiar:

-Ah... –ele lamuriou abafadamente e suas mãos fecharam-se sobre os seios de Gina, comportados pelo sutiã.

Gina tirou as mãos dele dali:

-Não, não. Vamos sair daqui.

Ele ergueu as mãos, rendido:

-Você venceu. Mas coloque apenas um sobretudo por cima do pijama, não quero ter muito trabalho quando chegar ao hotel. –falou sugestivamente.

Gina saiu do colo de Draco:

-Tenho que ligar para o papai. Ele deve saber de um bom hotel que tenha vagas para quem não faz reservas antecipadas.

Draco e Gina, com a ajuda da influência do Sr. Weasley, tinham se hospedado no único hotel bruxo de Veneza, o "Internationale Hotel Itália". O quarto era luxuoso e aconchegante. Todos os objetos eram ostensivos e as cortinas eram magníficas. O lustre tinha um estilo clássico e a cama era king size.

Havia um telefone (o aparelho estava se popularizando entre os bruxos, era incômodo ficar com a cabeça na lareira), Gina sentou-se no divã com várias almofadas de seda e discou para a Toca:

-Alô, mamãe? Sim, está tudo bem aqui. E aí? Ah, que bom...Ah, isso...foi apenas um pequeno contratempo, mãe. Eu e o Draco estamos bem.

-Manda um beijo pra ela. –o loiro disse. N/A: Querendo puxar o saco da sogrinha...

-O Draco tá te mandando um beijo, mãe. –a ruiva informou –Ela mandou outro pra você, Draco. –disse para o marido e então se concentrou novamente na ligação –Eu gostaria de falar com o papai, ele está aí? Tchau, mamãe. Sim, eu vou ficar bem. Boa noite. Olá papai, eu gostaria de agradecer pela ajuda. Não foi nada não, apenas um acontecimento sem importância. Mas é claro que sim, papai! Eu amo o Draco e está indo tudo bem. Mas por quê? Tem certeza? Tá, tá. Eu falo pra ele.

Draco olhava apreensivo, para Gina que o olhava também:

-O que foi? –ele perguntou.

-Ele quer falar com você, Draco.

-Não. Diz que eu tô no banheiro. Não é suficiente que você agradeça?

-Draco... –ela pediu, fazendo uma cara que ele considerou muito meiga.

-Tá bom, tá bom. –e pegou o telefone –Alô. Boa noite, Sr. Weasley. Como vai? Porque resolvemos que queríamos vir para cá. Estou falando, está tudo bem. Eu estou cuidando bem da Gina. –e então a ruiva viu os olhos do Malfoy se estreitarem e a sua expressão tornar-se séria –Quanto a isso, não posso fazer nada. Foi à mim que a sua filha escolheu, não é mesmo? Eu não vou. Eu não preciso. Eu fiz isso por ela, tá bom? Passar bem. –e bateu o telefone.

-Nossa, Draco. O que aconteceu?

Ele foi na direção a cama, estava sem camisa, ela percebia agora. Deitou-se na cama e cobriu-se com o edredom. A ruiva foi atrás, deitando-se ao lado dele:

-Draco, fala pra mim. O que ele disse?

O loiro sentou-se na cama:

-Ele disse que preferia que você estivesse casada com o Finnigan...

-Mas eu amo você! –ela o cortou, sentando-se na cama também.

-Ele disse que não confiava em mim. Disse "Uma vez Comensal, sempre Comensal". Acha que eu não sou capaz de te fazer feliz, que só te darei dor-de-cabeça. –ela fez menção de falar, mas ele não deixou –Me disse para deixá-la em paz e eu disse que não iria. Disse que eu precisava ser igual o Finnigan pra te fazer feliz e eu disse que não precisava. Então ele perguntou o porque de eu ter pedido a ajuda dele e eu disse que eu fiz isso por você. A sua família me odeia, Virginia.

Gina abraçou o torso nu de Draco, mas ele nem parecia ter percebido, tinha uma expressão muito séria, de quem mataria:

-Não liga pra isso, Draco. Eu te amo. Não é suficiente? –ele não respondeu –Draco! Eu estou falando com você!

-Não diga nada, está bem? –perguntou emburrado e deitou-se novamente.

Gina tentou driblar a sua frustração por ele estar tão rude. Passou a mão pelo tronco dele subindo e descendo pelo peitoral e a barriga:

-Não fica chateado, Draco. –ela disse docemente e não obteve resposta.

Sem aviso, começou a beijar-lhe o tórax de maneira provocante, enquanto tentava descer as calças dele:

-Não, Virginia. –ele disse sério e frio.

Ela ergueu a cabeça para encarar os olhos cinzentos:

-Mas Draco, você disse que queria, eu também quero. Não agüento mais ficarmos separados fisicamente e você sabe...

Ele a interrompeu:

-Isso foi antes. Agora eu não estou com vontade.

A ruiva estendeu uma mão e colocou-a na testa do marido:

-Draco, você está bem? Você dizendo que não está com vontade?

-Não me enche, Virginia.

-Mas Draco, eu sinto falta. Não é tão grave assim o que aconteceu para você estar tão aborrecido.

-Não é grave? Como você é insensível.

-Alto lá. –ela reclamou –Acho que estamos trocando os papéis por aqui. Eu não sou insensível, eu só não sei porque você ficou assim.

"_Eu não te disse isso, Virginia, e nem vou dizer. O seu pai ainda me disse que você vai perceber que eu não sou o homem certo e vai me deixar. Como é que eu posso ficar feliz ouvindo isso do meu próprio sogro?" _o loiro pensou com seus olhos fechados.

-Draco, eu estou falando com você. –ela tentou ser paciente.

-Hum. –ele resmungou, abrindo os olhos.

Encaram-se em silêncio por alguns segundos. Gina ia se aproximando para beijar os lábios do marido, mas ele não deixou:

-Eu já disse que não. Quando eu digo não, é não.

Dessa vez Virgínia ficou emburrada e magoada. Apagou as luzes com um gesto de sua varinha e deitou-se ao lado dele, cruzando os braços sobre o peito:

-Eu pensei que o meu amor por você fosse suficiente. –ela resmungou, mordendo o lábio inferior em seguida –Mas vejo que me enganei. É incrível como eu me engano com você, Draco Malfoy. O que mais me falta descobrir para ficar novamente decepcionada com você?

Ele se sentiu desconfortável com o que ela havia dito, pois realmente escondia algo dela.

"_Não é hora de pensar sobre isso, Draco." _Disse a si mesmo _"Muito menos de contar à ela ou aí sim ela nunca mais ia querer sequer olhar pra mim."_

-Não comece com isso, Virginia. É óbvio que o seu amor é importante pra mim. –respondeu, ainda distante.

-Às vezes eu me pergunto se você sabe como eu me sinto chateada quando você é rude comigo. –ela comentou.

-É lógico que eu sei. É você quem não percebe que eu também fico chateado com algumas coisas. Como por exemplo como a sua família me odeia e torce para que o nosso casamento fracasse.

-Não depende deles, Draco. Eu me casei com você e pronto. Eles não tem nada que opinar.

-Agora você diz isso, mas aposto que não me defende quando eles falam mal de mim e nem rejeita quando eles tentam jogar o Finnigan pra cima de você.

-Pode ir parando por aí. –ela disse, com irritação –É lógico que eu te defendo e deixo claro pra todo mundo, inclusive para o Simas, que é você quem eu escolhi e que não importa o que eles façam, isso não vai mudar. –ela disse e virou-se de costas pra ele.

Draco suspirou.

"_Talvez eu esteja realmente fazendo uma tempestade no copo d'água, mas eu não posso evitar isso. Estou com muita raiva da família dela! Por culpa disso a minha cabeça está estourando." _

-Desculpe se eu fui chato com você, Virgínia. A minha raiva não é com você, e sim com aquela sua família idiota.

-Draco! Não fala assim, por favor.

-Não falar assim? Está me pedindo demais. Eles querem acabar com a minha felicidade. Querem tirar o que tenho de mais precioso. Isso eu não admito!

Gina deu um suspiro cansado. Não adiantava insistir naquele tópico. Apenas continuariam discutindo.

-Boa noite, Draco. –ela disse, contrariada.

-Boa noite, Virginia. –ele respondeu no mesmo tom que ela.

"_Odeio essa sensação de que há um abismo entre nós. O fato de não contar pra ele sobre o Simas aumenta essa sensação." _Ela pensou, sentindo falta do calor dos braços de Draco.

"_Droga! A noite estava ótima até ela ter ligado pra aquele Weasley metido a dono do mundo. E daí que ele é o Ministro da Magia Inglês? E daí que ele é o meu chefe? E daí que é meu sogro? Ele que se foda! Não tem o direito de se intrometer na minha vida com a Virginia, dane-se o fato dela ser filha dele. Estamos muito distantes e a culpa é da família dela. Não podemos continuar com esse abismo que nos separa. Eu não consigo me sentir bem escondendo dela..." _ Pensou mal-humorado.


	8. Inolvidable

Capítulo 8: Inolvidable

Na manhã seguinte, quando Draco acordou, não sentiu o calor do corpo de Gina. Abriu os olhos. Ela estava no outro lado, tão distante que quase estava caindo da cama king size. Ele arrastou seu corpo até perto de Gina. Enlaçou sua cintura e puxou-a contra si:

-Vi, acorda. –ele sussurrou no ouvido dela.

Gina abriu os olhos e piscou várias vezes. Ela parecia meio confusa. Draco pensou que ela diria algo sobre ele ter sido grosso a noite passada, mas o comentário dela foi:

-Você nunca me chamou de Vi antes, Draco.

Ele ignorou esse comentário dela:

-Já amanheceu. –ele disse.

-Eu estou com preguiça de levantar. Está tão quentinho debaixo desse edredom e essa cama é tão macia.

-...e o meu marido é tão gostoso. –ele fez voz de falsete, como se fosse Gina a falar.

-Logo de manhã você já está fazendo gracinhas? –ela perguntou –Pensei que ainda estivesse chateado, fico feliz em constatar que não.

-E quem disse que eu não estou?

-Ah, Draco...Esquece isso.

-Não é fácil esquecer uma coisas dessas... –murmurou –Virginia, quero que me prometa uma coisa. –falou sério.

Ela ficou preocupada:

-O quê, Draco? Assim você me assusta.

-Prometa que nunca iremos nos separar. Prometa que você vai ser minha pra sempre e não importa o que aconteça.

-Eu já não jurei isso na nossa cerimônia de casamento? –ela perguntou.

-Sim, mas...

-Eu não vou te deixar. –disse, juntando seus lábios num leve beijo –A minha felicidade é ao seu lado. Não ouça o que a minha família acha. Eles estão errados. Eu não me casei precipitadamente. Eu sabia muito bem o que estava fazendo.

Draco não soube o que dizer:

-Gina, isso foi tão...

Ela sorriu ante a dificuldade dele com as palavras:

-Eu estou morrendo de fome. Será que você poderia ligar para trazerem o nosso café-da-manhã?

-Mas é claro. –ele respondeu e rolou na cama, ainda debaixo do edredom, esticou o braço e pegou o fone, discando para o serviço de quarto:

-Bom dia. Gostaria que trouxessem um café-da-manhã duplo para a suíte 88. Não faço questão, podem escolher. Obrigado. –agradeceu e depositou o fone novamente no gancho.

Alcançou a ruiva e abraçou-a pela cintura mais uma vez:

-Gina, eu... –ele murmurou e a ruiva passou a mão pela face pálida dele –Vou me esforçar para ser um bom marido, você merece.

A ruiva mais uma vez sentiu-se culpada. Quando teria coragem de contar para Draco? Nunca? Nem ela mesma sabia. Para evitar pensamentos indesejáveis, ela fechou os olhos. Logo os lábios do loiro se juntaram aos seus. De início foi um beijo carinhoso e suave, porém foi se tornando cada vez mais ávido. Gina, com alguma dificuldade, conseguiu arrancar fora a camisa do pijama dele, suas mãos acariciando a parte recém descoberta do corpo dele.

O loiro colocou suas mãos por baixo da camisa do pijama dela. Subiu-as até se deparar com o sutiã dela.

"_Pedaço de pano estúpido!" _foi o primeiro pensamento dele _"Mas onde estaria a graça se eu não tivesse que tirá-lo?"_ repensou o tópico sutiã e suas mãos entraram por baixo do dito pedaço de pano.

-Draco... –Gina murmurou, sua respiração descompassada e suas mãos segurando o loiro firmemente.

-Hum?

-Eu quero ir ao banheiro. –ela disse.

-Agora? –ele perguntou, decepcionado.

-É sério, eu preciso ir ao banheiro.

Nesse instante bateram à porta. O Malfoy soltou-a, levantou-se e foi até a porta, enquanto Gina se dirigia ao banheiro.

Era um empregado trazendo o café-da-manhã. Havia diferentes tipos de pão, manteiga, geléia, queijo, salada de frutas, mel, leite e uma embalagem com cereal matinal. O empregado empurrou o carrinho até próximo da cama. Draco agradeceu-o e deu-lhe uma gorjeta. Fechou a porta e então foi até a mesa-de-cabeceira e colocou seu relógio. Era 7h e 10min. Andou de um lado a outro no quarto, concentrado em seus próprios pensamentos. Na verdade, remoendo as palavras do Sr. Weasley, elas o cortavam como navalhas. Sabia muito bem o quanto a família era importante para Gina e por isso se encontrava preocupado. E se ela resolvesse que a família dela estava certa? Não, ele não queria perdê-la de jeito nenhum, não depois de saber como era viver sem ela.

"_Além do mais, a Virgínia tem que levar em consideração que agora EU sou a família dela!" _pensou _"Falando na minha moranguinho...Por que ela está demorando tanto. Tenho vários problemas. Eu não estou me agüentando. Preciso mijar, tomar meu banho matinal, comer e finalmente ter sexo com a minha ruiva."_

Ele foi até a porta do banheiro e então ouviu o barulho do chuveiro:

-Virginia, se ia tomar banho, por que não me avisou? –ele perguntou.

Estava indignado. Primeiro porque precisava mesmo esvaziar sua bexiga e segundo porque queria tomar banho com ela.

-Eu já estou terminando, Draco. –Gina disse.

O Malfoy ficou encostado à parede, perto da porta do banheiro. Rezava mentalmente para que ela não demorasse:

-VIRGÍNIA! –ele gritou uns dois minutos depois.

-Já vou! –ela respondeu.

-E quando é esse já, no ano que vem?

Alguns segundos depois a porta abriu-se e ele mal deixou a ruiva sair e já entrou.

"_Isso é que é pressa." _Ela pensou.

Tirou o pijama e vestiu uma calça jeans preta com um tênis também preto e uma blusinha vermelha de manga ¾. Penteou os cabelos úmidos e depois se sentou na cama. A comida parecia apetitosa. Gina pegou o pote de geléia e abriu-o. Aproximou-se para sentir o cheiro e era de morangos. Não pensou duas vezes antes de pegar um pão e passar a geléia nele para que Draco comesse. Para si, usou a manteiga e o queijo branco.

Logo o Malfoy saiu do banho, apenas enrolado numa toalha:

-Tem geléia de morangos, Draco. Eu passei num pão pra você.

-Obrigado. –ele agradeceu, enquanto se vestia –Não precisa me esperar, pode começar a comer.

Gina então começou a comer o seu pão. Estava pensando em como diria a ele. Sim, de certo que devia contar. Ele tinha que saber disso. Mas ela não queria falar assim de repente...Esperaria que ele desse uma oportunidade para que ela falasse, assim deveria ser melhor. Pouco tempo depois, Draco sentou-se ao seu lado na cama e pôs-se a comer o pão com geléia:

-Você está bem, Gina?

-Ah, sim...

Ele não acreditou naquele sim dela, mas pensou que ela estava, assim como ele, matutando sobre a discussão da noite passada. Comeram também a salada de frutas e tomaram cereal com leite, tudo no mais profundo silêncio. Ao terminarem a refeição, foram juntos para o banheiro e escovaram os dentes também em silêncio. A seguir, guardaram suas escovas dentro do porta-escovas. Draco abraçou Gina por trás e sussurrou no ouvido dela com uma voz cheia de promessa:

-Vamos para a cama, Gina. –e passou suas mãos pelo corpo dela.

-Hum...Draco, não vai dar... –ela respondeu.

-Por que não? –perguntou, desanimado.

-Porque eu estou menstruada. –respondeu, meio sem graça.

-O quê?

-Ai, estou naquele dias. As regras vieram. Qual expressão mais você quer que eu use pra você entender?

-Eu tinha entendido da primeira. –respondeu –Apenas fiquei surpreso. Droga, justo hoje?

-Você já deveria saber os dias em que fico assim. Se fosse esperto, ontem teríamos feito amor.

-Então quer dizer que você não me disse de propósito que hoje ficaria assim? –perguntou, indignado.

-Não. Eu pensei que fosse amanhã, mas mesmo assim...

-Ah, muito injusta, Virginia. Acha que só você tem o direito de ficar brava? Eu também tenho. Parece que injustiça é a marca da família Weasley. É tão egoísta e cega quanto o seu pai. –falou, soltando a cintura dela.

-Eu não sou egoísta e também não sou cega, Draco Malfoy. Você é que é um... –ela não terminou e fez uma careta de dor.

-O que foi? –o loiro perguntou, abrandando a expressão instantaneamente.

-Cólica. –ela respondeu –Eu não tomei a poção. Era para ter tomado ontem, mas com a nossa briga, acabei esquecendo.

Draco abraçou-a:

-Você precisa se deitar um pouco. Eu vou te levar pra cama e pego a poção pra você, está bem?

Ela balançou a cabeça afirmativamente e deixou-se ser conduzida por ele. Tirou os tênis e deitou-se na cama, praticamente dobrada em dois, com um travesseiro entre a barriga e as pernas. O Malfoy foi até a mala dela e fuçou até encontrar o que procurava. Tirou a tampa do frasco e fez a ruiva tomar três goles.

-Pronto, Gi. Você vai ficar bem. –ele disse colocando o frasco sobre a mesa-de-cabeceira.

-Mas vai demorar um pouco. –ela falou, apertando a mão dele com uma força gigantesca.

-Nossa, essa cólica deve estar te matando mesmo.

A pele da ruiva estava bem mais pálida que o normal e a respiração dela era descompassada:

-Eu estou enjoada, Draco. –ela disse, fazendo uma careta.

-Você vai vomitar? –ele perguntou, receoso.

-Acho que não.

O loiro tirou os sapatos e subiu na cama sentando com as costas contra a cabeceira:

-Deita no meu colo. –ele sugeriu e ela o fez –Agora segura a minha mão e aperte o quanto for necessário.

-Mas a sua mão vai... –ela disse.

-Não importa. –ele a cortou –Se isso te confortar, você pode apertar a minha mão mesmo que fique dormente.

Gina apertou a mão direita dele com a sua direita:

-Eu...te amo. –e apertou ainda com mais força –Draco... –ela gemeu de dor.

-Amo você também, Gina. –ele disse.

Não costumava dizer freqüentemente que a amava porque se sentia estranho dizendo isso, não fora educado para ser romântico e porque sabia que ela já sabia que era amor o que sentia por ela. Mas dessa vez resolveu abrir uma exceção, ela merecia ouvir aquilo, talvez fizesse com que ela se sentisse melhor.

Draco viu um sorriso, sofrido, mas ainda assim um sorriso, se formar nos lábios dela. Passou sua mão livre pelos cabelos rubros:

-Vou tentar te distrair. –ele disse –Bem, do que eu posso falar? Eu poderia falar do que senti na primeira vez em que te vi, mas eu acho que você não iria gostar disso, eu te odiava naquela época. Vou te contar do dia em que virei comensal. A minha mãe chorou bastante...

Ela o cortou:

-Não dá pra ser algo mais feliz? –ela perguntou.

-Feliz? Só depois que eu me apaixonei por você. Antes eu achava que tinha tudo o que queria: Dinheiro, poder e mulheres. Mas não era verdadeiramente feliz. Agora você sabe quem eu sou. Sabe que eu treinei mentalmente por várias semanas como pediria você em casamento para a sua família?

-É? –ela perguntou, com uma expressão de visível dor.

-Ah, Gina, você deveria ter tomado ontem essa poção. Odeio te ver sofrendo desse jeito.

-Continua. –ela pediu, tentando ignorar a sensação de que seu útero estava rasgando.

-Hum, eu não sabia muito bem como fazer isso. Eu tinha pedido pra você e você tinha aceitado, mas pedir para a sua família...é algo totalmente diferente, isso me assustava seriamente. Eu até me preparei caso eles me atacassem.

-Exagerado. –ela reclamou.

-Nem tanto, eu vi a cara que os seus irmãos fizeram. Se olhos fossem armas, eu seria fuzilado e você seria viúva antes mesmo do casamento.

Draco ficou ali com Gina por mais de uma hora, falando sobre amenidades, quando ela declarou:

-Já estou bem. Obrigada por ficar ao meu lado. –e soltou a mão do loiro, que a fechou e abriu-a por várias vezes, fazendo o sangue circular.

-Nem precisa agradecer, você cuidou de mim quando eu estava gripado.

-Mas você também cuidou de mim na floresta, Draco. –ela lembrou-o.

-Quem ama cuida. –murmurou.

-Está muito romântico hoje, Sr. Malfoy. –ela comentou, dando um selinho nos lábios dele.

-Incomum, eu sei. Estou me esforçando pra fazer você sorrir, depois de ter sofrido tanto com dor. –ele disse, neutro.

-Vamos sair? –ela perguntou.

-Tem certeza de que está se sentindo bem?

-Sim. Vamos logo, Draco. –ela insistiu, fazendo cara de uma criança que queria muito algo.

Ele sorriu, irônico:

-O que foi, quer fugir desse hotel agora? Não gostou do que o seu papaizinho arrumou pra gente?

Pelo tom da voz dele, dava para perceber que ainda estava chateado com o acontecimento da noite anterior. A expressão de Gina murchou:

-Draco, não comece, por favor.

-Começar? Eu não estou fazendo nada, ele é quem começou.

-Ele só quer o meu bem, Draco.

O loiro cruzou os braços:

-Ah, sim, claro. E você concorda que ele quer o melhor pra você. Onde eu fico nessa história?

-Draco não faz cena.

-Cena? Eu não estou fazendo cena nenhuma. Fala isso porque não ouviu o que eu ouvi. Você gostaria que a minha mãe te humilhasse, Virginia, gostaria? –ele quis saber.

-É claro que não!

-Então não me repreenda! –ele vociferou e os olhos da ruiva encheram-se de água –O que é isso? –ele perguntou, mais controlado.

-Isso o quê?

-Você está chorando! –exclamou.

-TDM. –ao que ele fez uma cara interrogativa –Tensão Durante a Menstruação. –explicou -Acho que esse mês a variação dos meus hormônios me fez ficar desse jeito. –disse limpando as lágrimas –É tão horrível ouvir você brigando comigo.- mais lágrimas rolaram –Eu não quero, Draco, por favor.

O loiro tomou-a em seus braços:

-Calma, Gina. Eu estou aqui com você. Não precisa ficar assim. –disse e ela apertou seus braços em volta dele e fungou –Depois ainda se diz bem para sair? Não senhora, nós não vamos sair. Imagina se você tem uma crise de choro no meio da rua?

Ela começou a chorar mais ruidosamente:

-D-desculpa, Draco...Eu estou destruindo a-a nos-sa lua-de-mel.

O loiro respirou fundo, inalando o perfume dos cabelos dela:

-Não está, Virgínia. Acalme-se, está tudo bem. –disse e a soltou –Não quero te ver chorando, entendeu? Não tem motivos para isso.

Gina esfregou os olhos e deu um pequeno sorriso e timidamente aproximou-se dele. Ficaram olhando-se por alguns instantes, olhos nos olhos, deixando a mente aberta.

"_Você é tão boba, Virgínia. Não há nada que possa estragar a felicidade de estar casado com você." _Ele pensou.

"_Eu te amo, Draco, mas às vezes penso que posso não estar sendo uma esposa satisfatória pra você. Não suporto a idéia de que me abandone..." _respondeu mentalmente.

-Impossível. –ele murmurou e encostou seus lábios nos dela, enlaçando-a pela cintura logo depois.

Beijaram-se calma e longamente, Draco querendo passar segurança à ela por aquele beijo. Quando o quebraram, ela perguntou:

-Se não vamos sair, o que podemos ficar fazendo?

-Que tal assistir tevelisão?

-É televisão, Draco. –ela corrigiu.

-Que seja.

-Mas não tem nenhuma tv nesse quarto.

-Não seja por isso. –ele disse e pegou o telefone, discando.

-O que você vai fazer? –ela quis saber.

O loiro havia discado para a recepção e pedido autorização para conjurar uma televisão. Após ser autorizado, Draco conjurou um rack sobre o qual colocou a tv conjurada posteriormente.

Viram as programações dos diferentes canais e Gina quis assistir o filme 'Adoro Problemas'.

Quando Gina viu os dois personagens principais do filme se casavam por engano, ela começou a rir:

-Eu não acredito nisso! Não sabia que... Você viu isso, Draco? Igual a gente!

Ele sorriu:

-É, mas na altura não estávamos tão satisfeitos assim por termos casado, assim como eles, estávamos fugindo.

-Verdade. –ela concordou.

Então quando assistiram à cena em que o cara rodava com o carro na pista:

-Nossa, esse é o nosso filme. Eu fiz exatamente isso pra ferrar a Belatriz. –o loiro comentou.

-É e eles também não se davam no começo. Parece mesmo com a gente.

Quando o filme acabou, voltaram a olhar a programação. Gina disse:

-Olha, Draco! Quero ver 'Amor à segunda vista'? É tão legal!

-Você já assistiu, Virginia.

-Mas é legal!

-Será que você não enjoa de comédia romântica? Deixe que eu escolha dessa vez, não seja tão egoísta.

Ela fez biquinho, mas disse:

-Escolhe então.

-Hum...Onze homens e um segredo.

-Fala sobre o quê?

-Uns caras se reúnem e planejam assaltar um cassino. Aí eles têm que bolar um plano infalível.

-Como você sabe a história desse filme?

-Um cara do meu departamento no Ministério me disse. –ele explicou.

-Ok. –ela concordou em assistir.

Tinha se interessado bastante pela história do filme, mas o sono aos poucos foi a vencendo. Gina dormiu com a cabeça apoiada no ombro de Draco. Estava sonhando com o dia em que ele tinha dito não querer nada com ela:

_Flashback_

_Estavam na casa de praia de Dumbledore. Num cômodo com vista para a praia e cheia de almofadas coloridas. Entraram e fecharam a porta. A ruiva o abraçou. Draco abraçou-a forte de volta, passando as mãos pelos cabelos dela. Ficaram assim por um bom tempo, apenas sentindo o calor e a respiração do outro, até que Gina levantou a cabeça e puxou Draco pelo pescoço para um beijo. Como ele havia sentido falta de ter a ruiva em seus braços... A beijava sofregamente, era uma necessidade vital._

_-Acabou, Draco. Agora podemos ficar juntos. –ela disse, sorrindo abertamente pra ele._

_Ele a soltou:_

_-Não, não podemos. –ele disse, tirando um papel do bolso –Sabe o que é isto? É aquele contrato de dívida bruxa. –e o rasgou em vários pedaços –Agora você é livre, Virgínia._

_-O quê? Mas eu te amo, Draco! Tinha até esquecido esse contrato._

_-Mas eu não. Eu prometi que se não conseguisse o elixir e nós estivéssemos vivos, você estaria livre. Estou cumprindo essa promessa. Você é livre!_

_-Eu não quero liberdade! Não esse tipo de liberdade. Que foda-se essa promessa, Draco! Pára de ser burro!_

_-Eu NÃO SOU BURRO! –ele gritou, tentando lutar contra o nó que se formara em sua garganta –VOCÊ ESTÁ SENDO, VIRGÍNIA! _

_-Mas eu te amo, Draco! Eu não vou conseguir ser feliz sem você. –ela baixou a voz, tentando se acalmar e convencer-se de que era apenas um pesadelo do qual logo iria despertar._

_-Vai sim. Por que não arranja um cara como o Di Capizio ou vai até Roma e fica com ele._

_-NÃO SEJA IDIOTA, DRACO! Acha que é fácil assim? Pois não é! _

_-Por que não? É fácil pra mim, é fácil pra você. Melhor acabar por aqui. –ele se forçou a dizer._

_Draco não conseguia compreender porque era tão difícil dizer o óbvio. Era o melhor, não era? Então porque era um sacrilégio continuar com aquela conversa?_

_-Mas eu quero você! Eu amo você, Draco Malfoy!_

_Ele engoliu em seco e resolveu por um ponto final. Tomou fôlego para fazê-lo:_

_-Mas eu não! Suma da minha frente, Weasley! Vai ser melhor pra todo mundo. Eu não quero mais saber de você. Não quero nunca mais te ver! –ele falou, deu as costas e saiu da sala._

_Fim do Flashback_

Gina acordou com lágrimas nos olhos. Era horrível lembrar-se daquilo. Sentia uma profunda angústia dentro de si. Era como se tivessem arrancado uma parte de seu coração. Estava deitada na cama de casal do quarto do hotel, tinha consciência disso. Mas onde estava Draco? Tateou pela cama, ele não estava ali. Resolveu levantar-se. Calçou seus chinelos e foi até o banheiro. Deu um sorriso de alívio ao ver que ele estava de frente para o espelho, fazendo a barba com magia. Pelo espelho ele viu a ruiva parada à porta, com lágrimas nos olhos:

-O que aconteceu? –perguntou, preocupado, se apressando para terminar.

-Eu tive um pesadelo.

-Pesadelo? –perguntou e lavou o rosto.

-Sim. Lembra aquela vez na casa de praia do Dumbledore? Quando você disse que não me queria? Eu fiquei muito depressiva. Relembrar disso, mesmo em sonho é horrível.

_A veces me pregunto si_

_Yo viviría igual sin tí_

Draco secou o rosto numa toalha e foi ao encontro de Gina, abraçando-a:

-Foi só um pesadelo. Isso é passado, Gina.

_No sé si yo sabré olvidarte_

_Y en un instante puedo ver_

_Que tú eres cuanto yo soñé_

_Inolvidable para mi_

-Eu sei. –disse com a cabeça tombada sobre o peito dele –Mas eu não quero que isso aconteça novamente. Não sei se seria capaz de te esquecer, se não consegui em seis meses...

-Você é tudo que eu sonhei pra mim, Virginia. Inesquecível para mim. –disse suavemente.

_Me pareció outra historia que_

_El tiempo se llevou con él,_

_Tú no me dejes más,_

_Nunca me dejes_

-Por estarmos casados agora, parece até outra história você ter me deixado. Eu não tinha noção do tempo quando ficava sem você, tudo parecia passar num borrão de cores, como se eu apenas assistisse o mundo a minha volta, sem participar de nada. Foi a pior época da minha vida. Não me deixe mais, Draco. Nunca me deixe. –pediu, abraçando-o com mais força.

Ele ergueu o queixo dela delicadamente:

-Nunca, nunca mais. –murmurou antes de encostar seus lábios nos dela.

_Y mientras más te añoro más_

_Profundo dentro de mí estás_

_Tu no dejes más_

_Enteramente ya_

_Jamás te olvidaré_

Gina sentia-se segura e confortável nos braços de Draco. Era como se naquele instante estivesse protegida de todos os males existentes. Sentia-se em plenitude completa. Draco fazia-a sentir-se dessa maneira, com uma felicidade dentro de si tão absurdamente incrível, que beirava a irrealidade. Havia uma linha tênue entre esse sentimento de plenitude e o de angústia. Draco era o elo entre esses sentimentos antagônicos.

_Oigo tu voz e tu alegría,_

_Siguen em mí, son todavia_

_Como un tatuaje de mi piel_

O loiro descolou seus lábios dos dela:

-Calma, Gina. Está tudo certo entre nós. Você não estava tão insegura assim quando se apresentou ao Voldemort.

Ao ouvir o tom divertido dele, não pode deixar de sorrir:

-Era uma situação completamente diferente. Eu tive que fingir ser o que não era. –ela explicou, alisando o tórax dele.

-Virgínia Malfoy. –ele disse, respirando profundamente –Isso realmente soa bem. –ele comentou, sorrindo com divertimento.

A ruiva teve que sorrir também ao ouvir a voz dele e o ver o sorriso estampado em seu rosto.

_Te veo Y sé que tú no estás,_

_Te busco y sé que no vendrás,_

_Sobre mis lábios siento_

_Tu forma de besar_

Naqueles torturantes seis meses, teve uma semivida. Quase não comia, quase não dormia. Ficara esquelética, com a pele mais pálida que o normal e sem a maciez que costumava ter, além de possuir perceptíveis olheiras e um olhar morto e melancólico em seu olhar. Era claro que estava definhando, era como uma flor deixada a um canto sem ninguém para regá-la e faze-la acreditar que algum dia pudesse recuperar a beleza e maciez de suas pétalas, que algum dia teria curado o seu coração partido e parte de sua alma. Não era a mesma. Sobrara apenas a Gina que enterrava a cara no trabalho e trancava-se em seu quarto, escondendo-se de si mesma. Havia perdido o brilho, havia perdido a capacidade de sorrir verdadeiramente e sua própria sanidade. Às vezes via Draco de longe, mas logo ele sumia. Perguntava-se se não estava imaginando coisas.

Em todos os lugares que ia era a mesma coisa, buscava-o com os olhos. Mas de que adiantava? Pensava da seguinte maneira: Ele nunca viria a seu encontro. Nunca diria que tudo não passara de um engano e que a amava. Porém, o tempo não apagava as lembranças que tinha do tempo em que fugiam juntos. Não apagava a sensação maravilhosa que era ter os lábios dele sobre os seus. Não apagava seus toques, gestos e palavras. Não apagava o quanto ele a tinha magoado. Mas principalmente não apagava o amor que sentia por ele.

-Virgínia? –ele chamou –Você está bem?

Ela chacoalhou a cabeça, de modo a espantar os pensamentos do passado:

-Apenas pensando em coisas ruins. –respondeu melancólica, com os olhos marejados, mas sem querer derramar uma única lágrima.

-Não fique assim. –ele a abraçou com mais força –Estamos em lua-de-mel, sorria. Ao te ver com essa expressão me dá vontade de protegê-la, mas ao mesmo tempo faz com que eu me sinta culpado.

Ela sorriu relutantemente:

-Eu estou uma manteiga derretida. –reclamou- Você é inesquecível para mim, Draco.

Ele deu um sorriso presunçoso:

-Claro, eu fui seu primeiro e único homem.

Gina engoliu em seco. Até quando agüentaria se sentir culpada por guardar aquele segredo?

-Porque eu te amo. –ela murmurou –Mas será que o nosso casamento vai durar pra sempre?

-Quero dizer que não tem com que se preocupar. Por mim, nós nunca vamos nos separar. Você terá que me agüentar até virar um velho caduco, surdo, teimoso e cheio de manias ridículas.

Ela riu:

-Teimoso você já é.

-Posso ser teimoso e ter um monte de defeitos, mas você me aceitou com eles, Virgínia.

-É eu sei, a minha mercadoria veio com defeitos.

Ele ficou sério, erguendo as sobrancelhas:

-Espero que você não queira fazer uma troca.

-Não mesmo. O seu amor é o bem mais precioso que possuo. Gosto de você do jeito que é, meu gatinho.

_Eres intensamente mío, _

_Lo más que tengo y que he tenido,_

_Tú no me dejes más,_

_Nunca me dejes_

-Você é única, Virgínia. Eu não pensei que pudesse ser tão fraco assim?

Ela fez cara de curiosa:

-Do que está falando, Draco?

As bochechas dele coraram levemente. Enquanto que Gina corava com a parte relacionada a sexo, Draco corava com relação aos seus sentimentos. Apenas quem olhasse atentamente poderia perceber a leve coloração rósea em seu rosto.

Ele olhou para outro lado antes de dizer:

-Eu achava que não podia ficar mais apaixonado por você. Mas pelo visto, foi um engano. Quanto mais eu olho pra você, mais idiota eu fico e eu odeio essa sensação.

-Olha pra mim, Draco. –ela pediu, tentando esconder o divertimento em sua voz, ele focou seus olhos nos dela –Em outras palavras, quer dizer que você me ama mais do que consegue compreender?

Ele baixou os olhos e pensou involuntariamente.

"_Eu te amo mais do que qualquer outra coisa."_

_Y mientras más te miro, más_

_De ti me puedo enamorar,_

_Tú no me dejes más,_

_Nunca me dejes,_

_No lo hagas más porque..._

Ela sorriu com o acanhamento dele:

-Quando é que você vai deixar de ser tímido desse jeito pra dizer o que sente?

Ele olhou-a de volta:

-Quando é que você vai deixar de ser tímida quando se trata de sexo? –ele contrapôs.

Gina sentiu-se quente e suas bochechas coraram:

-E-eu... –começou, mas não continuou.

-O que eu disse? Eu fui educado para não amar.

-E eu sou a caçula, a protegida. Fui educada para não deixar de ser virgem antes de me casar. A minha mãe só conversou comigo sobre sexo quando eu fiquei menstruada pela primeira vez. Ela disse o que os homens iriam querer comigo, mas que não era para eu ceder. Disse que eu deveria fazer isso apenas quando eu amasse e estivesse casada.

Ele sorriu:

-Pelo visto, você não resistiu ao meu charme Malfoy. Só cumpriu metade do que a sua mãe te recomendou. –respondeu, com sua voz arrastada.

-Nem você. Nós fizemos amor em Roma e depois eu me senti culpada ao pisar na minha casa. Mal conseguia encarar a minha família.

-Eu não sabia que você se sentiu culpada.

-Todas vezes eu me senti culpada ao encarar a minha mãe...Mas eu te amo. Estávamos no meio de uma guerra e não sabíamos do dia de amanhã, eu não podia deixar de aproveitar os momentos em que estávamos juntos. –disse, ainda vermelha.

Ele sorriu:

-Então você confiou no que eu disse. Você acreditou quando eu disse que te amava em Roma.

-Mas você só disse depois que fizemos amor, lembra-se?

-É mesmo. Mas então...

-Eu sabia que você me amava, Draco. Você me pediu em casamento, Draco.

-Mas e se eu não tivesse pedido naquela hora?

-Ainda assim eu saberia. Você estava usando a aliança e os seus olhos brilhavam, sua expressão era de arrependimento e você disse que nada nos separaria.

Ficaram um tempo em silêncio. Até que Gina disse:

-Sempre que era noite e eu não estava com você. Eu olhava para o céu e me lembrava de você. Ficava suspirando que nem uma boba, na expectativa de que você viesse naquela noite.

_Si miro al cielo_

_Yo siento que serás_

_Inolvidable para mí_

_Oh no, no, no_

_Tú no dejes más_

_Nunca me dejes_

-Mas você sabe que durante a guerra eu não podia ficar me arriscando a sempre ir te ver.

-Claro que sabia. Mas sempre tinha esperanças de que você poderia aparecer. Eu não conseguia parar de pensar em você. Rezava para que nada de mal te acontecesse. Eu não suportaria te perder.

_Inolvidable nada másni nada menos tú serás, _

_Tú no me dejes más,_

_Nunca me dejes_

_No,..._

_Nunca me dejes,_

_Nunca me dejes_

-Mas você não pode dizer que não te recompensei por tanta aflição quando acabou a guerra. –ele disse, com um sorriso irônico.

-Não posso mesmo. –ela respondeu um pouco envergonhada –Quase todas as noites você aparecia no meu quarto quando todos estavam dormindo e nós dormíamos juntos.

-E eu nem podia imaginar que você se sentia culpada, Gina. Você não apresentava a mínima resistência...

-É que eu sentia sua falta e estava feliz por minhas preces serem ouvidas e eu não ter te perdido. Você chegava tão carente de afeto, dizendo que o dia no ministério não tinha sido fácil. Apesar de eu também me sentir cansada pelo excessivo trabalho e saber que depois me sentiria culpada, eu não podia deixar de fazer amor com você. O desejo era mais forte que eu.

_No, no...Y se hace grande y cresce em mí_

_Este deseo que sentí_

_Tú no me dejes más_

_Nunca me dejes_

_Y mientras mas te _

_Añoro más_

_Profundo dentro de mí estás_

-E agora? Não sente mais desejo por mim?

-No presente momento não muito, ficar menstruada faz despencar o meu desejo.

-E quanto aos outros dias?

-Você sabe que eu queria, Draco. Mas não vamos discutir sobre isso. Eu não quero brigar com você mais uma vez. Apenas quero que não me deixe mais.

-E o que eu faria sem você? Eu olho para você e sinto que fiz a coisa certa, Gina.

Ela sorriu.

_Tu no me dejes más_

_Que sola ya sín ti,_

_Ahora y siempre te veré_

_En mi mirada,_

_Inolvidable tú no me dejes más_

_Nunca me dejes_

-Mas quero ouvir de você também. Você nunca vai me deixar?

-Nunca. –ela respondeu, sem ao menos hesitar –Nem tenho porque, Draco.

Ele engoliu em seco e sorriu levemente para disfarçar seu nervosismo.

"_Ai se ela descobre do irmão dela..." _pensou, desviando brevemente o olhar e depois voltando a encará-la.

-Gina, você não se importa se eu for dar uma volta pelo hotel? Quero ver se tem algo para fazermos depois. Mas se você não estiver muito bem, eu não irei...

-Não me importo. Pode ir sim. Já estou melhor.

Ele virou-se e ia começar a andar, mas Gina segurou-o e virou-o de volta:

-O que foi?

-Esqueceu disso. –ela respondeu, erguendo-se na ponta dos pés para beijá-lo.

Ele segurou-a pela cintura. Gina passou os braços por trás do pescoço do marido. Era um beijo intenso e proposital. Sim, Gina estava com ciúmes do loiro sair sozinho pelo hotel. Quando ela o soltou, conseguiu o que queria. Os lábios dele estavam vermelhos e levemente inchados, além de que o perfume da ruiva se impregnara nele. Ele sentiria a pressão dos lábios dela por um bom tempo e sentiria o seu perfume, assim lembrando-se de Gina enquanto estivesse sem ela.

-Agora pode ir, querido. –falou e fechou a porta do banheiro.

Draco saiu do quarto sem entender qual era a dela.

Após alguns minutos, Gina saiu do banheiro. Suspirou e olhou pelo aposento. Estranhamente a porta estava entreaberta.

"_Nossa, mas que estranho. O Draco não é de deixar as portas abertas, quem costuma fazer isso sou eu." _Pensou, enquanto se dirigia até a porta.

Olhou para os dois lados do corredor, não havia ninguém. Fechou então a porta. E virou-se. Avistou um papel vermelho entre as almofadas escuras do divã. Foi até lá e pegou-o, abrindo-o em seguida. Leu o conteúdo. Não acreditou. Devia ser uma brincadeira. Leu mais uma vez e pensou que estava ferrada. Resolveu arriscar uma terceira vez e acabou se convencendo de que era apenas uma coincidência, que haviam errado o quarto. Não havia como alguém que pudesse prejudicá-la saber disso, havia?

Leu uma última vez. Em letras recortadas de jornais, estava escrito:

_Eu sei do seu segredinho._

Era apenas isso. Nenhum cumprimento, nenhum encerramento, apenas aquela frase.

"_Oras, isso poderia ter sido enviado a qualquer pessoa. É apenas a idéia que alguém faz de uma brincadeira." _Pensou e atirou o papel na lareira, deixando-o queimar gradativamente.


	9. Entre Lágrimas e Beijos

Capítulo 9: Entre lágrimas e beijos

Draco estava descendo as escadas para ir até a recepção. Pessoalmente, não gostava de andar de elevador sozinho. Não depois de já ter ficado preso em um...Naquela vez pelo menos a companhia tinha sido agradável, mas não havia nada de interessante em ficar preso sozinho num elevador. Portanto, preferiu as boas e confiáveis escadas.

Ainda não entendia o porquê de Gina tê-lo beijado daquela forma. Ele não iria ficar ausente por muito tempo. No entanto...ainda podia sentir a pressão dos lábios dela.

"_Preciso arrumar algo que fazer antes que fique entediado. Espero que tenha um salão de jogos por aqui. A Virgínia fica tão sensível quando está nesses dias, eu tenho que ser todo meloso com ela ou então...Pode haver duas reações por parte dela: A Gina pode gritar comigo e transformar uma coisinha boba numa grande discussão que fará com que não converse comigo por dias. Ou então ela pode chorar e ficar melancólica por dias. Essas duas reações são péssimas, por isso preciso desesperadamente distraí-la." _O loiro pensou, já se aproximando da recepção e não percebendo que era observado por um par de olhos conhecidos.

Na recepção havia um italiano franzino estava na recepção. Seu nome era Fabrizio Buonarotti e fora ele que atendera Gina e Draco na noite passada. Seus cabelos eram negros e penteados com gel, os olhos eram verdes. Usava óculos e parecia ser alguém organizado e extremamente certinho.

-Boa tarde, Sr. Buonarotti. –Draco cumprimentou.

-Boa tarde, Sr. Malfoy. Espero que esteja apreciando nossas acomodações. Há algo em que possa lhe ser útil?

-Sim. –o loiro respondeu –Gostaria de saber se ainda estão servindo o almoço a essa hora e também quero saber onde fica o salão de jogos desse hotel.

-Agora são 1h30 min. O almoço é servido até às 2h. Se o senhor e a sua senhora apressarem-se, ainda poderão desfrutar de nossa comida. Para chegar ao restaurante do hotel, deve seguir reto, entrar no primeiro corredor à direita e seguir até o final. O salão de jogos fica na cobertura e é fácil encontrar. Mais alguma coisa?

-Não, obrigado. –Draco agradeceu e refez o caminho de volta.

O loiro continuava a ser observado. Quando sumiu da vista do observador, este foi até a recepção. Buonarotti cumprimentou-o calorosamente, apertando-lhe a mão:

-Boa tarde, Sr. Finnigan.

-Boa tarde, Fabrizio.

-Não tinha visto o senhor antes.

-Acabei de chegar. Tenho negócios para tratar por aqui.

-Qual quarto deseja, o mesmo de sempre, senhor?

-Sim. –respondeu distraidamente enquanto Fabrizio abria o livro de hóspedes –Sabe o homem loiro que acabou de sair daqui? –Simas resolveu perguntar.

-Homem loiro? Não sei de quem está falando, Sr. Finnigan. –fez-se de desentendido.

Simas suspirou e enfiou a mão no bolso, retirando sua carteira:

-Ah, tinha me esquecido. – murmurou, abrindo a carteira e colocando algumas verdinhas sobre o balcão.

Fabrizio sorriu:

-Acabei de me lembrar. Um jovem loiro de olhos azuis, seu nome é Draco Malfoy.

-Isso eu sei. Quero saber em qual quarto ele e a mulher estão hospedados. –disse e viu o recepcionista erguer as sobrancelhas curiosamente –Sim, eu os conheço. –esclareceu –Quero saber em qual quarto estão hospedados, para fazer uma surpresa.

-Estão hospedados no quarto andar, suíte 12B.

-Obrigado. –agradeceu e aparatou.

A aparatação era proibida dentro do hotel, apesar de só receber hóspedes bruxos. Porém, Simas era sócio daquele hotel e a ele era dado o direito de aparatar.

Ao chegar ao destino, abriu a porta com a chave-mestra que era capaz de abrir qualquer porta daquele hotel e girou-a na fechadura. Espiou por uma fresta antes de abrir a porta. Fechou-a atrás de si. Ao ver que Gina não estava por ali, ele tirou um pequeno papel vermelho do bolso e deixou-o sobre as almofadas do divã, em seguida aparatou dali.

Draco voltava para o quarto. Estava faminto e chamaria Gina para ir almoçar consigo. Imaginar a comida apenas o deixava com água na boca e fazia seu estômago roncar. Tentou pensar em outra coisa, mas não foi lá boa idéia. Seus pensamentos rumaram diretamente para a questão eu-quase-matei-o-irmão-dela. Por mais que nunca tivesse simpatizado com Rony Weasley, agora se sentia culpado. Não por ele, obviamente, mas por Gina. Ela confiava tanto em Draco...No fato de que não seria capaz de fazer nenhum mal a si ou à sua família. Ao imaginar a cara de decepção que a ruiva faria se soubesse, veio um nó em sua garganta.

"_Se ela soubesse? Tenho que pensar 'quando ela souber'. Aposto que não conseguirei esconder isso dela para sempre. Tenho que pensar numa maneira de contar isso para ela sem que as conseqüências sejam drásticas demais." _Pensou, mas antes que pudesse encontrar a solução de ouro, já estava de volta ao quarto.

Abriu a porta e encontrou Gina sentada no divã em frente a lareira. Parecia perdida em pensamentos e mordia o lábio inferior:

-Gina? –ele chamou-a cautelosamente, tencionando não assustá-la.

Ela piscou e virou-se para ele:

-Pode falar.

-Eu estou com fome. Você não?

-Um pouco.

-Precisamos ir logo ou o almoço não será mais servido.

-Ok. Apenas tenho que colocar os tênis. –disse, abaixando-se e olhando debaixo da cama.

Ao achar o par de tênis pretos, tirou-os de lá. Sentou-se na cama e pôs-se a colocá-los. Após terminar de amarrar, levantou-se. O loiro dirigiu-se a porta e ela seguiu-o.

-_Alorromora._ –ele disse, após saírem.

Andaram até onde havia um elevador. Draco apertou o botão.

-Por que está tão quieto? –ela quis saber.

-Fome. –respondeu sem ao menos hesitar.

-Verdade? –ela questionou.

-Sim, estou morto de fome.

Ficaram algum tempo em silêncio, mas para Virginia estava sendo uma tortura:

-Fale algo, Draco.

-Algo.

-Não tem a mínima graça. –ela disse reprovadoramente.

-O que quer que eu diga então, Sra. Malfoy? –perguntou, rolando os olhos.

-Qualquer coisa é preferível ao seu silêncio. Acho que estou entediada.

-Depois do almoço vamos ao salão de jogos, está bem assim?

Ela suspirou:

-E o que é que tem lá para se fazer? –questionou sem muito ânimo.

-A palavra 'jogos' te diz alguma coisa? –perguntou zombeteiro.

Nesse momento o elevador chegou e os dois entraram. Gina cruzou os braços:

-Eu quero saber quais tipos de jogos têm lá e você sabe disso.

-Eu ficaria extremamente satisfeito se jogássemos 'Verdade ou Desafio'. –murmurou, sorrindo maliciosamente.

Gina corou com a lembrança da vez em que haviam ficado presos num elevador. Olhou para os dois homens com cara de executivos bruxos e ficou envergonhada, apesar de Draco não ter falado nada que fosse comprometedor ao ouvido de um estranho. Porém...

-Ei! -um dos bruxos exclamou –Agora já sei de onde vi vocês. Estava assistindo televisão no dia em que o noticiário trouxa...

-Não precisa continuar. –a ruiva interrompeu, da cor dos cabelos.

A porta logo se abriu e Gina saiu o mais rápido que pôde do elevador, puxando Draco pela mão:

-Que pressa é essa, Virgínia? –ele perguntou, fazendo cara de inocente.

-Como você é cínico, Draco Malfoy. –ela o censurou –Você me faz passar vergonha e depois se faz de desentendido. –reclamou, brava, enquanto atravessavam o saguão e iam em direção ao corredor que levava ao restaurante do hotel.

Já estavam no corredor, quando Draco encostou a mulher na parede. Enquanto ele tinha um sorriso de diversão em seus lábios, ela o fuzilava com o olhar. Era óbvio que estava irritada com ele:

-Saia de perto de mim. –sibilou perigosamente.

-Ou? –ele desafiou, aparentemente tranqüilo.

-Ou então você vai pagar. Pagar caro, devo acrescentar.

-Vai realmente fazer uma greve? –questionou-a.

-E se eu fizer? –perguntou, ainda séria.

-Você não consegue. –ele disse com a voz rouca e arrastada, do jeito que ele sabia que deixava a ruiva louca.

Gina engoliu em seco ao ouvir aquela voz e ver a confiança e charme com que ele estava se portando, coisas que faziam-na achar seu marido irresistível.

-Consigo sim... –respondeu, mas sem muita convicção.

Rapidamente Draco capturou os lábios dela com os seus. Gina debatia-se em seus braços, mas ele a mantinha bem segura junto a si. Por fim, ela relaxou e correspondeu.

"_Droga! Por que ele tem que ser assim?!? Se aproveita do fato de que eu não resisto..." _

O loiro beijava de maneira voraz, o que fazia com que ela percebesse o quanto ele a queria fisicamente. Quando as mãos dele abandonaram sua cintura para percorrer suas curvas, ela decidiu pará-lo. Colocou suas duas mãos contra o peito dele e empurrou:

-Aqui é um corredor, Draco. –lembrou-o –O que as pessoas diriam?

-Que somos um casal apaixonado? –arriscou, com um sorriso maroto.

-Não, Draco. Provavelmente elas reclamariam para a direção do hotel e sinceramente, eu não quero mais ser expulsa de nenhum hotel.

-Tá, tá. –falou com pouco caso –Vamos almoçar de uma vez. –e puxou-a em direção a última porta, a que ficava o restaurante.

-Olha, Draco, não leve a mal, mas...

-Não precisa se explicar. –cortou –Provavelmente você está certa.

-Então não está chateado comigo? –perguntou timidamente.

-Não, não estou. Satisfeita?

-Pois não é o que parece. –ela insistiu.

-A fome me deixa irritado.

-Está mesmo com tanta fome? –perguntou desconfiada.

-Não seja chata, Virgínia. –ele reclamou –Se eu digo que estou com fome, é porque estou com fome.

-Não precisava ser grosso desse jeito. –ressentiu-se.

-Eu não fui grosso. –defendeu-se.

-Foi sim. –afirmou.

Ele parou de andar e deu um suspiro de cansaço:

-Como você quer que eu aja? Que eu seja todo romântico e carinhoso com você o tempo todo? Isso não é possível e você sabe muito bem. Eu não consigo. E isso não tem nada a ver com o quanto de amor eu sinto por você. Tem a ver que eu lido com os sentimentos de maneira diferente de você. Então por favor, não fique chateada comigo se por acaso eu for rude sem perceber, tá bom?

Ela baixou os olhos e concordou tristemente. Tudo bem que sabia como Draco era, mas naquele instante sentia que precisava de carinho. Se ele fosse mais sensível quanto a sentimentos, ela se sentiria melhor. Às vezes, perguntava-se se ele realmente a amava. No entanto, essa dúvida não permanecia mais que alguns segundos em sua mente e não existia em seu coração. Mais do que acreditava em Draco, confiava nele. Apesar de por vezes bater uma ligeira desconfiança, ela sabia que era mera insegurança. Tinha medo de perdê-lo. Sabia o quanto ele era bonito e diariamente mulheres davam em cima dele. Ela pensava em como ele fora galinha no passado. Seria ele capaz de ser infiel com ela?

"_O Draco me ama, ele não vai me trair. Eu confio no Draco, ele nunca faria nada que me magoasse." _ Afastou as dúvidas de sua mente.

Sorriu para ele:

-Sim. Agora também estou com fome, sabe...

-Ótimo. –respondeu e finalmente adentraram o restaurante.

Por dentro o restaurante era decorado de acordo com as cores da bandeira italiana. Sentaram-se a uma mesa perto de uma parede e logo um garçom veio.

-O que o senhor e a senhorita gostariam?

-Eu e a _senhora. –_frisou ao notar o olhar atrevido que o garçom tentava, sem sucesso algum, ocultar –Nós gostaríamos de dar uma olhada no menu.

-Claro senhor. –ele concordou e estalou os dedos, fazendo com que o menu aparecesse seguro em sua mão –Aqui está.

-Obrigada. –Gina agradeceu com um sorriso caloroso.

O garçom sorriu de volta e ficou ali parado, esperando que eles decidissem. Draco colocou sua mão por cima da de Gina e perguntou:

-Querida, o que você quer comer?

Ela franziu as sobrancelhas, estranhando a atitude dele, porém logo percebeu que ele estava enciumado pelos olhares e sorrisos que o garçom lhe lançava. Resolveu ignorar o ciúme bobo dele e passou os olhos pelo menu. Ficou pensando por alguns instantes e então perguntou:

-O que você quer comer Draco?

-O que você quiser estará bom. Pode escolher por nós.

Ela abriu um belo sorriso para Draco e disse:

-Eu quero ravióli recheado com queijo com molho branco e brócolis.

-Boa pedida. –disse o garçom –Do que gostariam de beber?

A ruiva olhou para Draco:

-Você quer que eu escolha? –perguntou e ela fez que sim –Suco de morango.

-Gostariam de alguma sobremesa?

-Vocês têm sorvete? –o garçom fez que sim –Então depois quero que duas taças de sorvete de menta com chantilly e morango.

Assim que o garçom pediu licença e se retirou, Gina perguntou:

-Estranho você não ter pedido nada com álcool.

-Não estou com vontade. Você queria?

-Indiferente. Mas e quanto à sobremesa? Você pediu de propósito, não foi? –perguntou, não parecendo muito feliz.

-É, foi por causa daquele seu sonho. Fiquei com vontade de experimentar. Mas você não parece muito feliz com isso.

-É porque esse sonho acabou se transformando num pesadelo. –ela comentou, séria.

-Não precisa ficar tão preocupada com esse pesadelo, Virgínia. Foi apenas um pesadelo, porque nós tínhamos brigado na noite anterior. Nada mais que isso.

Ela baixou os olhos e pensou tristemente.

"_Quisera eu que fosse apenas isso. Não agüento mais manter esse segredo..." _

-Gina. –ele chamou cautelosamente e ela olhou para ele –Eu não estou bravo com você, sei que não foi sua culpa. Pare de se martirizar por isso. Promete pra mim? –ela ficou em silêncio –Dá um sorriso pra mim. –ele pediu e ela não pode deixar de atender –Viu? Assim está melhor. Não tem que ficar abatida, muito menos por causa do idiota do Finnigan. Se você continuar se culpando, eu vou quebrar a cara daquele irlandês estúpido.

-Não faça isso, Draco. –ela disse.

-Então não me dê motivo. Eu gosto quando você está feliz.

Do outro lado do restaurante, em uma mesa afastada, Simas os observava. Ao ver Virgínia com Draco resolveu que não desistiria. Agora que estava ali, tinha que lutar para conseguir o amor da ruiva. Tinha que conseguir separar Draco dela.

"_Conhecendo o Malfoy, ficará furioso quando souber que ela já foi minha também. A Gina não pode ter contado para ele, não teria coragem. Em breve não estarão mais juntos e tratarei para que ela venha para os meus braços. Claro, consolarei a minha doce ruiva." _Pensou, sorrindo de maneira sinistra.

Depois do almoço, o casal voltou para o quarto para escovar os dentes. Após terem feito isso, Draco perguntou:

-Você está bem, Gina?

-Sim, eu estou. Por quê? –perguntou desconfiada.

-Nada. Eu apenas pensei em nos divertirmos um pouco no salão de jogos. O que acha? –ele perguntou, esperando que a reação dela fosse positiva.

-Sim, claro. –ela respondeu, sorrindo.

Draco respirou aliviado.

"_Ufa! Quando a Gina está nesses dias ou na TPM consegue ser uma caixinha de surpresas." _

Saíram então mais uma vez do quarto. Como o salão de jogos ficava no último andar, eles pegaram o elevador. Ao chegarem perto do salão já podiam ouvir o som de vozes animadas. Entraram ali e viram que muitos bruxos estavam por ali. Alguns jogavam xadrez bruxo, outros snap explosivo e outros jogos que Gina e Draco não conheciam e deviam ser típicos da comunidade bruxa da Itália. A ruiva olhou para o marido:

-Eu quero jogar xadrez bruxo.

-Ah não. –ele reclamou.

Ela riu:

-Você não aceita perder, não é, querido? –ela provocou.

-E quem disse que eu vou perder? –ele perguntou de volta.

-As estatísticas, é claro. –disse inocentemente –Você sabe que sou melhor que você... –acrescentou.

-Haha. Nós jogamos apenas dez vezes...

-E eu venci sete.

-Porque eu deixei.

-Você deixou? –ela levantou uma sobrancelha e perguntou irônica, o que terrivelmente lembrava a si mesmo –Conte outra, Draco Malfoy. Você não pode contra mim no xadrez e isso é um fato.

Gina tentava instigar Draco, para que ele concordasse em jogar. Conseguiu:

-Ok, Virginia. Eu vou provar para você. –ele respondeu decidido.

A ruiva sorriu, sabia que o marido era competitivo e não gostava da derrota. Por sorte, naquele mesmo instante, uma dupla de adolescentes resolveu parar de jogar. Gina e Draco sentaram-se no lugar deles.

-Quais peças você quer, Draco? –ela perguntou animadamente.

-Tanto faz. –respondeu indiferente.

-Ok, então eu quero as negras. Não faço questão de jogar primeiro.

Draco lançou-lhe um olhar profundo, no qual Virgínia distinguiu alguma irritação, mas arrumou com um gesto da varinha as peças brancas e as negras no tabuleiro. Guardou a varinha novamente e ordenou a um peão que se movimentasse. Gina sorriu e movimentou um peão também. E assim foram desenvolvendo um jogo demorado. Após quase uma hora, já estavam fora um 6 peões (três brancos e três pretos), 2 bispos (um para cada lado também). Porém, Gina possuía seus dois cavalos e suas duas torres, enquanto Draco havia perdido um de seus cavalos e uma de suas torres. A cada vez que seu rei estava em perigo, ela sentia-se excitada.

"_O Draco melhorou!" _ela pensou feliz, xadrez bruxo era seu jogo favorito.

No entanto, Gina fugia dos cheks de Draco. E ficou surpresa ao constatar que ele também conseguia fugir dos seus.

-Estou adorando o modo como está jogando, querido. –a ruiva disse sorridente.

Pelo tom dela, Draco pensou que ela estivesse debochando dele. Mas ao olhar para ela viu aquele sorriso sincero e percebeu que ela falava a verdade. Ele sorriu de volta:

-Claro, não quero te decepcionar.

Após mais um tempo, Gina deu um check mate e venceu a partida. Porém, dessa vez, diferentemente das outras, ele tinha realmente deixado a ruiva ganhar. Havia deixado de fazer umas jogadas que poderiam fazê-lo ganhar.Não queria deixá-la de mau-humor ou toda chorosa.

-Eu ganhei! Eu ganhei! –comemorou.

-Sim, você ganhou, Virginia. –ele disse, fingindo estar bravo –Perdi a vontade de ficar aqui, eu vou embora. –disse, levantando-se dali.

Sabia que a mulher o seguiria. Não deu outra. Estava parado em frente ao elevador, esperando, quando Gina veio:

-Credo, Draco. Será que você não sabe perder?

-Não, não sei. –ele disse, sem olhar para ela.

Quando o elevador abriu, a ruiva empurrou o marido para dentro do elevador, que se encontrava vazio. Draco levou um susto com a fúria daquele empurrão quando bateu as costas contra uma das paredes:

-Você tá louca Virgínia? –ele perguntou, dessa vez realmente bravo.

Contudo, antes que pudesse tirar uma conclusão mais apurada da reação de Gina, ela veio para cima de si. Num primeiro instante ele achou que ela ia começar a bater nele, mas enganou-se. Gina subiu na ponta dos pés e puxou o loiro contra si, beijando-o ferozmente.

"_Sim, meu Deus, ela é louca!" _Draco pensou _"Céus, obrigado por eu ter uma mulher louca." _Pensou, puxando o corpo dela ainda mais contra o seu.

Após alguns segundos, como se tivesse recobrado sua consciência, Gina descolou seus lábios dos dele.

-Não vai deixar que um jogo estrague as coisas entre nós, vai? –perguntou.

Nesse instante as portas do elevador se abriram e entraram cinco pessoas, mas não era nisso que Draco prestava atenção. Estava centrado nos olhos castanhos e doces que o fitavam esperançosamente, não conseguiu decepcioná-los:

-Claro que não.

Sem se importar com quem estivesse olhando, levantou uma de suas mãos e acariciou a face de seu marido:

-Eu te amo, Draco.

O loiro olhou a volta e viu que as pessoas, que estavam olhando o casal, disfarçaram. O Malfoy corou e tinha certeza de o que quer que respondesse seria ouvido pelos bisbilhoteiros de plantão. Olhou nos olhos da mulher.

"_Gina, querida, você sabe que eu não sou de dar declarações de amor em público." _Ele pensou, deixando que ela lesse.

A ruiva sabia muito bem disso, mas sem que pudesse controlar, seus olhos ficaram marejados.

"_Oh não! Eu não acredito que ela vai chorar por causa disso! Malditos hormônios femininos!" _ele pensou inconformado.

-Gina, não chore. Todos estão olhando. O que é que eles vão pensar? Você sabe que eu... sabe que eu te amo. –sussurrou no ouvido dela, sentindo seu rosto começar a esquentar mais ainda.

"_Só pode ser a convivência para que eu fique corado, Merlin!" _

A ruiva descansou a cabeça no peito de Draco, sorrindo. Ele por sua vez, passava carinhosamente as mãos pelos cabelos dela.

Logo chegaram ao quarto andar e saíram do elevador de mãos dadas. A ruiva parecia muito satisfeita consigo mesma e havia um belo sorriso em sua face, como o de uma criança que houvesse ganhado o tão esperado presente de Natal.

Draco abriu a porta da suíte. Quando ele e Gina haviam passado, ele fechou novamente:

-Draco, eu estou tão feliz!

-É? –ele perguntou cauteloso, estranhando a mudança repentina no humor dela –Olhando, você parece radiante.

-Claro! Porque estou casada com o homem que amo! –ela exclamou, correndo e pulando em cima dele, enganchando suas pernas ao redor da cintura dele.

-Nossa. Calma, Gina. –disse surpreso com a atitude dela e segurando-a para que não caísse, já que ela estava de braços abertos.

-Draco você é lindo. Você é gostoso. Você é inteligente. Você é misterioso. Você é bom de cama. –disse, distribuindo beijos por toda a face dele.

Draco tinha um sorriso exibido:

-Hum, se você continuar falando assim, eu vou ficar mais convencido ainda...

-Ah é? Mas sabe qual é o melhor de tudo em você, Draco Malfoy?

-Não, não sei. –ele respondeu e os dois ficaram em silêncio –Você não vai me dizer?

-Será que eu devo? –ela fez cara de indecisa, para deixá-lo ainda mais curioso.

-Diga de uma vez, Virgínia! –cobrou, impacientemente.

Ela sorriu, um sorriso sarcástico:

-Ok, ok. Eu já vou dizer, meu gatinho. Veja bem. –e fez uma pequena pausa –Você pode ser tudo o que eu disse e ainda mais, mas o melhor de tudo em você... É simplesmente que... Você é meu! Meu marido, querido.

-Sou seu, é? –perguntou, sorrindo maliciosamente –E você é o que, ruiva? –perguntou, beijando a curva do pescoço dela.

Ela suspirou, sentindo o movimento suave e provocante que os lábios dele faziam contra sua pele. Draco ajeitou-a melhor em seus braços e desceu os lábios para o colo dela, que se encontrava descoberto devido ao decote.

-Hum... –ela murmurou de olhos fechados, sentindo a língua macia e hábil –Ah, Draco... Sou sua ruiva. –ela ofegou.

Ao ouvir isso, o loiro apertou-a ainda mais contra si, demonstrando o apreço pelo que ela tinha falado. Gina sentiu ele sugar a pele da parte superior de seu seio direito, gemeu languidamente, mas depois pareceu voltar a si, quando disse:

-Pára com isso, Draco.

Ele parou de beijá-la e olhou-a sem entender:

-O que foi que eu fiz?

-Não sei. –ela respondeu –É isso o que pretendo descobrir.

-Mas, Gina...

A ruiva olhou a cara de injustiçado que o marido fazia e quase amoleceu. Passou uma mão pelo rosto dele:

-Ah, Draco, não me olha assim. –e deu um selinho nele, que queria aprofundar o beijo, mas ela não permitiu –Vai me soltar, não vai? –pediu com jeitinho.

Draco de fato a soltou, mas fez isso contra sua vontade. Gina foi direto para o banheiro. Depois de um tempo ele ouviu-a gritar:

-DRACO!!!

Ele correu para lá, mas a porta estava trancada:

-O que foi que aconteceu, Virgínia?

Logo ela abriu a porta:

-Como eu suspeitava. Olha o que você fez, Draco. –ela o acusou.

-O que eu fiz? –ele perguntou, rolando os olhos.

Ela puxou um pouco a blusa vermelha para baixo e apontou uma marca vermelha.

Draco olhou para a marca que se encontrava onde ele havia chupado. Ele sorriu. Gina olhou indignada:

-Qual é a graça?!?

-E qual é o desespero?!? –devolveu.

Ela respirou fundo:

-Draco, você me marcou. –falou, aparentando calma.

-E precisa fazer toda esta tempestade no copo d'água? –ele perguntou, sacando a varinha, apontou para o lugar onde estava a marca –_Pele reparo._ –a mancha sumiu no mesmo instante –E agora, Virgínia, satisfeita? –perguntou, aborrecido, enquanto guardava de volta a varinha.

A ruiva pareceu arrependida de fazê-lo ficar hostil. Afinal, ela sabia que aquela mancha era um problema fácil de resolver. Por que tinha que ter feito todo aquele escarcéu?

"_Droga! Como eu sou idiota! Isso é o que dá fazer as coisas sem pensar. Agora ele vai ficar bravo comigo e talvez começar de novo aquela história de que eu só ouço a minha família. Oh, Merlin! Eu não sei se agüento mais uma briga dessas." _Pensou sentindo-se péssima.

-Draco... –ela começou.

-O que é? Já vai inventar algo pra me encher mais ainda? Porque ao que parece você adora fazer isso. E eu simplesmente não sei aonde você quer chegar com isso, Virgínia.

-Draco, não fala assim comigo, por favor. –ela pediu, com uma expressão triste –Eu estou arrependida. Eu fui uma boba. Eu amo você, não devia brigar por coisas estúpidas... –falou, de cabeça baixa.

-Não sei, Virgínia. Eu estou me cansando das suas implicâncias bobas. Assim não dá pra continuar. Isso está desgastando a nossa relação. Além do mais, você dá muito valor ao que a sua família diz...

Imediatamente Gina levantou a cabeça e encarou-o:

-Pode ir parando por aí, Draco Malfoy! Você fica com essa conversa repetitiva que só dá nas nossas piores brigas. Se eu ligasse para o que a minha família pensa, como você diz tanto, eu não estaria aqui casada com você. Já disse isso mais vezes do que possa me lembrar!

-Mas você me critica demais, Virgínia. Você quer que eu seja o que eu não sou. Pois eu tenho novidades para você, eu não sou o príncipe encantado de cavalo branco que você estava esperando.

-Mas eu não sou uma princesa. Eu não preciso de um príncipe encantado. –ela rebateu –Eu só preciso ter ao meu lado o homem que eu amo. –ela disse humildemente e o loiro não disse nada –Esse homem é VOCÊ! Por que você não para de implicar comigo?

-É você quem vive implicando, Virgínia. Eu tento te agradar e sempre dá tudo errado, nada te deixa satisfeita. E eu odeio isso! Odeio errar, caramba! Ainda mais errar com a minha mulher. Eu quero te fazer feliz, será que você não percebe isso?

-E você acha que me deixa feliz insinuando que eu queria ficar com o Simas ao invés de me casar com você, também falando mal da minha família e que eu que provoco as brigas?

-Vocês às vezes... –ele começou, mas não terminou.

-Eu às vezes o quê? –ela quis saber.

-Nada. –ele murmurou, não muito convincente.

-Eu quero que você me diga agora o que ia falar. –ela exigiu seriamente.

-Você quer saber? Então eu vou falar! Você parece que quer ouvir eu gritar e brigar com você. Eu não quero fazer isso, mas você me leva a fazer isso, será que não entende?

-Não é verdade, Draco! Você grita e briga comigo porque quer!

-POR QUE EU QUERO? –e ao perceber que gritara, baixou o tom da voz –Sabe por que essa briga começou? Por sua culpa, Virgínia. Você ficou toda irritada por causa de UMA marca que EU, o seu marido, deixei. Faça-me o favor.

A ruiva virou as costas para ele e sentou-se na beirada da cama, com a cabeça baixa. Houve um silêncio pesado entre os dois.

"_Será que eu peguei pesado demais com ela?" _perguntou-se, tentado a ir até ela e abraçá-la.

Porém seu orgulho falou mais alto. Permaneceu parado no mesmo lugar, observando a mulher inclinada para frente, com o rosto nas mãos e em silêncio. Ela parecia tão frágil... O loiro tinha dificuldade de manter impassível. Finalmente ouviu uns ruídos e lamentos quase inaudíveis. Certamente Gina estava chorando. Ela estava chorando por ele, por causa dele. Como pudera fazer um anjo daqueles chorar?

Pisando em cima do seu orgulho, Draco caminhou incertamente até ela. Ficou de frente para Gina, ajoelhando-se em seguida para ficar na mesma altura em que o rosto dela estava. Engoliu em seco, antes de perguntar:

-Gina... Você tá bem?

Repentinamente ela levantou a cabeça e encarou-o. A parte da frente de seus cabelos encontrava-se levemente bagunçada. Lágrimas trilhavam o seu rosto, mas o que mais surpreendia eram os olhos. Estavam vermelhos, levemente inchados e com uma expressão ao mesmo tempo triste e furiosa:

-Eu pareço bem aos seus olhos, Draco Malfoy? –perguntou, seca, mas com uma nota de profunda mágoa na voz, enquanto mais lágrimas rolavam por sua face.

Ele sentiu um aperto no coração e ao mesmo tempo um profundo vazio. Caramba! Como ela podia deixá-lo tão péssimo? Será que Gina tinha idéia do poder que possuía sobre Draco? Simplesmente não sabia o que fazer ao vê-la tão frágil e angustiada. Tinha medo de falar algo errado e piorar a situação. Mirou os olhos dela de maneira gentil, mas concentrado em saber o que se passava em sua mente. Ela parecia tão carente... Foi com dificuldade que Draco enxergou no fundo dos pensamentos dela.

"_Me abraça..."_

Sem perder tempo, ele enlaçou o corpo dela fortemente. Sem nenhuma malícia, apenas satisfeito em poder confortá-la em seus braços.

-Draco, por que você faz assim comigo? –ela perguntou, mais tranqüila por estar nos braços dele.

O Malfoy afundou a cabeça nos cabelos dela, deixando que o aroma de morango com outros campestres entrassem por suas narinas. Adorava a linha de produto para o cabelo que a esposa usava e ela sabia disso, também sabia que ele adorava seu perfume, uma mistura de jasmim com flores do campo. Não era um perfume sensual, mas sim o de uma mulher romântica e delicada. Porém, para Draco, aquele cheiro o fazia ter vontade de fazer loucuras com sua ruiva. Contudo, teria que deixar suas necessidades carnais para outra vez. Precisava consertar a burrada que havia feito. Gina podia ter começado a discussão, mas Draco piorara tudo.

-Calma, calma. –passou as mãos pelo cabelo dela –Já passou. Eu fui um idiota, devia ter aceitado as suas desculpas. Tá tudo bem. Não vamos mais brigar. Parece haver uma conspiração universal para que nos separemos, mas por mim nós vamos vencer.

-Por mim também. –ela respondeu, apertando o abraço.

-Mais tranqüila agora? –ele perguntou, soltando-a e dando-lhe um breve selinho.

-Sim. –ela confirmou –Ai, Draco, me agüentar com essa enorme variação de humor não deve ser fácil. –murmurou, envergonhada.

-Bem...Eu estaria mentindo se dissesse que é fácil, mas nem sempre o que queremos é o que é fácil. Promete que não vamos deixar que essas coisas pequenas acabem com o nosso casamento?

-Claro que sim. Você tem razão, Draco. Nós devíamos estar curtindo a nossa lua-de-mel e ao invés disso, apenas brigamos e não fizemos nada do que tínhamos planejado.

-Ótimo. –o loiro disse confiante e então sorriu –Vamos esquecer o que deu errado até agora. Concorda? –ela fez que sim –Então, Sra. Malfoy, o que gostaria de fazer esta noite? –perguntou polidamente, em seguida beijando-lhe as costas de uma mão.

Ela sorriu e respondeu no mesmo jeito polido que ele:

-Obrigada por perguntar, Sr. Malfoy. Mas acho que gostaria que escolhesse por mim, estou um tanto curiosa para saber o que escolheria. verdade era um problema e dorrfumea usavas campestres entrassem por suas narinas.

-Hum, muito bem então. –murmurou e fez cara de pensativo –Bem, eu tenho uma idéia...

-Mesmo? Será que eu vou gostar da idéia, Sr. Malfoy? – ela perguntou e ele sorriu –E será que essa idéia não tem relação com algum tipo de perversão?

-Bem, eu adoraria fazer certas coisas com você... Mas a minha idéia não tem nada a ver com isso. Eu apenas achei que gostaria de ir ao teatro comigo.

-O quê? Eu ouvi direito? Você está querendo ir ao teatro?

-O que é que isso tem de tão estranho?

-É que eu não esperava que você me convidasse para um programa tão cultural e que fosse trouxa. –ela explicou.

-Ok, estou convidando agora. Você gosta desse tipo de coisa, não é mesmo? –ele inquiriu.

-Mas é claro que eu gosto! –respondeu animada, com um sorriso a iluminar sua face –Mas você não precisa fazer isso por mim, Draco. Eu sei que você odeia esse tipo de coisa, então...

Ele a cortou:

-Mas eu quero fazer isso. Quem sabe que não aprendo a gostar, hein?

Virgínia não acreditava que ele fosse gostar, mas não demonstrou sua descrença. Resolveu aceitar, se ele estava oferecendo com tão boa vontade, seria bom aproveitar.

Sorriu para ele:

-Tudo bem, Draco. Nós vamos ao teatro e saiba que fico muito feliz e agradecida que esteja fazendo isso por mim. –falou, bagunçando o cabelo dele.

-Hey, Virgínia. Você tá desarrumando o meu cabelo. –ele falou, fingindo-se de indignado.

-Ah, e até parece que não dá pra arrumar de novo esse cabelo lambido num instante. –ela retrucou em tom divertido.

-O meu cabelo não é lambido! –ele respondeu, dessa vez verdadeiramente indignado.

-Uh, olha só, o meu gatinho ficou arisco. –comentou debochadamente –Eu tava brincando, Draco. Você sabe que eu amo o seu cabelo. –ela disse, agora séria –É tão macio. –completou, deitando a cabeça dele contra seus seios e beijando os fios loiros em seguida.

-Hum...hum... –ele murmurou, fazendo-a pensar que o marido parecia um gato ronronando satisfeito, enquanto ela passava as mãos pelos cabelos dele –Isso é calmante, é uma sensação tão boa. Acho que estou ficando com sono. –ele comentou.

-Sono, Draco? –ela perguntou toda melindrada, deitando-o de costas na cama e com a palma de sua mão sobre o peito dele.

O Malfoy abriu os olhos, surpreso com o movimento repentino e brusco:

-O que eu fiz de errado, Gina? –ele perguntou, sem entender e bocejando em seguida.

-Você está com sono, eu não quero que durma agora. –ela explicou calmamente.

A voz macia de Gina apenas fez com que Draco bocejasse novamente antes de perguntar:

-Posso saber o porquê de não querer que eu durma?

Ela deu um sorriso que não era nem um pouco inocente e fez Draco rapidamente perguntar-se o que sua mulher estava querendo aprontar. Gina havia tirado os tênis pretos com os próprios pés, em seguida abriu as pernas e sentou-se sobre o marido.

-Oh, alto lá. –ele murmurou –O que você pretende fazer? –perguntou, realmente curioso.

-Nós precisamos conversar, Draco. Conversar do meu jeito, sabe?

-Isso quer dizer algo como "Vamos discutir a nossa relação"? –perguntou com desânimo.

-De certa forma. –ela respondeu, inclinando-se um pouco sobre ele e certa de que ele teria uma visão estratégica de seu decote.

-Gina... –o loiro murmurou meio incerto.

Ela colocou um dedo indicador sobre os lábios dele:

-Quietinho. Há algum tempo eu queria ter essa conversa com você.

"_E você realmente acha que eu consigo conversar dessa maneira?" _ele pensou ironicamente, com um sorriso cínico enquanto a encarando.

Ela leu esse pensamento dele e respondeu.

"_Isso é o que vamos descobrir, meu gatinho."_

-Ok, vamos começar. –ela falou, jogando os cabelos rubros para trás dos ombros –E então, Sr. Malfoy... Você alguma vez se arrependeu de não ter escolhido tomar o cálice do elixir?

-Não. Se eu tivesse tomado, estaria sozinho ou em Azkaban ou sendo caçado pelos aurores. Não traria nenhum bem eu viver tanto se você não pudesse também.

-Mas você desistiu pra sempre de ser um Lord das Trevas, não é mesmo? –ela perguntou, erguendo a camiseta dele e deslizando suas mãos pelo abdômen dele.

-Sim. Aonde você quer chegar com isso?

-Aonde eu quero chegar? –perguntou, com um olhar maroto, enquanto arrancava sua própria blusa –Você tem bastante poder, Draco. É um ótimo Chefe de Execução das Leis da Magia e esse é um dos cargos mais importantes no Ministério. Sabia que a mamãe já elogiou o seu trabalho? E olha que é difícil ela elogiar alguém do Ministério. O meu pai pode não comentar, mas eu sei que ele está satisfeito com o seu trabalho, todos estão. Você é eficiente.

-Mas é claro que trabalho bem, Virginia. Quero tirar a imagem que as pessoas tem de que eu sou um Comensal da Morte. Puxa, eu mudei. E também não quero que pensem que tenho o cargo que tenho somente porque sou genro do Ministro da Magia e sim porque eu sou competente.

Gina sorriu:

-Gostei da sua resposta, querido. Estou orgulhosa de você. –ela disse, sorrindo e arrancando a camiseta dele –Merece um prêmio.

Ela beijou a boca de Draco lentamente, como se temesse escapar algum detalhe da língua dele. O loiro correspondia da mesma maneira. Então subitamente ela abandonou os lábios dele, para beijar o pescoço. Ela segurava as mãos dele contra o colchão, enquanto ele queria libertá-las, mas Gina não deixava. Ouviu-o suspirar e então desceu os lábios, alternando beijos entre o peitoral e a barriga dele.

-E seu eu não estiver dizendo a verdade? –ele perguntou e ela parou imediatamente de beijá-lo, mirando os olhos dele atentamente.

-Você não está mentindo para mim, sabe que me perderia se continuasse com essa idéia absurda.

-Sim, eu sei. Por isso desisti. Eu quero ficar com você, Virgínia. Agora você vai soltar as minhas mãos, não vai?

-Olha Draco, se você quer mais poder, é só continuar fazendo um bom trabalho que tenho certeza que você ainda chega a Ministro da Magia. Papai sempre disse que queria uma velhice tranqüila, então ele não vai demorar muito para se aposentar. Bem, supondo que você queira essa responsabilidade gigantesca de ser Ministro da Magia, né?

-Tempo ao tempo, Virgínia. Eu nunca pensei seriamente em ser Ministro da Magia, mas se as pessoas quisessem, eu não negaria, sabe? Agora dá pra você soltar as minhas mãos?

Gina colocou as mãos de Draco sobre sua cintura:

-Pronto. E agora, o que você faz? –ela perguntou.

-Isso. –ele disse e virou o jogo, ficando por cima de Gina e prendendo as mãos dela contra o colchão.

-Ah, Draco. –ela murmurou, quando ele beijou-lhe o pescoço.

Ele foi descendo. Deu um beijo em cada seio dela, antes de descer para a barriga. Gina encolhia a barriga, sentindo-se arrepiada pelos toques gentis dos lábios dele.

Draco soltou-a e levantou o corpo dela para desabotoar o sutiã. Em seguida voltou a deitá-la e prender suas mãos contra o colchão.

-Draco, o que você vai fazer?

Ele levou os lábios até os seios dela e apenas os roçou sobre eles, sentindo-os endurecerem na mesma hora. Lambeu levemente o bico de cada um.

-Ah...Draco...Não. Você sabe...a gente não vai até o final.

Subitamente Draco parou e saiu de cima da ruiva. Ele jogou-se ao lado dela, de costas na cama, em silêncio. Gina respirou fundo e pôs-se a vestir o sutiã preto.

-Draco, você ficou chateado comigo?

-Não. Eu apenas havia me esquecido da sua situação... –ele murmurou.

-Hum... –ela murmurou de volta e deitou sua cabeça sobre o peito dele.

Draco passou os braços ao redor do corpo de Gina. Ficaram assim até que adormeceram.

A tarde passou rápida e silenciosamente. Apesar de ter o sono pesado, surpreendentemente a Malfoy foi a primeira a acordar. Piscou os olhos e pôde ver os últimos raios de sol atravessarem timidamente as cortinas. Ao sentir os braços de Draco a enlaçando, ela sorriu e virou-se para admirar o marido dormir. Porém, assim que ele sentiu que ela se mexia, abriu os olhos também:

-Eu acho que cochilei um pouco. –comentou.

-Cochilar um pouco? A gente tá dormindo aqui há várias horas. –Gina disse –Veja, já está anoitecendo.

-Ótimo, temos que nos arrumar para sair. –ele respondeu.

-É, eu sei. Quero tomar um banho antes, mas estou com uma preguiça de sair daqui...

Ele sorriu:

-Gosta de ficar assim comigo, não é? –perguntou maliciosamente.

-Você sabe que sim. –ela respondeu na defensiva.

-É, eu sei também de outras coisas que você gosta, safadinha...

Imediatamente Gina ficou vermelha e o repreendeu:

-Draco!

Ele deu um suspiro cansado:

-Estamos aqui sozinhos e ainda assim você fica vermelha...

-Ai, Draco. Já falamos sobre isso antes. Eu fico mesmo envergonhada e não tem jeito.

-Bem, mas afinal isso não importa. O que importa é que na hora certa você não tem vergonha, não é mesmo? –ele perguntou com um risinho zombeteiro.

Vendo que era inútil permanecer ali dizendo para que ele parasse com aqueles comentários, ela levantou-se da cama.

-Eu vou tomar banho. –anunciou, procurando uma toalha.

-Posso ir junto? –ele perguntou malicioso.

-Não! –ela respondeu e bateu a porta do banheiro.

-OK, NERVOSINHA! NÃO ESTÁ MAIS AQUI QUEM FALOU! –ele gritou para que ela ouvisse.

Draco colocou as mãos debaixo de sua cabeça, servindo de travesseiro, enquanto mirava o teto.

"_Eu acho que tenho a mulher mais complicada de todo o universo." _Ele pensou.

Depois ficou simplesmente a relembrar. Lembrou de tudo pelo que haviam passado para ficarem juntos. Poderia ficar horas pensando sobre isso, mas a ruiva saiu do banheiro enrolada na toalha e atraiu a atenção dele:

-Desocupei o banheiro, Draco. É a sua vez de tomar banho, você não vai?

-Sim, eu já estou indo, Vossa Majestade. –retrucou ironicamente enquanto se levantava.o vai?

z de tomar banho, voc bre isso, mas a ruiva saiu do banheiro enrolada na toalha e atriu a atenç

Gina não respondeu, apenas assistiu-o entrar no banheiro. Quando Draco saiu de lá, ela já estava pronta para sair. Estava sentada na beira da cama, de pernas cruzadas e assistindo televisão. Usava uma calça social preta, uma blusa púrpura na qual ela acabara de refazer o decote e uma jaqueta azul marinho aberta que combinava com seus sapatos. Os cabelos estavam totalmente soltos. Ela os jogou para trás em gesto de impaciência:

-Estou esperando por você, Sr. Malfoy.

-Será que sinto uma certa hostilidade no ar? –Draco perguntou, enquanto procurava roupas para vestir.

-Não, apenas estou impaciente. Bem, acho que ansiosa seria mais apropriado. Eu nunca fui a um teatro com você! –respondeu animadamente.

-Hum, menos mal. Achei que estivesse brava comigo.

-Eu não. Vamos logo, querido. –ela incentivou-o a se vestir.

Draco vestiu uma calça social azul marinho por cima de sua cueca cinza. Vestiu também uma camisa branca sem gravata e com os primeiros dois botões abertos e um terno de mesma cor da calça. Calçou um par preto de meias e sapatos. Passou o pente algumas vezes pelos cabelos e voilà, estava pronto.

Olhou para a esposa e disse:

-Querida, você está linda, mas...eu tenho certeza de que quando comprei essa blusa, ela não era tão decotada.

-Não era mesmo. Fui eu quem deu uma ajustadinha básica.

-Você chama isso de ajustadinha básica? –ele perguntou abismado –Os seus peitos estão quase saltando para fora.

-Que exagero! Draco, não seja tão ciumento, vai? Não vamos brigar agora. –ela tentou soar paciente, dando um selinho nos lábios dele –Vamos a um lugar cultural, nenhum maníaco sexual estará lá para ficar olhando obcecadamente para o meu decote.

-Tem certeza? –ele franziu as sobrancelhas.

-Sim, não se preocupe. –ela disse, quase rindo do ciúme bobo que ele sentia.

-Então vamos indo. –ele se deu por vencido, oferecendo um braço para a ruiva.

A peça a que assistiram foi a famosa "Romeu e Julieta" de William Shakespeare. Draco havia perguntado na bilheteria se era uma boa peça, ao que o vendedor o olhou confuso e disse que era uma das mais lindas histórias de amor. Draco convenceu-se de que Virgínia adoraria a história e por isso sem mais nada perguntar havia comprado duas entradas. Porém, o vendedor não havia lhe contado que era um drama. A ruiva tinha saído do teatro chorando quando a peça acabou.

Draco olhou desesperado para a esposa, que estava chorando como se na houvesse amanhã.

-Gina, por que você está chorando? –ele perguntou.

-Ai, Draco, aquilo foi t-tão... lindo! Mas foi t-tão...triste. Eles se amavam t-tanto e-e a famíli-ia deles n-não se gostavam. E se a gente...

-Não, Virgínia. –ele falou sério, adivinhando o que ela diria em seguida –A gente não vai terminar assim. Não seja tão pessimista desse jeito. –reclamou.

Ela limpou os olhos e respirou fundo antes de perguntar:

-Você morreria pra me salvar, Draco?

Ele arregalou os olhos, surpreso pela pergunta repentina:

-Nossa, mas o que te fez...

-Sim ou não? –ela o cortou.

Draco mirou os esperançosos e brilhantes olhos castanhos dela:

-Gina, eu já arrisquei a minha vida para te salvar, lembra? Eu entrei naquele beco escuro, onde você estava encurralada por aqueles assaltantes-estupradores e eu aparatei na sua frente quando a Belatriz lançou aquele avada.

Gina beijou-o profundamente e em seguida disse:

-Draco, eu te amo muito. Mas o Romeu e a Julieta eles também se amavam muito e acabaram morrendo. Eu tenho medo. –ela confessou.

Draco suspirou e abraçou-a, preparando-se para mais uma sessão da missão como-consolar-Gina-Weasley-quando-ela-chora-sem-parar. Mas surpreendentemente não o incomodava o fato dela precisar de que ele a consolasse. Ela era a mulher de sua vida, então se sentia feliz por ela corresponder, sendo que já a magoara muito.

"_Espero que o seu amor seja forte o bastante para agüentar o fato de que tentei matar o seu irmão." _ Ele pensou, tentando se convencer de que quando contasse ela entenderia.


	10. Segredos Revelados

Capítulo 10: Segredos Revelados

Na manhã seguinte Gina foi a primeira a acordar. Por trás das do fino tecido das cortinas, podia vislumbrar a claridade. Levantou-se e olhou no relógio que havia sobre a cabeceira, o qual marcava 8h02min. Decidiu ir até o banheiro, tomando o cuidado de não acordar o marido. Quando voltou, constatou que o loiro ainda dormia.

"_Ah, ele não parece um anjo dormindo?" _perguntou-se suspirando.

Já estava no sexto suspiro, quando percebeu que estava com fome. Então pegou o telefone e pediu o café-da-manhã no quarto.

Esperou por alguns minutos o pedido, enquanto mais uma vez olhava para Draco.

"_Acho que vou bater o recorde de mais suspiros em menos tempo." _Pensou, sentindo um pouco boba por isso, porém, logo o café-da-manhã chegou.

-Grazie. –a ruiva agradeceu ao homem que viera trazer a refeição e lhe dera uma gorjeta.

Estava na hora de acordar o marido. Deu um selinho nele e chamou:

-Draco, acorda.

Ele imediatamente abriu os olhos, surpreso que ela tivesse acordado primeiro que ele. Bocejou, enquanto a ruiva disse:

-Bom dia, Draco. Eu já pedi o nosso café-da-manhã.

-B-bom dia, Gina. Eu já volto. –respondeu, dirigindo-se ao banheiro.

A Malfoy começou a arrumar as coisas para o café, com um belo sorriso no rosto. Ainda tinha os olhos um tanto inchados pelas lágrimas derramadas na noite anterior, mas agora sentia-se muito bem. Estava animada, Draco prometera que hoje sairiam do hotel e ela confiava que seria um dia maravilhoso.

Assim que Draco saiu do banheiro, viu que a mulher estava virada para a mesa. Chegou de fininho por trás dela e abraçou-a pela cintura:

-Como vai a minha ruiva preferida? –ele sussurrou no ouvido dela.

-Pensei que fosse a única ruiva em sua vida. –ela falou, em tom jovial.

O Malfoy virou-a de frente para si:

-Você não é a única. Tem a minha sogrinha, a sua prima...

-Draco! –ela exclamou, mas não deixando de dar um leve sorriso.

-Você me quer só pra você? Ah, não conhecia esse seu lado possessivo, Virgínia. –ele comentou, zombeteiro e erguendo uma sobrancelha –Acho que terei que pedir o divórcio, não tinham me avisado desse detalhe antes do casamento.

-Como se atreve a... –ela começou a dizer, indignada, mas não pôde terminar.

Draco deu-lhe um beijo arrebatador que a fez esquecer toda a provocação. Porém, como tivesse lembrado de que ficara um tanto brava com o que ele dissera, empurrou-o:

-Draco Malfoy... –começou, mas ele interrompeu-a.

-Isso, adoro ouvir você pronunciando o meu nome desse jeito tão carinhoso. –comentou com ironia.

A ruiva bufou suavemente e em seguida sorriu com segundas intenções:

-Ah, tadinho do meu gatinho. Tá se sentindo carente é? –perguntou e ele balançou a cabeça afirmativamente, fazendo dengo e a ruiva teve que se controlar para não rir da situação –Hum, então implore.

-O quê?!? –ele indignou-se –Eu não vou implorar nada!

-Ai, nervosinho. Nem sabe brincar. –ela falou e passou uma mão no rosto dele, fazendo carinho, o que suavizou a expressão dele –Eu só tava brincando com você.

Ele sentiu-se um pouco desconfortável e mudou de assunto:

-Estou com fome. Será que não podemos tomar nosso café-da-manhã de uma vez?

-Claro que sim, mas... –ela deu uma pausa teatral para aguçar a curiosidade do loiro –Bem, só se você pagar pedágio.

-Como é que é? Hum, que tipo de pedágio?

-Um beijo. –ela murmurou suavemente.

Sem aviso ele acabou com a distância que havia entre eles e encostou seus lábios nos de Gina. A ruiva até que estranhou. Não era nem um pouco calmo e calculado. Era uma explosão de desejo e paixão que ele demonstrava para ela através daquele beijo. Ela sentiu-se flutuar. Um beijo do Malfoy nunca era igual ao outro e ela bem sabia disso. Mas ou interrompia o marido naquele instante ou teria muito trabalho para conseguir pará-lo mais à frente. Ela finalizou o beijo com um selinho e colocou as mãos contra o peito dele:

-Nossa, Draco. Isso foi maravilhoso, mas não era você que estava com fome?

-Sim, ainda estou com fome. Mas o alvo do meu apetite definitivamente mudou. –ele murmurou sugestivamente, enquanto a encarava nos olhos.

Instantaneamente a coloração vermelha assomou a face da Sra. Malfoy e ela não sabia o que dizer. Então apenas sentou-se à mesa e ocupou sua boca com a primeira torrada que viu na frente.

Draco riu da atitude dela:

-Só com esse comentário você já ficou desse jeito, Virgínia. Mas eu nem comentei o que eu pensava fazer com...

-E nem precisa! –ela interrompeu-o com urgência –Por favor, Draco. Você sabe que eu não posso. Nossa, espera só esses dias passarem. Você vai desejar que eu ainda estivesse como estou agora. –ela disse, apontando a faca para ele de maneira alarmada.

Draco riu abertamente:

-Será que isso foi o que eu pensei? Você me ameaçou, Virginia? E não apenas isso. O melhor, o jeito com que você me ameaçou. Eu não acredito que insinuou que irá fazer tanto sexo comigo que eu desejarei que você não possa mais me esgotar. –ela ficou mais vermelha ainda, aparentemente não havia se dado conta do tipo de ameaça que fizera –No dia que eu não quiser mais fazer sexo com você, por favor me mande para o St. Mungus.

-Como quando você brigou com o meu pai pelo telefone? –ela alfinetou e ele prontamente fechou a expressão divertida que tivera outrora.

-Não é que eu não tivesse vontade. É apenas que o meu orgulho foi maior.

Gina suspirou, podia ver que o marido estava tenso e que se ela não tomasse cuidado aquilo se transformaria numa grande briga. Engoliu então o que pretendia dizer e disse:

-Eu pedi geléia de morango, porque é a sua preferida. Por que não prova? –forçou um sorriso.

Draco atendeu ao pedido dela. Comendo uma torrada com geléia:

-Boa. –ele comentou.

-Hum, e eu pedi coca-cola. –ela apontou a garrafa -Eu não sou muito chegada, mas como eu sei que você adora...

Ela pegou a mão dela que estava mais próxima e beijou-a com carinho:

-Obrigado.

Um sorriso terno e feliz iluminou a face da ruiva.

-São nesses momentos que eu vejo o quanto valeu a pena ter me casado com você. –ela disse, com voz sonhadora –Hoje nós vamos passear não é, Draco? –acrescentou, animada –Eu quero muito andar em uma gôndola. A gente vai, não é mesmo?

Os olhos da mulher brilhavam, Draco pôde constatar. E ao vê-la assim não pôde deixar de responder que sim, o que fez com que Gina pulasse no pescoço dele, o abraçando com força.

-Calma, Virgínia. Ou assim acabará passeando com o meu espírito, já que eu estarei morto por sufocamento.

-Exagerado. –ela reclamou, mas ainda assim sorrindo.

Terminaram o café-da-manhã um tanto rapidamente, já que Gina estava ansiosa e apressava o marido. Porém, levaram um tempo, limpando os estragos que uma guerra de pasta de dentes entre eles havia feito enquanto escovavam os dentes.

Depois do inusitado episódio no banheiro, saíram do hotel de mãos dadas. A ruiva estava toda sorridente, emanando felicidade. Ao seu lado, Draco tentava se manter sério, querendo se fazer de indiferente, mas a verdade era que transbordava felicidade também. Apenas não queria demonstrar o quanto aquele sentimento era mais forte que ele e o dominava.

Por insistência da ruiva, a primeira coisa que fizeram foi andar de gôndola através dos canais. Por sorte, apesar do sotaque carregado, o gondoleiro falava inglês. Draco combinou com ele o melhor (mais romântico) passeio, o que custaria mais ao bolso do loiro, mas ele pouco se importava. Se fosse fazer sua mulher feliz, então ele pagava de bom grado o quanto fosse necessário.

Permaneceram abraçados durante a maior parte das cerca de duas horas do passeio. O gondoleiro ia apontando e comentando sobre onde estavam passando. Aqueles canais revelavam belas paisagens e eram recheados de histórias, tão antigas quanto a cidade de Veneza. Passaram por diversos pontos, inclusive pela Ponte dos Suspiros e a Ponte Rialto (a única que liga as duas margens do Canal Grande no coração da cidade). Ao descer da gôndola a ruiva tinha um sorriso imenso. Ela arrastou o marido para ver algumas das construções que haviam visto da gôndola, como o Palácio Dario com os mármores coloridos de sua fachada. Visitaram diversas igrejas de estilo barroco. Depois foram até a Piazza di San Marco, considerada o coração da cidade. Lá havia muitos pombos, foi a primeira coisa que o Malfoy notou.

Gina olhou para Draco com os olhos brilhando:

-Vamos naquela igreja ali? –ela apontou.

Ele levantou as sobrancelhas brevemente e depois deu um sorrisinho superior:

-Acho que você quer dizer Basilica di San Marco ou Basílica de São Marcos. É uma construção com mistura entre os estilos bizantino e gótico.

-Como é que você pode saber disso? –ela perguntou ao mesmo tempo surpresa e orgulhosa.

-Bem...eu entreouvi um guia turístico. –ele confessou.

-Ah...Mas então, vamos até lá!

-Ah não, Virginia. Eu estou cansado de ver igrejas. –ele reclamou.

-Mas está é "a igreja", ou melhor, basílica, como você bem disse. Diz que sim.

Ele suspirou:

-Ok, mas primeiro vamos almoçar. Eu estou com fome.

Gina acabou por concordar:

-Tá, eu sei como você é uma péssima companhia quando está com fome. –resmungou.

Ele fez cara de indignado, mas depois sorriu ligeiramente:

-Má companhia ou não você simplesmente faz questão dela, não é mesmo?

Gina encarou-o e percebeu que ele tinha uma expressão vitoriosa, pois sabia que ela não negaria. Suspirou:

-Eu não vou dizer o que você quer ouvir e inflar o seu ego, Draco Malfoy. É muito óbvio. Não sei porque ainda pergunta. – revirou os olhos –Pra onde quer ir?

-Almoçar. –murmurou.

-Ai, isso eu já sei. Mas é loiro mesmo, viu? –fez o último comentário em voz baixa e abafando o riso, mas ainda assim ele ouviu.

-Hey! –ele interrompeu –O que você tem contra?!? A inteligência não se mede pela cor dos cabelos, ok? Além do mais, você sabe muito bem que eu sou sim inteligente.

-Calma, Draco. Eu estava apenas brincando. –justificou-se –Eu sei que o meu loirinho é inteligente. –disse num tom de quem fala com uma criança birrenta, o que só fez ele cruzar os braços à frente do peito e fechar um pouco mais a expressão.

Ela controlou a vontade de rir. Queria tirar uma foto dele com aquela cara.

"_Ah, meu garotinho mimado." _Ela pensou e ele leu.

"_Eu não sou mimado!" _respondeu, encarando-a firmemente.

Os olhos do loiro estavam mais escuros que o normal e ela decididamente não gostava de vê-lo olhando para si dessa maneira. Isso a fazia recordar de coisas desagradáveis, como o dia em que ele fê-la acreditar que não a amava...

Virgínia aproximou-se mais de Draco e levou uma mão à face dele, acariciando. Ele não fez nada para impedir, mas tão pouco se mexeu. A única coisa, que apenas um observador atento notaria, era que os olhos do Malfoy suavizaram. A ruiva olhou profundamente nos orbes cinzentos.

"_Eu não acredito que você vai ficar chateado comigo por causa disso. Falando sério, é óbvio que você é inteligente. Voldemort acreditava em você e você nunca foi tão fiel assim a ele. Você arquitetava vários dos planos dele, que eu sei. Mas você só estava esperando uma oportunidade e iria apunhalá-lo pelas costas. Sei que sonserinos são ardilosos, é uma habilidade, mas se vier acompanhado de uma ambição desmedida, pode se tornar um fardo. Não imagina o quanto fiquei feliz ao saber que você tinha desistido daquela idéia de ser o novo Lorde das Trevas." _ Pensou, dando um sorriso singelo.

"_Eu desisti por você." _Foi a única coisa que ele pensou antes que a mulher se erguesse nas pontas dos pés e o puxasse para um beijo.

Draco finalmente descruzou os braços e passou-os ao redor da cintura de Gina, puxando-a ainda mais para perto de si. O casal simplesmente esqueceu que aquele era um local público e que tinha turistas aos montes. Era um daqueles beijos de reconciliação. Com ele a ruiva queria dizer ao Malfoy que a desculpasse se o tinha irritado e ele aceitava as desculpas dela e ficaria tudo bem entre os dois. Não conseguiram precisar quanto tempo ficaram se beijando, mas o fato é que foram interrompidos:

-Hem, hem. –fez alguém perto deles, que fez com que o casal se soltasse.

-O que você quer? –Draco perguntou nada gentil e Gina deu-lhe uma cotovelada.

Era um homem de meia idade com cabelos castanhos que ao sol pareciam quase loiros, tinha olhos verde-água e segurava uma câmera fotográfica. Ele pareceu sem jeito pelo olhar hostil que o loiro tinha.

-Hum, é que...Eu sou um fotógrafo –começou a se explicar em um inglês com algum sotaque italiano e Draco pensou _"Isso nós já sabemos."_ – Eu tiro fotos para turistas. Penso que o signore e a signora são turistas ingleses em lua-de-mel. Presumi errado.

A ruiva sorriu:

-Está absolutamente certo.

-Mas ainda não disse exatamente o que quer. –O Malfoy cobrou.

-Bem, eu tomei a liberdade de tirar algumas fotos dos signores e estava pensando se gostariam de comprar...

-Você tirou as fotos porque quis. –Draco disse.

-Pare de ser chato, Draco. Eu quero as fotos.

"_São fotos trouxas, Virgínia!" _ele reclamou por pensamento.

"_E daí? Ainda assim eu quero. Às vezes uma imagem parada representa tudo o que há para ser representado, sabia? Você nunca viu as pinturas trouxas? Há muitas realmente belas e elas nem se mexem." _Ela respondeu.

-Ok, faça o que quiser, Virgínia. –ele suspirou, resignado.

-Então eu quero mais uma foto. Uma no centro da praça, na frente da fonte.

A ruiva arrastou o marido até lá e o fotógrafo seguiu-os. Chegando lá, Gina passou a mão pela cintura do Malfoy e ele por seus ombros. Ela abriu um sorriso enorme e Draco, apesar de achar a situação (deixar um trouxa tirar fotos) humilhante e ridícula, ele sorriu levemente ao sentir a quentura do corpo da mulher. Houve um flash, que os fez verem estrelinhas por alguns segundos.

-Quanto é? –ele perguntou –Cem euros está bom?

O fotógrafo sorriu:

-Sim, está ótimo. Preciso que me digam onde estão hospedados, para que mande as fotos para lá quando estiverem reveladas.

Gina disse o endereço e o quarto do hotel em que estavam hospedados. Logo depois se despediram do fotógrafo.

-Onde vamos almoçar? –ela perguntou.

-Da Raffaele Ristorante, é um local trouxa, mas uns amigos do Ministério me indicaram. Então creio que seja digno de Malfoys. –respondeu displicentemente.

Gina bufou:

-Draco, deve ser o olho da cara. –ela reclamou.

-E daí? Não me importo de gastar dinheiro para te dar o luxo que merece. Sou muito melhor do que aquele Finnigan estúpido. –disse a última parte baixo, mas a ruiva ouviu.

-Draco. –ela colocou a mão sobre o ombro dele –Você não precisa provar nada pra ninguém.

-E desde quando querer dar do bom e do melhor para a minha mulher é considerado errado? –questionou-a.

-Não é que seja errado. Apenas os seus motivos são errados. Não é com dinheiro e luxo que vai me impressionar e você bem sabe disso.

Ele passou uma mão pelo rosto dela, acariciando levemente:

-Eu apenas quero que a nossa lua-de-mel seja inesquecível. –falou com uma sinceridade que fez a ruiva sorrir –Eu te devo isso, Sra. Malfoy. Se eu tivesse compreendido antes que você me amava, nós poderíamos ter ficado juntos antes. E além do mais, até agora, o que mais conseguimos nessa lua-de-mel foi muita confusão.

-Ok. Se te faz feliz. Nós vamos a esse restaurante italiano. –ela rendeu-se.

-Ótimo. Vamos indo. –ele anunciou, entrelaçando sua mão na dela e a conduzindo até o local.

_O restaurante era, sem favor algum, fabuloso. Era um dos mais, senão o mais caro da cidade. Sentaram-se em um lugar onde havia a vista de um canal. Ao olhar no menu, Gina percebeu que não era qualquer um que podia se dar ao luxo de freqüentar aquele lugar. Preferiu deixar que o marido escolhesse. De entrada ele pediu um minestroni, acompanhado de um bom vinho branco. Como prato principal, tagliatelli com lagosta _Panna Cotta de Limão e Baunilha com Calda de Cerejas Frescas (um tipo de pudim com sabor de limão e baunilha feito com leite e creme, o qual é servido gelado acompanhado da calda de vinho tinto e cerejas frescas). Apesar daquela refeição ter despendido uma boa quantidade de euros do bolso do Malfoy, a ruiva não podia negar que a comida realmente estava deliciosa. 

Após o loiro pagar a conta, eles saíram de mãos dadas.

-Ai, Draco. Acho que sai daqui dois quilos mais gorda, você não acha? –ela comentou.

-Hum. Eu não acho. Dois quilos, não seja modesta, acho que uns cinco. –disse zombeteiro e ganhou um tapa leve no ombro por parte da esposa.

-Draco! Desse jeito eu vou me sentir uma baleia. –ela reclamou.

-Nossa, você já reclama quando está esbelta, imagine quando estiver carregando o nosso filho.

A respiração da mulher ficou suspensa por um instante, antes que ela pudesse recuperar-se um pouco e murmurar:

-F-fi-lho?

-Claro. –ele disse beijando o topo da cabeça dela –Não importa quantos quilos você pode ter ou deixar de ter, vai continuar sendo o meu objeto de desejo. Não é mesmo, moranguinho? –ele perguntou, passando a língua por entre os lábios.

Ela apenas bufou, resolvendo não dizer para ele não fazer aquele tipo de comentários que a envergonhavam. Ele sabia como ela corava com essas coisas e ainda assim continuava fazendo, então por que pararia agora? Aliás, ele fazia isso justamente porque sabia do constrangimento dela e achava graça nisso.

-Vamos à basílica. –ela mudou de assunto e ele não pareceu muito satisfeito –Ah, você prometeu pra mim, gatinho, lembra? –ela perguntou manhosa.

-É, eu prometi. –ele deu um suspiro cansado –Então vamos logo, antes que eu mude de idéia.

Foram então até a Basílica de São Marcos. Aos olhos de Gina parecia um palácio de mármore branco com complexos detalhes dourados.

-Não é maravilhosa a arquitetura dessa construção, Draco? –perguntou impressionada.

-É, eu tenho que concordar que os trouxas se viram bem sem magia. –deu o braço a torcer.

Ao entrarem, Virgínia ficou ainda mais espantada. Por dentro, as paredes eram recobertas com mosaicos, numa mistura dos estilos bizantino e gótico. O piso, do século XII, era uma mistura de mosaico e mármore em padrões geométricos e desenhos de animais. Os mosaicos continham ouro, bronze e uma grande variedade de pedras. A ruiva estava maravilhada e não sabia para onde olhar primeiro, não queria perder nenhum detalhe. Draco, por sua vez, mostrou-se interessado no começo, mas logo se cansou:

-Gina, vamos embora. –ele pediu, depois de meia hora que haviam entrado.

-Mas Draco, eu ainda não terminei de ver tudo. –ela disse.

-Bom, eu já. –ele respondeu –Vou esperar lá fora. É bom você não demorar muito ou ficarei à mercê das ninfomaníacas desse lugar. –e saiu antes que a mulher pudesse responder algo.

"_Se a intenção dele era me fazer sair logo, conseguiu!" _ela pensou revoltada, saindo cinco minutos após ele e já pensando em Draco lá fora acompanhado por várias mulheres.

Dirigia-se para fora, quase correndo, tanto que quase atropelou várias pessoas.

Ao chegar lá fora vasculhou com os olhos o local. Não seria tão difícil assim encontrar um loiro como ele no meio de uma multidão, seria? A menos que ele não estivesse lá...

"_Não! O Draco não pode ter feito isso comigo, pode? Aquele cretino! Fez com que eu saísse de lá e agora não está aqui." _Pensou, fervendo de raiva, que nem sentiu que alguém se aproximava de si.

De repente tudo ficou preto. Alguém havia tapado os olhos da ruiva e ela não enxergava nada.

-Pode parar com isso, Draco Malfoy, seu cínico. –falou arisca.

O Malfoy destapou os olhos da mulher e virou-a para si:

-Você é tão carinhosa, querida. –ele falou com acentuada ironia.

-Não se faça de coitado. Você fez de propósito. Fez eu pensar que...

-Pensar o quê, Virginia? –ele questionou-a.

-Eu... –ela desviou o olhar.

Draco pegou o queixo dela e virou o rosto dela delicadamente para si:

-Fala pra mim. –ele sussurrou calmamente.

A ruiva ruborizou imediatamente:

-Eu sou uma estúpida. E você se aproveitou disso. Eu não consegui continuar lá depois que você saiu. Só ficava pensando que podia ter alguma mulher dando em cima de você e...

Draco calou-a com um beijo, que na opinião dela foi tranqüilizador. Quando finalizaram o beijo ele disse:

-Eu confesso que fiz de propósito, mas eu não estava com mulher alguma. Fiquei apoiado numa parede com cara de poucos amigos. Ninguém ia querer se aproximar de alguém assim.

-Mas eu queria continuar vendo a basílica...

-Agora não, Virgínia. –ele disse sério –Não estou com a mínima vontade. Quem sabe mais tarde, mas não agora. Vamos dar mais uma volta pela praça e iremos embora, o que acha?

-Tá bom então. Fazer o quê?

Draco abraçou-a e eles passaram a andar assim. Gina ainda dava indiretas de que queria voltar à basílica, quando Draco disse:

-Silêncio, Virgínia. Eu...

Ela cortou-o, soltando-se do braço dele:

-Mas você sabe que eu tenho razão.

-Calma, Virgínia. Eu tive a impressão de ouvir algo diferente. Você não ouviu?

-Não. Do que você está...?

-Shiu!

Ela fechou a cara, mas fez silêncio. O loiro começou a seguir uma direção e ela foi obrigada a segui-lo. Quando se deu conta, estavam dentro do Bar do Tim:

-Eu não disse, Virgínia? Era o hino dos Tornados de Tutshill! Eu nunca vi antes quadribol numa televisão! –ele exclamou animado.

No entanto, a ruiva não estava nem um pouco feliz. Para começar, Gina torcia para as Flechas de Appleby, que foram derrotadas nas oitavas de final pelas Vespas de Wimbourne, que agora jogavam as quartas de final contra os Tornados. A ruiva não queria ver aquele jogo, queria mais é que as Vespas se explodissem.

-Draco... –ela começou, mas foi interrompida.

-O que você quer beber, querida? –ele perguntou de boa vontade para Gina.

-Nada.

-Uma dose de Firewhisky, Tim. –Draco pediu ao dono do bar.

-Draco... –ela começou, ia pedir para que eles fossem embora dali, mas ao ver o brilho no olhar do marido, não conseguiu –Não é nada. Eu apenas estou cansada e vou voltar para o hotel. E quando você chegar quero que me diga que os Tornados esmagaram as Vespas, ok?

-Com prazer. –ele respondeu, com um enorme sorriso –Mas você vai mesmo ficar bem? –ele quis saber.

-Claro, a gente se vê. –e deu um selinho nele –Divirta-se, Draco. Até mais Tim.

Gina andou a esmo pelas ruas. Até que parou sobre a Ponte Rialto e ficou apreciando a vista por alguns instantes. Sentia-se uma covarde por não contar para Draco o seu grande segredo. Estava ficando cada vez mais insuportável guardar isso para si. Seria pior se ele ficasse sabendo por outra pessoa.

"_Mas como é que alguém pode dizer ao próprio marido que dormiu com outro? Eu me sinto tão culpada." _

Algumas lágrimas rolaram por sua face, mas ela logo tratou de enxugá-las. Então pela segunda vez no dia, não viu nada à sua frente ao sentir um par de mãos sobre seus olhos. Abriu um sorriso involuntário:

-Draco, eu disse que ficaria bem. Não precisava vir atrás de mim.

Seus olhos foram destampados e ela virou-se num rompante, pronta para abraçar e beijar o marido. Acontece que não era Draco Malfoy. Gina desequilibrou-se com o susto e ele segurou-a pela cintura para que não caísse. Piscou várias vezes, tentando provar a si mesma que aquilo era impossível.

-Eu não acho que esteja bem. –focou seus olhos verde azulados nos castanhos de Gina e ofereceu um lenço, que ela aceitou –O que o Malfoy fez dessa vez para você?

-Ele não me fez nada, Simas. –ela respondeu, um tanto rude e fazendo com que ele soltasse sua cintura.

-Não é o que esses seus belos olhos dizem. Você estava chorando, Gina. Que tipo de homem faz uma dama como você chorar?

Ela fez um muxoxo, muito sarcástico. Talvez tivesse aprendido com Draco:

-O mesmo que entrega um lenço para uma dama como eu.

-O quê? Eu apenas quero te ajudar. O Malfoy é que é o vilão da história. Foi ele que te fez alguma coisa.

-Eu já disse, o Draco não me fez nada. A culpa é sua Simas. Aliás, o que faz por aqui?

-Será que não posso vir passar um tempo no Internationale Hotel Itália, do qual sou sócio?

-Há quanto tempo você está aqui? –perguntou desconfiada.

-Cheguei ontem de manhã... –disse e logo estava sendo interrompido.

-E por acaso foi você que mandou aquele bilhete com letras recortadas de jornal, dizendo "Eu sei do seu segredinho"? –perguntou, brava.

-E-eu n-não... –ele gaguejou.

-NÃO MINTA PRA MIM! –ela gritou, chamando a atenção de várias pessoas ao redor.

-Eu acho que aqui não é o lugar mais adequado para falarmos sobre isso. Venha, eu vou te levar de volta ao hotel. E no caminho conversamos, desde que você prometa não fazer escândalos.

-Ok, eu prometo. –bufou.

Eles começaram a andar:

-Tá bom, eu admito. Fui eu quem mandou aquele bilhete. –confessou -Lembre-se do que prometeu. –acrescentou ao ver a expressão assassina no rosto da ruiva.

-Por quê você fez isso, Simas? –falou séria –Assim você me decepciona.

-Eu fiz porque eu te amo. E não pense que é porque eu quero tirar você do malfoy a qualquer custo. Eu apenas acho que ele não te merece. Então se ele soubesse do seu segredo...Se ele te perdoasse, eu aceitaria a derrota. Porque isso significaria que ele realmente te ama.

Gina suspirou:

-Simas, não é assim que se fazem as coisas. Eu gosto de você, mas é apenas como amigo. Você é um homem atraente e bem-sucedido, tenho certeza que vai encontrar uma mulher que te ame de verdade e te mereça. Acontece que essa mulher não sou eu. –falou, mais suavemente, odiava dar um fora em alguém, ainda mais alguém que ela conhecia desde os tempos de escola –Você compreende?

Ele baixou a cabeça:

-Acho que sim. Mas você também acha que é certo esconder algo tão importante do Malfoy?

Foi a vez de Virgínia abaixar a cabeça:

-Eu sei que é errado. Você tem razão, Simas. Eu devo contar para o Draco. –ela decidiu-se.

-Sério?

-Sim. Ele tem que saber, eu não agüento mais esconder a verdade dele. Eu vou contar e vai ser hoje.

Durante o resto do trajeto permaneceram em silêncio. Ao chegarem no hotel, Simas disse:

-Boa sorte, Gina. Se precisar de um ombro amigo, pode contar comigo.

-Obrigada. –ela agradeceu e subiu as escadas.

Draco Malfoy assistia a partida, animado. Os Tornados estavam a frente por 50 pontos e a partida estava emocionante. Quando a artilheira do Tornados fez mais um gol, o loiro deu um grito de viva, junto com muitos dos presentes. Nesse momento ele ouviu a voz de mulher:

-Você é inglês, não? Está torcendo mesmo pelos Tornados.

Draco olhou para ela. A mulher era um pouco mais baixa que ele. Tinha olhos verdes, lábios carnudos e cabelos dourados com mexas loiras ainda mais claras que a cor natural. A capa preta que ela vestia estava aberta e revelava um corpo bem torneado por debaixo da mini-saia preta e a blusinha de cor e botões vermelhos que ela usava. O sotaque da mulher era forte e puxava um tanto as sílabas com "r". Percebeu logo que ela era do leste europeu.

-Sim, eu sou inglês. –ele respondeu, não desviando muito os olhos da tela onde o jogo se passava.

-Meu nome é Anna Poliakoff. Sou da Romênia.

Draco virou-se para ela:

-Prazer, Srta. Poliakoff. Sou Draco Malfoy e inglês, como já percebeu. Quer que eu lhe pague uma bebida?

-Claro. –ela sorriu e para não olhar para aquele sorriso provocante, ele olhou pra baixo, o problema é que seus olhos se detiveram no vários botões desabotoados da blusa dela.

Chutando-se mentalmente por isso, o loiro pediu a ela a coisa com menos álcool em que pôde pensar, cerveja amanteigada. Porque se ela já estava tentando se aproximar dele daquele jeito, imagine depois de umas doses de bebidas fortes...

O Malfoy achou que pagando a ela uma bebida, ela não falaria tanto, mas foi o contrário. Apenas fingia que prestava atenção na mulher, mas na verdade estava mais interessado no jogo. No fim, os Tornados ganharam de 300X140.

O loiro estava satisfeito por seu time ter ganhado, mas agora não teria uma desculpa para evitar a loira. Antes que ele pudesse dizer que iria embora, uma música famosa das Esquisitonas começou a tocar e Anna o puxou para onde outras pessoas dançavam, dizendo que adorava aquela música.

-No que você trabalha? –ela perguntou, um tanto alto, para que ele ouvisse.

-Sou chefe do Departamento de execução das Leis da Magia. –disse displicentemente.

-Wow! Deve ser muito importante. –ela deu mais um de seus sorrisos provocantes.

-Não, mais importante mesmo é o Ministro da Magia. –e não pôde esconder uma ponta de mágoa e aborrecimento ao se referir a Arthur Weasley.

-Ai, compreendo. Esses Ministros da Magia vivem abusando de seus poderes. –deu um suspiro –Por ordem do Ministro da Magia da Romênia não há mais colégios mistos. Dou aula em um internato feminino bruxo. Não tem um homem por lá, sabia? –ela fez cara de coitada –Agora estou de férias. –voltou a falar animada –Em que hotel você está hospedado?

-No único bruxo dessa cidade, o Internationale Hotel Itália. –respondeu indiferente.

-Mas que coincidência! –ela sorriu –Eu também estou hospedada lá. O que acha de irmos juntos?

Draco levantou suas sobrancelhas. Era óbvio pra ele que a tal Anna Poliakoff queria tirar o atraso pelos meses em que deu aula no internato e ele tinha sido o escolhido. O Malfoy não podia negar que a mulher era atraente, mas quando pensava em Gina...Ele simplesmente perdia a vontade, de estar com qualquer outra que não fosse a sua ruiva.

-Hum... –ele tentava arrumar um pretexto –Está bem. Vou ao banheiro e quando voltar, nós podemos ir. –ele disse procurando o banheiro masculino.

Draco entrou dentro do banheiro e respirou aliviado antes de aparatar num local próximo ao hotel. Foi o mais rápido possível para seu quarto e não ficou surpreso ao encontrar a ruiva lá. No entanto surpreendeu-se ao encontrá-la sentada no divã, com as mãos torcidas sobre as pernas e parecendo preocupada.

-Os Tornados ganharão, querida! 300X140! –tentou animá-la.

-Que bom, Draco. –ela murmurou indiferente.

-Gina, o que aconteceu? –perguntou preocupado.

A ruiva fez sinal para que ele se sentasse no divã também. Estavam virados um de frente para o outro.

-Draco, alguma vez você já escondeu algo de mim? Algo que você sabia que tinha que me contar, mas não sabia como? E se sentiu culpado e esse sentimento ia aumentando cada vez mais até que você não pudesse viver em paz consigo mesmo?

O Malfoy olhou preocupado para ela, engolindo em seco. Teria ela descoberto o que ele tinha feito contra Ronald Weasley?

-Gina, você falou com o Daniel? Eu juro que eu...

Ela o interrompeu:

-Não, eu não falei com o Daniel. Mas isso significa que sim, você esconde algo de mim. –ela falou séria –Nosso casamento deve ser baseado em verdades. Quero que me conte.

-Eu...eu... –ele não sabia por onde começar.

-Vamos, Draco. É tão grave assim?

Ele balançou a cabeça afirmativamente:

-Mas lembre-se. A gente prometeu que ficaríamos juntos não importasse o que acontecesse. O que aconteceu foi o seguinte. Lembra da noite em que fui pedí-la em casamento para a sua família?

-Como poderia esquecer?

-Me deixa falar até o fim, por favor. –ele pediu e ela assentiu –Eu queria que tudo saísse perfeito. Porque você merecia. Eu nunca fui um exemplo de perfeição de caráter e eu sabia o que todos pensavam de mim. Eu me esforcei por você, para que tudo saísse perfeito e você se orgulhasse de mim. Mas então o seu irmão, o Ronald, estragou tudo. Eu fiquei tão furioso que...Eu tentei matá-lo. Eu lancei um feitiço para que ele rolasse escada abaixo. –ele confessou e viu a ruiva levar as mãos à boca, com espanto –Me perdoe, Virgínia. Eu me arrependi na hora, tanto que eu fiz questão de levá-lo ao St. Mungus.

A ruiva levantou-se do divã, vestindo uma jaqueta preta por cima da blusinha azul que vestia e pronta para sair.

-Eu posso agüentar você ser arrogante, dirigir mal e ser orgulhoso de tudo o que tenha a ver com o nome Malfoy. Mas eu não posso suportar você atentando contra a vida das pessoas que eu amo! –e dizendo isso foi andando até a porta e abriu-a.

Porém, o Malfoy logo a alcançou, puxando-a para dentro do quarto e batendo a porta com força:

-Tudo isso começou com você querendo contar alguma coisa, não é mesmo, Virgínia? –ele falou, sério, segurando-a por um braço.

-Me solta, Draco. Você ta me machucando.

Havia um brilho perigoso nos olhos dele:

-Fale o que ia dizer desde o começo, Virgínia. Eu sei que você esconde algo e posso dizer pelo seu medo que é algo grave.

-Eu não to com cabeça pra falar disso agora. Me solta, Draco!

-Eu não vou soltar! –ele insistiu –enquanto você não me dizer...

-EU DORMI COM SIMAS FINNIGAN! –ela exclamou, como se as palavras tivessem criado vida e saído sozinhas.

O loiro soltou-a com o choque, não sabia o que dizer. Tinha que ter ouvido errado. A sua Gina não faria isso com ele, faria?

-O quê? –ele fez uma voz de calma forçada.

-Eu dormi...

-Tá bom, já ouvi. –ele cortou-a –Eu quero saber de tudo. Quando foi, como foi e porquê você fez isso? –a voz dele estava um tanto tremida, ele parecia dividido entre a vontade de chorar e de esganar a mulher a sua frente.

-Eu não queria, Draco. Eu...

-Ele te estuprou por acaso? –ele perguntou seco, com uma amarga ironia.

-Não.

-Então você quis. Foi antes de nos casarmos?

-Sim.

-Antes de ficarmos noivos?

-Não. –ela respondeu pesarosa, olhando para baixo e sentindo seus olhos arderem, lutando contra as lágrimas que pareciam querer brotar a qualquer custo.

-Quando foi? –aquela voz fria e ácida dele, doía mais do que qualquer grito que ele podia ter dado.

-Uma vez em que o Simas tinha vindo dos EUA. Eu fui jantar com ele, a Hermione e o Harry. Mas acontece que eu bebi demais. Eu estava completamente bêbada e você sabe o que ele sente por mim, então ele se aproveitou que eu não estava raciocinando, Draco você sabe como eu fico quando estou bêbada...

-Ele é melhor que eu na cama, Virgínia? –perguntou como gelo –Se estivesse insatisfeita era só ter me falado. Mas o que você fez...Por que você fez isso comigo, Virgínia?

-Eu não estava insatisfeita. Você sabe que eu adoro fazer amor com você, Draco. Como pode pensar que... –nem terminou de dizer isso, tamanha indignação, respirou fundo –Além do mais, eu já te disse, Draco. Eu estava bêbada demais, eu achava que era você. Quando eu acordei levei um grande susto e me arrependi tanto, você não pode imaginar...

-Arrependimento não muda o que aconteceu, Virgínia. Isso simplesmente aconteceu. Eu sou corno, Virgínia. –disse amargamente –Eu era um galinha, mas eu te fui fiel desde que reatamos em Roma. Eu...nunca imaginei que você pudesse fazer isso comigo... –desviou o olhar e falou numa voz tão decepcionada que cortou o coração dela.

A ruiva aproximou-se de Draco e tentou tocar a face dele. No entanto, ele afastou-a:

-Não me toque!

-Draco, por favor. Me perdoa. Você sabe que eu nunca faria algo para machucá-lo.

-Mas machucou, Weasley.

-Weasley? –ela perguntou indignada –Não era Malfoy?

-E eu não tenho certeza se quero que você continue com o meu sobrenome. O que você fez não tem perdão, Weasley. Assim como você disse...Eu posso agüentar certas coisas sobre você, como ser muito melodramática em certos dias, ser teimosa como uma porta e querer trabalhar mesmo eu dizendo que posso perfeitamente te sustentar. Mas EU NÃO POSSO! Eu não posso, entendeu? Não vou suportar você me trair!

-Ótimo. –a ruiva disse com raiva, saindo do quarto.

Draco bateu a porta do quarto, seguindo a ruiva:

-Aonde pensa que vai desse jeito? –perguntou autoritariamente.

-Não te interessa. –ela foi seca e não sabia de onde estava tirando força, apenas não queria ficar na presença dele, não queria chorar na frente dele nem demonstrar o quanto estava magoada.

-Como não me interessa. Eu _ainda _sou seu marido.

-Ainda? Você é tão injusto, Malfoy!

-Eu injusto? –ele perguntou à porta do hotel, detendo-a pelo braço.

-Sim, eu quis te contar. Antes que chegasse aos seus ouvidos por alguma outra pessoa.

-Quem mais sabe disso? –ele perguntou, seu orgulho ferido ao pensar que caçoavam dele pelas costas por ser corno.

-O próprio Simas e a Hermione. Mas eu não duvidava que numa de suas discussões com o Simas ele não te contasse. E ele está aqui também, no mesmo hotel que a gente. Então eu achei que você devia saber. Eu não agüentava mais esconder de você, estava me corroendo por dentro.

-Então agora você vai atrás do Finnigan? –ele perguntou, sarcástico.

"_Será que nem uma situação dessas ele consegue não ser cínico?" _ela pensou com raiva.

-Não vou. –disse como se fosse óbvio.

-Porque eu não quero que vá pra cama com ele enquanto eu ainda estiver casado com você.

-Então é o divórcio que você quer, Malfoy? Você é mesmo cruel e injusto! –ela ainda lutava contra as lágrimas.

-Claro. Você feriu mortalmente o meu orgulho e o meu ego. Não se faça de vítima, eu sou a vítima por aqui. E você...você é a adúltera, Weasley.

-ASSASSINO! –ela gritou, empurrando-o para longe de si e indo embora por um lado.

-PROSTITUTA! –ele gritou, seguindo a direção oposta a dela.

N/A: Gente, desculpa pela demora. E não me matem, ok? Se não quem vai continuar a fic. Vcs vão comentar, não vão? autora com cara de gato de botas no Shrek, quando ele enche os olhos d'água e faz cara de quem ta implorando inocentemente


	11. Troco?

Capítulo 11: O troco?

"_PROSTITUTA!" _essa palavra ainda ecoava na mente da ruiva, enquanto ela andava apressadamente, quase correndo.

De todas as barbaridades que ouviu do marido, aquela palavra fora a que mais lhe cortou o coração. Ser tratada daquele jeito pelo homem que amava era horrível. Ele nem se dera ao trabalho de entender seus motivos e começara a jogar na cara dela diversas coisas. Aquilo doía demais, corroía cruelmente.

"_Como você pôde fazer isso, Draco?!? Você quase matou o meu irmão e agora feriu o meu coração gravemente. E ainda assim eu te amo tanto, Draco. Como eu posso te amar, se estou sofrendo dessa maneira por sua causa?" _pensava, dirigindo-se para a Basílica de São Marcos.

Sentira-se bem da primeira vez que estivera lá e pensava que agora não seria diferente. Estava enganada. Assim que pisou lá dentro sentiu uma sensação de vazio e perda. Tentou fingir que estava apenas admirando o local, do mesmo modo dos demais turistas, mas não foi convincente. Várias pessoas olhavam com pena para ela e a ruiva sentia-se grata por nenhuma delas perguntar o porquê dela estar naquele estado. Ela não queria conversar sobre aquilo, não naquele momento. Sentia que se o fizesse poderia desabar diante da avalanche de sentimentos que se abateria sobre si.

Mais uma vez a cena da briga desenrolou-se em sua mente. Aquilo era um círculo vicioso de dor e automartírio, mas ela não podia evitar. Tinha que ser apenas mais uma briga, ela não sabia o que faria de sua vida sem ele. Mordeu o lábio inferior ao relembrar dele insinuando que iria querer o divórcio.

Estava tão concentrada em sua própria angústia que não sentiu quando alguém lhe tocou o ombro.

-Gina. –a pessoa disse suavemente e a ruiva olhou.

Era Simas. Gina olhou para ele e seus olhos marejaram. Ela tinha claras dificuldades para segurar as lágrimas. Finnigan abraçou-a. A ruiva abraçou-o de volta, necessitava de que a confortassem naquele momento. Não pôde mais se controlar e deixou que as lágrimas rolassem por seu rosto.

-Eu tô aqui com você, Gina. Se você for se sentir melhor, então chore. –e acariciou os cabelos rubros.

-V-você tava certo, Simas. O Draco n-não m-me ama. –e chorou ainda mais –Ele m-me chamou de p-pros...tituta. Eu quero morrer, Simas!

-Calma, Gina. Assim você não vai resolver nada. Ele devia estar de cabeça quente.

-Ele insinuou que quer o divórcio. –ela fungou e estava fazendo um esforço enorme para parar de chorar e ignorar o olhar de todos sobre ela.

Simas sorriu e a ruiva não pôde ver por ainda estar abraçada a ele. Porém o que ele disse foi:

-Ele não deve ter falado sério. Tudo o que vocês precisam é de um tempo para se acalmarem e tudo será resolvido. –ele falou e Gina saiu do abraço –Eu tenho uma idéia. Eu acho que não fará mal você se divertir um pouco, conheço um lugar. Por que é que você não vem comigo?

-Hum, Simas... –ela começou e encarou-o –Eu não acho que seja uma boa idéia.

-E por que não? Você precisa esfriar a cabeça um pouco, se distrair. Venha comigo, Gina. Vai fazer bem pra você. –insistiu.

Ela pareceu ponderar.

"_Será que devo? Se o Draco me ver com o Simas pensará besteira. Mas se eu continuar aqui sozinha sofrendo pela nossa briga... não sei se posso agüentar isso sozinha." _

-Ok. –ela concordou –Eu irei com você.

Simas sorriu e abraçou-a mais uma vez, abraço esse que a ruiva fez questão que durasse o mínimo possível.

-Vamos indo então? –ele perguntou.

Ela fez que sim, andando ao lado dele, mas evitando qualquer contato físico.

"_Gina, realmente você está mal. Mas você tem que entender que sou eu quem te ama de verdade e não aquele Malfoy metido a dono do mundo.Você ainda perceberá isso e o erro que cometeu ao se casar com ele." _Simas pensou.

-Para onde estamos indo? –ela quis saber.

-É surpresa, mas garanto que irá gostar.

Ela tinha sérias dúvidas, mas ainda assim o seguiu. Andaram por um tempo, até que entraram numa viela estreita e quando chegaram ao final dela, Simas certificou-se de que não havia ninguém por ali. Contou alguns tijolos e deu um toque com a varinha, lembrando Gina de como se entrava no Beco Diagonal pelo Caldeirão Furado.

Uma passagem, mais especificamente um corredor estreito, abriu-se na parede e os dois atravessaram para o outro lado.

-Que lugar é esse? –a ruiva quis saber e nesse instante a passagem fechou-se, deixando-os no escuro.

-_Lumus._ –Simas murmurou ao sacar a varinha e iluminou o caminho –Siga-me.

Virgínia fez o que ele pediu, mas poucos passos depois Simas parou a sua frente e ela teve que parar também:

-O que foi? –ela perguntou, olhando confusamente nos olhos dele.

-Chegamos. –ele anunciou e ela fez uma cara de "Aqui?!?", ao que ele explicou –A porta ao meu lado. –e bateu.

Após alguns poucos segundos, um bruxo abriu a porta e perguntou:

-Senha.

A ruiva sorriu vagamente, lembrando-se dos tempos de escola. Seu sorriso, no entanto, morreu rapidamente. Pois se lembrou que nos tempos de escola Draco Malfoy a desprezava e a tratava como lixo e ela lembrou-se de como ele a tinha tratado de forma semelhante há pouco. Novamente teve vontade de chorar, mas segurou-se. Ouviu a voz de Simas, como se viesse de muito longe:

-Gina, você está bem? –e ela fez que sim de forma vaga –Nós já podemos entrar, eu disse a senha.

O lugar era um clube bruxo. Havia piscinas com toboáguas, duas quadras, um campo de quadribol, um campo de golfe bruxo, um salão de festas e um salão com jogos de cartas e xadrez bruxo. Mesmo sendo bruxa, Virgínia ficou impressionada com o lugar. De certo que ali havia feitiços poderosos, principalmente de ampliação de espaço.

-E então, o que achou? –Simas, perguntou com um grande sorriso.

-Legal. –ela respondeu, sem ao menos sorrir, o que deixou o grifinório sem graça.

-Você já foi a algum clube bruxo? –perguntou.

Ela respirou fundo:

-Sim. O Draco me levou em um para comemorar o nosso noivado, mas era a céu aberto. –ela falou, seus olhos podiam estar secos, mas sua voz era pura mágoa.

-O que você quer fazer? –ele perguntou, mudando de assunto, queria fazer Gina esquecer qualquer coisa relacionada a Draco.

-Hum...Eu amo quadribol, mas não sei. Não tenho vontade agora.

-Vamos lá, Gina. É isso sim o que você quer. Você sempre amou voar, vai fazer bem pra você num instante. Confie em mim.

Ela mordeu o lábio inferior, externando sua dúvida e finalmente respirou profundamente:

-Ok, talvez você esteja certo. –concordou.

Draco andava a esmo por Veneza. Estava sentindo-se o último dos homens e fervia de raiva. Seu andar era duro e se parasse por um instante perceberia que estava tremendo. Sentia um aperto no peito ao mesmo tempo que um nó na garganta e essa situação o incomodava imenso. Nunca pensara sentir-se assim. Havia uma teia de sentimentos dentro de si, embaralhados e confusos. Ele não estava muito certo do que pensar. Sentia-se traído. Traído pela única pessoa em quem confiara excetuando sua mãe. Traído pela pessoa que ele mais amava e isso doía terrivelmente. O loiro achava que até um cruccio era melhor do que o que estava sentindo. Tinha vontade de matar Finnigan por ter encostado as patas na sua mulher. Tinha vontade de esganar a ruiva. Tinha vontade de devolver na mesma moeda. Ah, e principalmente tinha vontade de jogar tudo pro alto, buscá-la nem que seja no inferno e beijá-la até que soubesse que nunca iriam se separar. No entanto seu orgulho era maior, muito maior.

"_Ela me traiu! Como ela pôde ir pra cama com outro?!? Ainda mais o Finnigan. O que ele tem que eu não tenho?" _ perguntava-se inconformado _"Eu amo a Gina...O que farei sem ela?" _sentiu seus olhos arderem e teve vontade de chorar _"Ela é uma ingrata! Eu fiz de tudo pra ela! Entreguei meu coração...Eu amo aquela mulher, merda!" _ pensava enquanto dirigia-se ao bar do Tim.

Draco queria esquecer o que tinha acabado de acontecer. Aquela era muito provavelmente a pior briga que já teve com Gina. Decidiu que afogaria suas mágoas em copos de Firewhisky. Não pensou duas vezes antes de dirigir-se ao Bar do Tim. Nem demorou em chegar lá e logo já estava pedindo o primeiro de vários copos de Firewhisky. Estava no que achava ser o quarto copo, não tinha como ter certeza, pois já tinha perdido a conta e ainda assim pensava estar ainda sóbrio demais. Continuava a pensar em Gina e no ocorrido. Foi quando sentiu alguém tocar seu ombro. O loiro virou com tanta pressa e esperança, que se uma pessoa estivesse assistindo àquela cena ficaria com pena dele, ainda mais após ver que a decepção estampada na face dele após perceber que não era quem queria que fosse.

"_No que estou pensando? Até parece que a Gina ia vir atrás de mim...Não depois de eu a ter chamado de prostituta." _Pensou, infeliz.

Era Anna Poliakoff e não parecia muito feliz:

-Hey, onde é que você estava esse tempo todo? Você disse que ia só no banheiro.

Por um instante, ele mirou a loira confusamente, mas logo se lembrou dela. Deu uma rápida olhada em volta e reparou que o bar estava apinhado de gente e resolveu usar uma desculpa:

-Isso aqui está muito cheio. Eu tentei te procurar, mas como não te achei. Desisti.

Ela abriu um sorriso malicioso:

-Mas agora você já me achou. –e passou as mãos na altura do peito dele, num movimento de sobe e desce –Não se lembra que iria me acompanhar até o hotel?

"_EU DORMI COM SIMAS FINNIGAN_!" a voz de Gina ecoou mais uma vez em sua mente.

"_Agora você vai provar do próprio veneno, Virgínia." _Pensou, devolvendo o sorriso para a romena:

-Claro que lembro. Vamos indo? –perguntou, oferecendo o braço, o qual ela aceitou.

Simas e Gina dirigiram-se ao campo de quadribol. Entraram no mesmo time. Ambos como artilheiros. Assim que levantou vôo, a ruiva experimentou uma sensação de liberdade e bem-estar. Durante o tempo em que jogou, fê-lo extremamente bem e esqueceu-se momentaneamente da discussão homérica que tivera com Draco. Fazia gol atrás de gol e nem parecia que não jogava quadribol há mais de um ano. Porém essa tranqüilidade não durou por muito tempo. Sua mente não demorou a fazer questão de lembrar do que tinha acontecido e que ela estava com alguém que não deveria estar.

Mordeu o lábio inferior e aterrissou no meio do jogo, largando a vassoura no meio do campo e saindo dali sob diversos protestos de seu time. Porém ela não ligou. Amava Draco mais do que tudo e precisava fazer as pazes com ele. Ainda não sabia como, apenas sabia que não podia ficar do jeito que estava.

Sentiu alguém a puxando pelo braço, era Simas:

-Gina, por que você desistiu do jogo? –quis saber.

-Eu quero ir embora, Simas. Eu preciso ver o Draco, falar com ele.

O irlandês fez uma cara compreensiva:

-Eu entendo que você queira falar com ele, mas não acha que ainda é cedo demais? Ele ainda deve estar de cabeça quente.

-Eu não deveria estar aqui, Simas. –soltou-se dele e continuou andando.

-Mas, Gina... –seguiu-a.

-Muito menos com você. –cortou-o.

-O que eu fiz pra você? –ele perguntou com um tom magoado.

Ela virou-se pra ele bruscamente com uma expressão que mesclava o cansaço, a raiva e a decepção:

-Você acabou com o meu casamento, Simas.

-Eu não tenho culpa que o teu marido seja orgulhoso demais pra entender os seus motivos. –ele rebateu.

-Acontece que você se aproveitou de mim, Simas, é isso o que você fez. Eu estava bêbada demais. Pensei que você era o Draco e em nenhum momento você desmentiu.

-Gina... –ele pegou a mão dela.

-Não me toque!

Ele deu um profundo suspiro:

-Ok, vamos sentar e conversar, ok? Precisamos conversar, você não vê?

Foi a vez de Gina dar um profundo suspiro. Dirigiu-se até uma mesa e sentou-se numa das cadeiras. Simas sentou-se de frente para si:

-Eu relevei até agora, Simas. Mas o que você fez foi errado.

-Eu te amo, Gina.

-E foi por isso que eu tinha relevado. Agora percebo que mesmo assim, você errou. Eu já disse que se aproveitou. –algumas lágrimas rolaram pelo rosto dela –Eu pensei que fosse o Draco e agora ele não quer me ouvir. Acha que eu estou mentindo.

-Você realmente pensou que eu fosse o Malfoy? Ah, então foi por isso que me chamou de Draco algumas vezes... –o olhar de Simas era triste –Desculpa Gina. Eu amo você e pensei que você não amasse o Malfoy de verdade e que ele estava apenas se divertindo com você. Então eu queria te ter pra mim e fazer com que você percebesse que eu te amo de verdade.

A ruiva esfregou os olhos:

-É claro que é sério entre o Draco e eu. Nós nos casamos!

-Mas naquela época eu nunca pensei que ele pudesse querer casar com você.

-Maldita bebida! –ela praguejou –Eu não sei o que fazer. Eu quero ir embora.

-Vamos fazer assim. A gente come e bebe alguma coisa. –ela olhou-o reprovadoramente -sem álcool. –acrescentou –Então a gente volta e você tenta se explicar pro Malfoy de novo. É o melhor a se fazer, Gina.

A ruiva estava prestes a dizer que não tinha fome, mas seu estômago a traiu, roncando alto.

-Ok, você venceu. –ela se rendeu e aceitou que deveriam fazer uma refeição.

Draco andava com Anna por Veneza, a caminho do hotel. Ele olhava para todos os cantos e toda vez que via uma ruiva seu coração dava um salto e se apertava. O loiro não queria que Gina o visse com outra mulher, não queria ver as lágrimas a caírem pelo rosto dela e o olhar decepcionado. Malfoy pretendia pagar na mesma moeda para ver se assim conseguia se sentir um pouco melhor.

Ao entrarem no Internationale Hotel Itália, Draco seguiu direto para o elevador e não olhou para a recepção, não queria ser reconhecido posteriormente. Estavam sozinhos no elevador e ele evitava olhá-la.

-Qual é o seu andar? –ela perguntou.

-Terceiro. –o loiro respondeu.

Ela abriu um sorriso:

-Nossa, que coincidência! O meu também é!

-Hum. –ele resmungou e ela começou a assoviar uma música chamada "Why don't you let me breathless?", a qual ele reconheceu como uma indireta.

A porta do elevador abriu e os dois saíram. Draco sentia-se nervoso, ainda mais depois do que Anna disse:

-Eu esqueci de trazer a chave. Deixei na recepção. Você se importa de eu usar o telefone do seu quarto para pedir que eles me tragam?

-N-não. –respondeu.

Draco quase deixou as chaves caírem e demorou um certo tempo para conseguir acertar a fechadura. Pensava que seria melhor no quarto de Anna e não no mesmo quarto em que ele estava hospedado com Gina. Pensava também que ela podia chegar a qualquer hora. Enfim, estava confuso e sentindo-se culpado antecipadamente.

Abriu a porta e os dois passaram por ela. Anna sacou a varinha e trancou a porta, colocando-a em cima das almofadas de seda do divã e virando-se em seguida para Malfoy:

-Você é um dos bruxos mais lindos que já conheci. –ela passou os braços em torno do pescoço dele e o loiro permaneceu imóvel –Eu quero você. –ela disse de maneira sexy, o que fez Draco erguer as sobrancelhas em surpresa.

Ele sabia o que poderia fazer, mas simplesmente não conseguia. Cansada da imobilidade dele, Anna beijou-o e foi empurrando-o em direção à cama. Draco abraçou-a pela cintura e deixou que ela o empurrasse. Então caíram na cama, ela por cima do Malfoy, sentada na altura dos quadris dele. Anna desabotoou a blusinha vermelha que vestia e jogou-a longe. Draco apenas assistia àquela cena, com sua respiração tornando-se mais curta e seu corpo começando a querer reagir. Não satisfeita ainda, Anna atirou seu sutiã vermelho o mais longe que pôde e passou a acariciar o peito de Draco, que ainda estava com a camisa.

"_Você não pode fazer isso, Draco Thomas Malfoy!" _uma parte de sua consciência alertou-o _"Posso sim!" _a outra parte replicou _"Ela nunca vai te perdoar por isso." _A primeira parte disse _"E quem disse que eu quero o perdão dela? Eu estou no direito." _A segunda parte mais uma vez discordou.

Draco travava uma batalha mental. Amor X Orgulho. Ele amava Gina, mas não conseguia perdoar a traição dela e agora queria fazer o mesmo. Então sentiu a aliança no seu dedo anelar esquerdo. Lembrou-se do último casamento deles, onde tinham certeza de que queriam passar o resto da vida juntos. O loiro cansou-se de seus pensamentos contraditórios de tal maneira que exclamou:

-Chega!

Anna parou de tentar abrir a calça dele e olhou-o, confusa e ofendida:

-O que eu fiz de errado?

Draco deu um suspiro cansado:

-A questão não é o que você fez de errado e sim o que eu estou fazendo de errado. Eu não posso fazer isso, Anna. Eu sou casado. Estou em Veneza em Lua-de-Mel. –e mostrou a mão com a aliança.

Anna deu um tapa na face esquerda do loiro, apanhou sua blusa e aparatou dali. Draco respirou aliviado. Não podia transar com outra na cama em que ele e Gina dormiam.

"_Decididamente a Virgínia me estragou. Eu não costumava pensar duas vezes antes de transar com uma mulher." _Pensou, sentindo-se impotente e estúpido.

Levantou da cama e foi tomar um banho. Apesar de não demorar no chuveiro, o loiro ficou pensando o tempo inteiro na ruiva. Talvez devesse perdoá-la. Afinal, a ruiva tinha dito que estava muito bêbada. Malfoy sabia que ela tinha que estar muito fora de si para fazer uma coisa daquelas. Não podia ter sido tudo mentira o que juraram na cerimônia de casamento, podia?

Saiu do banheiro, enrolado numa toalha branca. Olhou mais uma vez para a aliança.

"_A Gina me ama, ela não casaria comigo se não amasse. E se nos separarmos os outros dirão que estavam certos, que nosso casamento não duraria e também eles fariam de tudo pra empurrá-la para o irlandês canalha. Se eu pego o Finnigan, ele vai se arrepender de ter se aproveitado da MINHA mulher." _ O loiro pensou e vestiu uma samba-canção preta, deitando-se em seguida na cama e olhando para o teto, pensando no que deveria fazer quando a ruiva voltasse. E falando nela, onde estaria? Era o que Draco queria saber. Então se levantou da cama e ficou observando pela janela, para ver se ela chegava.

Alguns minutos depois ele talvez preferisse não ter ido até a janela. Viu Gina chegar com Simas Finnigan. Então uma hora ele segurou-a pelo braço, o que fez a ruiva virar-se para ele. Finnigan beijou-a de repente e o queixo de Draco caiu. Sentiu os olhos arderem ao olhar para aquela cena, tanto que nem reparou que o beijo não durou muito. Gina empurrou Simas e deu-lhe um tapa no rosto. Em seguida seguindo para a entrada do hotel.

"_Calma, Draco. Deve ter uma explicação." _Tentou convencer-se, enquanto andava de um lado para o outro no quarto.

Gina estava ansiosa para encontrar Draco. Ela e Simas estavam perto da entrada do hotel, quando ele puxou-a pelo braço.

A ruiva virou-se para ele:

-O quê? –perguntou e antes que pudesse dizer qualquer outra coisa, Simas beijou-a.

Gina debateu-se nos braços dele e pouco depois conseguiu livrar-se dele. Deu-lhe um tapa na cara:

-O que você tá pensando? Eu sou casada! –disse, indignada pela atitude dele.

A ruiva virou-se e partiu para a entrada do hotel a passos rápidos e pesados.

"_O que o Simas foi fazer? Droga! Se o Draco tiver visto isso, eu tô ferrada! Como faço pra ele entender?!?" _pensava apreensiva.

Quando chegou à porta de seu quarto, respirou fundo e fez um _alohomora_, abrindo a porta em seguida. Assim que viu Draco, ele logo gritou:

-VOCÊ ACHA QUE EU SOU IDIOTA, VIRGÍNIA?

-Não, Draco...

Ele cortou-a:

-Não acha que eu já tenho chifres o suficiente?!? Eu vi você e o maldito Finnigan!

-Draco...

-Não adianta negar, eu vi, Virgínia. Eu vi com os meus próprios olhos. Como você foi capaz de...

-CALE A BOCA DRACO! –ela gritou e ele ficou quieto –Agora me escute. O Simas me beijou a força. Eu não queria, eu dei um tapa nele por isso. Eu amo você, Draco.

-Ah, você tem uma forma bem peculiar de demonstrar que ama alguém. –foi sarcástico.

Ela respirou fundo:

-Eu vim falar com você. Fazer você compreender que não podemos...

-Nos separar? –e suspirou – Virgínia, eu estava pensando em te perdoar. Mas agora eu vi você beijando o Finnigan. E dessa vez você não tem a desculpa de ter bebido.

-Pelo amor de Deus, Draco. Por Merlin. Por Salazar Slytherin ou por quem você quiser. Eu juro que o que mais quero é ficar com você. Eu te amo demais. Nós nos casamos. Duas vezes. Se não fosse verdadeiro o que sentimos, nós não nos casaríamos pela segunda vez e ainda nos divorciaríamos no casamento trouxa. Nos somos casados tanto no mundo bruxo quanto no trouxa. É só você quem eu quero. É só você que eu quero beijar. É só com você que eu quero fazer amor e acordar ao seu lado pelo resto da minha vida. Acredita em mim, por favor. –ela pediu, abraçando-o.

Draco ficou estático. Não sabia o que pensar, não sabia o que fazer, não sabia o que falar. Então se deixou ser abraçado pela ruiva, mas não devolveu o abraço. Após algum tempo ela soltou-o e olhou dentro dos olhos dele. Estavam um tanto frios, mas ela podia enxergar a confusão que havia neles e conseqüentemente na mente do loiro. Passou a mão pelo rosto dele, acariciando com carinho:

-A única certeza de que precisamos é de que nosso amor supera qualquer coisa. Pensa um pouco nisso, tá?

Draco não respondeu, apenas assistiu Gina entrar no banheiro e fechar a porta. Havia total confusão em seus pensamentos e uma mistura em seus sentimentos. Sabia que verdadeiramente a amava, mas não conseguia aceitar a idéia que Finnigan ou qualquer outro homem quisesse destruir o que havia entre ele e a ruiva. Porém não teve muito tempo para pensar, logo Gina saiu do banheiro. Draco rapidamente percebeu que ela tinha chorado e tentava disfarçar.

-Draco, eu perdôo você por ter tentado matar o Rony. Eu entendo o seu lado e você se arrependeu e depois não fez mais nada de mal pra nenhum membro da minha família. –ela disse dando a volta na cama, indo para o lado oposto desta e então encontrando... –DRACO MALFOY!!! –ela gritou e ele quase pulou de susto –O QUE SIGNIFICA ISSO?!? –ela perguntou, pegando do chão um sutiã vermelho e mostrando a ele com cara de nojo.

-Não é seu? –ele perguntou inocentemente, mas ela encarou isso como cinismo.

-SEU SAFADO! CAFAJESTE! –e jogou o sutiã em cima dele –Eu não tenho nenhum sutiã desses! Você trouxe uma mulher pra cá, foi? Porque não acredito que você comprou para experimentar e ver como ficava em você.

-Gina, calma. Não aconteceu nada. Você mesma disse que o nosso amor supera qualquer coisa. –o loiro falou e só via a cara da mulher ficar mais séria.

-NÃO ACONTECEU, NADA? Ah, era só o que me faltava. Você traz uma mulher pra nossa suíte de Lua-de-Mel e arranca o sutiã vermelho e nojento dela e ainda diz que não é nada. O que mais não é nada pra você, Draco Malfoy? Transar com ela na nossa cama? Espero que pelo menos tenha usado camisinha.

A ruiva estava muito vermelha de raiva e parecia que ia explodir. Draco pensou que tinha sido uma grande burrice trazer Anna ali:

-Gina, eu juro. Deixa eu explicar...

-Não há nada para ser explicado! Está tudo muito claro pra mim.

-Eu estava com raiva de você, Gina. Eu resolvi pagar na mesma moeda. Mas na hora eu não consegui. Eu a dispensei. E não fui eu que tirei o sutiã dela, foi ela mesma. Além do mais você estava agora há pouco beijando o Finnigan lá embaixo.

-Mas eu não queria! Você trouxe uma vagabunda aqui porque quis e eu fui beijada à força.

-Virgínia, você não está em condições de dar lições de moral. –ele advertiu –Você transou com o Finnigan e eu não transei com a Anna, nem cheguei perto.

-ANNA?!? Então esse é o nome da vagabunda e você ainda a chama pelo primeiro nome. Ótimo, Malfoy. Você realmente é um canalha.

Os dois se encaravam, sérios e nervosos. Mas antes que Draco pudesse responder, ouviram batidas à porta:

-Serviço de quarto. –a voz disse.

Estavam tão concentrados na briga, que nem perceberam que a voz falara em inglês e que era conhecida. Gina foi abrir a porta e quase pulou de susto, tentando fazer com que Draco não o visse, mas era tarde demais:

-Finnigan! –os olhos do loiro eram fendas com o mais puro ódio –Bem-vindo à Lua-de-Mel dos Infernos!

Simas ignorou Draco e dirigiu-se a Gina:

-Viu com quem se casou, Gina? Ele não é homem pra você. Eu estou indo embora de Veneza. Se quiser pode vir comigo e podemos viver nos EUA. Eu nunca te faria sofrer.

-_ESTUPEFAÇA! _–o loiro berrou o primeiro feitiço que veio em sua mente, mas estava tão nervoso que acertou na parede.

A ruiva, que estava estupefata pelo atrevimento de Simas, ficou mais estupefata ao ver Draco empunhando a varinha e com um olhar de que ia matar o outro. Simas também sacou a varinha e ficou atento.

-Você é um filho da puta, Finnigan. Eu casei com a Gina. Você nos viu fazendo os votos. E ainda tem a coragem de nos seguir na nossa Lua-de-Mel e tentar transar com a minha mulher. É muita cara-de-pau. Você vai se arrepender. Vou te ensinar a nunca tentar tomar algo de um Malfoy.

-Então é isso o que você quer, Malfoy? Um duelo? Quem ganhar fica com a Gina, aceita?

-Aceito. –o loiro respondeu.

Antes que a ruiva pudesse responder que ela não era nenhum troféu a ser disputado, os dois começaram a duelar com feitiços pesados e pareciam mais decididos do que nunca. Gina afastou-se e gritou para que eles parassem e não foi nenhuma surpresa eles não acatarem o que ela dizia. Mas quando a ruiva sacou a varinha e ameaçou pará-los ela mesma, os dois saíram correndo rapidinho e continuavam a duelar pelo caminho, causando muitos estragos por onde passavam.

A ruiva saiu atrás dos dois, ocasionalmente tendo que se defender quando um feitiço escapava e vinha em sua direção. Não conseguia acreditar que realmente estava presenciando aquele tipo de cena. Queria que eles parassem com essa infantilidade. Era um absurdo vê-los agindo sem o mínimo de bom-senso. Começou a gritar que parassem e mais uma vez não adiantou, então tentou lançar feitiços para que eles parassem, mas eles desviavam e isso deixou a ruiva mais aborrecida ainda.

Quando ela achou que não havia mais salvação, foi paralisada junto com os outros dois. Havia quatro homens desconhecidos ali e a julgar pelo traje eram aurores do Ministério Italiano:

-Que bom que chegaram, mas será que dá pra tirar esse feitiço de mim agora? –a ruiva perguntou.

-Não. Somos aurores do Ministério Italiano. E os senhores estão detidos por incomodar a paz alheia e destruição de patrimônio alheio. Agora iremos para a delegacia e lá nos explicarão exatamente o que aconteceu.

Gina bufou e olhou furiosa para Draco e Simas.

"_Viu só o que vocês fizeram, seus idiotas?!?" _pensou, antes que fossem aparatados juntamente com os aurores.


	12. Sorry

Capítulo 12: Sorry

**Nobody said it was easy**

(Ninguém disse que era fácil)

**It's such a shame for us to part**

(É tão vergonhosos pra nós nos separarmos)

**Nobody said it was easy**

(Ninguém disse que era fácil)

**No one ever said it would be this so hard**

(Ninguém jamais disse que seria tão difícil assim)

**The Scientist - Coldplay**

No one ever said it would be so hard

Os aurores italianos conduziam os três por um corredor com várias celas, enquanto eles protestavam:

-Não pode fazer isso comigo, seu italiano babaca! –Draco exclamou, indignado –Eu sou um Malfoy! Draco Malfoy e exijo que me trate com o respeito que implica meu nome.

-É! –Gina apoiou Draco –O que vocês estão fazendo, seus estúpidos? Eu não fiz nada de errado! Eu vou contar pro meu pai como estão tratando a filha do ministro da magia inglês. –falou arrogantemente e o loiro sorriu por dentro ao ver como havia influenciado o comportamento dela.

Simas foi o mais calmo em sua reclamação:

-Os senhores devem estar cometendo algum engano. Somos estrangeiros, não podem fazer isso conosco. Nós três trabalhamos para o Ministério da Magia inglês.

Um auror bufou irritado:

-Não me interessa se você é um Malfoy ou tenha qualquer outro nome. –apontou Draco –Não me interessa se você é filha da rainha da Inglaterra ou até de Merlin. –apontou Gina –E não me interessa se são estrangeiros ou onde trabalham. Estão aprontando no meu país, então estão detidos até segunda ordem, entenderam?

Os três tentaram falar ao mesmo tempo, mas um outro auror os empurrou dentro de uma cela e disse:

-Silêncio. Ou silenciarei vocês. –os três se calaram –Quem será o primeiro a contar sua versão da história? O Sr. Eu-Finjo-Que-Sou-De-Uma-Família-Influente, a Srta. Eu-Invento-Que-Papai-É-Poderoso ou o Sr. Eu-Sou-O-Importante-Digo-Que-Trabalho-Pro-Governo?

Os três olharam ofendidos, mas a ruiva se voluntariou:

-Eu irei, mas recomendo que fiquem de olho nesses dois ou eles podem se matar.

Gina saiu pela porta da cela e acompanhou um dos aurores até a sala do Chefe deles. O auror que seguia com Gina bateu à porta. Uma voz grave se fez ouvir de lá de dentro:

-Entre. –o auror abriu a porta e entrou com a ruiva –Ah, é você, Tribiani. O que houve dessa vez?

O Chefe dos Aurores estava sentando à uma mesa com posição ereta. Era magro, quase esquelético. Tinha olhos castanhos escondidos por trás de óculos de grossa armação e cabelos negros e ondulados. Usava óculos e tinha um ar de autoridade misturado a tédio. Ao contrário de Luigi Tribiani que era forte, tinha belos olhos verdes e um cabelo castanho claro sedoso.

-Sr. Ricci. Esta senhorita e mais dois outros senhores acabaram de ser detidos por estarem duelando no meio de um hotel. Então eu achei melhor que cada um depusesse separadamente.

-Fez bem, Tribiani. –Ricci aprovou –A Srta. Tem alguma objeção a tomar uma veritasserum antes de começar a depor? –perguntou a uma Gina com cara de poucos amigos.

-Não. –ela respondeu, seca.

Luigi tirou um frasco do bolso e usando um conta-gotas, pingou o líquido na língua da ruiva. A seguir afastou-se um pouco e olhou para o chefe.

-Sente-se Srta. –e ela obedeceu –Qual é o seu nome completo?

-Virgínia Molly Weasley Malfoy.

-Você é a filha de Arthur Weasley, o Ministro da Magia inglês?

-Sim.

-Conheço o seu pai, homem de fibra e moral. Fiquei feliz quando ouvi que tinha sido eleito Ministro. E também ouvi falar a respeito do seu casamento com Draco Malfoy. Meus parabéns.

-Obrigada. –a ruiva agradeceu, sem emoção alguma, exceto por uma nota imperceptível de mágoa.

Tribiani estava surpreso.

"_Então quer dizer que eles falavam a verdade?" _pensou, enquanto voltava a prestar atenção, agora que Ricci recomeçara a falar.

-Então, Sra. Malfoy. Quem são os outros dois senhores que foram detidos com a senhora?

-O Draco e Simas Finnigan.

-Diz, Simas Finnigan, um dos sócios do Internationale Hotel Itália?

-Sim.

-Hum. E poderia me contar sobre o ocorrido no hotel?

A ruiva mordeu o lábio inferior e então disse:

-Sim. Draco e Simas estavam duelando por minha causa e eu tentei pará-los, mas não consegui.

-Como assim, por sua causa, Sra. Malfoy?

Por mais que não quisesse tocar naquele assunto, a poção da verdade não lhe deixava qualquer escolha:

-Simas é apaixonado por mim. Ele trabalha nos EUA, mas certa vez estava de passagem pela Inglaterra e fomos jantar eu, ele, Hermione Grager e Harry Potter. Eu acabei bebendo demais e fui pra cama com ele. Nessa época eu já era noiva do Draco. Apesar de ter estado sob o efeito da bebida, eu me senti culpada e escondi do Draco, tinha medo de perdê-lo. Mas a coisa foi ficando tão insuportável e eu tive que contar. Eu contei aqui em Veneza. E acontece que o Simas veio pra Veneza também e eu desconfio que foi por minha causa. Então, quando eu estava no meio de uma briga com o Draco no quarto do hotel, bateram à porta dizendo ser serviço de quarto, mas era o Simas. O Draco ficou possesso. Os dois fizeram um acordo de que ganhasse o duelo ficaria comigo. Eu achei uma idéia ridícula e tentei pará-los, mas não deu certo. Foi quando os aurores chegaram.

-Ok. –Ricci disse –Está liberada, Sra. Malfoy. Luigi a acompanhará até a saída e se quiser pode esperar por seu marido lá. Em alguns minutos o efeito da poção cessará, não se preocupe. –e estendeu a mão para a ruiva que a apertou –Mande lembranças minhas ao seu pai.

-Ok. –respondeu, levantando-se e deixando a sala com Tribiani.

Percorreram o caminho em silêncio, mas ao chegar lá fora, o auror perguntou:

-Está se sentindo bem, Sra. Malfoy?

Ela suspirou:

-Não, mas eu ficarei bem. Obrigada. Tribiani é o seu nome, né? –e ele fez que sim –Bem, então adeus.

-Espere. –ele disse –Não vai esperar seu marido?

-Não. Hum, será que não pode me levar ao hotel? Eu não pode me levar de volta ao hotel. Eu não poderia aparatar lá, mas estando com uma autoridade...

-Ok, posso fazer isso por você. –respondeu calmamente –Segure-se em mim. –e Gina o fez.

Aparataram no mesmo lugar onde os aurores os tinham achado, perto da porta do quarto em que Draco e Gina estavam hospedados:

-Muito obrigada, Sr. Tribiani.

-Luigi.

-Ok, Luigi. Adeus. –apertou a mão dele, que lhe sorriu.

Em seguida o auror aparatou e Gina entrou no quarto com uma coisa em mente: fazer as malas e partir antes que Draco pudesse chegar.

Pegou tudo seu que encontrou pelo caminho e colocou em sua mala. Já ia saindo do quarto, quando decidiu deixar um bilhete, explicando para o loiro. Pegou um pedaço de pergaminho e uma pena-tinteiro.

"_Draco,_

_Eu te amo muito, muito mesmo. Mas eu não posso continuar aqui. Essa Lua-de-Mel pra mim acabou. Você trouxe uma mulher pro nosso quarto e só Merlin sabe o que você fez com ela na nossa cama. Se você não me ama o suficiente, eu não posso te obrigar a fazê-lo. Por isso estou saindo, não somente desse quarto ou de Veneza, estou saindo também da sua vida. Se o que você quer é ter outras mulheres, então tudo bem. Eu quero que você seja feliz e pelo visto não vai ser comigo. Então conto que comece logo com os tramites do divórcio. Se você ainda tem um pouco de amor por mim, faça isso rápido. Ou eu sofrerei ainda mais. Não sabe como é difícil pra mim escrever esse bilhete e tomar essa decisão. Sei que pode não ser o melhor pra mim, já que será por demais doloroso quando te vir com outras mulheres, mas pelo menos a dor será menos do que se fossemos casados. Espero que compreenda que estou fazendo isso porque te amo e quero sua felicidade._

_Ass: A Futura Ex-Sra. Malfoy_

Gina deixou uma lágrima cair sobre o lugar em que assinou e fez com que ficasse um pouco borrado, mas não se importou. Colocou o bilhete sobre a cama e partiu sem olhar para trás.

Na delegacia bruxa, depois de longos minutos de conversa, o chefe dos aurores pedia desculpas a Malfoy e Finnigan pelo tratamento despendido a eles. Simas tinha dito que pagaria por tudo pelo conserto do hotel, já que a idéia do duelo tinha sido dele. Draco foi liberado primeiro. Foi acompanhado por Tribiani para fora. O loiro vestia agora um sobretudo (emprestado por um dos aurores) por cima da cueca samba-canção:

-Hey, será que você sabe pra onde a minha mulher foi?

O auror balançou a cabeça positivamente e disse:

-Eu a levei de volta para o hotel. Quer que eu aparate com você também?

Draco ia dizer que não era preciso, mas o que saiu foi:

-Por que não?

Então Draco e Luigi aparataram no mesmo lugar onde o auror tinha aparatado com Gina:

-Obrigado. –Draco agradeceu com jeito superior, como se ele é que tivesse prestado um favor.

-De nada. -Tribiani respondeu, aparatando novamente.

Draco entrou no quarto:

-Virgínia? –chamou, vendo que ela não se encontrava no quarto.

Ele abriu a porta do banheiro e ela também não estava lá.

"_Aonde diabos essa mulher se meteu?" _perguntou-se.

Nesse instante olhou para a cama e viu o pedaço de pergaminho. Leu e quando terminou não conseguia acreditar. Ela o tinha abandonado...

"_Como? Ela não pode fugir de mim!" _ Draco pensou, arrumando também suas coisas e vestindo-se propriamente da maneira mais rápida que conseguiu.

Saiu do quarto e passou na recepção para pagar e perguntou ao recepcionista, Fabrizio Buonarotti:

-Sr. Buonarotti, será que viu a minha mulher passando por aqui?

-Ah, não sei...Talvez se a gorjeta fosse maior... –comentou, inocentemente.

Draco atirou dez galeões e disse:

-Me diga se ela passou por aqui e para onde ela foi.

-Sim, a Sra. Malfoy passou por aqui e pediu que eu chamasse um táxi para o aeroporto Marco Polo.

-Hum, chame um táxi para mim também, irei até esse aeroporto.

Após cerca de meia hora, que parecera muito mias para o loiro, ele chegou ao aeroporto. Botou sua mala num carrinho e comprou uma passagem para o Aeroporto Internacional de Heatrow, tinha sabido por pessoas prestativas através de suborno que Gina tinha comprado uma passagem num vôo que iria pra lá.

Draco fez o check-in e agora procurava a ruiva, mas não estava obtendo sucesso algum. Resolveu parar para comer algo. Por não estar com muita fome, comeu um lanche e tomou uma coca-cola pequena. Só pensava em achar Gina. Aquela ruiva lhe tirara até a fome. Porque em condições normais ele sabia que teria comido bem mais. Apesar de abatido, o loiro não demonstrava isso. Andava com a pompa e ar superior de sempre. Ele estava vestido todo de preto, exceto pela gravata, que era azul petróleo. Carregava uma maleta e passaria facilmente por executivo aos olhos de qualquer trouxa. Esse era seu intuito. Se estava em meio aos trouxas, era melhor tentar não chamar muita atenção.

"_Bem, apesar de não estar em Roma. O ditado 'Em Roma aja como os romanos' se encaixa bem." _Pensou.

Mas na realidade estava sim chamando atenção. Do público feminino, como sempre. Afinal, não é todo dia que se vê um homem com a beleza e o porte de Draco Malfoy. Porém, ele lançava olhares gelados a qualquer mulher que o olhasse demasiado. Não apenas porque elas eram trouxas, mas porque elas não eram a sua Virgínia. E tudo que Draco queria era a sua ruiva.

Ele estava se dirigindo, distraído, para o portão de embarque. Foi quando tropeçou em alguém que saía do banheiro feminino.

Desde o momento em que passou pela porta do quarto do hotel, Gina estava como uma pedra. Não demonstrava sentir nada. Seu rosto era inexpressivo e os olhos, apesar de ainda vermelhos, estavam secos. Foi mecanicamente que falou com o recepcionista do hotel e também foi mecanicamente que ordenou ao motorista do táxi que a levasse o mais depressa possível para o aeroporto de Veneza. Aliás, tudo o que fizera após escrever aquela carta fora mecânico. Virgínia parecia ter deixado uma parte de si naquela carta. Parecia estar apenas assistindo ao que fazia e não realmente tendo absoluto controle. Comprou uma passagem e fez o check-in. Voltaria para a Inglaterra e iria para a Toca. Lá pelo menos achava que seria mais difícil de Draco importuná-la. Foi ao banheiro. Ao sair da cabine, enquanto lavava as mãos, olhou-se no espelho. Mal podia se reconhecer. Seus olhos haviam perdido o brilho. Era como se a o sentido da vida tivesse sido roubado e ela fosse apenas uma alma partida a vagar num corpo por aí. Havia dor em seus olhos, mas eles não derramavam lágrimas, como costumavam fazer, tampouco pareciam que iriam fazer isso novamente. Era como se ela tivesse perdido a capacidade de chorar. Agora, a dor que sentia e não conseguia botar pra fora, fazia com que ela passasse mal. Era como se alguém estivesse apertando o seu coração e impedindo-a de respirar propriamente. Concentrou-se. Era difícil respirar. Após respirar profundamente por algumas vezes, sentiu-se um pouco melhor. Olhou para o relógio e percebeu que estava na hora de se dirigir ao portão de embarque. Saiu de cabeça baixa do banheiro, quando trombou em algo ou alguém.

Levantou a cabeça e começou humildemente a dizer desculpas:

-Desculpe, eu... –mas então viu que o estranho não era estranho, era Draco –O que faz aqui, Draco?

-Eu estava te procurando que nem louco, não vou deixar que escape de mim.

-Será que não compreende que está fazendo as coisas serem mais difíceis? Você não vai conseguir ser fiel e eu vou sofrer.

-Você não foi fiel também. –retrucou.

-E ainda vai ficar jogando isso sempre na minha cara. Não, muito obrigada. Adeus, Draco. –e começou a andar.

O loiro segurou-a pelo pulso:

-Eu serei sim fiel. Eu não consegui te trair, mesmo estando com muita raiva de você.

-Quem garante que você não transou com ela? –perguntou, descrente.

-Eu garanto. –disse, sério.

-Draco, por favor, me deixa. Eu vou voltar pra casa dos meus pais.

-Não, você não vai. Eu não vou deixar. Nós vamos pra Mansão Malfoy.

-Com que autoridade? –ela o desafiou.

-Eu sou o seu marido. –ele disse como se fosse óbvio –E eu estou mandando.

-Você não manda em mim, Malfoy. –disse irritada.

Draco estava fora de si. Não gritava, mas as bochechas dele estavam tingidas levemente de vermelho. Queria estar no controle, mas naquele momento não tinha controle nem sobre seus próprios sentimentos. Não sabia como se comportar. Sentia que estava perdendo o amor de sua vida e isso era a última coisa que gostaria que acontecesse.

-Mando sim. Você é minha, Virgínia. –e enlaçou a cintura dela.

-Seu egocêntrico possessivo. Eu não sou sua propriedade.

-Eu pensei que me amasse. –ele disse e a voz dele tornou-se desolada.

-E eu amo. Mas não posso ficar com você enquanto for assim.

O loiro respirou fundo. Não podia perdê-la:

-Je t'aime, Virgínia. Je suis désolé. –segurou as mãos dela, olhando-a nos olhos e com uma expressão de cão abandonado.

Gina puxou suas mãos de volta:

-Draco, dessa vez você não vai me impressionar falando francês.

-Lo siento. Ik ben droevig. Sono spiacente. Perdóname. Em quantas mais línguas eu vou ter que dizer pra você me perdoar?

_**Je suis desole**_

_(Eu sinto muito)_

_**Lo siento**_

_(Eu sinto muito)_

_**Ik ben droevig**_

_(Eu sinto muito)_

_**Sono spiacente**_

_(Eu sinto muito)_

_**Perdóname**_

_(Eu sinto muito)_

-Você quer que eu te perdoe, Draco. Mas eu já ouvi isso antes. É sempre a mesma coisa. A gente briga, depois de um tempo, isso é quando você pede perdão, o que não é sempre. Eu perdoei todas.. Mas depois sempre continua as mesmas coisas, os mesmo erros.

_**I've heard it all before**_

_(Eu já ouvi tudo isso antes)_

_**I've heard it all before**_

_(Eu já ouvi tudo isso antes)_

_**I've heard it all before**_

_(Eu já ouvi tudo isso antes)_

_**I've heard it all before**_

_(Eu já ouvi tudo isso antes)_

_**(repeat)**_

-Gina, desculpe por tudo o que eu fiz que te magoou. Eu prometo que vou mudar, eu só quero te fazer feliz.

Era sempre assim. Ela logo ficava tentada em desculpá-lo, mas agora seria diferente. Não podia continuar assim. As brigas estavam ficando cada vez piores e freqüentes então ou ele mudava ou não iria pra frente o casamento deles. E é claro, que Gina sabia que Draco não mudaria da noite para o dia. Precisava de incentivo. E qual incentivo maior do que ficar sob o risco de perdê-la?

-Não, Draco. Pára. Eu não quero ouvir mais. Não quero saber das suas desculpas.

O loiro não era bom em palavras, mas quando se tratava de pedir desculpas para Gina, ele se esforçava o máximo:

-Quem é que vai cuidar da minha moranguinho? –ele perguntou, passando a mão pelo rosto dela, num gesto cheio de carinho –Me perdoa.

-Eu já vi esse filme antes, Draco. Se eu te perdôo vai voltar tudo ao normal. Não posso levar isso adiante. Além do mais, eu sei sim cuidar de mim mesma.

_**I don't wanna hear, I don't wanna know**_

_(Eu não quero ouvir, eu não quero saber)_

_**Please don't say you're sorry**_

_(Por favor, não me peça desculpas)_

_**I've heard it all before**_

_(Eu já ouvi tudo isso antes) _

_**And I can take care of myself**_

_(E eu posso tomar conta de mim mesma)_

_**I don't wanna hear, I don't wanna know**_

_(Eu não quero ouvir, eu não quero saber)_

_**Please don't say 'forgive me'**_

_(Por favor, não diga "Perdoe-me"_

_**I've seen it all before**_

_(Eu já vi tudo isso antes)_

_**And I can't take it anymore**_

_(E eu não suporto mais isso) _

-Ah é? Mas esse "isso" a que você se refere tão displicentemente é o nosso casamento, Virgírnia! Eu pensei que se importasse. Como pode agir tão indiferentemente?

-Eu não estou agindo indiferentemente. Mas você passou dos limites, Draco. Você me chamou de... –respirou fundo ao sentir a voz falhar –prostituta. Você por acaso tem idéia de como me senti? –perguntou com visível mágoa e quando ele ia dizer algo, ela não deixou –Não, Draco. Não adianta pedir perdão ou inventar alguma desculpa. Estou farta das suas histórias de como foi criado. Você acaba sempre justificando os seus atos e erros por intermédio disso. Pare de ser fraco. Você já é um homem e não é metade do que pensa que é.

_**You're not half the man you think you are**_

_(Você não é nem metade do homem que pensa que é)_

_**Save your words because you've gone too far**_

_(Economize sua saliva porque você foi longe demais)_

_**I've listened to your lies and all your stories**_

_(Eu ouvi suas mentiras e todas suas histórias)_

_**(Listen to your stories)**_

_(Ouça suas histórias)_

**_You're not half the man you'd like to be_**

_(Você não é nem metade do homem que gostaria de ser)_

O loiro abriu e fechou a boca por diversas vezes. Estreitou os olhos e sua voz era gélida como um dia de inverno:

-Oh, desculpe se eu não sou homem suficiente pra você, Virgínia. Não era o que parecia quando você dizia me amar. –foi sarcástico, tentando esconder a dor que sentia.

_**I don't wanna hear, I don't wanna know**_

_(Eu não quero ouvir, eu não quero saber) _

_**Please don't say you're sorry**_

_(Por favor, não me peça desculpas)_

_**I've heard it all before**_

_(Eu já ouvi tudo isso antes) _

_**And I can take care of myself**_

_(E eu posso tomar conta de mim mesma)_

_**I don't wanna hear, I don't wanna know**_

_(Eu não quero ouvir, eu não quero saber)_

_**Please don't say 'forgive me'**_

_(Por favor, não diga "perdoe-me")_

_**I've seen it all before**_

_(Eu já vi tudo isso antes)_

_**And I can't take it anymore**_

_(E eu não suporto mais isso)_

"_Pronto. Agora ele está fazendo com que me passe por carrasca. Outra tática dele. Fazer com que me sinta culpada." _Ela pensava, enquanto o encarava.

-Poupe-me, Draco. Já está se fazendo de coitadinho novamente? Eu te amei e continuo te amando. E por mais que eu sinta isso por você...Apenas não tenho mais certeza se amor é suficiente.

Ele respirou fundo, tentando ficar calmo e suportar a tensão que estava instalada em seu corpo:

-Gina, como pode dizer isso? Hoje mesmo você disse que nosso amor era capaz de superar qualquer coisa. Tudo o que vivemos não significa nada pra você.

-Sim, claro que significa. Muito mais do que possa significar pra você. Você sempre vem com conversa mole pra cima de mim e eu não resisto. Estou tentando resistir agora. Eu não estou feliz, você não está feliz. Eu nem sei porque eu me iludi pensando que podia fazer de você homem de uma só mulher. E não é apenas nesse aspecto que você nunca mudará. Você é mimado, egoísta, egocêntrico. Sempre achando que o mundo gira em torno do seu próprio umbigo. Eu fui realmente estúpida demais.

_**Don't explain yourself cause talk is cheap**_

_(Não se explique, pois é conversa fiada)_

_**There's more important things than hearing you speak**_

_(Há coisas mais importantes do que ouvir você falar)._

_**You stayed cause I made it so convenient**_

_(Você ficou porque eu fiz isso ser tão conveniente) _

_**Don't explain yourself, you'll never see**_

_(Não se explique, você nunca entenderá)_

-Se eu sou tudo isso que você diz, por que me aceitou?

-Eu te amo, Draco. Eu pensei que fosse o suficiente pra passar por cima das diferenças que existem entre nós.

-Mas eu posso mudar. Perdoe-me dessa vez, Virgínia e você verá. –ele insistiu, fazendo a cara de mais inocente e arrependido que pôde.

_**Gomenasai**_

_(Perdoe-me)_

_**Mujhe maph kardo**_

_(Perdoe-me)_

_**Przepraszam**_

_(Perdoe-me)_

_**Slicha**_

_(Perdoe-me)_

_**Forgive me...**_

_(Perdoe-me...)_

Ela mordeu o lábio inferior. Queria chorar, mas não conseguia. As lágrimas não saíam e a dor que sentia por dentro por não perdoar mais uma vez o homem que amava a consumia de maneira monstruosa. Abaixou os olhos, olhando para o chão e não conseguindo encarar aqueles olhos cinzentos eu tanto amava.

-Eu não posso, Draco. –e se ela estivesse olhando para ele, perceberia que os olhos dele haviam perdido o brilho e transmitiam profundo desespero e dor –Assim como você tem o poder de me fazer sorrir, também tem a mesma facilidade pra me fazer sofrer. Eu já ouvi antes as suas promessas. Não dá.

_**(Sorry, sorry, sorry)**_

_(Desculpas, desculpas, desculpas) _

_**I've heard it all before**_

_(Eu já ouvi tudo isso antes)_

_**I've heard it all before**_

_(Eu já ouvi tudo isso antes)_

_**I've heard it all before**_

_(Eu já ouvi tudo isso antes)_

_**(repeat)**_

_**I don't wanna hear, I don't wanna know**_

_(Eu não quero ouvir, eu não quero saber)_

_**Please don't say you're sorry**_

_(Por favor, não e peça desculpas)_

_**I've heard it all before**_

_(Eu já ouvi tudo isso antes)_

_**And I can take care of myself**_

_(E eu posso tomar conta de mim mesma)_

_**I don't wanna hear, I don't wanna know**_

_(Eu não quero ouvir, eu não quero saber)_

_**Please don't say 'forgive me'**_

_(Por favor, não me diga "perdoe-me")_

_**I've seen it all before**_

_(Eu já vi tudo isso antes)_

_**And I can't take it anymore**_

_(E eu não suporto mais isso)_

_**I don't wanna hear, I don't wanna know**_

_(Eu não quero ouvir, eu não quero saber)_

_**Please don't say you're sorry**_

_(Por favor, não me peça desculpas)_

_**(Don't explain yourself cause talk is cheap)**_

_(Não se explique, pois é conversa fiada)_

**_I've heard it all before, And I can take care of myself_**

_(Eu já ouvi tudo isso antes e eu posso cuidar de mim mesma)_

**_(There's more important things than hearing you speak)_**

_(Há coisas mais importantes que ouvir você falar)_

_**I don't wanna hear, I don't wanna know**_

_(Eu não quero ouvir, eu não quero saber)_

_**Please don't say 'forgive me'**_

_(Por favor, não diga "perdoe-me")_

_**I've heard it all before**_

_(Eu já ouvi tudo isso antes)_

_**I've heard it all before**_

_(Eu já ouvi tudo isso antes)_

_**I've heard it all before**_

_(Eu já ouvi tudo isso antes)_

_**I've heard it all before**_

_(Eu já ouvi tudo isso antes)_

Draco não podia acreditar. O loiro podia ser crápula ás vezes com ela, mas a amava de verdade. Não podia deixar ela partir. Não podia deixar que ela saísse de sua vida. Apesar das brigas, ela havia ensinado Draco a ver a vida de outra forma. Ele não queria deixar de viver o único amor que teve em sua vida. Havia se casado com ela. Queria ter filhos, queria ter uma vida boa e feliz.

"_E nada disso é possível sem ela." _Pensou.

Gina não esperava pela reação que ele teve. Sentiu as mãos dele deslizarem por sua cintura de maneira possessiva e selvagem, puxando-a de encontro a ele violentamente. A ruiva ergueu a cabeça para ver o que se passava nos olhos dele, ver sua expressão e também dizer para que a soltasse. Porém não disse coisa alguma. Sentiu um aperto ao olhar nos olhos dele e ver que estavam sem-vida. Antes que pudesse tirar qualquer conclusão, os lábios de Draco foram até os seus. Era um beijo desesperado e sedento. A ruiva tentava se soltar, mas ele a segurava mais e mais. Ele forçou a língua pela boca dela e Gina estava quase cedendo quando ouviu. Como se vinda de muito longe, ela ouviu a voz de uma mulher amplificada falando em italiano e em seguida em inglês que o vôo 2546 estava fazendo a última chamada para os passageiros. Era o avião que ela e Draco tinham comprado as passagens.

Fez a primeira coisa em que pôde pensar. Empurrou Draco com todas forças que conseguiu juntar e empurrou-o para longe de si. Gritou:

-SOCORRO, TARADO! ALGUÉM ME AJUDE!

-Virgínia, cala a boca! O que você tá fazendo? –ele ameaçou avançar para ela e calá-la com um ovo beijo, mas foi segurado por dois homens que vestiam uniformes –Hey, me soltem! Não se metam!

-Obrigada cavalheiros. –Gina agradeceu, dando as costas e indo correndo em direção ao portão de embarque.

-VIRGÍNIA! VOLTE! EU NÃO VOU TE PERDOAR! EU SOU SEU MARIDO, VOLTE AQUI AGORA MESMO!!!!! –ele gritou, perdendo totalmente a compostura, mas a ruiva sequer virou-se para trás.

-Fique em silêncio, Sr. –um dos guardas que o segurava disse –Vamos para a sala da polícia. O Sr. Terá que explicar direitinho a história de agarrar a Srta.

-Ela é minha mulher! –disse exasperado, mas não funcionou.

-Isso é o que veremos. –disseram, arrastando o loiro.

"_Ah, detido de novo, não! Você me paga, Virgínia!" _ele pensou, deixando a raiva sobrepor-se ao sentimento de vazio e perda que sentia.

N/A: Ok, não me matem. Levem em consideração que esse cap. Não demorou a sair. Sim, eu escrevi em 2 dias. Fi uma inspiração súbita, mas não se acostumem. E comentem, plz!!!!!!!! Façam uma autora feliz, eu mereço, neh? autora faz cara de inocente


	13. Provocações

Capítulo 13: Provocações

Gina sentiu um peso no coração ao entrar no avião sem Draco, tanto que mal ouviu a aeromoça desejando-lhe boas vindas. Procurou sua poltrona, a qual ficava mais ou menos na metade do avião e do lado da janela. Colocou sua bagagem de mão no devido lugar e sentou-se. Após afivelar o cinto, ficou olhando tristemente para os outros aviões e os carrinhos que carregavam bagagens até eles. Porém foi tirada de seus pensamentos por uma voz conhecida:

-Gina!

Ela virou-se para o dono da voz, inexpressiva:

-Simas, me deixa em paz. –seu tom era de súplica.

Antes que o grifinório pudesse responder, uma aeromoça chegou até onde ele estava parado no meio do corredor. Olhou o ticket da passagem que ele tinha em mãos:

-A poltrona do senhor é do outro lado contando mais três para trás. É melhor que se acomode logo, pois já vamos decolar.

Lançando um último olhar a ruiva, ele dirigiu-se a seu lugar. Ela deu um suspiro cansado e aliviado. Alguns segundos depois a aeromoça informou que o embarque havia sido encerrado e começou a dar os avisos de praxe. Quando o avião começou a se movimentar, Gina fechou os olhos. Agora era definitivo. Draco não havia entrado no avião e ela o estava deixando.

"_Talvez ele nunca me perdoe." _E esse pensamento foi como um balde de gelos em seu estômago.

Parte da viagem Gina passou olhando as nuvens pela janela e a outra parte fingindo que dormia. Porém, ainda assim, pareceu durar menos do que ela desejaria. Logo que o avião aterrissou e ela pôde desabotoar o cinto, pegou sua bagagem de mão. Mas então Simas apareceu:

-Espere, Gina.

-O que você quer, Simas? –ela perguntou, sem paciência.

-Quer que eu leve sua bagagem? –ofereceu-se.

-Não é necessário. –negou.

-Eu faço questão, Gina. –disse, pegando da mão dela.

A ruiva virou-se e seguiu pelo corredor, com o objetivo de sair do avião. Simas seguia atrás de si. Apenas pensava em Draco e no olhar desesperado que ele tinha antes de puxá-la para o último beijo. Fazia apenas algumas poucas horas desde que vira o marido pela última vez, mas para ela parecia muito mais.

"_Como aquele loiro me faz falta..." _suspirou _"Mas também eu ainda estou brava e magoada com ele. Como ele pôde levar outra mulher pro quarto do hotel na nossa lua-de-mel?!?" _e seu olhar tornou-se ainda mais triste.

-Gina! –era a voz de Simas chamando-a.

-O quê? –perguntou, desanimada.

-Pare de agir como uma morta-viva. Isso não vai te fazer bem. –Simas disse e ela deu de ombros –Estou falando sério. Quer uma carona para a hum...Mansão Malfoy? –perguntou, deixando transparecer o seu desgosto ao dizer o nome do lugar.

-Eu não vou pra Mansão Malfoy. Eu vou para a Toca. Se puder me levar eu agradeço.

Ele deu um sorriso enorme:

-Claro que posso, mas por que...?

Gina cortou-o:

-Eu não quero falar sobre isso.

-Ok. –respondeu resignado, mas já estava feliz por Gina voltar à casa dos pais.

Seguiram para fora do aeroporto e havia um carro do ministério esperando Simas. Gina sentou-se no banco de trás e para a sua insatisfação, Simas também. Ela não queria ficar perto dele, pois se lembrava que se não tivesse dormido com ele, ela e Draco estariam felizes e ainda em lua-de-mel. Olhou pela janela.

"_Draco por que você fez isso comigo? Será que não me ama o suficiente?!? Eu prometi que nunca o deixaria, mas veja o que aconteceu...Vai ser tão difícil viver sem você." _

Durante a viagem inteira a ruiva olhou sem realmente ver as paisagens pela janela. Seus pensamentos estavam no loiro. Sabia que sofreria estando distante dele, mas também sabia que sofreria se ficasse ao lado dele. Apenas julgou que a dor que sentiria seria maior se estivesse ao lado dele. Agora já não tinha mais tanta certeza...

Quando menos esperava, pôde avistar A Toca. Começou a ficar nervosa. O que falaria para seus familiares? Ainda não tinha pensado nisso.

"_Burra! Burra! Burra! Você realmente é idiota, Gina! Eu deveria pensar nos detalhes importantes." _Repreendeu-se enquanto o carro estacionava e ela descia.

Simas tirou a bagagem da ruiva do porta-malas.

-Deixa que eu carrego. –ela disse, pegou suas coisas e começou a andar em direção à porta de entrada.

Logo ele alcançou-a e estava andando a seu lado:

-Simas, você já fez bastante me trazendo aqui. Agora vá embora, por favor.

-E eu não posso mais cumprimentar a sua família? –ele perguntou.

Ela bufou:

-Provavelmente você só achará a minha mãe na Toca. Por que não vai procurar o meu pai no Ministério? Aposto que ele ficaria satisfeito ao ouvir da sua boca que conseguiu acabar com o meu casamento. –disse vermelha de raiva, enquanto dava batidas fortes na porta.

-Hoje é domingo, Gina. –ele respondeu, aborrecido pela acusação dela –Aposto que a sua mãe não é o único membro da sua família presente nessa casa.

A ruiva bateu a mão na testa involuntariamente. Como poderia ter esquecido de tal coisa? Porém, antes que tivesse tempo de se lamentar mais ou dar meia volta e sair dali bem rápido, a porta foi aberta por Molly Weasley. Sua mãe encarou-a com surpresa, mas abriu um grande sorriso.

-Gina! –exclamou, abraçando-a com força –Eu estava com tantas saudades sua, querida.

-Mãe, você tá me sufocando. –ela reclamou e antes que pudesse dizer mais, viu várias pessoas atrás de sua mãe (em sua maioria ruivos) que olhavam para ela com surpresa.

-Gina! –Rony exclamou –O que você está fazendo aqui? E ainda mais com o Simas. Você não tinha mais uma semana de lua-de-mel? Cadê o Malfoy?

"_Sou mesmo o ser mais tapado que já pisou na superfície da Terra! Como pude esquecer que hoje é domingo?!?" _

-Eu não quero falar sobre isso, Ronald. –disse, soltando-se do abraço da mãe e subindo as escadas com suas malas para o seu antigo quarto.

No mesmo instante todos começaram a falar ao mesmo tempo, indagando o que havia acontecido até que a Sra. Weasley mandou todos calarem a boca. Porém, a ruiva não prestou a tenção em nada disso. Ao chegar em seu quarto bateu aporta, jogou as malas de qualquer jeito e jogou-se na cama após tirar os sapatos.

A janela encontrava-se fechada e tudo estava exatamente do jeito que ela deixara. Nem a roupa de cama havia sido trocada. Ela podia sentir o cheiro do perfume de Draco e isso era torturante. Lembrou-se das tantas noites que haviam passado se amando naquela cama. A dor era crescente em seu peito. Por mais que não quisesse chorar, viu-se chorando ao sentir as lágrimas rolando por sua face. Aquele líquido quente que escorria livremente por sua face ansiava por ser aparado pelas mãos de Draco Malfoy. Era isso o que ele costumava fazer quando Gina chorava. Ele aparava suas lágrimas, abraçava-a e ela sentia-se segura nos braços dele, sabendo que tudo ficaria bem. No entanto, agora estava sozinha naquele quarto. Tinha por companhia apenas suas agridoces memórias e o cheiro do perfume dele.

Gina ouviu baterem à porta de seu quarto. Não queria ver ninguém, mas sentia que a pessoa não desistiria e entraria de qualquer maneira. Então enxugou os olhos e a face, mas continuou deitada. Após alguns segundos, ouviu a maçaneta girar e a porta abrir-se.

-Gina... –a pessoa disse, fechando a porta e Gina reconheceu a voz.

-Ainda não foi embora, Gabrielle? –perguntou para a prima.

Com um gesto de sua varinha, Gabi abriu a janela e deixou a claridade do dia entrar no quarto:

-Ai, por que fez isso? –reclamou pela repentina luz a que suas retinas foram expostas.

Ignorou a pergunta da prima e sentou-se na cama:

-Gina, o que aconteceu? –perguntou e havia preocupação em sua face.

-Nada, Gabrielle. –respondeu de mau-humor.

A ruiva dos cabelos cor de cereja deu um suspiro cansado:

-Olha, Gina. Pare com isso está bem? Eu sou sua amiga e você não me engana. Eu sei que algo deu muito errado entre você e o Draco e por isso você voltou mais cedo. Você pode confiar em mim, eu sinto que você precisa desabafar.

Gina sentou-se na cama também e Gabi pôde ver que seus olhos estavam vermelhos:

-Ah, Gabi. Deu tudo errado. Eu e o Draco brigamos várias vezes, não transamos desde que estamos casados, fomos expulsos de um hotel, dormimos por uma noite dentro de um carro minúsculo porque estávamos presos na neve.

-Nossa. –ela impressionou-se, arregalando seus olhos verde-oliva.

-E isso não é tudo. O Draco tentou matar o Rony no dia do nosso noivado, ele confessou. E daí eu também confessei que dormi com o Simas em uma vez que estava bêbada. Daí nós brigamos feio.

-Nossa. Você dormiu com o Simas? –ela estava de boca aberta.

-Eu estava bêbada! – a ruiva se defendeu –MUITO bêbada. –reiterou.

-Hum e como assim o Draco tentou matar o Rony?

-Ah, na noite do nosso noivado o Rony fez um escândalo e subiu as escadas. Sem ninguém perceber o Draco fez um feitiço que fez o Rony rolar escadas abaixo, mas como o próprio Draco tinha se oferecido pra levar o Rony pro St. Mungus, ninguém desconfiou. Mas então, foi horrível. O Draco me chamou de prostituta, Gabi! –e uma lágrima escorreu.

-Ele falou isso sem pensar, o Draco te ama. Ele apenas estava fora de si.

-Mas ele disse que ia pedir o divórcio. Nós saímos do hotel um para cada lado de Veneza. Só que eu encontrei o Simas. Ele foi pra Veneza e tenho certeza que foi pra tentar atrapalhar minha lua-de-mel com o Draco. Quando eu voltei pro hotel mais uma briga, porque o Draco tinha visto quando o Simas me beijou à força. Brigamos mais, mas quando estávamos quase nos acertando, eu encontrei um sutiã vermelho no quarto e não era meu. Daí nós brigamos novamente. Ele jura que não transou com a vagabunda e a mandou embora quando viu o que ela realmente queria com ele, mas eu não consigo acreditar. Então nessa hora o Simas apareceu na porta e perguntou se eu queria ir morar com ele nos EUA. Daí o Draco ficou mais puto da vida então e os dois começaram a duelar, dizendo que o prêmio seria eu. Então eles saíram do quarto ainda duelando e destruindo coisas pelo caminho. De repente, depois que eu já tinha tentado e não conseguido fazer eles pararem, vieram os aurores italianos e nós fomos detidos.

-Putz, aconteceu tudo isso? –a francesa estava claramente espantada –Parece até um filme.

-É, mas para mim foi um pesadelo. Eu bebi veritasserum e me expliquei para o Chefe dos Aurores. Então me liberaram. Eu resolvi deixar o Draco. Fui para o aeroporto, mas nos encontramos lá. Ele me pediu perdão, disse que iria mudar, que não queria me fazer sofrer. Me custou todo o auto-controle para não perdoá-lo. Eu sempre o perdôo e ele continua com os erros e eu sofro.

-Então você quer que ele mude isso, que ele deixe de ser tão egocêntrico. –Gabi disse.

-Sim. Mas eu não sei se ele me ama o suficiente pra fazer isso. Sei lá, é muito difícil mudar. Talvez ele realmente peça o divórcio e então eu terei que dar. Isso vai me doer profundamente, mas o que posso fazer?

Gabrielle abraçou a prima:

-Gina, vocês se amam. Eu sei disso. Não posso acreditar que vão desistir por causa de algumas confusões na lua-de-mel.

-Algumas? –a ruiva perguntou com ironia.

-Tá, muitas. Mas mesmo assim, Gina. Eu acho que você e o Draco deveriam conversar com calma e então veriam o quanto se amam e não podem viver separados.

-Gabi, ele levou uma outra qualquer pro nosso quarto! E ele não estava bêbado.

-Mas ele não te disse que não dormiu com a tal?

-Disse, mas e se ele mentiu?

-Bem, não posso afirmar com certeza se ele mentiu ou não. Mas estou certa ao dizer que ele te ama. Eu vejo a maneira com que ele te olha, Gina. Os olhos dele suavizam e parecem brilhar. –disse levantando-se –Qualquer coisa, me chama, tá?

Virgínia fez que sim e a outra saiu.

Falar que Draco Malfoy encontrava-se de mau humor era um elogio. O loiro estava de péssimo humor! Demorou algumas horas para que conseguisse provar aos seguranças trouxas do aeroporto que Gina era realmente casada com ele. E depois disso ainda teve que ouvir as desculpas deles enquanto o olhavam com pena. Uma das coisas que Draco odiava era isso. Ele não precisava da pena de ninguém, muito menos de trouxas que nem ao menos o conheciam.

"_Ah, Virgínia. Você não perde por esperar." _Pensou.

O Malfoy teve que esperar várias horas a mais por outro vôo para Londres e quando entrou no avião estava com a expressão tão fechada que até as aeromoças tinham medo de se dirigir a ele.

Para ele nunca um vôo pareceu demorar tanto. Quando finalmente o avião aterrissou e o sinal para desapertar os cintos foi dado, Draco o fez e dirigiu-se à saída com pressa.

Uma aeromoça à porta da aeronave perguntou:

-Teve um bom vôo?

-Claro, tão bom quanto um pau enfiado no rabo. –respondeu sarcástico com cara de poucos amigos e a aeromoça levou a mão à boca, enquanto o olhava reprovadoramente.

O loiro, porém não ligou e saiu dali o mais rápido que pôde. Saiu do aeroporto e procurou por um lugar discreto. Quando encontrou tratou de imediatamente aparatar em sua Mansão. Apareceu no Saguão de Entrada e subiu as escadas principais puxando sua mala de carrinho. O barulho chamou a atenção de Narcisa e ela logo estava ao pé da escada, perguntando intrigada:

-Draco. O que está fazendo aqui? Cadê a Virgínia?

O loiro virou-se para sua mãe. Deixou o semblante inexpressivo, mas seus olhos estavam estreitos e gelados:

-Dentro da mala é que não está.

-Deixe de ser sarcástico com a sua mãe, Draco! –ela o repreendeu –Conte o que aconteceu, eu quero saber.

-Eu não quero falar sobre isso. –e seu tom era definitivo.

Cissy, no entanto, insistiu:

-Draco, meu filho. Eu só quero o seu bem...

Ele cortou-a:

-Vou me divorciar da Virgínia, satisfeita?

-Como é que é? –perguntou surpresa.

-Isso mesmo o que ouviu. –e a voz dele já começava a transparecer tristeza.

-Mas Draco...

-Não, mãe. Vou tomar um banho. Depois a gente se fala. –disse e virou-se, continuando a subir as escadas.

Assim que entrou no quarto bateu a porta com força e jogou a mala num canto qualquer. Em seguida despiu-se, atirando as peças de roupa pelo quarto.

"_Afinal, para que servem os elfos domésticos se não para limparem o que eu sujo." _ Pensou antes de entrar no chuveiro. Achou que se entrasse na banheira lembraria de quando Gina cuidou dele por estar gripado. Mas ao entrar no chuveiro lembrou-se do sonho que ela contou-lhe em que ensaboavam o corpo um do outro. O pensamento foi como uma faca em seu coração. Mordeu o lábio inferior e sentiu os olhos arderem, querendo derramar lágrimas.

"_Desde quando eu me tornei tão fraco assim?" _ repreendeu-se _"Aquela mulher acabou com a minha vida." _

Draco deu um murro na parede do banheiro, o que fez com que sua mão latejasse fortemente com dor. No entanto, não saiu um lamento da boca dele sobre essa dor, pois a que sentia por dentro era maior. Amava Gina, mas era acima de tudo um sonserino e como tal orgulhoso e vingativo. A água morna que caía sobre seu corpo serviu para acalmá-lo um pouco. Quando saiu do banho sentiu-se um pouco melhor, já que pelo menos o cansaço havia ido embora de seu corpo.

Vestiu um pijama e um robe por cima, depois saindo do quarto que havia sido arrumado para ser dele e de Gina. Respirou profundamente, tentando afastar de sua mente os pensamentos que envolviam a ruiva, mas era de certa forma impossível e ele não estava obtendo sucesso.

Foi até a sala de jantar e para sua satisfação a mesa estava posta. Ao olhar para a mesa percebeu tinha muita fome e que sua mãe já estava lá, mas esperava-o para começar a refeição. Sentou-se de frente para a mãe e serviu-se em silêncio. Quando ele começou a comer um tanto rápido, Narcisa comentou:

-Onde estão seus modos, Draco? Mastigue ao menos. E não pense que eu esqueci o nosso assunto pendente.

O loiro olhou feio para a mãe, terminou de mastigar e engolir a comida que tinha na boca e disse:

-Eu estou mastigando, acontece que tenho fome. Agora me deixe comer em paz.

A loira respirou fundo e resmungou algo que soou como "Filho que não tem a mínima consideração pela mãe".

Após a refeição, Draco fez menção de sair da mesa, mas Cissy não deixou, puxando-o de volta para a mesa pelo braço:

-Draco, nós ainda não terminamos. Você tem que me falar porque quer se divorciar da Virgínia. Eu não consigo entender. Vocês pareciam um casal tão feliz e apaixonado.

Foi a vez de Draco respirar fundo e forçar-se a olhar nos olhos azuis da loira:

-Ela me traiu, mãe.

-Como? –Cissy perguntou automaticamente, não querendo acreditar no que ouvira.

-Ela dormiu com o maldito do Finnigan. –falou como se cuspisse as palavras com raiva e nojo.

-Mas como aconteceu isso?

-Mãe, é óbvio. Como você acha que duas pessoas transam? Acho que sua memória sobre essas coisas já está começando a falhar... –disse amargamente.

-Como se atreve a falar assim com a sua mãe?!? Eu te dei educação melhor que essa, garoto. –ela estreitou os olhos.

-Ok, desculpe. Eu me descontrolei. Mas é que você não entende como estou me sentindo. É horrível. Às vezes quero quebrar tudo que vejo pela frente ou então me trancar no meu quarto até morrer de fome e sede. Eu simplesmente perdi o meu chão. –confessou, olhando para baixo.

Narcisa sentou-se na cadeira ao lado da do filho e abraçou-o, acariciando as mechas do cabelo dele:

-Oh, Draco, meu filho. Eu sinto muito por você. Como aquela Weasley teve coragem de fazer isso?

-Ela disse que estava muito bêbada e achou que o Finnigan fosse eu. –murmurou fracamente.

-E você não acredita nela?

-Sim, eu acredito. Já vi a Virgínia bêbada. Mas o problema é que ainda assim ela dormiu com outro. Eu pensava que tinha sido o único homem para quem ela havia se entregado, sabe?

-Ai, maldito machismo! –Narcisa bradou –Mesmo se ela tivesse tido outros antes de você, Draco. O que importaria? Se há amor, isso não deveria importar.

-Mas nesse caso ela dormiu com o Finnigan depois que estávamos noivos.

-Mas como você bem disse, ela estava bêbada. Você não vai perdoá-la?

-Mãe, ela fugiu de mim. Eu fui até o aeroporto e a procurei como um louco. Então por acaso nos esbarramos quando ela saía do banheiro. Eu pedi desculpas...

Narcisa o cortou:

-Não seria ela quem te deveria desculpas? –questionou, levantando uma sobrancelha.

-Hum, é, bem...eu...

-Você?

-Ok, eu a chamei de prostituta. –falou, envergonhado.

-VOCÊ FEZ O QUÊ, DRACO THOMAS MALFOY?!? –Narcisa parou de abraçá-lo e encarou-o, furiosa –Isso é maneira de se dirigir à sua mulher?

-Foi quando ela me contou sobre o Finnigan. Eu fiquei fora de mim, mãe. Não consegui medir as palavras. –tentou se defender –E ela tinha me chamado de assassino. –continuou em um tom meio magoado –Lembra que te contei como foi quando fui pedir a mão da Gina em casamento? – e a loira fez que sim –Então, eu contei pra Gina que eu fiz o irmão dela rolar aquelas escadas...Ela ficou bem brava comigo também. Aí me chamou de assassino e eu a chamei de prostituta. Eu me arrependi por ter falado isso, porque sei que a magoei. Mas ela deve ter me perdoado por isso, porque depois nós estávamos quase fazendo as pazes, mas...

-Hum, vocês dois não sabem viver sem brigar... –ela deu um suspiro de cansaço.

Draco ignorou o comentário da mãe e continuou:

-Acontece que depois da discussão em que ela ficou sabendo sobre o irmão dela e que eu fiquei sabendo sobre o Finnigan, nós saímos cada um pra um lado. Estávamos de cabeça quente. Então eu voltei a um bar que já tinha ido. Eu comecei a beber e então uma romena de nome Anna veio dizer que eu tinha demorado muito. Acontece que antes ela tava dando em cima de mim e eu então disse que ia ao banheiro, mas fugi dela. Daí como eu estava com raiva da Virgínia e tinha uma mulher que estava se oferecendo pra mim, eu iria aproveitar. –ele falou e Cissy o olhou com cara de reprovação –Hey, mãe, não me olhe assim. Eu estava me sentindo o último dos homens. Pensei então em pagar na mesma moeda.

-Draco, e eu que sempre fechei os olhos aos comentários das minhas amigas. Achava que eram apenas boatos. Mas não, meu filho é realmente mulherengo. Puxou esse péssimo hábito do pai. –falou decepcionada.

-Mãe, eu a Virgínia não transamos desde que nos casamos. –ele reclamou.

-Draco, eu acho que não preciso saber desses detalhes.

O loiro passou a mão pela face da mãe:

-Ok, mãe. Eu era assim. Mas não sou mais. –e ela fez cara de descrença –A Anna quis entrar no meu quarto, dizendo que ia usar o telefone do meu quarto para ligar para pedir a chave do quarto dela. Mas assim que entramos no quarto ela literalmente me atacou. Ela me beijou e me empurrou pra cama. Quando dei por mim eu estava deitado com ela por cima. Ela tirou a camisa e o sutiã e eu pensei na Gina e percebi que não conseguiria fazer isso com ela. Ainda mais na mesma cama em que estávamos dormindo. Então eu mostrei a minha aliança pra ela e disse que era casado e estava em lua-de-mel. Levei um tapa na cara e ela saiu de lá o mais rápido que conseguiu. Acontece que ela esqueceu o sutiã e eu percebi isso tarde demais. Aliás, foi a Gina quem descobriu.

-Ah, aposto que ela deve ter ficado louca de raiva com você.

-Eu estava com raiva porque antes dela chegar tinha visto o Finnigan a beijando enquanto observava pela janela. Então quando ela abriu a porta eu a acusei. Ela disse que ele tinha a beijado à força e que ela tinha dado um tapa nele por isso, mas eu não quis acreditar. Daí ela falou umas coisas que me amoleceram um pouco e depois me abraçou. Então ela foi pro banheiro e quando voltou estava disposta a realmente fazer as pazes. Mas então ela encontrou o sutiã e começou a gritar e brigar comigo. Dizendo que eu a tinha traído e não acreditou em mim quando eu disse que não tinha transado com a outra. Então bateram na porta do quarto dizendo se serviço de quarto, mas era o Finnigan. Daí eu me descontrolei e ele sugeriu um duelo e quem ganhasse ficava com a Gina. Então nós duelamos pra valer e destruímos várias coisas no hotel. A Gina tentou parar a gente, mas nem ouvimos, queríamos levar aquele duelo até as últimas conseqüências. Mas então aurores apareceram e fomos detidos.

-Draco! Mas que vergonha. Como pôde sujar o nome Malfoy dessa maneira?

-Mãe, eu tinha que duelar e mostrar pra aquele idiota que sou muito melhor que ele. Além do mais, o Lúcio já sujou nosso nome o suficiente. Mas voltando...Todos nós contamos a nossa versão dos fatos. A Gina foi a primeira. Quando eu terminei, eu voltei ao hotel e ela não estava lá. Me deixou uma carta dizendo que estava saindo da minha vida e que estava pensando na minha felicidade e disse que era porque eu não era homem de uma única mulher. E várias coisas.

-E ela está certa? –Cissy questionou-o.

-Mas é claro que não! Por isso, assim que comprei a informação do recepcionista do hotel, peguei um táxi e fui pro aeroporto atrás dela. Eu pedi desculpas. Disse que queria que ela me desse mais uma chance. Eu tentei todos argumentos que consegui pensar na hora e quando não conseguia mais pensar diante de tantas negativas dela, eu a beijei. Ouvimos então a última chamada para o nosso vôo. Ela me empurrou e gritou dizendo que um tarado a tinha agarrado. Daí os seguranças me levaram pra longe dela. Ela embarcou e eu demorei um bom tempo pra convencê-los de que a Virgínia era mesmo minha mulher.

-Nossa! Não acredito que ela fez isso com você.

-Sim, fez. E agora eu estou morrendo de raiva. Ela vai ver só.

-O que você vai fazer, Draco?

-Não sei ainda exatamente, mas ela não pode me fazer de palhaço e ficar por isso mesmo.

"_Só espero que ele não se arrependa depois." _Narcisa pensou, sabendo que o filho podia muito bem estar maquinando uma vingança.

Gina levantou às 6h da manhã no dia seguinte. Sentiu o estômago roncar, já que havia se recusado a comer no dia anterior e ficara o tempo todo trancada em seu quarto. Arrumou sua cama e dirigiu-se ao banheiro. Ao olhar-se no espelho percebeu que precisava dar um jeito nos olhos, então fez um feitiço para que eles desinchassem e outro para que as olheiras desaparecessem. No entanto, eles ainda encontravam-se um tanto vermelhos. Tomou um banho não muito demorado. Pegou um conjunto de lingerie preta e vestiu. Por cima colocou o uniforme feminino de auror (uma calça preta no estilo bailarina que dava ampla liberdade de movimentos, uma blusinha cinza que delineava suas curvas e que tinha um A bordado em preto) e por cima colocou uma capa preta, mas a deixou aberta.

Desceu então para tomar café. Sua mãe, seu pai, Gabi e Daniel estavam à mesa. A ruiva, para a surpresa de todos, sorriu:

-Bom dia pessoal. –e eles responderam e ela sentou-se –Gabi será que pode me passar a caneca com leite? E Daniel, poderia me passar a geléia de morango?

Tanto a caneca quanto a geléia foram passadas para ela, que começou a passar geléia em algumas torradas, tentando disfarçar o quanto doía lembrar de Draco com aquele gesto.

-Gina, querida, você está bem? –Molly perguntou-lhe.

-Claro, mãe. –respondeu e deu um sorriso falso –Pai, o Chefe dos Aurores Italianos te mandou lembranças. –emendou, quando viu que a mãe queria dizer algo mais.

-Ah, o Amadeus Ricci. –Arthur deu um grande sorriso –Há muito tempo que não o vejo. Ele é um bom amigo.

-Estão gostando de ficar aqui na Inglaterra? –Gina perguntou a Gabi e Daniel.

-Sim. –o moreno respondeu, focando seus olhos azuis em Gina.

-Pois é. Quem sabe não compramos mais pra frente uma casa por aqui. –Gabi comentou em tom de brincadeira.

-É. –Daniel concordou –Por que não?

-Olha os dois, hein? – Gina falou.

-Nós estamos noivos, Gina. –Daniel contou.

-Putz, como é que eu não fiquei sabendo? –perguntou, indignando-se.

-Bem, aconteceu na semana passada. Você tava viajando. E ontem quando você voltou...

-Hum. –Gina cortou-a –O importante é que vocês estão felizes. Meus sinceros parabéns pra vocês. –ela sorriu, enquanto misturava chocolate em pó e mel em seu leite.

Virgínia fez o que pôde para terminar rapidamente seu café. Subiu para seu quarto para escovar os dentes e pegar suas coisas e então, após se despedir de todos, aparatou no Ministério da Magia. Estava decidida a enterrar-se no trabalho e assim não pensar em seu provavelmente futuro ex-marido. Porém nada a havia preparado para o que aconteceu...

Assim que chegou no Quartel General dos Aurores, cumprimentou seus colegas de trabalho e dirigiu-se à sua repartição. Deixou a maleta sobre sua mesa e a capa sobre a cadeira, sentando-se em seguida. Concentrou-se, ou pelo menos tentou, nos pergaminhos de mandatos de prisão já ou ainda não executados que ela deveria ler e assinar e eram montes deles.

Após algum tempo nessa tarefa maçante um memorando veio voando e deixou cair um envelope vermelho em sua mesa.

"_Não! Não! Não! Isso não pode estar acontecendo comigo!" _repetiu para si mesma como um mantra enquanto assistia o envelope começar a querer pegar fogo.

Antes que perdesse a coragem, resolveu abrir o envelope. A voz de Draco magicamente ampliada começou a bradar:

"VIRGÍNIA MOLLY WEASLEY MALFOY! VOCÊ É UMA MEGERA, É ISSO O QUE VOCÊ É! COMO SE ATREVE A CHAMAR OS SEGURANÇAS DO AEROPORTO E DIZER A ELES QUE EU ERA UM TARADO TENTANDO TE AGARRAR? EU FIQUEI DETIDO POR ALGUMAS HORAS E AINDA PERDI O AVIÃO E A CULPA É TODA SUA! SE PENSA QUE AS COISAS FICARÃO ASSIM ESTÁ MUITO ENGANADA, NINGUÉM FAZ DRACO THOMAS MALFOY DE PALHAÇO E FICA POR ISSO MESMO. VOCÊ MEXEU COM FOGO E VAI SAIR QUEIMADA. E TAMBÉM NÃO PENSE QUE VAI CONSEGUIR O DIVÓRCIO ASSIM TÃO FÁCIL, EU VOU FAZER DA SUA VIDA UM INFERNO E ESSE É SÓ O COMEÇO!

TENHA UM BOM DIA, VIRGÍNIA, QUERIDA.

DO SEU AMADO MARIDO, DRACO"

Gina quis cavar um buraco e pular dentro dele de tanta vergonha. Seu rosto estava completamente vermelho de raiva e vergonha. Ela tinha ciência de que o departamento inteiro deveria ter ouvido e havia mais pessoas olhando para ela do que poderia contar. Sabia que era questão de tempo para virar o assunto do Ministério, no máximo um dia, quem sabe algumas horas e todos estariam sabendo. Essa possibilidade não a agradava nem um pouco.

-O QUE ESTÃO FAZENDO AQUI AINDA? –gritou com os presentes, que se assustaram –VÃO TRABALHAR!!!

"_Você me paga Draco Malfoy! Eu juro que me paga!" _ disse a si mesma.

Era horário de almoço e Draco tinha um sorriso satisfeito no rosto, já que àquela hora, Gina já deveria ter recebido a surpresinha dele. O loiro arrumava as coisas em sua mesa para que pudesse sair para almoçar quando ouviu vozes: de Gina e sua secretária.

-Hey, a Srta. Não pode entrar aí sem permissão do Sr. Malfoy.

-Posso sim. Vou entrar por bem ou por mal. Infelizmente ainda sou a Sra. Malfoy e você vai fazer o que estou mandando, vai sair da frente da porra dessa porta!

No instante seguinte a porta era escancarada e Gina passava por ela:

-Que merda foi aquela, Malfoy? Você não tem o mínimo senso, seu cretino!

-Ora, ora. Controle essa boca, Gininha. –falou descontraidamente, com um sorriso sarcástico e vitorioso.

-Eu tentei dizer que ela não podia entrar aqui. O Sr. Mesmo me disse que ela estava proibida, mas ela não quis me ouvir.

-Tudo bem, Dolly. Dessa vez passa, agora saia daqui. –Draco disse duramente para a secretária.

-Você me proibiu de entrar aqui? –a ruiva perguntou com indignação –Não pode fazer isso, Malfoy!

-Eu sou Chefe de departamento e faço o que bem entender. –ele retrucou.

-E só está aqui graças ao meu pai. –ela jogou na cara dele.

O loiro estreitou os olhos e cerrou os punhos:

-Seu idolatrado pai pode ter ajudado a me colocar aqui, mas se permaneço é graças ao meu talento, Virgínia, queira você reconhecer isso ou não!

-Não fuja do assunto, Malfoy. Por que me mandou aquele maldito berrador?!? –a ruiva cobrou com cara de poucos amigos.

Ele fez cara de inocente, mas com uma pitada de cinismo:

-Ah, eu só queria fazer uma pequena surpresa pra minha querida esposinha.

-Você não tinha o direito! Escutou bem? NÃO TINHA! Agora todos falarão de mim. Você me fez passar por uma humilhação!

-Viu como é bom? Pó de mandrágora na pele alheia é refresco, não é mesmo? Você mereceu, Virgínia. E ainda merece muito mais!

A ruiva ficou ainda mais revoltada:

-Eu nem sei por que ainda uso essa aliança. –disse e tentou tirá-la, mas a aliança não se moveu um milímetro –O que há de errado com essa droga?

Draco suspirou:

-Eu também não consigo tirar a minha. Alianças bruxas sempre possuem feitiços. A nossa foi enfeitiçada para não sair até que...

-Até que o quê? –ela encarou-o, com interesse no que ele dizia.

-Até que não haja mais amor em uma das partes. –ele completou.

-Haha. Eu duvido muito. Esse feitiço deve estar com problema, pois eu te odeio.

Draco sentiu como se alguém tivesse enfiado uma faca em seu coração ao ouvi-la dizendo que o odiava. Então sem mesmo perceber o que estava fazendo, ele deu duas passadas largas e puxou o corpo de Gina bruscamente contra o seu. No instante seguinte sua boca estava na dela, com a língua tentando forçar passagem. Talvez por ter sido pega de surpresa, Gina entreabriu a boca, dando acesso a Draco. Foi um beijo necessitado e selvagem. Aquele beijo falava mais de desejo do que amor, mas não significava que os dois não sentissem o mais sublime dos sentimentos um pelo outro. Eles pareciam ter esquecido de toda a discussão anterior e as mãos percorriam o corpo do outro sem pudor algum. Mas então, depois de um bom tempo, Gina lembrou-se que tinha um cérebro e este estava alertando-a do quão inadequada era aquela situação. Gina empurrou Draco pra longe de si com toda força que conseguiu. A camisa dele estava amassada e tinha os primeiros botões abertos. Os cabelos loiros estavam completamente desalinhados. Porém, naquele instante Gina nem conseguiu pensar em como deveria ser seu estado. Lançou um olhar raivoso para Draco:

-Eu te odeio, Malfoy! –bradou e saiu a passos rápidos, sem olhar pra trás e batendo a porta.

Terça-feira, fim de expediente no Ministério da Magia.

Gina tinha acabado de sair do elevador e conversava com alguns colegas de departamento. Ela avistou Draco mais a frente conversando com algumas funcionárias. Acontece que a ruiva conhecia muito bem a "boa" fama delas e tinha certeza pelo modo que elas sorriam e riam do que ele falava, que estavam dando em cima dele.

Virgínia sentiu um calor subir por seu corpo, tornando suas orelhas e faces vermelhas. Queria negar, mas estava sentindo ciúmes. Pegou discretamente sua varinha e com feitiços não verbais conjurou um balde de água e fez com que o mesmo despejasse água na cabeça de Draco e em seguida desaparecesse.

-Tenho certeza que um banho frio resolveu o seu problema, querido. –ela comentou ao ver o loiro todo molhado e esforçando-se para não gargalhar com a cena.

Por mais que alguns tentassem disfarçar, todos estavam achando graça na situação. Ele assistiu a ruiva se afastar e gritou:

-Você é louca, Virgínia! Vou te enternar no St. Mungus.

A mulher virou-se de volta para ele e disse de forma cínica:

-Ora, querido, não leve para o lado pessoal. Eu só quis te ajudar a não ficar na mão. –e piscou para ele antes de virar-se e continuar andando.

"_Na mão? Com quem ela aprendeu a ser tão maliciosa e cínica?" _perguntou-se e não pôde deixar de sorrir ao se tocar que havia sido consigo mesmo.

Quarta-feira, horário de almoço.

Virgínia estava atrasada e levaria um sermão de sua mãe por fazer os outros esperarem para almoçar por culpa dela. Então ela corria pelo Saguão de Entrada, objetivando chegar ao local de aparatação. Porém, de repente ela escorrega. Seus sapatos deslizam no chão por cerca de dois segundos, então ela cai de bunda no chão.

-MALDIÇÃO! –a ruiva praguejou e acabou atraindo vários olhares para si –Que foi, nunca viram?!?

Com a nádegas doloridas pela queda, tentou levantar-se, mas acabou caindo novamente. Se antes já estava com raiva, ficou mais ainda ao ouvir o riso de Draco e depois vê-lo parado à sua frente:

-O que foi, Malfoy? Veio ver a minha desgraça e rir da minha cara? Ou melhor, foi você quem causou isso, não é mesmo? –perguntou e ele apenas alargou seu sorriso irônico -Seu desgraçado! –xingou.

-Querida, não faça cena. Não tenho culpa se estava correndo tão depressa e acabou escorregando. –falou com uma expressão inocente e estendendo uma mão para que a mulher se levantasse.

Gina acabou aceitando a mão dele e ele colocou-a em pé. Logo que isso aconteceu, ela puxou-o pela gravata:

-Não pense que me engana, Draco Malfoy. –sussurrou no ouvido dele –Eu não esqueci o berrador e também não vou esquecer desse tombo, _querido._ –frisou a última palavra, sendo sarcástica e deu uma leve mordida no lóbulo da orelha dele para depois empurrá-lo e aparatar.

Quinta-feira, fim de expediente.

Draco após muito esforço, conseguiu livrar-se do "chiclete" que grudou nele desde o começo do expediente. Ele rumava decidido até o Quartel General dos Aurores. Foi até a mesa de Gina, a qual estava quase saindo. Pegou a ruiva pelo braço:

-Não tão cedo, Virgínia. –falou e havia um brilho de raiva em sues olhos –Que merda de idéia foi aquela de dizer para a Alicia Gladhill que o motivo de nossas brigas era o meu amor por ela? Você ficou completamente louca, Weasley!

Mesmo diante do olhar assassino do marido, a ruiva sorriu. Fora ela mesma que dissera a Alicia que Draco a amava e que ela (Gina) morria de ciúmes e por isso brigava com o loiro. A questão é que para o azar de Draco, a mulher acreditara e o perseguira o dia inteiro, tentando beijá-lo. Alicia era uma mulher com cerca de 30 anos e nenhum atrativo. Usava óculos de grossas armações, tinha o cabelo loiro opaco e armado, além de estar bem acima do peso.

-Ah, querido. Me desculpe. –falou de maneira afetada –É que você parece gostar tanto da idéia de ter um harém, então achei que a Alicia era o seu tipo. Apenas quis dar um empurrãozinho.

O aperto de Draco no braço de Gina aumentou a intensidade:

-Nunca mais faça isso, sua louca. Eu nunca falei que queria ter um harém, caralho! Aquela mulher me perseguiu o dia inteiro, foi um horror. Trate de desmentir, fui claro? –perguntou, empurrando-a contra a parede –Espero que sim. –sussurrou e levou sua boca numa parte do pescoço dela, chupando o local para deixar uma marca.

Na hora a ruiva não conseguiu reagir e sentiu-se fraca por isso. Mas assim que ele deu as costas e saiu, ela disse, ainda alto o suficiente para que ele ouvisse:

-Só a sua cara de desespero ao fugir dela já valeu a pena!

Sexta-feira, 8h15min da manhã.

-ESPERA! –Draco gritou, mas era tarde demais, o elevador fechou as portas.

O loiro bufou e esmurrou o botão para chamar o outro elevador. Estava atrasado e odiava isso. Após quase um minuto de espera, estava entrando no elevador. Encostou-se contra uma das paredes laterais. Pensou que era o único atrasado e por isso iria sozinho no elevador, mas ficou surpreso quando no último segundo antes de as portas fecharem, uma pessoa entrou apressadamente. Olharam-se:

-VOCÊ? –ambos perguntaram.

-Eu não acredito no meu azar. –Gina reclamou –Além de chegar atrasada eu pego o mesmo elevador que você.

-E eu então? Acha que não tenho mais o que fazer do que ficar na sua presença? –perguntou, aparentando descaso.

Então de repente o elevador parou e a gravação de uma voz feminina pôde ser ouvida:

-Srs. Usuários do elevador, queiram nos desculpar, mas ouve uma queda de força da magia do prédio. Portanto até que o problema seja resolvido não poderemos fazer funcionar coisas como a iluminação, os elevadores e a fonte dos irmãos mágicos.

Agora além de estar parado, as luzes também haviam se apagado. Gina encostou-se contra uma parede. Tentava respirar rapidamente, mas ainda assim estava ficando pálida:

_-Lumus._ –fez Draco –Gina, você está bem? –perguntou com o semblante preocupado.

-S-sim. –respondeu num tom que não convencia nem a mais inocente das crianças –Eu vou ficar bem.

-Por que será que eu não acredito em você? –ele perguntou com um sorriso.

A ruiva mordeu o lábio inferior ao vê-lo sorrir de maneira tão sexy. Foi pega completamente desprevenida quando ele abraçou-a:

-Calminha, moranguinho. Está tudo bem, eu estou aqui com você.

Sentiu-se melhor ao receber aquele abraço e ouvir aquelas palavras de conforto. Abraçou-o de volta:

-Eu sinto a sua falta. –escapou de sua boca antes que pudesse refrear e ela ficou vermelha.

-Eu também.

-Mas eu não esqueci de tudo o que você me fez. –ela cortou-o, mas mesmo assim continuando a abraçá-lo.

-Nem eu. –ele respondeu –Mas o que acha de uma trégua só por agora? –e olhou os olhos dela ao perguntar.

-Eu não entendo aonde você quer chegar. –fez-se de desentendida.

Draco então colou seus lábios. Gina lutou, tentando empurrar o loiro para longe de si e cerrando os lábios firmemente. Porém, Draco era bem mais forte e ela logo percebeu que era inútil ser teimosa naquele caso. Ela também o queria, sentia falta de seus beijos, abraços, carícias, algumas palavras de amor sussurradas de modo tímido. Sentia falta de como faziam amor e como eles dormiam de conchinha. Deixou-se levar então e correspondeu a altura. O beijo que davam misturava diversos sentimentos: Amor, culpa, saudades, desejo, mágoa e carinho. A intensidade daquele beijo fazia a cabeça de Gina dar voltas. Seus joelhos pareciam querer ceder e ela sentia a necessidade de agarrar-se ao loiro cada vez mais, então passou seus braços pelo pescoço dele. Draco por sua vez prensava a mulher contra a parede do elevador. Ele a queria naquele instante, mas sabia que aquilo era mais que desejo. Sentia-se completo com um simples olhar feliz dela, porque sabia que era a causa de tal felicidade. Beijá-la sempre o deixava sem chão, mas num sentido que ele gostaria de repetir eternamente, já que ela o fazia sentir como se estivesse nas nuvens. Não queriam parar aquele beijo nunca, mas precisaram separar os lábios à procura de ar. Olharam-se nos olhos, enquanto respiravam de maneira ofegante. Draco levou suas mãos ao rosto de Gina e ela fechou os olhos. Deixou-se ser tocada por aquelas mãos frias. O loiro sentia a textura lisa e macia da pele dela contra seus dedos. Podia ver cada detalhe da face dela. O nariz pequeno e delicado, os pontinhos que eram sardas que salpicavam as bochechas dela, os lábios rosados e carnudos, as sobrancelhas claras. As pálpebras continuavam cobrindo os olhos castanhos dela e o loiro beijou-os, partindo em seguida para a testa, o nariz, as bochechas, o queixo...Até que chegou na boca. Deu um selinho de início e então tomou os lábios dela com fervor. As mãos dele aproveitaram que a capa estava aberta e entraram por debaixo da blusa dela. Já estavam quentes e Gina não pôde responsabilizar a temperatura delas pelo arrepio que sentiu. Um suspiro escapou de seus lábios quando ele começou a beijar-lhe o pescoço bem onde ela era sensível. Não conseguia mais pensar em nada, quanto menos em como ainda estava zangada e magoada com ele. Naquele momento precisava senti-lo. Enfiou suas mãos por debaixo da camisa dele, acariciando cada saliência do abdômen dele e subindo até o peito. Como sentira falta de tocá-lo! A respiração de Draco se desregularizava com os toques de Gina e ela percebia isso. Mas o que a fez sorrir foi ouvir um meio suspiro meio gemido quando o arranhava suavemente. Malfoy pegou a ruiva no colo e ela enlaçou as pernas ao redor da cintura dele, enquanto o abraçava pelo pescoço. Conhecia-o suficientemente bem para saber que àquele ponto ele já se encontrava excitado e que não tinha intenções de parar. Obteve a confirmação quando ele a prensou novamente contra a parede do elevador, não restando nenhum espaço entre os corpos. Porém, simplesmente o mundo lá fora parecia ter parado para eles. Aliás, o mundo naquele instante parecia ser somente eles dentro daquele elevador. Não conseguiam articular frases ou pensar. Porém, palavras aparentemente se faziam desnecessárias e os beijos, toques e olhares diziam muito. Mas então a luz voltou, contudo ambos estavam de olhos fechados e distraídos o suficiente para não notarem.

Então ouviram a mesma voz feminina que ouviram quando o elevador parou:

-O sistema foi normalizado e o problema resolvido. Obrigada pela paciência. –e o elevador deu uma sacolejada, começando a andar e chamando os dois à realidade.

Imediatamente Gina saiu do colo de Draco e ele afastou-se dela. O rosto dela parecia pegar fogo de tão quente e vermelho e ao olhar pro chão ela percebeu a varinha dele e suas maletas caídas no chão. Abaixou-se para pegar a sua e tentou arrumar-se o mais que pôde e sem conseguir olhar para ele. Por sua vez, o Malfoy virou-se de costas para ela e ao olhar para baixo suas bochechas ficaram levemente rosadas ao perceber o estado em que se encontrava. Apressou-se em ajeitar a camisa e fechar a capa. Então passou as mãos pelos cabelos e recolheu sua varinha e maleta do chão.

-Gina...Eu... –virou-se e olhou para ela, procurando palavras.

-Se quer me fazer um favor, Malfoy. Fique quieto e esqueça o que aconteceu. –ela respondeu de maneira ríspida e em seguida o elevador abriu-se no nível em que ela desceria –Passar bem. –e saiu sem olhar para trás.

"_DROGA!" _ele pensou, dando um murro na parede.

Mesmo dia, final do expediente.

Gina arrumava suas coisas para ir embora e sentia-se uma tola por ter tido um rendimento tão medíocre no trabalho naquele dia porque deixara que seus pensamentos vagassem até o acontecido no elevador por mais vezes do que poderia lembrar.

Havia acabado de apanhar a bolsa para partir quando um memorando veio até ela. A auror pegou o papel e leu. Na caprichada letra de Draco estava escrito:

"_Eu não vou desistir de nós, Virgínia. Vou fazer você perceber e entender que não dá pra continuar do jeito que está._

_Ass: Seu marido hoje e sempre, Draco"_

A ruiva rasgou o bilhete em pedacinhos e jogou-o no lixo.

"_Ai que raiva! A semana inteira ele infernizou a minha vida e agora após uns amassos no elevador manda esse bilhete. É muita cara-de-pau mesmo! Acha que eu não sei que está pensando com a cabeça de baixo, Draco Malfoy?!?" _pensou revoltada, saindo de mau-humor do Ministério.

Ficou aliviada ao chegar ao ponto de aparatação e não ter cruzado com Draco. Quando chegou na Toca, abriu a porta de entrada e foi até a cozinha:

-Boa noite mãe, pai. –falou apática –Cadê o Daniel a Gabi? –perguntou, surpresa.

-Jantar romântico. –Molly murmurou e então Gina percebeu a cara séria dela e de seu pai.

-O que aconteceu?

-Estou envergonhado, Virgínia Molly Weasley. –Arthur começou e Gina soube que não viria coisa boa, já que ele usou seu nome inteiro –Pensei que já tivesse aprendido o suficiente sobre o que fazer ou não dentro de um elevador.

-O quê? Como você...? –ela não conseguia pensar direito no que falar.

-O Ministério da Magia não precisa de câmeras para saber o que se passa dentro de seus elevadores. Há um feitiço que grava como se fosse uma câmera e poucos sabem disso. Já aconteceram coisas assim, mas eu nunca pensei que a minha filha faria uma coisa dessas.

Gina bufou:

-Papai, eu amo o Draco e nós somos casados. Estamos brigados, mas ainda somos casados. Além do mais eu sou maior de idade. Por que vocês querem se intrometer tanto na minha vida?!? –ela começava a se alterar.

-Olhe esse tom com o seu pai, mocinha. –Molly a repreendeu.

-Mas o Ministério da Magia é local de trabalho e não para pessoas transarem como dois animais no cio. –ele também começava a se alterar.

-Arthur, não pegue tão pesado com nossa filha.

-Não pegar pesado, Molly? Fala isso por que não viu o que eu vi. Aquele Malfoy não tem o mínimo de respeito com a nossa filha. Não é um rapaz ajuizado como o Simas. Só não o tiro do cargo porque bem ou mal ele está se saindo bem e eu não misturo assuntos pessoais com trabalho. E você. –apontou para a filha que estava muito vermelha e tinha os punhos cerrados –Só não te sou uma suspensão do trabalho porque é uma das melhores aurores que temos e faria falta ao Ministério.

Gina não se conteve mais, explodiu:

-CHEGA! EU ESTOU FARTA DE TUDO! Eu e o Draco não transamos naquele elevador, caramba! Não agüento mais a implicância de vocês com o meu marido e também não agüento mais essa proteção a imagem do Santo Finnigan! –falou numa boa imitação da ironia de Draco –Esse que vocês pensam ser tão santinho abusou de mim, mamãe e papai. Ele sabia que eu estava noiva e ainda assim me incentivou a beber sem parar e quando eu estava bêbada o suficiente ele me levou para o apartamento dele e transou comigo. Vocês têm por acaso a idéia de como me senti? De como temi que o Draco não me quisesse mais ao descobrir? E ainda o queridinho de vocês teve a cara-de-pau de me seguir na minha lua-de-mel e dar em cima de mim. Eu resolvi contar ao Draco antes que ele contasse. Foi por isso que brigamos. Tudo culpa de Simas Finnigan! Eu vou embora dessa casa! –declarou e correu para o quarto para arrumar uma mala.

-GINA! –Molly gritou, porém foi inútil.

Lágrimas escorriam por sua face. Ela simplesmente não agüentava mais, tinha que desabafar. Por isso dissera sem medir as palavras tudo o que estava entalado em sua garganta. Quando terminou de jogar alguns pertences e roupas dentro da mala, fechou-a. Apanhou sua varinha e sua maleta de trabalho. Limpou as lágrimas. Fez a mala flutuar para facilitar sua descida. Ao chegar lá embaixo Molly parou em sua frente:

-Não, Gina. –pediu.

-Não posso ficar mais aqui, entenda.

-Por favor, Gina. É perigoso sair por aí de noite. Onde você vai ficar?

-Não sei. Qualquer lugar é melhor que aqui. –disse, saindo porta afora e aparatando no primeiro lugar que veio em sua mente.

N/A: Espero q tenham gostado do cap e independentemente disso comentem. Quem adivinha pra onde a Gina foi?


	14. It's Not Over

Capítulo 14: It's Not Over

Após abrir os olhos e recuperar-se da sensação desconfortável de aparatar, Gina respirou fundo e bateu à porta do apartamento em que Harry e Hermione moravam. Após alguns segundos ouviu o barulho de uma chave virando na maçaneta e então uma morena abrindo a porta. A ruiva atirou-se nela, num abraço apertado:

-Gina, o que aconteceu? –Hermione perguntou, preocupada, enquanto devolvia o abraço.

-Hermione eu posso ficar aqui com você e o Harry por um tempo, por favor?

-Claro que pode. –respondeu gentilmente, pegando a mala dela -Entre.

Quando as duas sentaram-se no sofá um Harry Potter só de shorts saiu do quarto, perguntou:

-Amor, quem era? –e então viu a Weasley –Gina? O que você faz por aqui?

-É, eu também gostaria de saber o que a trouxe aqui. – Hermione disse, olhando para o namorado.

A ruiva olhou de um para o outro e respirou fundo:

-Eu briguei com meus pais e saí de casa. Então vim para cá, foi o único lugar que consegui pensar.

-Hum… -Harry fez –Mas por que vocês brigaram?

Gina ficou vermelha:

-Bem…é que…Hoje teve um problema no Ministério que fez o elevador parar.

-Ah é, queda no sistema mágico. –Harry falou –Mas o que isso tem a ver? –indagou, curioso.

-Eu fiquei presa no elevador...com o Draco. Acontece que a gente...

-Se agarraram dentro do elevador? –Harry sugeriu, segurando-se para não rir e levou uma cotovelada de Hermione –Que foi, Mi? Eu não tenho culpa que eles não resistem a um elevador?

A morena forçou-se a permanecer séria:

-Vocês se beijaram, Gi?

A ruiva balançou a cabeça afirmativamente:

-Eu ainda amo o Draco, Mione.

-Então por que vocês não voltam?

-Eu simplesmente não consigo perdoá-lo. É horrível. Uma parte de mim diz o meu lugar é ao lado dele e a outra diz que o que ele fez é imperdoável e eu só vou sofrer se perdoá-lo. Dói fisicamente até. Eu não sei o que fazer. O meu pai acabou por ficar sabendo do que aconteceu no elevador e a gente discutiu. Posso ficar aqui?

-Claro. –o casal disse ao mesmo tempo.

-Mas eu não quero que contem a ninguém que eu estou aqui. Ninguém pode saber, fui clara?

-As pessoas vão ficar preocupadas, Gina. –Harry comentou.

-É suficiente que me vejam no Ministério para saber que estou bem.

-Tem certeza? –Hermione perguntou e a ruiva fez que sim –Bem, se é assim que você quer...

-Mas tem uma coisa, Gina. Nós só temos um quarto com uma cama de casal. Mas se você quiser dormir lá com a Mione, eu posso dormir no sofá.

-Não, de maneira alguma. Eu não quero incomodar. Eu posso perfeitamente dormir no sofá. Sério mesmo e não vou aceitar contestações. Vocês já estão sendo gentis o suficiente.

O apartamento em que Harry e Hermione moravam ficava num prédio de três andares na Londres trouxa. Possuía um quarto, banheiro, cozinha e lavanderia, mas era confortável.

Harry pediu 2 pizzas e uma garrafa de refrigerante pelo telefone e os três tiveram uma refeição agradável com conversas do tempo em que estudavam em Hogwarts. Logo depois foram dormir.

Gina ficou um bom tempo acordada pensando nos beijos de Draco e sentiu uma dor no peito ao pensar nisso. Respirou profundamente, tentando amenizar a sensação dolorida. Fechou os olhos e seus pensamentos foram vagando para outras coisas e antes que ela adormecesse a dor já havia sumido.

Arthur Weasley havia acabado de sair batendo a porta da sala de Draco. O loiro afundou na cadeira. Perdeu a conta de quantas coisas como "falta de decência", "nenhuma moral", "falta de respeito", "péssimo controle de impulsos" fora obrigado a ouvir.

"_Mas ele é o chefe e é meu sogro. O que eu posso fazer?" _bufou, levantando-se e dirigindo-se até a porta _"Eu preciso falar com a Virgínia." _E saiu de sua sala.

Quando entrou no Quartel General dos Aurores, todos o olharam e vários disseram bom dia. O loiro apenas cumprimentava com um aceno de cabeça. Decididamente começar o dia com uma bronca do Ministro da Magia não era começar bem o dia. Assim que chegou em frente à escrivaninha da ruiva, pigarreou e ela lançou a ele um olhar cansado. Draco podia visualizar olheiras. Não que ele estivesse com a aparência perfeita, já que os cabelos estavam desalinhados, ele também possuía olheiras e a barba estava por fazer.

-Virgínia, o seu pai me disse que você saiu da Toca.

-Sim, é verdade. –deu de ombros e voltou-se para os papéis que estavam espalhados por sua mesa, começando a arrumá-los.

-Se isso te consola, eu também levei a maior bronca dele por causa do que aconteceu no elevador.

A ruiva voltou os olhos para ele e parecia brava:

-Mas ele fez eu me sentir uma prostituta, Draco Malfoy. Eu me descontrolei e acabei contando tudo. Entenda-se o que o Simas fez. Não podia ficar mais naquela casa.

Draco colocou a mão por cima da de Gina e ao sentir o calor da mão dele, os olhos de Gina suavizaram, mas então ela sentiu uma espécie de choque e afastou sua mão.

-Eu sinto muito que o seu pai fez você se sentir um lixo. Aliás, ele fez com que eu me sentisse muito mal também. Talvez seja a maneira com que ele disse. Mas no fundo nós apenas estávamos errados por ter uns amassos num local de trabalho. Nós ainda somos marido e mulher e eu um Malfoy e sonserino fui capaz de te perdoar. Por que é que você não pode?

Ela enterrou o rosto nas mãos, sentindo o mundo girar:

-Draco, por favor. Eu não quero falar sobre isso agora.

-Virgínia, você está bem? –ele perguntou, preocupado.

-Sim, apenas estou com uma leve tontura.

-Hum. –ele murmurou –Então me diga para onde você foi. Eu poderia passar lá mais tarde e nós conversaríamos sobre isso.

-Não, Draco. Eu não vou contar a você nem a ninguém onde estou.

-Mas, Gina...

-Sem nenhum mas, Draco. Agora por favor, eu prefiro que você saia daqui ou eu não vou conseguir me concentrar no meu trabalho.

Ele olhou-a seriamente:

-Por que você me trata assim, Virginia? Eu sou seu marido e te amo, mas um dia tudo cansa, sabia? Então quando você perceber a burrada que está fazendo pode ser tarde demais. –foi a última coisa que ele disse antes de ir embora, não vendo a lágrima solitária que rolou pelo rosto da ruiva.

Draco voltou desolado para sua sala, começava a achar que ela não o amava mais. Trabalhou com afinco, mas por muitas vezes lembrava-se da mulher e era como uma facada em seu coração. Ao aparatar na Mansão Malfoy, Narcisa o esperava:

-Olá, mãe. Teve um bom dia? –perguntou dando um beijo na bochecha pálida da loira.

-Foi normal. Mas você não parece ter tido um bom dia. O que aconteceu, Draco?

-Mãe, eu não sei se a Gina me ama. –falou tristemente e mesmo que seu tom não tivesse sido assim, Narcisa saberia o que se passava com ele.

Não adiantava Draco erguer um muro, sua mãe conseguia enxergar através dele. Vendo o estado do filho, Cissy abraçou-o:

-Oh, Draco. A mamãe odeia te ver assim. Aquela Gina Weasley é muito abusada. Eu não vejo você dar um sorriso verdadeiro desde que vocês saíram daqui para a lua-de-mel. Eu tenho que falar com ela e chamá-la à realidade.

-Mãe, não vai funcionar. Além do mais, ela não está mais na Toca e não quis me dizer onde está hospedada. –o loiro explicou.

-Até parece que você não me conhece, Draco. Eu vou descobrir onde ela está e ela vai me ouvir ou não me chamo Narcisa Malfoy. –falou seriamente, fazendo balançar a longa e elegante trança loira em seu cabelo.

Draco deu um ligeiro sorriso:

-Obrigado, mãe. Mas então, será que quando você descobrir eu posso ir junto? –perguntou, fazendo cara de cão abandonado.

-Nem adianta usar essa expressão comigo, Draco Malfoy. Eu irei sozinha e terei uma conversa de mulher para mulher com a Virgínia. Mas você pode me dar alguma coisa para levar para ela e eu entrego se você quiser.

O loiro respirou profundamente vendo que seria algo improdutivo tentar convencê-la a levá-lo junto:

-Ok então. Eu vou escrever algo. Quem sabe ajude a amolecer aquele coração de pedra dela.

Cissy sorriu ao ver o filho dirigir-se para o escritório um pouco mais animado.

Draco sentou-se à escrivaninha e apanhou um papel, uma pena e um tinteiro. Ficou um tempo pensando no que escrever, até que teve a idéia de colocar a letra de uma música na carta, a qual tinha ouvido outro dia enquanto conversava –afogava as mágoas em drinques - com Daniel num pub.

"_Querida Virgínia,_

_Depois de tudo o que vivemos, eu simplesmente não posso acreditar que não haja mais amor. As nossas alianças não saem dos nossos dedos e é a maior prova. Então por que você insiste nesse jogo? Está fazendo com que nós dois soframos. Eu sei que não sou perfeito e que você também não é, mas eu te aceitei com os seus defeitos e você com os meus. No entanto, desde que te conheci eu tentei melhorar para me tornar digno de você. Foi uma decepção e tanto quando você me contou sobre o Finnigan...Mas eu te perdoei. Não por algum altruísmo ou outro sentimento nobre. Ainda sou um sonserino...Perdoei por mim mesmo. Perdoei porque eu preciso de você e se me deixasse levar essa vez por meu orgulho, a minha vida seria normal, como era antes. Mas eu não quero uma vida normal. Eu quero uma vida em que eu acorde todos os dias ao seu lado. Uma vida em que eu faça você sorrir e quando fizer chorar, limpe suas lágrimas. Uma vida em que eu tenha que agüentar as suas variações de humor na TPM e as nossas brigas, mas tendo a certeza de que as reconciliações serão perfeitas e que tudo valeu a pena. Eu vi arrependimento e tristeza nos seus olhos. Posso sentir que você também não está satisfeita com essa situação. Eu sei que você é teimosa, Virgínia. Mas essa situação já foi longe demais e isso é muito estranho. Há alguma coisa errada no meio de tudo isso, só não sei o que é. Por mais cabeça-dura que você seja, você não ficaria tanto tempo brigada comigo. Não que eu tenha sido um anjo que merecesse o seu perdão no primeiro segundo...Mas eu quero que você entenda que nós juramos por duas vezes que iríamos nos respeitar e nos amar até que a morte nos separasse. Juramos perante Deus, Merlin e a sociedade. É algo magnânimo e que não foi feito sem pensar, certo? Quero que você reflita sobre tudo isso e espero que consiga enxergar que merecemos uma segunda chance de sermos felizes juntos. Agora abaixo vai uma coisa a mais pra te fazer pensar, é a letra de uma música que acho que combina com o momento que estamos vivendo._

**Shania Twain - Don't**

Don't! Don't you wish we'd tried?

Do you feel what I feel inside?

You know our love is stronger than pride

No! Don't let your anger grow

Just tell me what you need me to know

Please talk to me -- don't close the door

Cause' I wanna hear you,

Wanna be near you

Chorus:

Don't fight! Don't argue you!

Give me the chance to say that I'm sorry

Just let me love you

Don't turn me away -- Don't tell me to go

Don't! Don't give up on trust

Don't give up on me -- on us

If we could just hold on long enough

We can do it!

We'll get through it!

Repeat Chorus

Don't pretend that it's okay

Things won't get better that way

Don't do something you might regret someday

Don't!

_Com amor, Draco"_

"_Acho que ficou boa." _O loiro pensou, dobrando cuidadosa e meticulosamente o pergaminho.

Em seguida ele pensou em um dos botões de rosas vermelhas do jardim da mansão e conjurou-o. Depois fez um feitiço convocatório para trazer do seu quarto uma caixa de bombons com licor, da mesma marca daqueles que havia provado com Gina enquanto eles eram fugitivos.

Suspirou. Aqueles bombons lhe traziam agridoces recordações...

_Flashback_

_Estavam hospedados em um pequeno motel em Chicago. Comeram de almoço no próprio quarto bombons de licor e beberam água de coco._

_O loiro estava sentado na cama, Gina levou a caixa de bombons e lhe ofereceu um. Para a surpresa dela, ele pegou o chocolate com a boca (diretamente dos dedos dela). Os dedos de Gina haviam ficado lambuzados de chocolate e ele os lambeu. Gina tremeu involuntariamente:_

_-A babá tem que dar chocolate na boca da criancinha, é? –perguntou caçoando e Draco fez que sim –Pois vai ficar sem chocolate, como eu. –falou e colocou um bombom inteiro na boca de uma só vez._

_O Malfoy sentiu como se alguma força maior o tivesse possuído e o que fez em seguida foi automático e impensado:_

_-Ah, é? –perguntou e juntou seus lábios aos de Gina._

_Puxou-a pra mais perto pela cintura e forçou-a a abrir os lábios com a própria língua._

"_O que é que ele ta fazendo?" Gina perguntou-se e logo depois entendeu que ele queria o bombom que estava em sua boca._

_Quando ele roubou o chocolate dela, Gina descolou seus lábios dos dele:_

_-Isso não é justo. –falou se desvencilhando de Draco –Tome esses. –disse jogando alguns pra ele e saindo da cama._

_Draco então comeu os bombons que Gina havia jogado e ela os que havia sobrado na caixa._

_-Vou pegar uma caixinha de água de coco. Quer uma?_

_-Quero._

_Gina pegou no frigobar e levou pra ele. Draco aproveitou a oportunidade para puxar a Weasley pra cama:_

_-Fica aqui. –disse e pegou uma das caixinhas._

_Beberam em silêncio e, ao terminar, colocaram as caixinhas vazias nos criados-mudos. Ficaram calados por um bom tempo._

_Draco agüentou o quanto pôde, mas então a misteriosa força o "possuiu" novamente e ele levantou Gina pela cintura e a fez se sentar em seu colo. A ruiva ficou bem encabulada:_

_-Pare de brincar comigo, Draco._

_-Eu sinto algo por você, Virgínia. –falou antes que se arrependesse._

_-Sim, você se sente atraído por mim. Qual é a novidade nisso?_

_-Não é tão simples assim, eu ano consigo parar de pensar em você._

_Gina ficou mais vermelha do que pensou que poderia:_

_-Lógico, você quer o meu corpo e eu nego._

_Draco fitou profundamente os olhos castanhos de Gina, ela estava vermelha e seu rosto tinha uma expressão tristonha. Ele então colocou uma mecha de cabelo ruivo atrás das orelhas dela e beijou-a. De inicio delicadamente, esperando que ela correspondesse e quando isso aconteceu, o beijo tornou-se sôfrego, desesperado._

_O loiro sentiu um pouco de líquido quente em seu rosto e depois o beijo ficou salgado:_

_-Por que está chorando, Gina? –ele perguntou limpando as lágrimas que escorriam pelo rosto dela._

_A Weasley não respondeu._

_-Fale pra mim. O que é que você sente quando a gente se beija? O seu coração acelera? Você se sente perdida? É como se o seu corpo virasse uma gelatina?_

_-É. Como você sabe de tudo isso?_

_-Porque é assim que eu me sinto. –Draco respondeu e viu Gina sorrir antes de beijá-lo._

"_Ótimo,Gina. Você definitivamente ficou louca. Droga! O beijo dele é uma droga pior que cocaína. Me tira da realidade e é altamente viciante"' Pensou, passando seus braços por trás do pescoço dele._

_Draco estava adorando poder sentir de perto mais uma vez o perfume do corpo e dos cabelos de Gina. Puxou-a para perto, tinha urgência em manter o corpo dela apertado em seus braços. Não conseguia entender como aquela ruiva conseguia mexer tanto com ele. Travava uma luta interna consigo mesmo._

"_Eu odeio gostar tanto de beijá-la, mas odiaria mais se não o estivesse fazendo. Isso é doentio! Como posso querer tanto alguém que odeio?"_

_Gina parou o beijo e lançou para Draco o olhar mais angelical que pôde._

_-Me perdoa? –perguntou com um sorriso vacilante._

_-Não e antecipando, a história do contrato continua._

_-Ah, como você é mau, Draco. –reclamou fazendo-se de indignada e ele sorriu –Será que vou ter que implorar que você me desculpe até o dia da minha morte?_

_-Deixe-me pensar. –o loiro falou fazendo-se de pensativo –Acho que sim._

_Seu chato! –falou saindo do colo de Draco, mas ele não deixou._

_-Aonde a ruivinha pensa que vai?_

_-Deixe-me sair. Fiquei brava, não quero mais falar com você._

_-Sem problemas, o seu 2° desejo será atendido. –falou colocando sua boca na dela._

_Após mais um beijo ardente, Gina reclamou:_

_-Golpe baixo. Me deixa em paz! Você não vai mesmo me perdoar por ter te enganado, vai?_

_Ele suspirou:_

_-Depende..._

_-Do quê? –perguntou desconfiada._

_-Do que eu vou ganhar com isso... –respondeu sugestivamente._

_-Ótimo. –falou e viu Draco sorrir satisfeito –Vai esperar sentado. –ela acrescentou e o sorriso do loiro sumiu como num passe de mágica._

_-Você vai arder nas chamas do inferno, Virgínia. É uma enorme maldade o que está fazendo comigo!_

_Gina riu com vontade antes de responder:_

_-Se eu vou pro inferno, você nem se fala. Quem costuma fazer as maldades por aqui é você._

_Draco fechou a cara momentaneamente e depois colocou a expressão mais inocente que conseguiu em seu rosto._

_-Você não confia em mim?_

_A ruiva controlou-se para não rir novamente:_

_Falo a verdade ou continuamos sem brigar?_

_O loiro não deixou sua expressão angelical se abalar._

_-Você não fala a sério...O que eu fiz de mal pra você?_

_-Que cinismo! Agora você passou dos limites da hipocrisia. Quer que eu enumere as coisas vis que fez pra mim?_

_Ela saiu do colo dele e se levantou da cama com um nível médio de irritação._

_-Pense na chance que está perdendo. Você ainda vai se arrepender._

_O nível de irritação da Weasley subiu consideravelmente._

"_Que ódio! Como alguém pode ser tão egocêntrico?"_

_-Não, acho que não vou me arrepender. Por que eu me arrependeria de não fazer parte da lista de mulheres que você já levou pra cama?_

_-Porque você quer, Virgínia. Não sei porque ainda se dá ao trabalho de negar._

_-Quem é você pra dizer o que quero? EU NÃO QUERO! –a ruiva respondeu firmemente, apesar de saber que era mentira._

_Os dois ficaram calados se encarando, os olhares firmes e decididos tentando achar o menor sinal de fraqueza._

_Draco continuava com a idéia "Eu odeio a Weasley, mas a quero a todo custo". Na sua opinião era apenas mais uma de suas vontades a ser satisfeita, por isso deixou o ódio um pouco de lado para insistir na realização de seu desejo._

"_Se eu não fosse um Malfoy e condicionado como um, não sei o que já poderia ter feito com ela...Eu fico 24 horas perto da Weasley, é tentação demais!" era o que pensara por várias vezes._

_Gina ficava vermelha e envergonhada só de pensar se Draco lesse alguns de seus pensamentos sobre ele. Há pouco tempo, percebera que queria Draco. E como o queria... O que Gina não se permitia fazer com o loiro a atormentava em sonhos cada vez mais picantes. Sonhos esses que ela morria de vergonha ao constatar que queria que fossem reais._

_Cada segundo era pra ela um teste de autocontrole e como todo ser humano normal, Gina falhava de vez em quando e ocasionalmente custava-lhe mais retomar o controle da situação._

_Mas se Gina queria tanto Draco, por que não ceder de uma vez? Bem, a ruiva não sabia o que sentia por ele e não queria se precipitar para não se arrepender posteriormente._

"_Ele só quer me provar e depois voltará a me tratar como lixo. Eu quero transar com o Draco, mas e se eu me apaixonar por ele depois? Só vou sofrer, não posso correr esse risco." Ela pensava freqüentemente._

_Gina quebrou o silêncio:_

_-Hum...Draco. V-você sente algo acontecendo entre nós?_

_Ele mostrou-se surpreso:_

_-Algo?_

_-É, algo...Apenas algo._

_Draco coçou a cabeça, pensativo:_

_-Bem,é...sinto algo. Acho que temos uma química muito forte._

_Isso era tudo o que Gina precisava ouvir para chegar a uma conclusão. Se até Draco admitia existir algo entre eles, então era porque a situação era crítica e tinha atingido o seu nível máximo de periculosidade._

_Gina decidiu afastar o perigo e a tentação de si, continuaria a busca pelo elixir sozinha. Iria embora na calada da noite, enquanto Draco estivesse dormindo:_

_-Por que pergunta isso?_

_A ruiva suspirou e sentou-se na beirada da cama:_

_-Nossa relação é confusa, não acha? Numa hora estamos despejando ofensas um em cima do outro e em outro estamos..._

_-Aos beijos. –Draco completou –É realmente coisa de maluco...Mas gostaria de voltar a 2ª parte da esquisitice?_

_Gina fez que não com o dedo indicador:_

_-Está muito beijoqueiro hoje, Sr. Draco._

_-Devo estar doente, a minha boca está implorando pela sua em vez de xingar. Parece uma urgência instintiva, nunca me senti tão esquisito._

_Gina olhou pela janela._

"_Ele não pode ter lido o meu pensamento, estaria furioso se soubesse o que estou planejando. Mas já que vou embora, não tem nada demais aproveitar enquanto posso."_

_A ruiva suspirou e sentou-se ao lado dele na cama, com as costas apoiadas na cabeceira da cama:_

_-Devo dizer que angariou a minha simpatia com o seu comentário, Sr. Malfoy. –falou se fazendo de enfermeira e checando a temperatura dele –Recomendo uma overdose de medicamentos._

_-Demorou, vou cumpri direitinho essa receita, enfermeira Weasley. –falou roçando seus lábios nos de Gina._

_-Quando é que vai deixar de tomar ¼ dos comprimidos em vez de um?_

_-O quê? –o loiro perguntou confuso._

_-Quando é que vai parar de fingir que estar me beijando e me beijar de verdade, Draco? –Gina perguntou se fazendo de indignada._

_-A enfermeira manda e o paciente obedece._

_Draco enlaçou-a bem apertado e iniciou um beijo ávido. Nenhum dos dois saberia dizer quanto tempo o beijo durou, as únicas coisas que sabiam era que era bom (muito bom!) e queriam continuar assim. Gina havia se encostado na cabeceira para ter apoio e assim evitar que Draco a deitasse na cama, mas mesmo assim ele conseguiu. O loiro já tentava tirar a blusa dela, quando foi parado:_

_-Olhe a mão boba, Draco. Não te dei essa liberdade. –a Weasley falou saindo de debaixo dele._

_O Malfoy sentou-se novamente na cama, dessa vez mortalmente sério:_

_-Ok. Deus venceu! Será que ele não já me torturou o suficiente? –Draco falou em voz alta._

_-Tadinho do Draquinho, está todo enfezadinho. –Gina o provocou._

_-Me deixa em paz, Weasley. A culpa é sua!_

_Ela deu de ombros:_

_-Não tenho culpa se você não quer respeitar as regras do jogo._

_-Regras? Servem apenas para serem burladas de um modo ou de outro._

_-Esse é o seu problema. Você nunca aprendeu o que é seguir regras. Essa é a diferença básica entre nós dois, eu faço o que é certo e você, o que é mais fácil._

_-O que o fato de eu querer... –ele começou, mas Gina o interrompeu._

_-Tudo. Eu tenho uma regra e você não entende o que isso quer dizer, apenas fica tentado quebrá-la incessantemente. Não é assim que funciona comigo. Se você quer me levar pra cama, terá que se adaptar as regras..._

_Dessa vez foi Draco que a interrompeu:_

_-E quais são as regras?_

_-Não adianta que eu diga, nunca passará por elas._

_-Quais são? –ele insistiu._

"_Poxa vida! Ele quer tanto assim?" pensou e respirou pesadamente antes de responder._

_-Está bem. Você sabe que eu sou virgem e não iria pra cama com qualquer um..._

_-Está me incluindo nesse "Qualquer um"? –perguntou totalmente indignado com as palavras de Gina._

_-Não é isso. O que eu quero dizer... –corou e deu pausa –É que é especial pra mim, não quero que seja uma ação movida apenas por atração e..._

_-E o quê?_

_-Tem que ser alguém que goste de mim. –disse e suspirou –Alguém que goste de mim e não apenas do meu corpo. Alguém que não vá me tratar como um lixo depois de me possuir por inteira, alguém que não me faça sofrer e sinto muito Draco Malfoy, mas você não preenche nenhum dos requisitos._

_Draco ficou paralisado. Aquela chuva de palavras o havia pego de surpresa. Fora como um tapa na cara misturado com pedras de gelo no estômago. O Malfoy abria e fechava a boca tentando responder à altura, mas não conseguia nem balbuciar._

_Gina percebendo o quanto tinha desconcertado, paralisado, embaraçado, e "quebrado" o loiro moral e psicologicamente de todas as maneiras, resolveu explicar-se:_

_-Me desculpe, Draco. Eu acho que fui dura demais, mas você insistiu em saber..._

_Ele recobrou a fala e a interrompeu secamente:_

_-Não fale mais nada, Weasley! Acha que ainda não me humilhou o bastante?_

_-Eu não te humilhei! –Gina se defendeu._

_-E o que significa dizer que não vai pra cama comigo nem amarrada?_

_-Eu não disse isso!_

_-Não com essas palavras, mas foi isso que quis dizer. Eu sei quando uma mulher quer dar um fora em um homem._

_-Eu não quero te dar um fora! –exclamou automaticamente, sem nem pensar –Apenas quero que entenda que eu não sou uma qualquer e você não pode me tratar como se fosse._

_-EU SEI QUE VOCÊ NÃO É UMA QUALQUER! –Draco gritou e Gina tentou interromper, mas Draco continuou falando –Sei que é diferente de todas as mulheres que já conheci. Você disse que não quer me dar um fora. Então o que você quer? –Gina novamente tentou falar, mas sem sucesso –EU NÃO TE ENTENDO! COMO É QUE..._

_-EU NÃO QUERO SOFRER! –Ela gritou o mais alto que pôde e então Draco parou para escutá-la –Você mesmo disse que não está apaixonado, não quero correr o risco de me apaixonar por você se nunca irá me corresponder. –falou e virou-se._

_Ela ia começar a andar, quando Draco a segurou pelo braço:_

_-Espere, Weasley..._

_-Não, Malfoy! Nada do que você disser me deixará mais feliz. –o cortou, soltando-se e indo até o banheiro._

_Gina fechou a porta na cara de Draco. Ele tentou abrir, mas ela havia trancado. Ele então esmurrou a porta:_

_-Droga! Abra essa porta, Weasley!_

_-NÃO! –Gina gritou categoricamente do outro lado._

_-CARALHO! ABRE LOGO A PORRA DESSA PORTA, WEASLEY! EU QUERO FALAR COM VOCÊ!_

_-Você pode falar daí. Eu vou ouvir, há apenas uma porta entre nós!_

_-MAS EU QUERO CONVERSAR OLHANDO NOS SEUS OLHOS!_

_Gina não respondeu e sentou-se no chão gelado do banheiro, com as costas contra a porta:_

_-Ótimo, Weasley! Você não pode ficar aí dentro pra sempre e quando sair, vai me explicar umas coisas, quer queira quer não. –ela ouviu o Malfoy dizer com a voz letalmente calma."_

_Fim do Flashback_

A voz de Narcisa ao entrar no escritório tirou o loiro de seus pensamentos:

-Eu estou indo, Draco. Já escreveu o que disse que escreveria?

-Sim, eu escrevi. E será que a pode entregar também essa rosa e essa caixa de bombons?

-Hum, claro que sim. Você caprichou, hein, filho? –ela olhou-o com uma expressão maternal.

-Sim. –ele concordou –E mãe... Como você descobriu tão rápido o paradeiro dela?

-Uma lareira e os contatos certos fazem verdadeiros milagres. –ela sorriu e piscou um olho.

-Suponho que não vá me dizer onde ela está. –Draco comentou, pois conhecendo Narcisa ela já teria falado se quisesse que ele soubesse.

-Não, não vou dizer. Pelo menos não agora. Mas confie em mim.

Draco respirou profundamente:

-Ok. –e pegou as duas mãos dela nas suas –Obrigado.

-De nada. –ela respondeu, fazendo carinho nos cabelos dele e com uma expressão entre orgulhosa e saudosa de "Como meu menino cresceu!" –Agora saia desse escritório e vá jantar. Pensa que não percebi que nesses últimos tempos parece ter adotado a idéia de que brisa alimenta? Você emagreceu. Quer ficar cadavérico e anêmico? Vá comer agora mesmo, que eu já mandei os elfos colocarem a mesa e eu vou saber se você não tiver comido direito. Entendeu?

Draco riu ao ouvir o tom doce de Narcisa mudar para autoritário tão rapidamente, mas fez cara de bom menino ao responder:

-Já estou indo, mãe. Prometo que vou comer direitinho.

-Bom mesmo. –ela respondeu, praticamente arrastando o filho para fora do escritório.

Era noite e Virgínia estava sozinha no apartamento. Harry e Hermione resolveram ter um encontro romântico de repente e ela ficara. Decerto achara estranho, mas acabou por pensar que talvez finalmente ele pedisse a amiga em casamento.

Estava sentada no sofá, assistindo televisão, quando ouviu a som da campainha.

"_Quem será a essa hora?" _perguntou-se, enquanto dirigia-se para a porta.

Colocou a varinha no bolso da calça que vestia e tinha a mão perto dela caso precisasse. Com a outra mão abriu a porta. Ao ver a loira Malfoy, arregalou os olhos e não pôde deixar de exclamar:

-Narcisa!

-Sim, sou eu. –a mulher disse, séria, espreitando a outra com seus olhos azuis perspicazes –Não vai me convidar a entrar?

-Hum, a casa não é minha, mas claro, entre. –e ofereceu espaço.

Gina fechou a porta e dirigiu-se para a sala, sendo seguida por Narcisa. A ruiva então sentou-se no sofá e sinalizou para que a sogra o fizesse também. Ao sentar-se, a loira comentou:

-Vejo que parece surpresa em me ver.

-Bem, eu realmente não esperava. Eu pensei que o Harry e a Hermione não contariam a ninguém, eu pedi pra eles que não fazerem isso.

-Não descobri por eles. No entanto, eles foram muito gentis em deixarem que eu tivesse essa conversa à sós com você.

A ruiva engoliu em seco:

-Conversa? –perguntou, nervosa.

-Sim. Eu pensei ter sido clara o suficiente quando disse que cuidasse bem do meu filho. Você não está cumprindo isso. –disse num tom severo.

-Mas o seu querido filho não é nenhum santo... –ela tentou defender-se.

-Eu sei. –Narcisa cortou-a –Não estou dizendo que o Draco não fez nada de errado. Mas eu sei da história, Virginia. Ele me contou. –e a ruiva ruborizou –Eu não estou e julgando por ter dormido com outro. O Draco me disse que você estava bêbada e está arrependida.

-Sim. Se ainda houvesse vira-tempos, eu voltaria e desfaria. Me sinto péssima toda vez que lembro disso. –falou, olhando para os próprios pés.

-E eu acredito em você. Mas por que você não dá uma segunda chance ao casamento de vocês? O Draco já está começando a se perguntar se você realmente o ama ou já amou ao menos.

-Eu amo! –ela exclamou com indignação como um arco reflexo –Mas é complicado. Eu não sei explicar. É horrível ficar longe dele, mas quando eu estou perto ou penso nele eu me sinto mal. Parece haver duas vozes em mim: Uma diz para voltar com o Draco e a outra diz que não devo fazer isso. E as duas estão travando uma batalha feroz entre si. Assim que me sinto, estou muito confusa. Mas eu tenho certeza de que amo o Draco.

A loira suspirou:

-Gina, o Draco também te ama. Ele sente muito a sua falta. Nem sei quanto já emagreceu e eu tenho que quase que obrigá-lo a comer. Aqueles sorrisos iluminados que ele tinha era graças a você. Ele está se tornando um espectro do que era. Me pergunto quanto falta para que isso atinja o desempenho profissional dele. Você está destruindo a vida do Draco. –falou e para deixar o valor daquelas palavras atingir a ruiva, fez uma pausa antes de continuar -Veja o que ele te mandou. –e entregou à nora a carta, a caixa de bombons e a rosa.

Os olhos da ruiva ficaram marejados ao reconhecer que aquela embalagem de bombons era igual a do dia em que Draco admitira que sentia por ela mais que atração. Então abriu a carta e começou a lê-la, imaginando a voz de Draco a lhe dizer àquelas palavras. Agora as lágrimas decididamente escorriam por seu rosto. Seu coração batia tão depressa e forte que doía em seu peito, sua respiração parecia difícil:

-Cissy, por favor, água. –foi o que a ruiva conseguiu dizer.

Com uma expressão preocupada, Narcisa com sua varinha rapidamente arrumou um copo com água. Gina bebeu a água a loira perguntou:

-Você está bem?

-Sim. Acho que apenas estou cansada, preciso dormir. –respondeu, aparentando estar melhor.

Narcisa levantou-se:

-Tem certeza mesmo de que está bem? –e Gina fez que sim –Então eu vou indo e vou deixar que você descanse. Mas antes quero que me prometa que vai pensar nas coisas que eu te disse.

-Sim, eu vou pensar. –a ruiva prometeu.

A loira abraçou a nora:

-Ele te ama de verdade, viu? E assim como ele, eu faço muito gosto de que você tenha entrado para a família. –e deu um beijo no rosto dela –Até, Gina. –saiu andando a passos rápidos.

"_E eu nem tive tempo de pedir que ela não contasse ao Draco onde estou..."_

Dia seguinte, 8h da noite

-Como estou? –Draco perguntou a Daniel, enquanto encarava-se no espelho.

-Bem. – moreno respondeu –Mas Draco, tem certeza que você quer mesmo fazer isso?

O loiro deu as costas ao espelho:

-Hum...Se isso me trouxer a Gina de volta, eu tenho certeza.

Daniel sorriu:

-Sabe naquela vez no hotel em Roma que eu e a Gina estávamos dançando e quando iríamos nos beijar e você interrompeu? –perguntou e o loiro fez que sim –Eu percebi que você já estava interessado nela e de propósito dei um selinho nela na sua frente.

-Eu sabia! –Draco estreitou os olhos ameaçadoramente.

-Calma, Draco. –Daniel disse ao ver o loiro com cara de poucos amigos –A minha ruiva é outra. –respondeu, referindo-se à Gabrielle Linnet.

-Bom mesmo, Di Capizio.

O moreno bufou e focou seus olhos azuis nos cinzentos de Draco:

-Como você é ciumento. Então melhor eu nem te contar como me despedi da Gina quando ela foi embora do hotel.

-E nem precisa. De qualquer forma, ela me contou que vocês se beijaram. –relatou –Mas então, como eu estou?

O moreno revirou os olhos:

-Draco, você já me fez essa pergunta e eu já respondi. Não é possível que esteja com amnésia. –reclamou.

-Aff, amnésia não. Mas eu estou nervoso...Por que eu ainda ouço essas suas idéias malucas?

-Eu não te obriguei a aceitar. Foi você quem quis. –defendeu-se.

-Mas você disse que a Gabi garantiu que a Gina ficaria encantada com algo assim.

-Sim. –Daniel confirmou –A Gina vai se derreter, Draco. Vai fundo. –e então entregou um violão para o Malfoy –Já enfeitiçou o instrumento, não é?

-Sim, claro. – Draco respondeu –Agora acho melhor eu ir de uma vez, antes que eu descubra que é mico demais para um Malfoy.

Daniel riu:

-Boa sorte, Draco. –e deu um leve abraço nele com alguns tapinhas amigáveis nas costas.

-Obrigado. –o loiro murmurou antes de aparatar.

Pelo endereço que Narcisa tinha fornecido a ele, Draco teria que andar algumas quadras até achar o prédio certo. Após percorrido o percurso, deu graças a Deus pelo lugar estar vazio. Ele então fez um feitiço _sonorus_ para que sua voz ficasse ampliada como se ele estivesse falando em um microfone. Então deu um toque de varinha no violão, antes de guardá-la e fingiu tocar, caso algum trouxa aparecesse. Mas a verdade era que o violão estava enfeitiçado para tocar as notas da música sozinho. Então o loiro respirou fundo quando chegou a hora de cantar:

I was blown away what could I say

It all seemed to make sense

You've taken away everything

And I can't do without

I try to see the good in life

But good things in life are hard to find

Draco tinha uma bela voz, mas por não estar habituado a cantar, desafinava perceptivelmente em algumas partes. Janelas começaram a abrir-se e pessoas colocavam a cabeça para fora para observar quem era o louco que estava fazendo uma espécie de serenata de amor. Malfoy sentiu suas bochechas esquentarem ao sentir-se observado, porém continuou. O objeto desse feito incomum que ele fazia, não havia se mostrado ainda.

(Chorus)

Blow it away, Blow it away

Can we make this something good

Well I tried to do it right this time around

Let's start over

I tried to do it right this time around

It's not over

There's a part of me that's dead and in the ground

This love is killing me, but you're the only one

It's not over

(Chorus)

Agora as pessoas que passavam numa rua próxima tinham sido atraídas pela canção e estavam em volta dele. Draco fingia não ouvir o que elas diziam, tanto as críticas quanto as aprovações, enquanto rezava internamente para que aquilo funcionasse.

Taken all I could take and I cannot wait

Were wasting to much time

Being strong holding on

Can't let it bring us down

My life with you means everything

So I won't give up that easily

O loiro perguntava-se onde estava Gina que ainda não tinha aparecido na janela ou se ela o estava evitando deliberadamente. Aquela era a última tentativa que ele fazia de tentar chamá-la à razão. Se não desse certo, não sabia o que poderia dar. Estava pagando um enorme mico por amor a uma Weasley, que virara Malfoy, mas ainda assim uma Weasley. Se dissessem isso a ele dois anos antes, a pessoa teria uma morte extremamente dolorosa por ter tal pensamento absurdo.

Quando viu uma cabeça ruiva emergir da única janela em que antes não havia ninguém, ele sorriu e começou a cantar com mais vontade.

Gina já estava de pijamas e assistia à televisão com Harry e Hermione. Começou a ouvir uma música cantada por alguém e instantaneamente lembrou-se de Draco, o que intensificou sua dor-de-cabeça que tinha desde o dia anterior. A música continuou e ela perguntou aos amigos:

-Gente, de onde será que vem essa música?

Harry deu de ombros e Hermione disse:

-Não sei. Que estranho. –e fez cara de pensativa.

Então ouviram alguém gritar do corredor que dava acesso à porta dos apartamentos:

-Jane, vem ver que romântico! Tem um cara lá fora cantando!

O coração da ruiva disparou e agora ela reparava melhor na voz, parecia ser de Draco:

-Oh meu Deus! Será que é o Draco?

-O Malfoy? Fazendo uma coisa tão piegas quanto isso? –Harry disse ironicamente –Mas nem no dia em que Voldemort ressuscitar entregando balinhas vestido de mulher.

-Humf. –Hermione bufou –Achei que o meu noivo não fosse tão anti-romântico. –e lançou um olhar fulminante para ele.

Sim, Gina estivera certa. Na noite anterior, Harry aproveitara o jantar para pedir Hermione em casamento.

-Devo estar imaginando coisas, o Draco nunca faria algo assim por mim... –ela afundou no sofá.

-Nunca saberemos se não checarmos. –Hermione levantou-se do sofá com um sorriso, dirigindo-se à janela e abrindo a cortina apenas o suficiente para espiar –GINA! Corre aqui, Gina! Acho que é mesmo o Draco!

-Não acredito! –a ruiva arregalou os olhos, levantando-se de um salto e correndo até onde a amiga estava.

-É Harry, cadê Voldemort travestido com as balinhas? –ela tirou sarro do noivo.

Gina escancarou as cortinas e abriu a janela, debruçando-se nela. Sorriu ao vê-lo olhando para si enquanto cantava.

(Chorus)

Blow it Away, Blow it Away

Can we make this something good

Cause its all misunderstood

Well I tried to do it right this time around

Let's start over

I tried to do it right this time around

It's not over

Cause a part of me is dead and in the ground

This love is killing me

But you're the only one

It's not over

(Chorus)

Virgínia sentia uma explosão de emoções dentro de si. Sentia falta de ar e precisava respirar profundamente para suprir a quantidade de oxigênio que seus pulmões pediam. Lágrimas começaram a rolar pelo rosto dela. Se em algum momento ela tinha duvidado do amor que Draco tinha por ela, agora não duvidava mais. Ela não entendia o porquê de ainda haver dentro de si uma vozinha dizendo que ela não deveria perdoá-lo, mas de alguma forma conseguiu ignorá-la e saiu da janela.

Quando Draco viu que Gina saiu da janela, ficou um pouco desapontado, mas continuou cantando, na esperança de que ela aparecesse novamente na janela.

We can't let this get away

Let it out, let it out

Don't get caught up in yourself

Let it out

De repente as pessoas em volta dele começaram a falar todas de uma vez e ele não conseguia entender nada do que falavam, mas logo compreendeu. Abriram espaço e Draco pode ver Virgínia com lágrimas nos olhos, pijamas de coraçõeszinhos e parecendo cansada pelo jeito que o peito dela subia e descia enquanto ela respirava. O loiro cantou a última parte olhando diretamente nos olhos dela enquanto cantava a última parte.

(Chorus)

Let's start over

I tried to do it right this time around

It's not over

Cause a part of me is dead and in the ground

This love is killing me

But you're the only one

It's not over

Let's start over

Its not over, Oh yeah, yeah!

This love is killing me

But you're the only one

It's not over...

Ao terminar a música, recebeu aplausos entusiásticos, ao que sorriu timidamente enquanto colocava a mão por dentro de seu terno e com a varinha escondida pelo mesmo desencantava o violão e sua voz. O loiro entregou o instrumento na mão da pessoa que estava mais perto e aproximou-se de Gina:

-D-Draco...I-sso foi lindo. –ela murmurou, limpando as lágrimas, mas outras insistiam em cair –Eu te amo.

Ele levou suas mãos ao rosto dela, secando as lágrimas e ela sentiu seu corpo ficar mole. Colocou as mãos sobre os ombros dele, em busca de apoio:

-Eu também te amo, sua ruiva teimosa. –murmurou baixinho, para que só ela ouvisse, mas ainda assim ficando com as bochechas coradas ao pensar que ainda assim deveriam tê-lo ouvido -Mas eu acho que não precisava dizer para que você percebesse isso. Acho que acabei de pagar o maior mico da minha vida. Mas não importa. Gina, você me perdoa? Dá uma segunda chance pra gente...

Gina enlaçou o pescoço do marido e ergueu-se nas pontas dos pés para alcançar os lábios dele. Porém, logo perdeu o equilíbrio e ele abaixou-se para que ela pudesse ficar com os pés inteiramente no chão. O loiro segurava possessivamente a cintura da mulher e a beijava sedentamente, a despeito da platéia que assoviava e aplaudia os dois. A Weasley sentiu uma pontada dolorida no peito e separou as bocas. As coisas pareciam estar rodando a seu redor:

-Draco, eu acho que... –foi tudo o que ela disse antes que seus olhos se fechassem e ela pendesse molemente nos braços dele.

N/A: Oi! O que será que a Gina tem, hein? Ahuahua. Não esqueçam de comentar e abaixo vai a tradução da música Don't da Shania Twain e de It's Not Over do Daughtry.

**Don't**

"Não!"

Não! Você não gostaria que tivéssemos tentado?

Você sente o que sinto por dentro?

Você sabe que nosso amor é mais forte que o orgulho

Não! Não deixe a raiva crescer

Apenas diga-me o que precisa saber

Por favor, converse comigo - não feche as portas

Eu quero te escutar

Quero estar perto de você

Refrão:

Não Lute! Não discuta!

Dê-me uma chance de dizer que estou arrependido(a)

Apenas deixe-me te amar

Não me despreze - Não me peça para ir embora

Não! Não desista da confiança

Não desista de mim - de nós

Se pudéssemos persistir por mais tempo

Nós podemos fazer isso!

Nós superaremos isso!

(Repete Refrão)

Não finja que está tudo certo

As coisas não vão melhorar dessa maneira

Não faça algo que possa se arrepender algum dia

Não!

_**It's Not Over **_

Chris Daughtry

Eu fui deixado de lado o que eu posso dizer  
Tudo isso esta parecendo fazer sentido  
Você levou tudo embora  
E eu não posso não fazer nada  
Eu tento ver o lado bom da vida  
Mas coisas boas na vida são dificeis de encontrar

Deixa pra lá, deixa pra lá  
A gente pode fazer disso uma coisa boa  
Bom eu tentei fazer a coisa certa dessa vez  
Vamos começar de novo  
Eu tentei fazer a coisa certa dessa vez  
Não acabou  
E lá esta uma parte de mim morta e no chão  
Esse amor esta me matando, mas você e a única  
Não acabou  
Peguei tudo que eu pude pegar e eu não posso esperar  
Estávamos perdendo muito tempo  
Sendo fortes esperando  
Não podemos deixar isso nos abalar  
Minha vida com você significa tudo  
Então eu não vou te deixar tão fácil

Deixa pra la, deixa pra lá  
A gente pode fazer disso uma coisa boa  
Porque tudo isso e um mal entendido  
Bom eu tentei fazer a coisa certa dessa vez  
Vamos começar de novo  
Eu tentei fazer a coisa certa dessa vez  
Não acabou  
Porque parte de mim esta morta e no chão  
Esse amor está me matando  
Mas você e a única  
Não acabou

Nós não podemos deixar isso se afastar  
Deixe sair, deixe sair  
Não se prenda  
Deixe sair

Vamos começar de novo  
Eu tentei fazer a coisa certa dessa vez  
Não acabou  
Porque parte de mim está morta e no chão  
Esse amor está me matando  
Mas você e a única  
Não acabou  
Vamos começar de novo  
Não acabou,  
Esse amor está me matando  
Mas você e a única  
Não acabou...


	15. O Diagnóstico

Capítulo 15: O Diagnóstico

_-Draco, eu acho que... –foi tudo o que ela disse antes que seus olhos se fechassem e ela pendesse molemente nos braços dele._

Ao ver a ruiva desmaiada em seus braços, Draco chacoalhou-a:

-Gina! Gina, acorda! –mas de nada adiantou.

Os burburinhos das pessoas em volta só faziam crescer. O Malfoy pegou a mulher no colo e carregou-a para dentro do prédio do qual ele a vira sair.

-POTTER! GRANGER! –gritava Draco enquanto subia as escadas com certa dificuldade.

O casal grifinório apareceu e Hermione levou às mãos à boca, surpresa.

-O que aconteceu com a Gina? –Harry perguntou.

-Ela apenas fechou os olhos e fingiu que está dormindo para eu poder carregá-la...no colo. –disse ironicamente e um tanto ofegante.

-Estou morrendo de rir, Malfoy. –Harry retrucou.

O loiro revirou os olhos, enquanto seguia os dois até o apartamento:

-Coloque os neurônios pra funcionar...Se é que você tem algum, Potter. É óbvio que a Gina desmaiou!

-Deita ela no sofá. –Hermione disse a Draco, que obedeceu –Você acha que ela está grávida? –olhou seriamente para o loiro –Não é a primeira vez que ela passa mal, apesar de ser a primeira que ela desmaia.

A coloração rosada que o rosto do loiro havia adquirido pelo esforço de carregar a esposa, sumiu completamente ao ouvir o que Hermione dissera.

-Malfoy, você está bem? –Harry perguntou.

Draco demorou algum tempo para responder:

-Estou, Potter. –mais uns instantes em silêncio –A Gina não está grávida.

-E por que não? –Harry perguntou, curioso.

O loiro revirou os olhos:

-Não, Potter. Sinto quebrar as suas expectativas de querer sentir-se superior a mim, mas eu não sou broxa. É só que a Gina ficou menstruada na lua-de-mel e depois nós brigamos, então não dormimos juntos.

-Ah... –Harry fez cara de decepcionado –Iria dar uma manchete tão boa no Profeta Diário dizendo que você é broxa...

-Harry! –Hermione exclamou, dando-lhe um tapa no braço.

-Potter... –o loiro lançou um olhar mortal –Se você valoriza o que chama de vida...

O moreno cortou-o:

-Calma, Malfoy. Eu só estava brincando. E você acreditou...- riu.

-Nossa, Potter. Eu não sabia que você possuía um lado comediante. –satirizou.

-Parem os dois. Será que ainda não superaram as briguinhas da escola? –Hermione perguntou, autoritária.

-Quem parece não ter esquecido dos tempos de Hogwarts é você, Hermione Metida a Sabe Tudo Granger. –Draco retrucou e em seguida sacou a varinha, apontando para a ruiva _–Enervate._

Gina abriu os olhos, piscando confusa:

-D-Draco? O que aconteceu?

Ele colocou um dedo nos lábios dela:

-Shiu. Você desmaiou, Gina. Deve estar ainda se sentindo mal. –o loiro respondeu a ela.

-Eu estou bem. –ela resmungou e levantou-se, porém no instante seguinte desequilibrou-se e caiu sentada no sofá.

Draco sentou-se ao lado dela:

-Você chama isso de estar bem, Virgínia?

-Eu acho que você deveria levá-la ao St.Mungus, Malfoy. –Harry disse.

Hermione apoiou o noivo:

-O Harry tem razão. Precisamos saber o que há com a Gina.

-Não. –Gina se opôs –Não se preocupem comigo, eu não tenho nada. Só tenho estado cansada.

-Nada disso. –o loiro falou num tom de quem não admite contestação –Você vai sim ao médico. –e ela abriu a boca para contradizê-lo, mas Draco não deixou –Eu estou preocupado com você.

A expressão da ruiva se enterneceu:

-Está bem. Mas não deve ser nada importante.

Draco levantou-se do sofá e estendeu a mão para a esposa. Assim que Gina pegou na mão de Draco teve uma leve tontura, fazendo com que o loiro a segurasse firmemente para a cintura:

-Vamos aparatar pro St. Mungus. –Draco avisou e acenou com a cabeça à guisa de até logo para Harry e Hermione.

Assim que Draco aparatou no St. Mungus, dirigiu-se com a ruiva para a recepção:

-Preciso de um urgente de um medibruxo para examinar a minha esposa. –declarou seriamente.

-Ela já tem ficha aqui? –a recepcionista perguntou, entediada, como se fizesse aquela pergunta pelo menos 50 vezes por dia, o que não estava muito longe da verdade.

-Sim, eu tenho. –Gina respondeu –Procure por Virgínia Molly Weasley.

A recepcionista sacou a varinha e apontando para os arquivos disse:

_-Accio ficha de Virgínia Molly Weasley._ –e logo a ficha veio voando para as mãos dela.

-Faça o favor de acrescentar Malfoy ao sobrenome dela. –Draco disse com austeridade, como se reclamando intimamente pela incompetência dos funcionários daquele hospital por não atualizarem as fichas quando se é preciso.

A recepcionista arregalou os olhos ao ouvir o sobrenome Malfoy e então perceber que aquela ruiva era a filha do Ministro da Magia:

-Sim, Sr.e Sra. Malfoy. Podem se dirigir para a sala de espera, em alguns instantes um medibruxo irá examiná-la, Sra. Malfoy.

Draco conduziu a ruiva até a sala de espera e fez com que ela sentasse no sofá:

-Gina, você tá sentindo alguma coisa? –perguntou com visível preocupação.

-Bem, agora eu só me sinto fraca. –ela murmurou.

Draco sentou-se ao lado dela. Estavam em silêncio. Gina observou o marido e ele logo focou seus olhos nos dela.

"_Draco, será que eu tenho algo grave?" _ela pensou o mais claramente que pôde, deixando sua mente como um livro aberto para que ele lesse.

"_Vai ficar tudo bem, Gina. Eu estou com você." _Ele pensou de volta e entrelaçou uma mão sua na dela.

A ruiva sentiu um leve arrepio e então fechou os olhos por alguns instantes, respirando profundamente:

-Gina?

-Eu apenas estou cansada, Draco. –respondeu recostando-se contra o sofá.

-Virgínia. –Draco começou, sério e ela encarou-o com os olhos semicerrados pelo cansaço –Está tudo bem entre nós agora, não está? –perguntou, escondendo a insegurança que tinha.

No entanto, antes que a ruiva pudesse responder, o medibruxo chegou:

-Sr. e Sra. Malfoy, é um prazer revê-los. –disse pomposamente –Estudamos na mesma época em Hogwarts, sou Miguel Corner. –e apertou a mão dos dois.

Gina ficou apreensiva ao ouvi-lo dizendo quem era. Bem que tivera a impressão de conhecê-lo de algum lugar. Torcia para que Draco não lembrasse que aquele medibruxo era o primeiro garoto que ela tinha beijado, mas a julgar pelo endurecimento das feições dele...Sim, ele se lembrava.

Com um sorrisinho de escárnio, Draco comentou maldosamente:

-Eu pensei ter pedido um medibruxo de verdade e não um estagiariozinho novato.

Virgínia lançou um olhar reprovador ao marido e iria reclamar do comportamento dele, mas Miguel foi mais rápido:

-Pro seu governo, trabalho aqui há um ano e sou um medibruxo qualificado por meu próprio mérito, sabe? Diferente de certas pessoas que...

Prevendo que o medibruxo faria insinuações sobre o cargo de Draco ser um presente do Ministro da Magia, a ruiva interferiu:

-Pare com isso, Miguel. O Draco errou te ofendendo, mas você não precisa continuar o erro.

O medibruxo bufou:

-Ok, Gina. Você está certa.

-É Sra. Malfoy pra você, Corner. –Draco retrucou amargo.

Miguel revirou os olhos e exibiu um sorriso falso:

-Mary Ann, a recepcionista me relatou que precisa ser examinada, Sra. Malfoy. Acompanhe-me até a minha sala. –disse e Draco enlaçou o braço de Gina no seu –Vai adiantar que eu peça que fique na sala de espera como qualquer pessoa normal, Sr. Malfoy?

-Não. –o loiro respondeu num tom que não admitia contestações.

-Foi o que imaginei. –o medibruxo respirou profundamente, mas sabendo a influência que os Malfoys tinham, era melhor não se indispor com um –Está bem então, mas não atrapalhe o meu trabalho. –avisou.

Entraram na sala e Corner fechou a porta. Era uma sala com paredes brancas. Havia uma escrivaninha, uma maca e uma máquina com uma cabine.

-Sente-se. –Miguel disse à ruiva, apontando a maca.

Gina fez o que lhe foi pedido. O medibruxo ficou de frente para ela e começou a examiná-la. Observou os olhos, a língua, escutou as batidas do coração, mediu a pressão, a temperatura, passou as mãos pela pele dela, procurando por algo anormal.

Draco bufou:

-Se você puser as mãos na minha esposa por mais um segundo que for...

-Estou fazendo meu trabalho, Malfoy. –retrucou, sem ao menos olhar para o loiro.

-O que ela tem? –o Malfoy perguntou, quando o medibruxo se afastou da ruiva.

-Ainda não dá para saber. Aparentemente ela está normal. O que você costuma sentir, Virgínia?

-Falta de ar, tontura, dor no peito, cansaço.

-Não sente enjôos?

-Não.

-Em que situações sente-se mal?

A ruiva pensou por alguns instantes e foi com confusão que respondeu:

-Quando estou pensando muito no Draco, ou ele está por perto ou me toca.

O loiro arregalou os olhos:

-Eu estou te causando mal, Virgínia?

Antes que Gina respondesse, Miguel disse:

-Entre ali, Virgínia. –e apontou a porta da cabine.

A ruiva lançou um olhar de desculpas ao loiro e encaminhou-se até a cabine. Assim que ela entrou, Corner fechou a porta e começou a fazer diversos feitiços e apertar alguns botões na máquina.

Draco estava pensativo, tentando achar alguma relação com o que a ruiva tinha falado e os sintomas que ela tinha. Vasculhava cuidadosamente sua mente, mas estava complicado atinar o que era. Foi despertado de seus devaneios pela voz de Gina. Ela encontrava-se a sua frente e olhava-o de modo curioso:

-Draco, o que você tem?

-Estava apenas pensando. –respondeu, dando um leve sorriso, como que para tranqüilizá-la e passou uma mão pelo rosto dela.

A ruiva fechou os olhos e apoiou as suas duas mãos no peitoral de Draco, para manter o equilíbrio.

-Eu não entendo o que está acontecendo com você, Gina. –disse, inexpressivo e então se virou para o medibruxo –O que há com a minha mulher, Corner?

-Ainda não sei, Malfoy. Vou pedir que uma enfermeira tire uma amostra de sangue dela e amanhã saberemos o resultado de todos os exames.

-Tirar sangue? Tem certeza que é uma boa idéia? –o loiro perguntou, visivelmente preocupado –A Gina está fraca...

-Eu agüento, Draco. Já estou aqui mesmo, quero saber o que tenho. Eu sou forte. –ela interrompeu o marido.

-Você é teimosa, isso sim. –ele retrucou.

-Você vai ter que se alimentar bem. Assim que sair daqui, tenha uma refeição. –o medibruxo disse seriamente, caminhando para sua mesa e então apertando um botão.

Alguns segundos depois uma enfermeira morena, jovem e atraente adentrou a sala de Miguel Corner:

-O que deseja, Doutor Miguel?

-Que recolha uma amostra do sangue da Sra. Malfoy, Sarah. –deu uma piscadela discreta para a morena, nem tanto, já que Draco percebeu.

-Pensei que casos amorosos não eram permitidos entre funcionários deste hospital. –o loiro comentou maldosamente.

Por um instante Corner ficou pálido e a enfermeira estava corada. Porém, rapidamente, a segurança voltou às feições do medibruxo:

-Sabe que eu pensava que no Ministério da Magia também é assim? –perguntou cinicamente –Mas já ouvi boatos de pessoas se atracando nos elevadores...É mesmo um...

-...Filho da puta! –Draco completou –agarrando o medibruxo pela gola das vestes –É isso o que você é, Corner.

-Você é um hipócrita, Malfoy. Já era metido, agora que tem a proteção do Ministro da Magia é pior ainda.

-O que está dizendo, Corner? Cale essa sua boca se não quiser que eu conte sobre os casinhos com enfermeiras em busca de ascensão profissional.

Draco havia soltado a gola do medibruxo e voltara a usar a máscara inexpressiva, mas os olhos estreitos e mais escuros demonstravam o quão furioso o loiro estava. Miguel, por sua vez, estalava os punhos ameaçadoramente e tinha uma expressão de profundo ódio. Prevendo que provavelmente partiriam para a agressão física, Gina se pôs entre eles:

-Chega! –exclamou.

-A Sarah é minha noiva, Malfoy! Você não tem envergadura moral para falar dela.

A ruiva bufou:

-Eu disse chega, Miguel Corner! –apontou o dedo ameaçadoramente –O Draco está errado em fazer provocações, mas você também não fica atrás. E eu não permito que encoste no meu marido. Pensa que eu não sei que iria bater nele? Já vi você brigando na escola, sempre estralava os punhos antes. Se você tivesse feito isso, pode acreditar que eu mesma me encarregaria de sujar a sua ficha como médico.

-Essa é minha Gina. –o loiro disse em tom divertido e vitorioso, enquanto a abraçava por trás pela cintura.

-Nem vem, Draco. –ela disse brava –Você sabe que sou justa e sei da sua parcela de culpa. Não pense que estou satisfeita com o seu comportamento e que escapará ileso dessa. Nós ainda vamos ter uma conversa séria sobre isso.

-Miguel Corner, onde você estava com a cabeça? –a enfermeira perguntou, brava.

-Mas querida, ele te ofendeu e...

-Não quero saber. –rebateu -Você é um medibruxo, Miguel. Tem que manter a cabeça fria. Podia ter se dado muito mal. Peça desculpa agora mesmo ao Sr. e a Sra. Malfoy.

-Sarah, eu...

-Miguel. –ela retrucou em tom de aviso e ele bufou, dando-se por vencido.

-Desculpem. Eu perdi a cabeça e a razão. Isso não irá se repetir. –disse seriamente.

-Está desculpado. –Gina sorriu amavelmente e Draco pensou que ela deveria ter herdado da mãe dela o sorriso bondoso com que costumava aceitar os pedidos de desculpas das pessoas –Não é mesmo, Draco, querido? –pisou o pé dele.

-Claro, Gina. –ele pousou o queixo no ombro dela e percebeu que ela estava quente –Você disse que ela não tinha febre, Corner. –o loiro reclamou, olhando para o medibruxo.

-Mas eu juro que ela não tinha. –o medibruxo afirmou –Afaste-se dela, Malfoy. Sarah, faça com que ela sente-se na maca e tire o sangue.

A enfermeira aproximou-se da ruiva e a conduziu delicadamente pelo braço até a maca:

-Agora calma, querida. Não vai doer nada. –Sarah falou afavelmente, conjurando o material necessário.

Embebeu em álcool um chumaço de algodão e passou-o sobre a dobra do braço direito da ruiva. Fez um feitiço que funcionava como as borrachas que os trouxas amarravam o braço dos pacientes. Em seguida pegou a seringa e espetou-a no braço da ruiva após procurar uma veia.

Gina mordeu o lábio inferior e observou seu sangue preencher a seringa. Ficou aliviada ao ter a agulha fora de seu braço. A enfermeira fez um feitiço que fechou o furo da agulha.

Draco aproximou-se vagarosamente da maca:

-Gina você está bem? –ele perguntou e ela não respondeu –Gina!

-Tá ficando escuro... –murmurou, com os olhos um tanto desfocados.

Draco e a enfermeira olharam para Miguel, o qual disse:

-Sarah, vá pegar uma poção revitalizante.

Miguel aproximou-se de Gina segurando em suas mãos o recipiente com álcool, aproximou-o do nariz da ruiva. Draco aproximou-se da mulher, tirou um lenço do bolso e passou a limpar o suor no rosto dela. Agora que a Malfoy parecia mais lúcida, o medibruxo tinha parado de tentar fazê-la inalar álcool.

-Draco... –ela disse vagamente.

-Eu tô aqui. –ele respondeu de maneira carinhosa, tentando esconder o quanto estava preocupado.

Ao observar a cena, Miguel viu que Draco Malfoy não era tão desumano quanto pensava. Era mais do que óbvio que ele estava preocupado com a ruiva e que faria qualquer coisa por ela:

-Malfoy, talvez fosse melhor que a Virgínia passasse a noite aqui no St. Mungus em observação.

Draco deu um profundo suspiro, terminando de limpar o rosto dela e então fez um feitiço que arremessou o lenço de papel direto no lixo:

-Sim, talvez seja.

Nesse momento, Sarah Johnson estava de volta com um frasco de poção em mãos. Aproximou-se de Gina e fez com que ela bebesse. Momentos depois, nos quais todos a observaram, ela obteve visível melhora.

Draco abriu a boca para perguntar como a ruiva estava, mas Miguel foi mais rápido e ganhou um olhar ciumento do loiro:

-Como se sente, Virgínia?

-Melhor. –disse automaticamente ao medibruxo e então virou-se para o marido -Podemos ir, Draco?

-Bem, na verdade, o Corner acha melhor que você fique em observação.

-Não precisa, eu já estou melhor e...

-Virgínia, não seja teimosa. –o loiro disse seriamente.

-Mas Draco, amanhã eu tenho que ir trabalhar e...

-Não, Virgínia. Você não vai trabalhar amanhã, precisa descansar.

A ruiva bufou e revirou os olhos:

-Hunf! Tá, eu não vou trabalhar amanhã, mas com a condição de não ter que passar a noite aqui.

Draco lançou um olhar ao medibruxo.

-Bem, é por sua conta e risco. –Miguel disse a Gina –Se passar mal novamente terá que ser trazida para cá mais uma vez.

O loiro então se deu por vencido:

-Você ganhou, ruiva teimosa. –resmungou, ajudando-a a descer da maca.

-Não se esqueça de pegar os resultados dos exames amanhã de manhã. –disse, estendendo a mão para o Malfoy e em seguida para Gina.

-Não se preocupe, eu virei pegar antes de ir para o Ministério. –o loiro respondeu –E, hum...desculpe qualquer coisa...-murmurou olhando tanto para o medibruxo quanto para a enfermeira.

-Está tudo bem. –Sarah respondeu –Não estamos ressentidos. Até mais Sr. e Sra. Malfoy. –falou, simpática.

Draco conduziu a esposa até o Saguão de Entrada e de lá aparataram no apartamento de Harry e Hermione. Logo que o loiro e a ruiva apareceram, Hermione abraçou Gina e em seguida puxou-a para o sofá:

-Você está bem, Gi?

-Agora sim. –a ruiva confirmou –Me sinto muito melhor depois de ter tomado aquela poção revitalizante.

-Agora que o Potter e a Granger já sabem que você está melhor, podemos voltar para a Mansão Malfoy? –o loiro perguntou, um tanto impaciente.

Gina virou-se para o marido e disse, um tanto sem jeito:

-Hum...Draco, eu acho melhor passar a noite aqui.

-O QUÊ? –perguntou, incrédulo.

-Harry, Mione, será que eu posso ter uma conversa particular com o Draco?

-Claro. –Harry respondeu –Qualquer coisa chama a gente.

-Tentem não brigar. –a morena disse aos dois e em seguida se retirou juntamente com o noivo.

-Qual é a sua desculpa agora, Virgínia? –perguntou, de braços cruzados, encarando-a seriamente –Eu pensei que estivéssemos bem, que depois de tudo que eu fiz, você ia perceber o quanto está errada em não me perdoar.

-Mas eu perdoei. –olhou profundamente os olhos acinzentados –Eu tenho me sentido estranha perto de você, Draco. Eu quero saber o que tenho. Amanhã, depois que receber o resultado dos exames eu volto para a mansão. Prometo. Você me entende? Por favor, não fica chateado comigo.

Draco sentou-se ao lado de Virgínia e acariciou a face dela.

-Está bem. –suspirou –Viu só como tem um marido perfeito? Sou muito compreensivo.

-Tsc,tsc. Loiro egocêntrico. –ela disse, com um leve bico.

-Loiro egocêntrico que você ama. –retrucou, de maneira convencida.

Draco acabou com a pequena distância que havia entre os lábios de ambos. A poção havia feito um grande bem para a grifinória, ela agora sentia minimamente os mal-estares. As línguas exploravam-se mútua e incansavelmente. Draco foi se inclinando sobre a ruiva, fazendo com que a cabeça dela acabasse por encostar no braço do sofá.

Draco já levantava a camisa do pijama dela e acariciava a pele dela. Gina puxou o loiro para mais perto de si e subiu a camisa dele também, acariciando o torso do loiro de maneira desejosa. Malfoy passou a beijar o pescoço dela, chupando lugares estratégicos. A respiração de Virgínia já se descompassava e ocasionalmente ela gemia levemente pelos movimentos que os lábios e língua de Draco faziam descendo de seu pescoço e aproximando-se de seus seios. A ruiva abriu as pernas para melhor acomodar o loiro sobre ela. Gina puxou Draco para cima e olhou nos olhos dele. Ela estava, mais cansada que o normal e respirava aceleradamente, mas parecia não se importar. A vontade de estar com ele parecia ser maior.

-Eu te...amo, Draco... –sussurrou com a respiração entrecortada.

O Malfoy abriu um belo sorriso e colou os lábios nos da ruiva, iniciando mais um beijo apaixonado. As mãos dele passeavam pelo corpo da mulher, enquanto ela o puxava contra si o máximo possível. Simplesmente tinham esquecido que estavam em um sofá não espaçoso, com o "mínimo" detalhe que o sofá não era deles, tampouco a sala ou o apartamento. Porém, logo foram lembrados desse fato:

-Hem, hem. –Potter pigarreou e na pressa de se levantarem, acabaram caindo os dois do sofá.

Hermione parecia envergonhada ao comentar:

-Bem, estranhamos o fato de vocês estarem muito quietos. –disse timidamente e Draco fuzilou-a com o olhar –Desculpe.

O Malfoy levantou-se e ajudou a esposa a levantar também:

-Da próxima vez bata à porta, Granger? Ou será que seus pais trouxas não te deram nenhuma educação?

-Ah, claro, Malfoy. Porque ficar se agarrando no sofá da casa dos outros é um ato extremamente educado. –Harry disse irônico, saindo em defesa da noiva.

-Potter, eu não vou perder meu tempo e paciência com você. Além do mais eu não te devo satisfações. –e deu as costas ao casal –Durma bem, querida. Amanhã de manhã depois de pegar o resultado dos exames eu passo aqui. –e deu um selinho na ruiva –Potter, Granger. –disse secamente, à guisa de despedida e aparatou.

Hermione aproximou-se de Gina:

-Nossa, você está vermelha. –comentou –Tudo isso é vergonha?

-Pelo menos em parte... –a ruiva murmurou –Mas agora se não se importam, eu vou dormir. Estou muito cansada.

**-**Oh, tá certo que você e o Malfoy são casados. –Harry ponderou –Mas por Merlin, arranjem um quarto ao invés de se engalfinharem por aqui. –e a ruiva ficou mais vermelha ainda –Ai, desculpa, Gina. Não precisa ficar assim, vai. Era pra ser um comentário engraçado e pra encher o saco principalmente do Malfoy.

-Sabe, Harry, o Malfoy tem razão quanto ao seu dom humorístico... –Hermione deixou no ar, o que fez o noivo virar-se indignado para ela.

-Hermione! De que lado você está?

TRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIMMMMMMMMMMMMMM. Fez o despertador de Draco Malfoy e ele virou-se para o outro lado. O barulho era incessante e já o estava irritando ao extremo, porém sabia que se não se levantasse aquilo não pararia. Bufando e ainda com sono, empurrou as cobertas para baixo, calçou os chinelos e levantou-se. Imediatamente o despertador interrompeu sua algazarra. O loiro esticou-se, de modo a espreguiçar-se e bocejou. Ainda tinha sono, já que tinha demorado para pegar no sono e tivera que acordar mais cedo.

"_Era muito melhor acordar com a Gina nos meus braços." _Reclamou em pensamento _"Ah, mas ela prometeu que essa seria a última noite que não estaria aqui. Oh, a minha ruiva que me aguarde, não vou dar descanso..." _seus lábios se abriram num sorriso malicioso.

Agora seu humor melhorara visivelmente. A idéia de ter Gina em sua cama naquela noite trouxe euforia e ansiedade. Draco sentia tanta falta de unir-se em um só com sua esposa que apenas de pensar nisso, seu corpo já ardia em desejo. Dirigiu-se para o banheiro e tomou um rápido banho e etc.

Ao descer para a Sala de Jantar, Draco encontrou a mesa posta e Narcisa em sua cadeira de costume, já tomava seu café-da-manhã. O loiro chegou perto da mãe e deu-lhe um beijo na face:

-Bom dia, mamãe. –disse e não conseguiu esconder o sorriso.

Narcisa sorriu de volta:

-Bom dia, meu filho. Pelo visto está com ótimo humor. Acho que não estou enganada ao presumir que essa sua felicidade tem a ver com uma certa ruiva, certo? Pelo visto a serenata deu certo. Oh, quem diria que algum dia o meu Draco seria romântico com alguma mulher? –perguntou um tanto emocionada enquanto as bochechas do loiro tomavam uma coloração rosada.

-Mãe! –ele reclamou, sentando-se também à mesa.

Narcisa revirou os olhos e desviou um pouco o assunto:

-Onde está a Virgínia então? Por que ela não vem tomar café com a gente?

-Bem... – loiro murmurou, mas foi interrompido pela mãe.

-Eu não entendo o que está acontecendo. Faça o favor de explicar Draco, sim? E de preferência sem enrolações.

Foi a vez de o loiro revirar os olhos em impaciência:

-A Gina passou mal, desmaiou. Eu a levei ao St. Mungus e daqui a pouco vou buscar os resultados dos exames. Está satisfeita agora?

O semblante de Narcisa adquiriu marcas de preocupação:

-O que a minha nora tem? Ela está grávida, Draco? –e após a última pergunta, havia um brilho de esperança nos olhos azuis da loira.

-Não, mãe. A Gina não está grávida. Além do mais, nós somos muito jovens para termos filhos. –declarou e em seguida mudou de assunto –Eu não sei o que ela tem, mas estou preocupado. Não é normal, disso estou certo.

Fizeram o resto da refeição em silêncio, ambos mergulhados em seus inúmeros pensamentos. Passaram-se alguns minutos, e então Draco fez menção de levantar-se:

-Filho, está tudo bem agora entre você e a Virgínia?

-Sim, mãe. Ela me prometeu que vai voltar hoje para cá.

-Está bem então. Tenha um bom dia e mande lembranças minhas à Virgínia.

-Tudo bem. –ele concordou e aparatou no quarto.

Após escovar os dentes, checar o cabelo e pegar sua maleta, Draco aparatou no St. Mungus. Andou apressadamente até a recepção e encontrou outra recepcionista. Era uma mulher de cabelos louros levemente acobreados, seus olhos eram verde-esmeralda, o que fez o loiro lembrar invariavelmente de Harry Potter. O uniforme branco que ela usava, tinha os primeiros botões abertos e possibilitava a visão da parte superior de seus seios fartos. Draco porém, não estava reparando muito nos atrativos da moça, visto que só pelos olhos já havia antipatizado com ela.

-Srta., o Doutor Corner me aguarda. –Malfoy falou em tom superior –Onde posso encontrá-lo?

A recepcionista abriu um largo sorriso:

-Eu o acompanho até lá, Sr. Malfoy. –disse, inclinando-se de uma maneira que seu decote ficaria mais visível.

Draco percebendo que aquela mulher estava dando em cima de si, revirou os olhos.

"_Mas é uma vulgar mesmo. Sabe quem eu sou, portanto sabe que sou casado e ainda assim tem a cara-de-pau..." _pensou, mas não pôde deixar de sentir o ego amaciado.

-Não é necessário. –cortou-a –Apenas me indique o caminho, estou com pressa.

O loiro achou mais seguro dessa maneira. Começara a reparar nos atributos da mulher ao perceber que ela flertava com ele. Então não seria uma boa idéia permitir-se acompanhá-la e quem sabe dar chance para ela agarrá-lo. Draco não transava desde a véspera da lua-de-mel. Ele amava Gina, mas sabia o quanto a carne era fraca, então estava lutando contra tal fraqueza. Ordenou que imagens da esposa viessem a sua cabeça e isso apenas fortaleceu sua resolução de continuar sendo fiel.

A recepcionista indicou onde Miguel encontrava-se e Draco rapidamente seguiu o caminho. Não era a mesma sala do dia anterior, ficava em um corredor vizinho. No entanto, ao adentrar a sala, o loiro notou que a decoração era a mesma. Miguel estava sentado à mesa sobre a qual havia uma pasta. Seu corpo estava inclinado. Tinha os cotovelos apoiados sobre a superfície lisa e fria da mesa e a cabeça enterrada nas mãos.

Draco fechou a porta atrás de si silenciosamente e de vagar foi em direção do Medibruxo.

-Bom dia, Corner. –Malfoy murmurou.

O outro o olhou e respondeu ao cumprimento:

-Bom dia, Malfoy. –e estendeu a mão, a qual o loiro apertou.

-Os resultados dos exames já saíram, certo? –perguntou, querendo ter certeza e o medibruxo assentiu –Então por que será que eu não estou tendo um bom pressentimento ao olhar para a sua expressão, Corner? –perguntou, desconfiado –Ah, não me diga que o que a Gina tem é muito sério. –completou, preocupado.

-Hum...Olha, Malfoy. O que aconteceu com a Gina foi algo sério. Já ouviu falar de "Uno"?

Draco arregalou os olhos:

-Sim, é o nome informal da poção que é uma espécie de imperius, mas apenas para um desejo. Não me diga que...

O medibruxo cortou-o:

-Sim. No exame de sangue da Gina foram encontrados resquícios de Uno.

Malfoy bateu uma mão na testa. Conhecia aquela poção e já a administrara na época em que era Comensal da Morte. Por que não se lembrara dos sintomas causados quando se tenta contrariar o desejo da poção Uno? A própria Gina já tinha percebido que ficava estranha perto dele. Draco juntou um mais um e deduziu que o desejo de Uno naquele caso teria sido para que ela mantivesse distância dele ou algo assim.

-Por isso que a Gina sentia-se mal quando eu estava por perto. –o loiro disse ao medibruxo –Corner, eu preciso do antídoto. –falou impacientemente.

Miguel respirou profundamente:

-Acalme-se, Malfoy. Devo dizer que a sua esposa lutou bravamente contra a poção, por isso ela já estava tão fraca e debilitada. A poção revitalizante que ela tomou ontem à noite apenas abrandou os sintomas da poção temporariamente. Se você chegar perto da Gina agora, provavelmente ela vai ficar mal a ponto de ter que ser internada.

-Por isso eu preciso do antídoto, Corner. A Gina é forte, mas não sei por quanto tempo ela vai agüentar antes de ceder ao desejo de Uno. –disse, alterado –Se isso acontecer... –acrescentou num lamento baixo, sabendo que o tempo para que a rendição da ruiva acontecesse não estava longe.

-Sim, eu sei, Malfoy. Se ela ceder, nunca mais vocês vão ficar juntos.

-Então como me pede para ter calma, Corner? –e pegou-o pela gola da camisa –ESTOU PRESTES A PERDER A MINHA MULHER E VOCÊ QUER QUE EU FIQUE CALMO? EU QUERO O ANTÍDOTO, CORNER!!! –chacoalhou-o com violência.

Havia medo nos olhos do medibruxo. Ele sabia que Draco estava fora de si e sabia que o loiro podia ser muito cruel quando queria.

-E-eu n-não posso, Malfoy. –gaguejou –O antídoto é fortemente controlado nesse hospital. Há muita burocracia, cerca de uma semana de espera, desde que você entre com o pedido hoje.

-EU NÃO VOU ESPERAR, CORNER! –o rosto de Draco estava contorcido em raiva, mas como que por mágica ele soltou o outro e aparentou calma –Ok, Corner. Quanto você quer? Eu tenho dinheiro. Apenas me dê a porra do antídoto e eu te dou quanto dinheiro quiser.

Era contra as regras do hospital passar por cima da burocracia, mas a semente da tentação havia sido plantada em Miguel Corner. Estava noivo e queria casar-se, mas precisava de dinheiro para dar a festa de casamento que sua noiva merecia. Apesar de trabalhar duro no hospital, ainda não tinha juntado dinheiro suficiente para tal intento.

Respirou profundamente e tomou sua decisão. Afinal, não era apenas em benefício próprio que estaria fazendo isso. Não gostava de Malfoy, isso era fato, mas podia enxergar desespero no olhar dele. Além de ter percebido o quanto ele se preocupava com Gina.

"_Ele deve realmente amá-la. Por que não permitir a felicidade dos dois através do antídoto? Mesmo que a Gina não ceda tão cedo ao desejo de Uno, isso poderia trazer danos irreversíveis nela. Acho que não estarei fazendo algo realmente errado..." _convenceu-se.

-Ok, Malfoy. Eu aceito a sua oferta. 500 galeões e está feito.

-Feito. –Draco apertou a mão dele –Eu mando depositar no seu cofre em Gringotes, ok? –e o outro assentiu.

-Aguarde aqui. Eu já volto com o antídoto. –Miguel assegurou e então se retirou da sala.

O loiro sentou-se e enterrou a cabeça nas mãos, pensativo.

"_Como é que eu não percebi antes? Mas como a Gina pode ter ingerido Uno? Ainda mais uma Uno com o desejo de afastá-la de mim..." _concentrava-se, tentando encontrar respostas e então se fez a luz _"EU VOU MATAR O FINNIGAN! AQUELE MALDITO! DESGRAÇADO! É o único que teria tudo a ganhar com isso. Uno é proibida, vou botar com muito gosto aquele traseiro em Azkaban, mas não sem antes me divertir." _Pensou cruelmente, já começando a imaginar diferentes tipos de tortura.

No entanto, antes que pudesse decidir qual seria o tipo de tortura mais eficiente, Miguel estava de volta. Parecia mais pálido que o usual e tinha um volume a mais em seu jaleco. Respirando aceleradamente, retirou um frasco tampado do referido bolso e estendeu-o ao Malfoy:

-Absoluto sigilo sobre a procedência desse antídoto, Malfoy, entendido? Eu tive que assaltar o estoque do hospital.

-Não se preocupe, Corner. –o loiro garantiu, já se encaminhando para a saída –Vou agora mesmo fazer com que a Gina beba.

"_E depois eu vou atrás do Finnigan. Aquele crápula vai se arrepender de ter nascido. Ninguém brinca com algum Malfoy e sai impune." _

-Gina, acorda! –Hermione disse, chacoalhando levemente Virgínia por um dos ombros –Eu e o Harry estamos saindo para trabalhar, qualquer coisa, não hesite em nos chamar.

A ruiva abriu preguiçosamente os olhos:

-Tá bom, Mione. Não se preocupe, eu vou ficar bem aqui.

-Nós deixamos a mesa do café-da-manhã posta para você, Gina. –Harry avisou.

-Oh, vocês são uns amores. –ela respondeu e então bocejou, enquanto sentava-se no sofá e espreguiçava-se –Tenham um bom dia.

-Obrigada. –Hermione disse –Não ponha fogo na casa, mocinha.

-Pode deixar, mamãe. –entrou na brincadeira.

-Cuide-se. –foi tudo o que Harry disse.

Logo os dois saíram do apartamento e Gina ficou só. Tratou de ir arrumar-se antes de tomar seu café-da-manhã. Sabia que Draco poderia chegar a qualquer momento e ela queria estar apresentável. Após aprovar a imagem que a encarava no espelho do banheiro, foi comer, o roncar de seu estômago não negava que tinha fome. Tinha comido algumas torradas e tomado um pouco de seu chá quando a campainha tocou. Abriu um grande sorriso ao pensar que deveria ser Draco, mas em seguida sentiu o coração apertar. Deu uma última ajeitada no cabelo antes de abrir a porta. Havia ali uma mulher que não lhe era de todo estranha. Ela era morena de olhos verdes e cabelos cacheados. Um homem de vestes pretas passou pela ruiva e a outra mulher, mas Virgínia não lhe deu atenção, uma vez que a mulher disse:

-Lembra-se de mim, Virgínia? Annie, nos encontramos na Suíça, cidade de Lucerna, Hotel Internationale Suisse.

A ruiva abriu um sorriso:

-Sim, eu me lembro... –e iria perguntar como ela havia descoberto que estava morando temporariamente ali, mas não houve tempo.

Uma voz masculina bradou:

-_Estupefaça._

A ruiva caiu no chão, inconsciente.

-Bom trabalho, Albert. –Annie disse com um sorriso maligno e deu um beijo em seu namorado, o homem de vestes pretas –Mas temos que nos apressar, tem alguém que ficaria muito satisfeito com a presença dessa mulher.

Albert riu maldosamente e pegou a ruiva no colo. Em seguida falou à namorada:

-Segure-se, Annie. Nós vamos aparatar.

N/A: Não me matem e comentem, tá bom? Isso é muito importante pra mim.


	16. Acertando As Contas

Capítulo 16: Acertando as contas

Draco aparatou diretamente do St. Mungus para as proximidades do apartamento de Harry e Hermione, no lugar em que tinha aparatado quando foi fazer a serenata para Gina. Estava ansioso para contar à ruiva que já sabia o porquê dos mal-estares dela. O frasco com a poção fazia volume no bolso do Malfoy. Em breve os problemas entre ele e a ruiva estariam resolvidos. No entanto, Draco não esquecia de Simas Finnigan e de quanto o faria pagar pelo que tinha feito. Não satisfeito em ter seduzido sua esposa ainda tinha tido a pachorra de dar a ela uma Uno para não ficar com o próprio marido? Não, isso não ficaria assim. Draco jurava a si mesmo que faria o grifinório se arrepender amargamente. Andava a passos rápidos e com pensamentos nem um pouco amigáveis na mente que mal percebeu, já estava na frente da porta do apartamento do casal Potter e Granger. A porta estava entreaberta e o loiro estranhou tal coisa. Olhou para os lados, nada nem ninguém à vista. Sacou a varinha como medida de precaução e entrou no apartamento, pronto para usá-la caso fosse necessário.

-Gina! –chamou e não houve resposta –Gina, sou eu. Onde você está? É algum tipo de brincadeira? Porque se for, você sinceramente não me pegou num bom dia. –avisou e continuou procurando.

Após ter checado todos os cômodos e ainda assim não encontrar sinal de Gina, começou a preocupar-se. Tinha notado que o café da manhã estava na mesa, mas não terminado. Para onde a ruiva poderia ter ido?

"_Calma, Draco. Não deve ter sido nada demais. Talvez ela tenha resolvido fazer as pazes com os pais e voltou para a Toca. É melhor eu ir procurá-la lá." _Disse a si mesmo.

Já ia saindo, mas pensou melhor. Resolveu deixar um bilhete para Harry e Hermione:

_Potter e Granger:_

_Eu vim aqui buscar a Gina como combinado, mas ela não estava. Vou procurá-la na Toca. É provável que ela tenha ido para lá. A Gina tinha dito alguma coisa quanto a sair do apartamento de vocês essa manhã para ir a algum lugar?_

_Até mais_

_Cordialmente, Draco T. Malfoy_

Deixou em cima de mesa o bilhete e então saiu do lugar. Vendo que não havia ninguém por perto, aparatou direto no quintal da Toca. Olhou no relógio e constatou se não achasse em breve a ruiva, estaria atrasado para o trabalho. Caminhou a passos largos até a porta de entrada da Toca e bateu. Esperou impacientemente por alguns segundos e então a porta abriu-se, revelando uma Molly Weasley surpresa, mas ainda assim feliz pela presença dele:

-Draco, querido. –e abraçou-o –Entre um pouco, tome café comigo...

-Ahn...Desculpe-me Sra. Weasley, mas eu estou com pressa. –cortou-a, tentando não parecer indelicado.

-Hum, entendo. –murmurou a Sra. Weasley –Mas me diga como está a minha Gina. Ela saiu daqui e não disse nem para onde estava indo. Eu compreendo que ela esteja brava com Arthur, mas eu sou a mãe dela e fico preocupada. Então se você puder...

-A Gina não está aqui, Sra. Weasley?

-Não. –ela respondeu, confusa –Faz dias que não vejo minha filha. –disse sinceramente.

O semblante de Draco automaticamente tornou-se preocupado:

-Bem, obrigado, de qualquer maneira. –o loiro disse polidamente.

Preparava-se para ir embora, quando Molly disse:

-O que aconteceu com a Gina, Draco?

Malfoy não pôde deixar de direcionar seus olhos mais uma vez para seu relógio de pulso:

-Eu estou quase atrasado para o trabalho e...

Molly Weasley colocou suas mãos na cintura e olhou-o reprovadoramente, como se estivesse preparando-se para dar uma bronca em um de seus filhos:

-Nada disso. Você não me engana, Draco Malfoy. Faça o favor de entrar e me explicar tudinho. Eu me responsabilizarei pela sua ausência no trabalho.

Dando-se por vencido, o loiro adentrou a Toca e deixou-se guiar até a cozinha.

-Sente-se. –a Sra. Weasley disse um tanto autoritária e sentando-se também, depois dele –Coma alguma coisa, parece estar tão abatido. –completou docemente, o que fez Draco perguntar-se se ela sofria de algum distúrbio que ocasionava dupla personalidade.

Resolveu aceitar a oferta e pegou um muffin. Enquanto ele degustava o bolinho, Molly começou o interrogatório:

-Para onde a Gina foi?

Assim que terminou de mastigar, Draco respondeu:

-Para o apartamento do Potter e da Granger.

-Eu deveria ter imaginado. –a Sra. Weasley comentou, num tom de quem se punia por não ter pensado antes em tal possibilidade –Mas se você sabe onde ela está significa que vocês estão bem novamente?

-Correção, eu sabia onde ela estava. Agora a pouco fui buscar a Gina pra voltar a morar na Mansão Malfoy e ela tinha sumido, sem deixar nenhum bilhete.

-Então ela pode ter fugido de você.

-Eu acho que não. Nós tínhamos conversado e ela concordou que voltaria hoje de manhã comigo para a Mansão Malfoy.

-Deve ter alguma explicação racional para o sumiço repentino da Gina. E se ela resolveu te fazer uma surpresa e foi direto para a Mansão te esperar?

-Bem, é possível. –o loiro ponderou –Acho que devo ir até lá checar. –levantou-se –Até mais Sra. Weasley e obrigado pela sugestão. –disse e saiu antes que ela o fizesse tomar algo para acompanhar o muffin.

Draco tinha pressa. No fundo algo lhe dizia que dificilmente a ruiva estaria na Mansão, mas ele não quisera alarmar a Sra. Weasley expressando suas preocupações. Além do mais, mesmo que fosse mínima, ainda era uma possibilidade Gina ter ido para a Mansão.

Ao chegar no quintal da Toca, Draco aparatou no hall de entrada de sua da Mansão Malfoy:

-Link! –Draco chamou um dos elfos, que logo se materializou a sua frente.

-O que o Mestre Malfoy deseja? –perguntou a elfa, fazendo uma reverência.

-A Virgínia está aqui?

-Link não viu jovem Sra. Malfoy.

-E minha mãe está sozinha?

A elfa fez um gesto exagerado de afirmação ao responder:

-Sim, Sra. Malfoy sozinha a cuidar de suas flores.

-Obrigado, Link. –o loiro respondeu, fazendo com que a elfo se curvasse em reverência novamente e desaparecesse.

"_Hum, parece que está na hora de rever um antigo amigo de escola." _Ele pensou, dirigindo-se até seu escritório.

Ao chegar lá, o Malfoy dirigiu-se imediatamente para a lareira. Jogou um pouco de pó de flú dentro:

-Blaise Zabini, Departamento de Mistérios, Ministério da Magia. –disse claramente antes de entrar nas chamas esmeralda.

Assim que Draco saiu da lareira do escritório de Zabini, o negro olhou-o surpreso:

-Mas que merda...?

Não pôde terminar a frase, pois Draco interrompeu-o, enquanto se aproximava da mesa dele:

-É assim que recebe um velho amigo de escola, Blaise? –e deu um sorriso de desdém –Esperava uma melhor recepção.

Blaise Zabini revirou os olhos antes de acenar para que o loiro se sentasse:

-O que esperava que eu fizesse, Malfoy? Te recebesse com flores? Não nos falamos desde Hogwarts. Enquanto você escolheu se tornar um Comensal da Morte, eu fiquei neutro. O que você quer comigo depois de tanto tempo?

Malfoy riu brevemente:

-Tenho que admitir que seria adorável da sua parte se pudesse me fazer um favor.

-Que tipo de favor? –o negro perguntou, deixando a curiosidade aflorar.

-Quero que você me diga onde o Finnigan está.

-Finnigan? Simas Finnigan? –e o loiro fez que sim –O que é que você quer com ele?

-Digamos que ele tomou algo que me pertencer, eu apenas quero reaver. –respondeu, inocentemente.

-Malfoy, isso não é ético. Não é porque eu sou um inominável que eu posso ficar informando onde as pessoas estão. Além do mais, de acordo com a Constituição bruxa, todo bruxo tem direito à privacidade e ter...

-A localização de sua residência mantida em segredo e blábláblá. –cortou o negro, demonstrando impaciência –Eu sei de tudo isso Zabini. Mas será que refrescaria a sua memória se eu dissesse que eu dei cobertura para a sua fuga quando resolveu ficar neutro?

Zabini engoliu em seco e respirou profundamente antes de dizer:

-Você joga sujo, Draco. Precisa lembrar que estou em dívida com você?

O loiro ofereceu-lhe um sorriso cínico:

-Mas é por isso mesmo que estou aqui. Como bom sonserino que sou sabia que outro sonserino não me ajudaria a menos que estivesse em dívida ou tivesse algo a lucrar.

-Está bem, eu vou te dar a informação que quer. Mas nós nunca tivemos essa conversa, entendeu?

Draco abriu um sorriso, satisfeito:

-Como quiser, Zabini.

Acordou sentindo dor-de-cabeça. Permaneceu de olhos fechados, tentando pensar. Sentiu maciez por detrás de suas costas e percebeu estar deitada.

"_Mas eu não me lembro de ter deitado numa cama." _Gina pensou confusa.

Lembrou-se então de ter saído para atender a porta no apartamento de Harry e Mione e viu a mulher que tinha conhecido num hotel da Suiça e depois não se lembrava de mais nada.

Abriu os olhos e deu de cara com Simas Finnigan a encarando:

-Mas que diabos...?

-Oh, então você acordou, meu amor? –perguntou calmamente, fingindo não ter ouvido a indignação na voz dela.

-Eu não sou seu amor. –falou seriamente e tentou levantar-se, mas não conseguiu, pois suas mãos estavam amarradas contra a cabeceira da cama –Simas, me solta. Você ficou louco?!?

-Isso não é modo de falar com seu futuro marido, menina má.

-Finnigan, que história é essa? –perguntou mais séria do que nunca –Estou casada com Draco e eu o amo. Você precisa de ajuda médica, a sua sanidade mental...

-Vai muito bem, obrigado. –ele interrompeu-a –Você vai ser minha Gina, por bem ou por mal. Você escolhe.

-Me deixa ir, eu não vou ficar com você!

Simas riu um tanto tresloucadamente e fixou seus orbes azuis-esverdeados na ruiva. Segurou o queixo dela com força e virou-a para si:

-Ouça bem, Virginia Weasley. Você não tem futuro com o Malfoy, vocês são diferentes demais e eu tenho tentado te alertar desde o começo. Eu sou o melhor para você. Eu te amo e nunca te trairia e nem faria algo para magoá-la.

-Você está me magoando já. Eu amo o Draco e você tenta me separar dele. Por favor, você tem que perceber que eu nunca vou deixar de amar o Draco.

-Aí é que você se engana. Já ouviu falar da poção Uno? Ou será que os ouvidos da princesinha Gina foram poupados de tal coisa? –perguntou cinicamente.

-Mas é claro que já ouvi falar, sou aurora. Mas o que isso...?

-Lembra da vez em que te levei ao clube bruxo em Veneza? Eu coloquei Uno na sua bebida sem que você percebesse e a ordem que ministrei na poção é de você não se aproximar do Malfoy. Você tem lutado, mesmo sem saber, bravamente contra a poção, mas é infrutífero. Logo você sucumbira à vontade de Uno e não mais amará o Malfoy. O seu coração vai ficar livre para me amar e nós seremos felizes. –sorriu.

-Simas, por favor. –ela implorou –Me deixa ir. Eu nunca vou conseguir ser feliz ao seu lado, compreenda isso. Você não tem idéia em que inferno de culpa eu tenho vivido desde aquela noite em que...você sabe...A minha consciência não me deixa em paz.

O grifinório respirou profundamente e soltou o queixo da ruiva. Após algum tempo, começou a falar:

-Pra provar que te amo, vou te confessar a verdade, Gina. Parte o meu coração ver os seus olhos tão aflitos e cheios de culpa. Nós não transamos naquela noite. Eu apenas queria que você pensasse que nós tivéssemos, para que assim você talvez não tivesse coragem de se casar com o Malfoy.

-Como você pôde?!? –perguntou revoltada –Você fez eu me sentir indigna, um lixo. Não tem idéia do que foi para mim!

-Me perdoe, Gina. Foi por amor. Tudo por amor.

-Você é doente. –ela disse com profundo desgosto em sua voz.

A expressão dele mudou de chateada para séria:

-Você não sabe do que fala, Gina. Você é a mulher da minha vida, eu preciso ter você. –falou e ela nem ao menos olhou para ele –É assim? Você vai ser minha nem que seja a última coisa que eu faça!

Simas subiu em cima da cama e posicionou-se sobre a ruiva. Ela tentava soltar os pulsos, mas as amarras estavam firmes. Esperneou, tentando chutá-lo para longe de si, mas também foi infrutífero. Então começou a gritar:

-SOCORRO! SOCORRO, DRACO!!!

-Não adianta gritar. O seu pseudoprincípezinho não vai vir te salvar. –ele falou com satisfação.

Lágrimas grossas começaram a escorrer pela face dela. Continuava tentando empurrá-lo da melhor forma que podia e gritava para que ele a soltasse. Não estava obtendo sucesso, mas não deixaria que ele a estuprasse, não sem antes lutar o máximo que poderia...

O loiro sentiu um aperto no coração enquanto entrava na lareira da sala de Zabini e jogando pó-de-flu, dizia o endereço que o negro havia lhe fornecido. Sentia que Gina estava em maus lençóis, mas não sabia o porquê de ter esse pressentimento. Logo que saiu da lareira, percebeu que estava dentro de um escritório. Sacou sua varinha e apurou os ouvidos. Andou o mais silenciosamente que pôde para fora do cômodo e do corredor pôde ouvir gritos, claramente os de Gina. Pela urgência que a esposa pedia por socorro e pelas palavras que gritava, podia imaginar que em algum cômodo daquela casa, alguém a estava agarrando sem o consentimento da mesma.

Seu sangue ferveu de raiva, mas precisou controlar-se ao extremo para não perder a cabeça. Tentou descobrir de que lado o som vinha e não correu, continuou andando com passos felinos. Pouco depois descobriu a porta do cômodo em que a ruiva deveria estar.

"_Alohhomora". _Fez um feitiço não verbal e abriu silenciosamente a porta.

A cena que o Malfoy viu causou-lhe diversas reações. Primeiro ele ficou pálido e o coração pareceu falhar, depois ficou vermelho e apertou a varinha com força.

O loiro viu que Simas estava por cima de Gina e tentava beijar-lhe os mamilos, enquanto ela tentava se desviar a todo custo e gritava. Não agüentando mais ver tamanho absurdo acontecer com sua esposa, o loiro avistou a varinha de Simas e convovou-a:

-_Accio varinha. _

Finalmente percebendo a presença do Malfoy, Simas levantou-se:

-Gostou do que viu, Malfoy? –perguntou, cinicamente Se tivesse demorado mais um pouco, poderia ter presenciado como eu mudaria os gritos da Gina de aflito para gemidos de prazer.

Draco não tirou os olhos de Simas e manteve-se inexpressivo.

"_Eu sei que você quer que eu me descontrole, seu filho da puta. Mas eu não te dar chance para recuperar a varinha. Tire o seu hipogrifo da chuva." _Ele pensou _"Vai me pagar muito caro." _

-Não vou cair no seu joguinho estúpido, Finnigan. Eu sei o que vi. A _minha_ mulher não te quer nem pintado de ouro.

-Ora, seu... –e Simas correu para cima de Draco.

"_Patético." _O loiro pensou.

-_Petrificus totalus. _–e o grifinório ficou paralisado no meio do caminho –Você é um idiota, Finnigan. Daqui a pouco eu me divirto com você, mas primeiro tenho coisas mais importantes a fazer.

Draco sentou-se num lado da cama e desatou os pulsos da ruiva. Prontamente ela se atirou nos braços dele:

-D-draco...eu tive tanto medo. Você não sabe o quanto... –e chorava copiosamente.

-Shiu. Calma, calma. Vai ficar tudo bem. –falou, enquanto acariciava os cabelos dela e retribuía o abraço de forma protetora –Eu prometo.

-Draco, tá ficando escuro... –ela murmurou e o loiro soltou-a.

Gina pendeu molemente para trás, deitando-se novamente na cama. Os olhos meramente abertos. Ciente de que aquilo era efeito da Uno, Draco pegou o frasco do antídoto que estava em seu bolso e fez com que a ruiva tomasse o líquido. Em seguida ela ficou inconsciente e Draco julgou que era efeito do antídoto.

Levantou-se da cama e caminhou até Simas:

-É agora que a diversão começa. Você vai se arrepender de ter se metido com a minha mulher, Finnigan.

Draco atou as duas mãos de Simas atrás das costas e removeu o feitiço do corpo preso. O grifinório tentou atacá-lo, mas o loiro foi mais rápido, conjurando uma parede momentânea entre os dois. Então ele conjurou um tanque de água com gelo e empurrou Simas até a borda.

-O que você vai fazer, Malfoy?

-Deveria ter se preocupado antes, agora é tarde demais. –e empurrou a cabeça dele para debaixo da água.

Simas tentava tirar a cabeça da água, mas Draco não deixava. Malfoy sentia um prazer que não sentia há tempos enquanto tinha a vida dele em suas mãos e sentia as tentativas frustradas dele, de livrar-se da mão de Draco.

Puxou Finnigan de volta pelos cabelos e viu que ele respirava aceleradamente e tossia. Ainda assim, Simas achou forçar para dizer:

-Comensal da Morte cretino, você não merece a Gina. Você é um assassino.

-E quem disse que eu vou te matar? –o loiro perguntou –Apenas vou me divertir um pouco antes de te mandar para AzKaban. –respondeu e mais uma vez a cabeça de Finnigan era forçada para dentro do tanque.

Draco repetiu o feito por mais algumas vezes e percebeu que Finnigan estava drenado de suas forças, mas o loiro ainda não estava satisfeito. Jogou Simas no chão:

-Sim, Finnigan, eu fui um Comensal da Morte e não tenho piedade de trastes que nem você. _Crucio._

Draco parava e recomeçava a maldição da tortura, mantendo-a por algum tempo. Só parou quando sentiu que poderia acabar comprometendo seriamente o sistema nervoso de Finnigan. Ele então apagou a memória do bruxo para que ele não se lembrasse da tortura e deixou-o inconsciente. Sumiu com todas as provas que pudessem incriminá-lo e então pegou Gina da cama e carregou-a em seu colo.

Aparatou na Mansão Malfoy e levou-a até o quarto de ambos. Deitou-a na cama e só então prestou mais atenção nela. Os pulsos da ruiva estavam quase em carne viva por tentar livrar-se das amarras. Ela tinha marcas vermelhas pelo pescoço e topo dos seios, além de ter a frente das vestes rasgadas.

-Gina, meu amor. –ele falou tristemente –Aquele monstro machucou você, anjinho. Ele vai pra Azkaban e nunca mais vai se aproximar de você. –passou uma mão pela alva dela, acariciando.

Após beijar levemente os lábios da ruiva, Draco saiu do quarto e mandou que um elfo chamasse sua mãe. Ficou esperando do lado de fora do quarto e algum tempo depois, Narcisa Malfoy apareceu com um semblante preocupado:

-O que foi, meu filho? O elfo disse que era urgente. Você encontrou a Gina?

-Sim, mamãe. O Finnigan tinha capturado ela e levado para casa dele. Se eu tivesse chegado um pouco mais tarde o estrago teria sido pior. –e abriu a porta do quarto, permitindo que a mãe entrasse –O desgraçado tentou abusar dela.

Narcisa aproximou-se da cama e levou as mãos à boca:

-Meu santo Merlin! –exclamou ao ver o estado da ruiva –Pobre Virgínia.

-Mãe, fique aqui com ela. Eu vou falar com Arthur e contar o que o desgraçado do Finnigan fez. Tire algumas fotos da Virgínia assim para apresentarmos como prova de acusação e depois cure os machucados dela, está bem? –a voz de Draco parecia um tanto mecânica e ele parecia abalado.

-Está bem, Draco. –e lançou um olhar de pena ao conseguir enxergar a angústia que havia escondida por trás daqueles belos olhos cinzentos.

Draco respirou fundo antes de bater à porta do Ministro da Magia. Ao ouvir um cortês "Entre" obedeceu.

-O que faz aqui, Malfoy? –perguntou o Ministro de maneira não amigável.

-Preciso falar com o senhor.

-Sobre o quê? A minha filha brigou comigo, não tenho mais qualquer influência sobre ela. Não venha me pedir para aconselhá-la a ficar com você.

-Não é sobre isso. Quero falar da necessidade de mandar Simas Finnigan para Azkaban.

Arthur deu um suspiro cansado:

-Sente-se. –convidou e o loiro o fez –Escute, Malfoy, eu sei que não deve ter sido fácil para você aceitar que a Gina tenha ido para a cama com outro, mas não é por isso que...

-Não é dor-de-corno. –ele respondeu, mal-humorado em usar aquela expressão –O Finnigan passou dos limites. A Gina andava passando mal, então a levei até o St. Mungus e adivinhe, o Finnigan tinha feito ela tomar poção Uno. E não é só isso, hoje de manhã, quando fui informar a Gina de a culpa dos mal-estares dela ser referente à Uno, eu não a encontrei lá. Procurei-a que nem louco e fui até a residência do Finnigan e ele estava lá, tentando estuprar a sua filha. Ainda acha que ele não merece ir para Azkaban?

Arthur estava chocado com as revelações. Sabia do interesse que Simas tinha na sua filha, mas nunca imaginaria que o rapaz, que parecia ser de tão boa índole cometeria atos tão asquerosos e extremos.

-Se o que diz é verdade, então Simas Finnigan é um perigo. Vou mandar que os aurores o coloquem em Azakaban enquanto não for o julgamento. Hum... –e as orelhas do ruivo ficaram vermelhas de vergonha –Obrigado por ter salvado a minha filha.

-Não foi nada, eu amo a sua filha. –Draco respondeu e retirou-se.

Pela primeira vez Arthur Weasley sentiu real orgulho do genro e acreditou que Gina tinha feito a escolha certa ao se casar com o jovem Malfoy.

N/A: Plz, comentem!


	17. A Hora e Vez do Sr e Sra Malfoy

Capítulo 17: A Hora e Vez do Sr. e Sra. Malfoy

N/A: Tava sem idéia pra título então meio que me copiei de Guimarães Rosa em Sagarana, o conto "A Hora e Vez de Augusto Matraga" . O que um vestibular não faz com as pessoas...

-Devido a todas as evidências apresentadas neste tribunal no dia de hoje e por unanimidade do júri, eu declaro Simas Augustus Finnigan culpado, tendo que cumprir uma pena de 10 anos na prisão de Azkaban! –a sentença foi dada.

-NÃO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! –gritou Simas, tentando se soltar das algemas que o prendiam à cadeira.

Draco sacou a varinha para fazê-lo se calar, mas Arthur foi mais rápido:

-_Estupefaça! _–bradou com vontade –Pronto, podem levá-lo daqui. –o Ministro ordenou.

-Belo feitiço, sogrinho. –Draco elogiou, satisfeito e recebeu um sorriso de Arthur.

-Nem acredito que esse pesadelo chegou ao fim. –Gina disse aliviada, abraçada ao marido.

-Sim, anjinho, ele nunca mais vai te tocar. –garantiu a ela, de maneira complacente, depositando um beijo no pescoço dela.

Gina olhou para o pai, que observava ela e o loiro, e ficou vermelha:

-Papai, se importa se eu e o Draco formos indo já?

-Não, querida, podem ir. –beijou o rosto da filha e apertou a mão de Draco.

Saíram abraçados do tribunal:

-Draco, eu preciso falar com você. Algo que eu ainda não tive tempo de falar de ontem para hoje.

-Não é de se estranhar. Estivemos bem preocupados sobre o julgamento. Aliás, que eficiência! Não poderia esperar outra coisa do meu sogro. Não ia deixar aquele cafajeste impune.

-Mas não aqui. –ela murmurou, vendo as pessoas que passavam pelo corredor.

O loiro colocou um sorriso maroto nos lábios e indagou:

-Tem certeza que é conversar o que você quer?

Gina ficou da cor dos cabelos e deu-lhe um tapinha no braço:

-Draco! Eu estou falando sério.

O loiro deu de ombros, nada iria estragar seu bom humor:

-Está bem, Gina. Onde você quer conversar?

-Pode ser na Florean Fortescue? –e sem perceber fez um leve bico com os lábios, o que Draco adorava –Faz tempo que não tomo sorvete.

-Ah, não sei... –fez charme –Não estou com vontade de tomar sorvete...-falou vagamente, como quem convida a ser persuadido.

Ela parou em frente ao elevador. Enquanto esperavam, ela tentava convencê-lo:

-Por favor, Draco. –passou o dedo indicador pelo peito dele, subindo e descendo e com um olhar que mesclava malícia e inocência.

-Ah, não sei...O que eu ganharia em troca?

A ruiva cessou a carícia e cruzou os braços:

-Mas é um completo sonserino mesmo. –reclamou, emburrada –Eu vou até a sorveteria com ou sem você. Apenas não garanto que não arrumarei nenhuma companhia pelo caminho... –deixou no ar.

Foi a vez de Draco fechar a cara:

-Se você pensa que... –e respirou fundo –Eu só queria te provocar. Mas pelo jeito o feitiço virou contra o feiticeiro.

Ela deu um sorriso vitorioso:

-Enquanto você gosta de me deixar brava, eu gosto de te deixar com ciúmes. E consegui.

-Eu não estou com ciúmes. –retrucou.

-E eu sou a mulher de Merlin. -desdenhou

-Não sabia que me admirava tanto a ponto de me chamar de Merlin.

A ruiva revirou os olhos e ao ver que a porta do elevador se abria, entrou seguida do marido. Ficou aliviada ao constatar que havia mais quatro pessoas no elevador. Dessa maneira, ela e Draco não continuariam a discussão e nem fariam _algo_ que teria como conseqüência outra bronca do Ministro da Magia de como se portar.

A mão dele roçou a dela. Virgínia ofereceu um tímido sorriso e entrelaçou seus dedos nos dele. Ainda de mãos dadas, atravessaram o átrio até a área em que estavam localizadas as lareiras. O loiro fez um gesto com a mão em direção à lareira, dizendo:

-Primeiro as damas.

A ruiva sorriu pelo cavalheirismo dele e então pegou um pouco de pó-de-flu. Acenou para ele antes de dizer:

-Beco Diagonal!

Gina tirou as cinzas de si com um feitiço e poucos instantes depois Draco também saía da lareira. Ela fez o mesmo feitiço que tinha feito em si:

-Obrigado. –ele agradeceu –Malfoys não podem andar por aí com fuligem pela pele e roupas. –não pôde deixar de dizer.

-Estava demorando para você dizer algo sobre o seu sobrenome.

-Nosso. –ele corrigiu.

-Verdade, nosso. –concordou.

-Mas isso é uma reclamação? –indagou, erguendo uma sobrancelha –Quem foi que prometeu me amar do jeito que eu sou?

-Oh, meu gatinho manhoso. –apertou uma das bochechas dele –Eu não estava reclamando. Depois de me conhecer até o jeito que você fala da sua família é adorável. Você é uma pessoa melhor graças a mim. –sorriu, satisfeita.

Ele revirou os olhos:

-Sua convencida. Pior que se eu te contradisser, estarei mentindo.

-Ainda bem que você admite. –riu da cara que ele fez para em seguida entrelaçar seus dedos nos dele.

Obviamente repararam no espichamento de pescoços que as pessoas realizavam para observar os dois. Podiam apostar que falariam deles, mas não ligavam. Danem-se as fofocas e intrigas da sociedade bruxa. Estavam novamente juntos e esse era o importante. Quando chegaram à sorveteria, Gina pediu a Draco que arrumasse lugares pra eles e que ela faria os pedidos. Algum tempo depois ela voltou, com um sorriso misterioso e sentou-se à frente de Draco na mesa que ele tinha escolhido.

-Não precisava comprar pra mim também. Eu me contentaria com um pouco do seu.

-Não, não. Além do mais, e se eu não quisesse dividir?

-Uma grifinória não querendo compartilhar? Nossa, no que eu te transformei, Virgínia?

-Bobo! –mostrou a língua pra ele e em seguida ficou séria –Tinha esquecido do assunto...

-Que assunto? –perguntou, tentando ler a mente dela, mas claramente Gina o estava bloqueando –Está me deixando preocupado.

Olhou em volta para ver se havia alguém muito próximo e então focou seus olhos nos azuis acinzentados do marido:

-Lembra da história de eu ter ido pra cama com o Simas? –perguntou um pouco apreensiva e assistiu o loiro fechar a cara –Draco, não me olhe assim, por favor. O Simas me confessou que era mentira. Ele disse que fez com que eu pensasse que tinha acontecido pra tentar me impedir de casar com você.

-Mas é um filho da...

Gina colocou a mão na frente da boca dele, impedindo-o de continuar:

-Esquece isso, Draco. É passado. Mas então, eu fiquei tão feliz por saber que eu não tinha te traído. –segurou as mãos dele –E mesmo não sabendo disso, você ainda queria ficar comigo. –os olhos dela brilharam –Eu nunca...Nunca poderia ter escolhido para marido alguém melhor que você. Eu sei que temos nossas brigas em grande parte do tempo, mas também sei que elas alimentam a intensidade da nossa paixão. Obrigada, Draco, por me deixar te amar e não ter desistido de mim.

As bochechas dele estavam coradas:

-Não fale essas coisas assim, Virgínia. Alguém pode ouvir...

-Eu não me importo. Eu tenho vontade de gritar pra todo mundo.

Ele revirou os olhos:

-Sei que sua intenção é boa, Virgínia...Mas por Merlin, não faça uma coisa dessas. É tão anti-Malfoy. –reclamou.

Antes que a ruiva pudesse responder, as duas taças de sorvete tinham chegado. Draco ao reparar o que ela havia pedido estava dividido entre sorrir com malícia ou fazer um comentário espirituoso sobre a escolha da ruiva. Assim que o buxo que trouxe os sorvetes se afastou, ele comentou:

-Com vontade de realizar aquele sonho, ruiva? Não posso pensar em outra razão para ter escolhido justamente sorvete de menta com chantilly e morangos.

Ela ficou vermelha e desviou o olhar para sua própria taça, começando a comer o sorvete.

-É assim, é? –ele perguntou –A ruivinha ainda fica envergonhada por essas coisas...Tadinha...Vou te dar muito para ficar vermelha ao lembrar-se, querida.

-Por favor, Draco. Não fica falando essas coisas. Alguém pode ouvir. –advertiu-o.

Ele sorriu, por ela quase o ter parafraseado. Começou a comer de sua taça e mantinha seus olhos fixos nos dela...E não era à toa.

"_Ok, você pode não querer que eu fale. Mas quanto a pensar...Você sabe que sinto a sua falta, não sabe? Aquela cama ficava tão fria e espaçosa sem você..." _pensou, deixando sua mente o mais aberta possível.

"_Draco, não comece..."_

"_E por que não? Assim nem parece que você sentiu falta de partilhar a mesma cama que eu. Ontem eu te deixei dormir em paz. Você parecia muito cansada e não tinha passado por um dia fácil. Mas hoje...sem desculpas Virgínia Molly Weasley Malfoy."_

"_E quem disse que eu estou procurando desculpas?"_

"_E não está? Mas é o que está parecendo..."_

"_Ah, mas discutir sobre isso me deixa encabulada, você está cansado de saber disso."_

"_E é por isso que eu acho tão divertido, hehe. Espero que tenha descansado o bastante na noite passada, moranguinho..."_

"_Sem comentários."_

"_Por quê?"_

"_Porque eu estou tentando tomar o meu sorvete, mas você não está ajudando.Se eu errar a boca e me sujar, a culpa vai ser toda sua. E se você quer saber...Sim, eu pedi esse sorvete pensando no sonho. Mas se eu vou realizar a outra parte que não tem a ver com o sorvete já é outra história...Tudo vai depender do seu comportamento, gatinho."_

"_Chantagista."_

"_Aprendi com o melhor."_

"_Se você largar esse sorvete, posso te ensinar mais coisas do que chantagens..."_

"_Você não está se comportando..."_

"_Que saco, Virgínia! Nós não transamos desde a véspera do nosso casamento! Já faz um mês! E você não dá a mínima! Tenho uma mulher que não gosta de ir pra cama comigo, não é _ótimo_?"_

Ela revirou os olhos.

"_Não seja idiota, Draco. Você está fazendo tempestade num copo d'água. Será que você não percebe que eu te amo e te acho muito gostoso?!?" _corou loucamente _"Acontece que algum de nós precisa ser o cérebro do casal. Eu me controlo, se você não percebe... Então pare com a estupidez de pensar que você não me satisfaz ou algo do tipo."_

"_Hum..."_

"_Te deixei sem palavras, foi, loirinho?"_

"_De certa forma..." _ele parecia um pouco desconfortável _"Eu sou mesmo um idiota?"_

"_Sim. Você é o meu loiro, sonserino, adoravelmente idiota. Você sabe que eu te amo mesmo com os seus _poucos _defeitos."_

"_Hey, quem faz as ironias por aqui sou eu!" _reivindicou, o que a fez rir.

Ela revirou os olhos antes de voltar sua atenção inteiramente para sua taça. Assim que acabou o sorvete, olhou para o marido e ele também já tinha terminado. A diferença consistia no olhar perdido que ele ostentava, mirando um ponto cego na rua.

-Draco. –ela chamou, acenando com a mão à frente dele, o que funcionou para fazê-lo sair do transe.

-O que foi?

-Eu é que pergunto o que foi. Você parecia estar em outra galáxia.

-Estava apenas pensando... –deixou no ar.

-Pensando no quê?

-Sabia que perguntaria. –sorriu –Acontece que acho que precisamos comemorar. Agora o Finnigan foi preso, o seu pai parece me aceitar e nós estamos bem novamente. Não acha que são motivos suficientes? –ela fez que sim –O que acha de jantarmos num restaurante novo que abriu em Hogsmeade? É um cinco estrelas e...

-Não, Draco.

-Não? –perguntou, incrédulo.

-Eu queria ir a uma boate trouxa. –disse, timidamente.

-Agora sou eu quem diz não! –respondeu, firme.

-Por que não? –fez biquinho.

-O que a gente faria numa boate trouxa, Virgínia? Que coisa mais sem classe e...

-O que faríamos? Dançar te diz alguma coisa? Vai, Draco, por favor. Se você não for eu vou sozinha.

-Você não vai sozinha, nem que eu te amarre na cama. –falou seriamente e ao perceber o que falara, sorriu maliciosamente.

-Nada disso, Draco Malfoy. Se você não for comigo vai dormir no sofá. –ameaçou.

-Quero ver você me obrigar. –desafiou.

-Está duvidando das minhas azarações? Já esqueceu o quanto sou boa nelas? –não se deixou intimidar.

-Me dê um bom motivo para mudar de idéia. –cobrou e nesse ponto ela sabia que só faltava um empurrãozinho (ou seria incentivo?) para que ele acabasse cedendo.

-Não teria que dormir no sofá e usufruiria os benefícios disso. –e após isso, Gina podia dizer que tinha ganhado, a não ser que muito se enganasse.

O loiro fez cara de pensativo e após alguns segundos respondeu:

-Está bem, você me deu um bom motivo. Mas saiba que eu vou cobrar, moranguinho.

-Seu bobo. –ela falou e deu um selinho nele em seguida.

Draco pagou a conta e logo depois ambos aparataram na Mansão Malfoy. Narcisa os esperava:

-E então? Como foi o julgamento?

-Ótimo. –Draco respondeu –Finnigan teve o que mereceu.

-E você vai morar aqui, não vai, Virgínia?

-Sim, Cissy. –a ruiva respondeu, feliz.

-Seja bem-vinda de volta. –abraçou a nora.

-Obrigada. –agradeceu sinceramente.

-Vou pedir para os elfos porem o lanche-da-tarde na mesa. –a loira avisou.

-Não é necessário, mãe. Acabamos de tomar sorvete, não estamos com fome. Além do mais, eu tenho outros planos para agora.

-Draco! –Gina e Narcisa exclamaram em uníssono.

Ele revirou os olhos:

-Depois eu é que sou o malicioso dessa família...Venha, Virgínia. –acrescentou, puxando a esposa pela mão.

-Draco, estamos indo para o quarto? Você disse que...

-Vamos entrar na piscina, você precisa pegar um biquíni e eu uma sunga.

-Isso se você me pegar! –ela soltou-se dele e saiu correndo para fora da casa.

-Isso não vai ficar assim, Virgínia! –Draco gritou antes de correr atrás dela.

-Crianças. –Narcisa comentou, mas não alto o suficiente para que eles ouvissem.

Os dois ficaram correndo à beirada da piscina, até que o loiro lembrou que poderia aparatar e então aparatou na frente da ruiva, a chocou-se consigo. Ele acabou por desequilibrar-se e na tentativa de não cair na piscina, agarrou-se a mulher. No fim, os dois acabaram caindo na água. Assim que a ruiva emergiu, gritou:

-DRACO!

-Foi você quem começou. –ele defendeu-se e então olhou mais atentamente para a ruiva.

A roupa molhada e colada ao corpo dela, eram tentadores, sem contar a transparência que a água conferia ao tecido. Pelo olhar dele, Gina adivinhou o que ele poderia estar pensando mesmo sem ler os pensamentos. A água no corpo dele também revelava formas. Gina abraçou-o:

-Sabe do que estou lembrando agora?

-Não. –confessou.

-De quando você me beijou na piscina daquele hotel na Itália quando ainda procurávamos o elixir.

_Flashback_

_Hotel The Best Of Coliseum, cerca de um ano atrás_

"_Isso é relaxante, apenas duas pessoas na piscina. Seria melhor se a outra pessoa além de mim não fosse o Malfoy. Mas não vou deixar ele me chatear". Ela pensou e então emergiu.__  
__-Mas que decepção! Ficou tanto tempo debaixo d'água, achei que tivesse morrido. –Draco se lamentou.__  
__Gina o ignorou, ficou boiando olhando para o teto perdida em pensamentos. Estava tão absorta que nem se deu conta de quanto tempo passara ou se estava imóvel ou em movimento. Acabou descobrindo tarde demais que não estava nem no mesmo lugar que antes.__  
__Draco estava nadando e de repente viu Gina boiando em sua frente. Então pegou-a nos braços como se fosse carregá-la, levantou-a até uma certa altura e jogou-a para o lado (de volta na água):__  
__-Pra que fez isso Malfoy? –Gina perguntou irritada ao subir de volta a superfície.__  
__-Você estava na minha frente e do meu lado da piscina. –ele explicou.__  
__-Seu lado da piscina? Mas que absurdo! Desde quando esse lado ou qualquer outro dessa piscina é seu?__  
__-Desde quando você entrou nessa piscina, porque você sabe que o aconselhável é mantermos a máxima distância possível.__  
__Gina revirou os olhos:__  
__-Não tem mais nenhuma reclamação? –o loiro perguntou e Gina nem se deu ao trabalho de responder –Então, com licença.__  
__Ao dizer isso Draco puxou Gina contra si e beijou-a enquanto a puxava para baixo até os dois estarem completamente cobertos pela água. Ela ficou muito surpresa quando Draco fez isso e então deu um tapa nele, mas ela não viu nem aonde pegou porque estava com os olhos fechados. Mesmo assim continuaram o beijo.__  
__"O Malfoy realmente é um idiota! Se ele não parar logo com isso eu vou morrer afogada. Não posso respirar! Por que estou beijando esse idiota?" Gina pensou já com uma boa dose de desespero, apesar de ainda estar correspondendo o beijo.__  
__Para o alívio dela (ou não?), logo após esse pensamento, Draco levou-os de volta a superfície e separou seus lábios dos de Gina. A ruiva encarou zangada os olhos de Draco enquanto respirava profundamente o oxigênio que seus pulmões necessitavam.__  
__"Sempre quis saber como era beijar debaixo d'água. Puxa, como eu queria fazer isso de novo". o loiro pensou olhando para os profundos olhos castanhos de Gina.__  
__A próxima coisa que Draco viu foi a mão de Gina voar em direção ao seu rosto e acertar um tapa bem estalado.__  
__-Isso é por você pensar em fazer de novo! –ela disse de cara fechada.__  
__-Eu não estava pensando nisso! –Draco tentou mentir, mas era inútil.__  
__-Ah! Não me faça rir, largue de ser mentiroso. Queria fazer de novo sim! Eu li esse pensamento.__  
__-Está bem. Eu queria, mas não quero mais. O que quero é saber como pôde ler um pensamento meu.__  
__-Agora é a minha vez de dizer: A sua técnica de Oclumência deve estar decaindo. –ela disse virando-se para ir embora._

_Flashback_

Ela percebeu que o loiro tinha ficado um tanto tenso com a menção do elixir:

-Desculpe, Draco. Eu não deveria ter mencionado o elixir.

-Tudo bem, não é hora de pensar no que poderia ter sido. Estou melhor assim. Tenho um bom emprego, sou rico e lindo e tenho uma mulher maravilhosa.

-Pára de se achar, Malfoy. –ela reclamou e calou-o com um beijo.

Em poucos instantes o frio da água foi esquecido e só o que era percebido era o calor que os corpos emanavam. Draco enlaçou a mulher pela cintura e suas mãos procuravam tocar a pele quente dela por debaixo da blusinha branca. Gina abria a camisa azul de Draco o mais rápido que conseguia. Antes que pudesse concluir a tarefa, ouviram:

-Hem, hem. –soltaram-se imediatamente.

Narcisa Malfoy estava parada à beira da piscina e olhava desaprovadoramente. A seu lado estavam Arthur e Molly Weasley:

-Olá mamãe e papai. –Gina murmurou, constrangida.

Draco acenou com a cabeça, não sabendo o que dizer. Ele e a ruiva dirigiram-se para a borda, com a intenção de sair da piscina.

-Me desculpem por presenciarem tal tipo de cena. –Narcisa falou –Eu não sabia que...

-Não precisa se desculpar, Narcisa. –Arthur falou –Do jeito que eles são, essa não será a última vez que acontecerá uma situação como essa.

-Olha, Arthur... –Draco começou a falar, mas foi cortado.

-Não, não. Eu não estou bravo e não me deve uma explicação sobre isso.

-Eu tenho uma reclamação sobre isso. –Molly interrompeu o marido e encarou Draco e Gina, já fora da piscina e pingando água –Virgínia Molly Weasley Malfoy, essa foi a educação que eu te dei?

A ruiva baixou a cabeça:

-Desculpe, mamãe... –murmurou, envergonhada.

-Molly, a culpa foi minha... –Draco começou a dizer, mas a Sra. Weasley o interrompeu.

-Será que vocês dois não conhecem _colloportus_? –perguntou indignada –Não quero mais te pegar em cenas assim. Se querem privacidade vão a algum lugar que tenha um porta que possa ser trancada. Entenderam?

-Sim, mamãe.

-Sim, Sra. Weasley.

-Ótimo então. Apenas viemos avisar que amanhã à noite haverá um jantar em família na Toca e estão intimados a comparecerem.

-Estaremos lá mamãe, não é Draco?

-É. –ele respondeu, tentando esconder o desânimo de sua voz.

Arthur apertou a mão de Draco:

-Hoje está dispensado do trabalho, mas amanhã não. Cuide bem da minha filha, Draco.

-Pode deixar comigo, Arthur. –respondeu.

-Isso mesmo. –Molly concordou, dando um beijo no rosto do genro.

-Eu não sou nenhuma criança. –Gina reclamou.

-Pra mamãe você vai sempre ser.

A ruiva revirou os olhos ao comentário da mãe. Arthur sacou a varinha e secou as roupas de ambos:

-Agora não poderão alegar gripe ou pneumonia para não ir amanhã à noite. –comentou, em tom de quem sabe das coisas –Os meus filhos não vão te morder, Draco, eu garanto.

O loiro deu um sorrisinho sem graça. E assim que os sogros tinham ido embora, Draco pediu licença à mãe e puxou Gina até o quarto deles. Fechou a porta. O olhar da ruiva se deteve em um ponto da mesa de cabeceira, onde estava um porta-retrato com uma foto deles no casamento. Caminhou até lá. A Gina da foto sorria largamente e parecia tão feliz que não parava quieta, beijando o Draco da foto ou então acenando para a verdadeira. O loiro posicionou-se atrás da mulher, abraçando-a enquanto apoiava seu queixo no ombro dela:

-Olhei todos os dias para essa foto. Me deu forças para não desistir de você. –ele confessou.

-Eu fui uma idiota. Eu obviamente desaprovei o fato de você ter levado uma qualquer pro nosso quarto na lua-de-mel, mas no fundo eu sabia que você estava sendo sincero ao dizer que não tinha ido até o fim. E eu posso ter ficado muito magoada por você ter me chamado de prostituta, mas eu deveria saber que você tinha falado da boca pra fora porque estava muito nervoso na hora. E depois eu não conseguia te perdoar, te tocar...Maldita Uno!

-Calma, moranguinho. –e beijou o pescoço dela, fazendo-a estremecer –Está tudo bem agora. Mas do mesmo jeito, eu sinto muito por ter te chamado de prostituta, você não merecia.

Ela virou-se de frente para ele:

-Eu te perdôo. –e sorriu antes de subir na ponta dos pés e beijá-lo.

Ela foi empurrando o loiro até a cama e caiu por cima dele. Passou a beijar o pescoço de Draco e enquanto isso ia desabotoando os botões da camisa dele. O loiro adorava quando ela resolvia deixar a vergonha de lado e partia pro ataque. Acariciava o abdômen dele, fazendo movimentos circulares e ia descendo de maneira lenta e torturante. Quando chegou onde começava a calça dele, brincou com o cinto, ameaçando abri-lo, mas não o fazendo de fato.

-Mas que indecisão, Sra. Malfoy. –ele comentou, divertido.

Virgínia encarou-o profundamente:

-Mas que pressa, Sr. Malfoy. –devolveu e finalmente arrancou o cinto da calça dele.

Passou as mãos, provocante, por cima do tecido que cobria as pernas dele e ao invés de abrir a calça, tirou os sapatos e as meias (tanto os seus quanto os dele). Quando ela terminou de fazer isso, Draco inverteu as posições. Ergueu a blusinha branca que a mulher vestia e sem grandes dificuldades, arrancou-a. Passou a beijar o topo dos seios da ruiva. Gina levou as mãos aos cabelos claros e macios, bagunçando-os. Conforme ele intensificava as carícias com a boca, mais Gina arfava, o que só servia para excitá-lo em níveis crescentes. Quando o loiro estava para arrancar o sutiã dela, ouviram um barulho e uma vozinha fina em seguida:

-Sr. E Sra. Malfoy, a Srta. Lovegood está aqui e pede uma entrevista para sua revista, o Pasquim. –era um elfo doméstico.

Draco teve vontade de açoitar o elfo e lançar uma cruciatus em Luna. Saiu de cima da esposa, resmungando:

-Mas que merda! Será que a Lovegood não poderia ao menos uma vez ser educada e mandar uma carta para marcar uma visita?!?

Gina depositou uma mão sobre o ombro dele:

-Calma, Draco. Depois nós terminamos isso, eu prometo. –garantiu a ele.

Ele respirou profundamente:

-Diga a minha mãe que faça sala para a Lovegood e que logo mais desceremos. –disse ao elfo, que fez uma reverência antes de desaparecer.

O Malfoy enterrou o rosto nas mãos:

-Merlin me ama. –murmurou, irônico –Quer testar o limite da minha sanidade.

Gina revirou os olhos:

-Eu também não queria ser interrompida, mas o que podemos fazer? Vai, Draco, ânimo. Levanta dessa cama, temos uma entrevista a dar.

Resignado, o loiro levantou-se, calçando os sapatos e vestindo novamente a camisa. Gina também se compôs. Deu um selinho no marido e o puxou pela mão para fora do quarto.

A entrevista foi mais longa do que haviam previsto. Quando Luna tinha ido embora, a ruiva foi logo falando:

-Draco, temos que tomar banho e nos arrumar para sair.

-Tomar banho, é? Me parece uma ótima idéia...

-Não, Draco. Nem venha com esses seus pensamentos, nós precisamos ir logo. Não quero chegar lá muito tarde. –explicou com paciência.

Ele revirou os olhos:

-Gastaríamos muito melhor o tempo no quarto, eu garanto.

-E eu não duvido disso, amor. Mas você tinha prometido pra mim... –encarou-o com um olhar pedinte e fez um leve bico –Por favor.

Ele deu um suspiro cansado:

-Que seja. Mas então não demore pra se arrumar, porque eu quero voltar logo.

-Ah, nem vem, você vai acabar se divertindo.

-Não sei não...

-Bem, chega de conversa. Eu vou tomar banho no banheiro do nosso quarto, você escolha outro, assim vai mais rápido. –e foi logo subindo as escadas, em direção ao quarto deles.

Uma hora depois, a ruiva estava pronta. Foi até a sala de tv, onde o marido e a sogra assistiam a um programa no aparelho trouxa. Riu internamente com a ironia, se não visse com os próprios olhos, não acreditaria que havia coisas trouxas na Mansão de uma família que se orgulha tanto de seu status puro-sangue.

-Podemos ir? –a ruiva perguntou e os dois olhares cinzentos se voltaram para ela.

Gina vestia uma calça jeans azul bem escura e apertada. Nós pés calçava um tamanco preto de salto alto. A blusinha que vestia era roxa, deixava ver pouco de sua barriga, tinha um decote considerável, mas não exagerado e vários detalhes prateados. O cabelo dela estava preso num rabo de cavalo, mas deixara duas pequenas mechas soltas na parte da frente. No pescoço usava uma corrente prata, assim como os brincos, e que tinha a inicial de seu nome.

-Está muito bonita, Virgínia. –Narcisa comentou.

-Obrigada. –ela murmurou, um tanto tímida.

Draco levantou-se e aproximou-se da mulher:

-Não acha que essa calça está colada demais e que essa blusa deveria ter menos decote?

Gina revirou os olhos:

-Draco, eu me arrumei pra você. É demais esperar um elogio e não críticas?

Após alguns instantes, encarando-a seriamente respondeu:

-Você está linda, Gina. Por isso mesmo que o primeiro cara que lançar um olhar com segundas intenções na sua direção...

-Ciumento!

-Eu não, apenas cuido do que é meu. –retrucou.

-Já vão começar a brigar? –Narcisa interrompeu-os –Pensei que estivessem com pressa.

-Vamos de uma vez, Draco. Você dirige?

-Sim, seria muito mais fácil aparatar, mas você tinha que escolher um lugar trouxa...

-Hunf! –bufou –_Accio bolsa._ Até mais, Cissy. –e dirigiu-se para a porta frontal.

-Não nos espere acordada, mãe. –o loiro avisou e deu um beijo numa das bochechas dela –Até amanhã.

Fizeram trajeto em silêncio. Apenas quando a ruiva avistou um letreiro em néon onde estava escrito "Night Life Club", pediu a Draco que parasse. O Malfoy entregou o carro a um manobrista. Pagou por duas entradas e logo estavam dentro da boate. A pista de dança era iluminada por luzes coloridas e flashes que pareciam dançar junto com as muitas pessoas que lá estava. Mantendo a mulher bem segura perto de si, ele foi até o bar.

-Draco! Eu quero dançar! –falou próximo do ouvido dele, para que ouvisse.

-Daqui a pouco. –ela leu nos lábios dele.

Gina sentou-se em um dos bancos. Draco ficou em pé, a seu lado, com uma mão pousada em sua cintura. Chamou o garçom e pediu duas batidas de morango:

-Especialmente pra você, moranguinho. –sussurrou no ouvido dela.

Ela encarou-o.

"_Muito tocante da sua parte, mas eu quero dançar, Draco." _

"_Mas que teimosia, Virgínia Malfoy." _

O garçom trouxe as bebidas e de raiva, a ruiva tomou a sua de uma vez só. Assim que Draco terminou a sua achou que era melhor fazer a vontade dela ou ela poderia ter algum ataque histérico ou pior. Dessa vez foi ela quem o conduziu e assim que achou um lugar que considerou bom, começou a dançar. O loiro mexia pouco o corpo e balançava os pés no ritmo da música agitada. Durante várias músicas, Gina não comentou, mas isso logo mudou:

-EU SEI QUE VOCÊ FAZ MELHOR QUE ISSO!

Draco deu um sorriso torto:

-ENTÃO VAMOS FAZER DO MEU JEITO!

Aproximou-se mais e ficou satisfeito pelo estilo de música ter mudado para um que parecia combinar melhor com o que ele queria fazer. Os trouxas chamavam de música black, mas o loiro não tinha como saber disso. Desceu as mãos pelas laterais do corpo de Gina, enquanto ela dançava sensualmente em sua frente, rebolando de uma maneira que o deixava com água na boca. Agarrou a cintura dela e ditou o ritmo do requebrado dela, para que acompanhasse seu próprio quadril.

Ele mordeu o lábio inferior e o brilho de seus olhos expressava desejo claramente. A ruiva ergueu os braços e moveu-os de maneira lenta, sobre a cabeça, enquanto sentia as mãos de Draco sobre sua cintura. Quase tinha vontade de fechar os olhos, mas não queria perder de vista aqueles orbes azuis acinzentados. Em seguida levou suas mãos, até o peitoral, subindo e descendo as mãos numa carícia lasciva e tudo isso sem perder o ritmo. Passou suas mãos pelo pescoço dele e descansou-as um tempo por lá, para depois descê-las pelas costas dele. Draco passou a descer o corpo, mexendo os quadris de uma maneira que nem a ruiva lembrava que ele podia fazer e puxou-a junto para baixo. Logo soltou sua cintura e ela já sabia o que ele queria. Ela abaixou-se mais, ainda rebolando, com uma perna dele entre as suas, roçando ocasionalmente na perna dele como se fosse sentar. Não muito depois, o loiro puxou-a bruscamente para cima e virou-a de costas para si. Aproximou o corpo dela o máximo que pôde do seu, abraçando-a pela cintura e ainda dançando no ritmo da música. Gina pela pouca distância podia sentir que o deixara excitado:

-Viu o que faz comigo, moranguinho? –falou ao ouvido dela, roucamente.

Gina arfou, era demais pra ela:

-Vamos embora.

-O quê? Não era você quem queria dançar? –pareceu confuso.

-Eu preciso de você, Draco. Agora!

Ela não precisou dizer duas vezes. O loiro conduziu-a para a saída o mais rápido que pôde. Draco quase deixou a chave do carro cair no chão enquanto tentava abrir a porta com a mulher o agarrando por trás e passando as mãos pequenas e delicadas pelo corpo dele. Ordenou a si mesmo que se concentrasse e então conseguiu destrancar a porta. Em seguida foi para o lado do motorista e também abriu a porta. Quando estava sentado e colocando o cinto de segurança, Gina começou a abrir sua camisa:

-Mas que pressa, Virgínia. –comentou, ligando o carro e então arrancando sem deixar de cantar os pneus.

Gina aproximou seu rosto e depositou um beijo na curva do pescoço do marido, o que fez com que ele guinasse o carro demais para a esquerda sem que percebesse. Ouviram uma buzina de um carro que vinha na mão contrária e então ele voltou para o lugar certo.

-Virgínia! Eu estou dirigindo. Quer que eu bata o carro? –ele reaprendeu-a.

-Homens. –ela resmungou –Nunca conseguem prestar atenção a mais de uma coisa por vez.

-Haha, quero ver se fosse você no volante se seria diferente. –defendeu-se.

-O que te fizer dormir melhor.

-Está muito abusada, ruivinha.

-Você não viu nada, loirinho.

-Mas você nem bebeu tanto assim para estar falando essas coisas. –surpreendeu-se.

-Eu sei que não. Apenas estou dizendo abertamente o quanto te quero. –e suas bochechas ficaram um tanto (pra não dizer muito) coradas.

Draco pisou fundo no acelerador e concentrou-se o máximo na estrada. Tinha demorado pouco mais que a metade do que o tempo da ida. Deixou o carro na garagem e Gina abraçou-o, fazendo uma aparatação acompanhada para dentro da mansão. As luzes da mansão estavam apagadas. E os dois estariam em completa escuridão se não fosse a luz da lua que entrava pelas grandes janelas do saguão de entrada. O Malfoy pegou a esposa no colo e subiu as escadas:

-Será como começar de novo. –disse a ela –A começar pelo dia em que nos casamos. Vamos consumar o nosso casamento.

Estava tão acostumado a andar por aqueles corredores que não teve dificuldades em encontrar o quarto deles. Abriu a porta da melhor maneira que pôde e dessa vez tomou cuidado para que a cabeça de Gina não batesse no batente. Deitou-a na cama e em seguida realizou feitiços de tranca e de impertubabilidade, além de um anti-aparatação:

-Agora duvido que seremos interrompidos. –o loiro piscou-lhe.

Gina levantou-se da cama, descalçou os tamancos e caminhou até o marido. Agora que estava sem salto, ficava bem mais baixa que ele. Arrancou a camisa dele sem cerimônia alguma. Assim o loiro também se sentiu no direito de despi-la. Depositou as mãos na cintura dela e beijou o decote. Foi deslizando as mãos para a frente da calça dela e abriu-a. Olhou-a nos olhos e recebeu um sorriso. Baixou a calça dela com delicadeza. A despeito da suavidade do gesto de Draco, a ruiva puxou-o bruscamente contra si, levantando-se nas pontas dos pés e buscando os lábios dele. Beijaram-se de maneira intensa e Virgínia aproveitou para arrancar o cinto do marido e abrir as calças dele. Separaram os lábios. Gina livrou-o das calças e Draco subiu sua blusa com calma, como se estivesse encantado com a visão de cada pedacinho da pele que estava sendo descoberta. Assim que ele terminou de tirar a peça, Gina, num gesto impaciente, atirou a blusa para um canto.

-Oh, a minha moranguinho está com bastante fogo hoje. –comentou, com um sorriso matreiro.

Ficando vemelha, disse:

-Cale a boca, Draco.

-Com prazer. –e voltou a beijá-la, mas dessa vez erguendo-a pelas pernas e carregando-a até a cama.

Inclinou-se sobre o corpo dela. Estava sedento do corpo dela, mas queria eternizar o momento e por isso tentava controlar sua ansiedade e prolongar aquelas sensações o máximo que podia. Sentia as mãos dela, passeando suavemente por seu corpo...Até que ela passou a arranhar suas costas. Um gemido mal contido escapou dos lábios dele, surpreso pelo repentino gesto. Gina riu e Draco puxou-a para cima, deixando ambos sentados:

-Acha engraçado, Sra. Malfoy? –perguntou, numa perfeita imitação de seriedade de quem está pronto para punir.

Ela não se intimidou pelo olhar cinza e penetrante, deu-lhe um selinho, antes de responder:

-Muito. Incentivador. Sedutor. – dava-lhe um selinho a cada palavra.

Ele começou a mordiscar o pescoço da mulher, ao mesmo tempo em que desabotoava o sutiã da mesma. Assim que terminou, deitou-a novamente. Deslizou seus dedos pelo contorno dos seios dela, assistindo ao rápido endurecimento deles. Beijou um, continuando as carícias no outro. Deliciou-se ouvindo a respiração de Virgínia tornar-se mais e mais ruidosa. Até que ela começou a gemer baixinho. Draco trocou de seio e sua outra mão desceu, indo parar dentro da calcinha dela. A ruiva engoliu em seco. Logo seus gemidos estavam do jeito que o loiro gostava: altos, longos e acompanhados de suspiros e palavras desconexas. Quando a ruiva estava à beira da satisfação, Draco parou as carícias e beijou-a com sofreguidão. Assim que quebrou o beijo, Draco saiu de cima da mulher e retirou sua cueca e a calcinha dela. Pegou as mãos dela e beijou-as, mas dedicando maior atenção ao dedo anelar da mão esquerda que ostentava a aliança:

-Diz que é minha, moranguinho. –ele pediu.

-Sou sua, Draco. Toda sua. Vem pra sua moranguinho, gatinho.

Ele inclinou-se sobre ela, posicionando-se. Beijou-a novamente, enquanto puxava o corpo dela contra o seu, encaixando-os. Gina abraçou-o com força ao senti-lo dentro de si. Ao término do beijo, o loiro encarou-a. A ruiva exibia nos lábios um sorriso sincero. O Malfoy tomou esse gesto por aprovação e passou a se mexer lentamente.

-Oh... –a ruiva deixou escapar, expirando longamente.

Foi a vez de Draco sorrir. Ele mordia o lábio inferior e se segurava enquanto realizava movimentos lentos de vai e vem. As unhas de Virgínia encontravam-se firmemente pressionadas contra as costas do marido. Sabia que aquilo deixaria marcas posteriormente, mas não se importava. Queria marcá-lo, trazer-lhe prazer. Ele era seu homem e pensar nisso a tirava do sério.

Aquela baixa velocidade dele era torturante, mas Virgínia não se daria por vencida. Seu orgulho grifinório não deixaria que fizesse isso. Agüentou bravamente até que ele desistisse.

"_Sua grifinória teimosa." _Ele pensou.

"_Sonserino perverso." _Pensou em resposta.

"_Agora você vai ver só, Virgínia." _

Gina passou as pernas ao redor da cintura do marido, o qual finalmente aumentou a velocidade. A profundidade e intensidade aliadas à velocidade, originavam prazeres crescentes em ambos. Era escusado dizer que os gemidos não mais eram contidos e que a conexão que tinham era perfeita. Sabiam muito bem como satisfazer o outro na cama e grande parte disso era devido à legiminência. Quanto a outra parte...pura química e intuição.

Draco levantou os braços da ruiva e segurou os pulsos dela por cima da cabeça. Ao ter as mãos imobilizadas, o prazer que a ruiva sentia pareceu dobrar. O seu corpo encontrava-se completamente rendido ao dele.

Nunca imaginaram poder sentir tanto prazer. O fato de estarem a um mês sem desfrutarem as maravilhas do sexo, terem passado por tantas provações e ser a primeira vez após estarem casados, parecia ter um quê de especial.

Entregaram-se completamente às luxúrias que seus corpos demandavam e juntos atingiram o ápice. A expressão no rosto de Draco quando atingia o orgasmo, durava apenas alguns instantes, mas permanecia pregada na mente da ruiva por um longo tempo. Ficava realmente feliz em ser capaz de provocar no loiro sensações que ocasionassem aquela expressão facial.

O Malfoy desabou ao lado de Virgínia na cama. Ela puxou a cabeça dele para cima e posicionou-a entre seus seios. Os dois respiravam aceleradamente. A ruiva acariciava as madeixas loiras, tirando-as da testa úmida de suor:

-Eu morri e fui pro céu. –ela comentou.

-Digo o mesmo. –confessou, com um sorriso bobo a brincar em seus lábios –Você é demais, moranguinho. Eu poderia fazer amor com você a noite inteira.

-Duvido.

-Ah é? Vou fazer você se arrepender de ter duvidado.

Riu e mais uma vez respondeu ousadamente:

-Duvido... –foi tudo o que conseguiu dizer antes de sentir os lábios de Draco novamente sobre os seus.

N/A: Plz, comentem e digam o que acharam, tá?


	18. Epílogo

Epílogo

17 anos depois...

Suzanne Weasley Malfoy olhava para o espelho, treinando como contaria a seu pai e seu irmão gêmeo que estava namorando...

-P-papai, e-eu...eu... Aff! -o espelho fez a garota encarar seu rosto contorcido em frustração -Mas que droga! Eu nem consigo não gaguejar. Merlin, o que eu faço?!

Colocou a mão sobre a testa e fechou os olhos, tentando se concentrar no que precisava fazer. Era noite de Natal, quem sabe seu pai entenderia (_"..ou não"_ teimou uma vozinha em sua cabeça). De repente sentiu mãos envolverem a sua cintura. Seu primeiro ato teria sido gritar, se ela não tivesse sentido o cheiro do perfume dele:

-Tom. -e virou-se para abraçar o garoto de cabelos negros e olhos verde-azulados.

-O que houve, Suzie? Não gosto de te ver assim aflita, meu amor. -e deu um selinho nela, enquanto acariciava os cabelos loiro-acobreados da namorada.

-Eu estou com medo da reação do meu pai e do Luke. -Tom endureceu o semblante -Eu sei que eles implicam com você, Tom, mas...

-Não é só comigo que eles implicam, com o meu pai também. Além disso, a sua mãe nem é muito chegada na minha. Isso é de fato um problema, você não vê isso, Suzanne?

-Eu sei disso, mas foi você mesmo quem disse que estava cansado de namorar escondido e ter que ver os amigos do meu irmão dando em cima de mim.

Ele bufou:

-Eu sei. Não agüento mesmo mais isso. Quero que todos saibam que a princesinha da Sonserina é minha. Eu não vou te deixar sozinha para enfrentar a sua família. -garantiu.

Ela deu um sorriso irônico que lembrava o do pai:

-Ah é? Quanta possessividade, Sr. Thomas Parkinson Finnigan. Ou eu deveria dizer quanta coragem? Você é tão inteligente, costuma tirar as melhores notas do nosso ano, sempre achei um mistério que não fosse da Corvinal. Se bem que vocês grifinórios tem tanta coragem que chega a cegar. É quase um suicídio o que você quer fazer, Tom. Esqueceu dos meus tios? Eles também não gostam do seu pai.

-Mas eu não sou o meu pai! -ele exclamou, indignado, soltando a namorada.

-Eu sei disso. -uma voz de alguém que antes não estava presente, fez-se ouvir.

-Mamãe! –a garota exclamou e o casal virou-se para a porta.

-Sra. Malfoy!

-Como você entrou no quarto da minha filha? -Gina exigiu saber, lançando um olhar inquisidor e frio que anos de convivência com o marido haviam lhe ensinado.

-Me desculpe pela invasão, Sra. Malfoy. Eu vim pela rede de flú. Acontece que a Suzie decidiu que contaria a todos sobre o nosso namoro hoje e eu não quis deixar que ela fizesse isso sozinha. -respondeu, demonstrando determinação.

-Hum, entendo. -murmurou, inexpressiva, mas seus olhos brilhavam -A Suzie me contou sobre o namoro de vocês na semana passada. Eu disse a ela que tinha minhas reservas sobre esse assunto, sendo que não confiaria na educação que você poderia ter recebido dos seus pais. Não me olhe assim, mocinho, deixe-me terminar. Eu tenho os meus motivos. No entanto, eu quis dar um voto de confiança a vocês. Não foi fácil entre eu e o Draco também. Só Merlin sabe o quanto foi complicado pra minha família aceitar o Draco. Além do mais, o fato de você querer estar ao lado da Suzie nesse momento difícil, demonstra que você realmente gosta dela. Ainda mais tendo que enfrentar o meu marido, o meu filho, o meu pai e os meus 6 irmãos...

-Mamãe! -a loira censurou-a.

-Calma, vai dar tudo certo. O seu namorado é um grifinório, eu aprecio isso. -sorriu -Não demorem para descer. -avisou e saiu do quarto.

-Ai, Tom, eu tô com medo. -a loira confidenciou.

-Hum, eu acho que a sua mãe não vai deixar eles me matarem, então tá tudo bem. -tentou tranqüilizá-la.

-E você pensa que eu deixarei? Só por cima do meu cadáver!

Os dois saíram do quarto de mãos dadas. Os corredores estavam vazios, os únicos olhos a observá-los eram pertencentes aos retratos. Podiam ouvir o som de várias vozes vindas do salão de festas. Os dois desceram silenciosamente, mas no meio da escada foram notados por Luke:

-Suzanne! O que é que este ser inferior está fazendo de mãos dadas com você?! -perguntou, indignado e chamando a atenção dos presentes para a cena.

Rapidamente muitas vozes morreram, olhando fixamente para o jovem casal:

-O que está acontecendo aqui, Suzanne Weasley Malfoy? -Draco perguntou à filha, sua voz pingando veneno.

A loira respirou fundo:

-Papai, eu posso explicar. Eu...eu e o Tom. Nós estamos namorando!

Muitas pessoas começaram a falar ao mesmo tempo, exaltadas, de modo que o caos verbal havia sido instalado.

-Pai, o senhor não pode deixar! A Suzie foi enfeitiçada por esse mané. Ele não consegue ter ninguém ao lado dele sem ter que apelar pra magia. -Luke disse a Draco.

-Cale a boca, Malfoy! -Tom disse a Luke com visível raiva -É ninguém que te suporta a não ser que você pague.

-Ora seu... -o Malfoy fez questão de tentar avançar sobre o oponente, mas a irmã foi mais rápida e colocou-se à frente do namorado.

-Saia da frente, Suzie. –Luke exigiu, focando seus olhos azul-chumbo nos da irmã.

-De jeito nenhum. O Tom é meu namorado e eu não vou deixar que você o machuque.

-Deixa, Suzie. -o moreno disse -Eu e o seu irmão podemos resolver isso como homens, através de um duelo.

-Nem pensar! -exclamaram Suzie e Gina ao mesmo tempo.

-Suzanne. -Draco se pronunciou -Você é menor de idade e eu estou te proibindo, entendeu? Eu te PROÍBO de namorar a cria do Finnigan.

-Querido... -Gina colocou a mão no ombro de Draco, mas ele não deixou que ela continuasse a falar -E tenho dito. Você não é bem vindo nessa casa, Finnigan. Dê o fora!

Os olhos de Suzanne se encheram de água:

-Eu te odeio! -ela gritou para Draco e saiu correndo escada acima, rumo a seu quarto, sendo seguida de perto por Tom.

-Aonde aquele...? -o loiro mais velho começou a dizer, mas foi a vez de Gina interromper.

Os irmãos de Gina brindavam a atitude de Draco e ela apenas fuzilou-os com o olhar. Para o marido disse em tom sério:

-Nós precisamos conversar, Draco.

O Malfoy respirou fundo, sabia que provavelmente teriam uma briga daquelas. Gina conduziu o marido até a biblioteca, a qual ficava no térreo e trancou a porta com magia:

-Foi muito errado o que você fez, Draco. Você humilhou aquele rapaz e fez a nossa filha se sentir péssima e dizer que te odeia. Está feliz com isso?

-Alguma hora a Suzanne vai entender que fiz isso para o bem dela. Eu não sei o que é pior: ele ser grifinório ou ser filho do Finnigan. Até seria mais aceitável se fosse o filho do Potter.

Gina revirou os olhos:

-O seu filho é da Grifinória, Draco Malfoy. E eu, sua esposa, também fui. Assim você me ofende. Além do mais pra que tanto ódio? O episódio com o Finnigan foi há tanto tempo...Querido, foi você quem eu sempre quis. Dê uma chance ao garoto, ele parece realmente se importar com a Suzie. Imagine se nós tivéssemos nos apaixonado durante Hogwarts. Nossos pais também iriam querer proibir o namoro e isso nos deixaria infelizes. Você quer ver a nossa filha infeliz? –perguntou sensatamente.

-Não quero, mas... -e abraçou a mulher -Moranguinho, ele é filho do Finnigan...

Ela bufou:

-No final, ele nunca tocou em mim. Ao contrário da Parkinson com você...e nem por isso eu estou sendo obtusa.

-E-ela... -o loiro baixou a cabeça -É a minha menininha. Ela só tem...

-16 anos! Ela é quase maior de idade. Pense no que você já fazia quando tinha essa idade.

-E essa é mais uma razão pra eu não querer deixar a nossa filha namorar. Eu sei o que garotos de 16 anos e cheios de hormônios querem com a minha princesinha. Será que você não vê isso, Virgínia?!

A ruiva revirou os olhos:

-Pare de ser antiquado, Draco. Quando eu tinha 16 anos eu já tinha namorado e você acabou sendo quem me levou pra cama. Só estou dizendo que não é porque a nossa filha vai namorar que ela vai transar. Porém, eu acho que se ela quiser, nós não podemos proibir. Nós demos uma boa educação para ela e o Luke, temos que confiar.

-Por Merlin, Virgínia! A minha menininha não pode fazer esse tipo de coisa... -Draco tentou falar, horrorizado com a idéia.

-O Luke você deixa, não fica pegando no pé dele. E olha que me desagrada ele sair com tantas garotas. -a ruiva reclamou.

-Ele é realmente uma cópia minha. –o loiro disse orgulhoso –Mais na aparência do que no comportamento, já que ele tem mais amigos do que eu tinha, mas...Ele impõe naquela escola, mostra que é um líder. Quanto as garotas...Que culpa o Luke tem se elas se jogam em cima dele? Deixa o garoto curtir antes de se apaixonar pra valer e ser amarrado a uma mulher.

-Hunf! Como se a Susie não fosse alvo de muitas cantadas...E nem por isso ela chegou a sair com muitos caras. –a ruiva contrapôs.

-Mas é diferente, o Luke é homem e...

-Pode ir parando por aí! -interrompeu-o, brava -Se você fizer mais um comentário machista, Draco Malfoy, eu juro que vai dormir no sofá por 1 mês. Você e o Luke querem proteger demais a Suzie. Eu não duvidaria se nesse exato instante o Luke estivesse esmurrando a porta do quarto dela e dizendo coisas contra o Thomas, bem o tipo de coisa que o Rony faria quando tinha a idade do nosso filho...Assim ela não vai errar. É preciso errar para aprendermos a fazer o que é certo e crescermos como seres humanos.

-Virgínia, querida. -adulou, pegando a mão da esposa e fazendo carinho -Eu compreendo o que você está dizendo, mas ele é o filho do Finnigan...

-Draco, preste atenção. Assim como você não é igual ao seu pai, ele também pode não ser igual ao pai dele.

-Há o risco, Virgínia. Eu não quero que a nossa filha sofra.

Pacientemente, a ruiva respondeu:

-Você lembra o que aconteceu quando proibimos a Suzie de voar numa vassoura?

_Flashback_

_10 anos atrás, sala de estar da Mansão Malfoy_

_-Luke, por que é que a mamãe e o papai deixam você voar na vassoura do papai e eu não? –a garotinha indagou._

_-Não sei. Acho que é porque você é muito delicada pra essas coisas. Talvez mais pra frente eles deixem._

_-Eu não quero depois. Eu quero agora. -ela teimou -Eu vou voar, você vai ver! -e saiu correndo para onde sabia que as vassouras ficavam guardadas._

_-Suzie, não! -Luke tentou impedir, mas não conseguiu se mover, de alguma forma a irmã tinha realizado mágica involuntária._

_Poucos minutos depois a loirinha preparava-se para decolar. Impulsionou-se para o alto com força e sentiu-se maravilhada com a sensação do vento a soprar seus cabelos. No entanto, cerca de uma dupla de minutos depois perdeu o controle da vassoura e despencou, acordando 2 dias depois no St. Mungus..._

_Fim do Flashback_

-Eu fiquei tão preocupado. Pensei que ela fosse morrer. -Draco confessou.

-Eu também. -Gina murmurou, compreensiva, afagando os cabelos do marido -E o Luke também foi sempre muito ligado à Suzie, ele também sofreu pra caramba, pensando que a culpa era dele por não a ter impedido. Imagino o ciúmes que deve estar sentindo da irmã, ainda mais porque ele e o Thomas são como você e o Harry eram em Hogwarts. Mas ainda assim eu acho que devemos deixar que eles namorem.

-Mas Virgínia... –tentou contradizê-la.

-Draco, nós não vamos poder fazer as escolhas pelos nossos filhos pra sempre e você sabe disso.

O loiro respirou profundamente:

-Ok, vou pensar sobre isso. No entanto, tenho uma condição. Na verdade três. A primeira é que controlemos a hora em que a Suzie volta pra casa, a segunda é bloquearmos o uso mágico da lareira do quarto dela e a terceira se refere a você... -deu um sorriso malicioso -Vai ter que me recompensar muito bem, moranguinho.

Gina ignorou o último comentário dele:

-Isso quer dizer que você está concordando com o namoro da nossa filha? -quis saber.

-Sim, mas apenas mediante o cumprimento das três condições. -sentenciou, empurrando o corpo da mulher contra uma estante de livros.

-Você não tem jeito, Draco. Uma vez sonserino, sempre sonserino.

-O que você está dizendo, a nossa filha é sonserina. -foi a vez dele jogar contra ela -De qualquer forma, isso foi um sim?

-Foi. -ela riu, esperando que ele juntasse os lábios de ambos, o que não tardou em acontecer.

Deixou que ele prensasse seu corpo com o dele e enlaçou o pescoço do marido. Beijaram-se passionalmente, até que Draco desceu os lábios para o pescoço dela, já aproveitando para começar a desabotoar o sobretudo que a esposa usava:

-Draco...Reparou que ultimamente nossas brigas graves tem sido poucas?

Ele parou e encarou-a:

-Verdade. -concordou -Já estava na hora. Ainda lembro da primeira e graças a Merlin única vez em que você jogou minhas roupas pela janela...

Ela fechou a cara:

-Você estava pedindo, Draco Malfoy. -alterou sua voz -Aquela... -foi calada com um beijo.

_Flashback_

_17 anos atrás, Mansão Malfoy_

_Gina encontrava-se andando de um lado pro outro no quarto. Uma mistura de sentimentos a dominava. Estava magoada porque tinha pedido com jeitinho que o marido chegasse cedo em casa e aquela era a terceira vez na semana que ele fazia (ou ao menos era o que ele dizia estar fazendo) hora extra no Ministério. _

"_Ainda se eu soubesse que ele está sozinho, mas não, a maldita secretária está junto! Por que é que o Draco tinha que contratar a Chang pra ser secretária dele? Ela parece sempre estar de olho nos meus homens considerando o Miguel e o Harry quando estávamos em Hogwarts. E se ela estiver tendo um caso com o Draco?! Eu juro que mato os dois!" _ _pensou com raiva e indignação, ainda mais por saber que nas 6ª-feiras o marido costumava chegar com mais fogo que o comum por não ter que trabalhar aos sábados "Ele não sabe o que o espera. Vai ter que ter uma boa explicação ou eu vou deixar ele na seca por tempo indeterminado." Sentou-se na cama. _

_Também estava insegura, pois estava para contar a Draco que estava grávida e tinha medo da reação dele._

"_Além do mais eu vou ficar uma baleia, é claro que o Draco ia preferir aquela chinesa com as curvas no lugar e pronta pra abrir as pernas pra ele assim que ele estalar os dedos..." _

_Tais pensamentos aliados a demora de Draco não estavam fazendo bem à Gina Malfoy. Teve vontade de chorar, mas se conteve. Ainda mais ao ouvir o barulho da porta do quarto sendo aberta. Imediatamente sua atenção foi tomada pelo loiro sorridente que entrava no quarto, fechando a porta atrás de si._

"_Deve mesmo ter feito sexo com aquela galinha oriental pra estar tão contente." _ _Foi seu último pensamento antes de levantar-se e cruzar os braços em frente o peito._

_-O que houve, meu amor? –perguntou após tentar dar um beijo na mulher e ela virar o rosto._

_A ruiva bufou:_

_-Hunf! O que houve?! Eu vou te dizer o que está havendo, Draco Malfoy! Eu pedi que você não chegasse tarde e..._

_-Desculpa, moranguinho. –e tentou abraçá-la, fracassando miseravelmente por ela tê-lo empurrado –Eu estava fazendo hora extra. –explicou._

_-Três vezes na mesma semana? Eu por acaso tenho cara de estúpida, Malfoy? Eu acho que não. Custa ser franco? –perguntou, já bastante alterada e dirigindo-se ao guarda-roupa, abrindo-o com violência._

_-Eu não sei aonde você quer chegar, Virgínia. –falou seriamente._

_-ESTOU DIZENDO QUE VOCÊ É UM FILHO DA PUTA E MENTIROSO, MALFOY! –gritou, apanhando roupas dele no guarda-roupa dele e se dirigindo para a janela._

_-VOCÊ ESTÁ PASSANDO DOS LIMITES! O QUE VAI FAZER?! –gritou de volta._

_Ela riu, uma risada desvairada de quem está agindo por impulso:_

_-Olha o que eu faço com as suas roupas. –e começou a jogá-las pela janela, Draco andou rapidamente até onde ela estava, tentando pará-la._

Que mulher ruim

Jogou minhas "coisa" fora

_-O que deu em você, sua louca?! –ele perguntou com raiva._

_-Vá pedir roupas novas pra sua amante, seu DESGRAÇADO! Saia desse quarto! Na minha cama você não dorme mais!_

_-Eu não tenho nenhuma amante, Virgínia. Não seja idiota! –retrucou._

_-Tem sim! Você tá chegando tarde em casa só pra transar com a vadia da Chang. Eu já disse que eu não sou idiota!_

_-Pois está parecendo. Só sendo muito idiota mesmo pra pensar que eu estou te traindo. A Chang é só minha secretária. –ele revoltou-se com a falta de confiança dela nele –Agora eu é que não quero te ver, não até que você perceba o quanto está sendo idiota. Caia fora da Mansão Malfoy e vá pra saia da sua mãe ficar se lamentando por imaginar coisas que na verdade não existem! –e abriu a porta para que ela saísse._

Disse que em sua cama eu não deito mais não

A casa é minha, você que vá embora

Já pra saia de sua mãe e deixa meu colchão

Ela é "pró" na arte de pentelhar e aziar

É campeã do mundo

_Gina saltou sobre Draco e como ele não estava esperando, desequilibrou-se e os dois caíram no chão. A ruiva sacou a varinha e apontou para o marido:_

_-Vai, Virgínia. O que está esperando pra me matar? Cadê a sua coragem grifinória? Mate o seu marido injustamente e amargue essa decisão pelo resto da sua vida... –ele parou de falar quando uma lágrima dela caiu sobre si._

_-Draco, eu te amo. Eu pensei que você me amasse também. Por que é que você está me traindo? Eu não estou te satisfazendo na cama, eu..._

_-Pára com isso, Gina. –ele interrompeu-a –Eu amo você. Não estou te traindo com ninguém, muito menos com a Chang._

_-Então por que é que você tem chegado tarde em casa? –ela perguntou com súplica nos olhos para que ele não mentisse._

_O loiro respirou profundamente:_

_-Eu queria te fazer uma surpresa. Seu aniversário está chegando e eu pedi a Chang que me ajudasse. Eu queria montar uma espécie de álbum de fotografias suas do tempo de Hogwarts. A Chang tem mais contato com o pessoal que estudou com você do que eu, além do mais o marido dela é o Colin Creevey e é fotógrafo._

_-Sério? –perguntou, com os olhos brilhando e expressão de expectativa._

"_Sim. Mas agora não é mais uma surpresa." Ele pensou, deixando que ela lesse._

_Ficaram se encarando por alguns instantes, até que a ruiva buscou os lábios do marido com os seus, iniciando um senhor beijo. _

A raiva era tanta que eu nem reparei que a lua diminuia

A doida tá me beijando há horas

Disse que se for sem eu não quer viver mais não

Me diz, Deus, o que é que eu faço agora?

Se me olhando desse jeito ela me tem na mão

"Meu filho, agüenta.

Quem mandou você gostar

Dessa mulher de fases?"

_Ele queria pedir desculpas a ela por tê-la feito pensar que estava tendo um caso, mas Gina não permitia. Ela o beijava incansavelmente, como se tivesse acabado de voltar de uma guerra de anos e só agora lhe fosse permitido tocá-lo. Isso até que o loiro ficou por cima dela e quebrou o beijo:_

_-Desculpe por você ter pensado que eu estava te traindo. Você não deveria ter pensado isso, como é que eu iria querer outra mulher se você é tudo que eu queria? Você pode ter tantas fases como a lua e ser uma ruiva esquentadinnha, mas é minha mulher. A complicada e perfeitinha, Virgínia Weasley Malfoy. –e acariciou o rosto dela._

Complicada e perfeitinha,

Você me apareceu.

Era tudo que eu queria,

Estrela da sorte.

Quando à noite ela surgia,

Meu bem, você cresceu...

Meu namoro é na folhinha,

Mulher de fases.

_Ela abriu um lindo sorriso e falou:_

_-Eu não resisto quando você é tão fofo assim, gatinho. Merece uma noite memorável._

_Foi a vez dele sorrir:_

_-Foi você quem pediu. –e logo estava carregando-a até a cama –Vou apagar o seu fogo, moranguinho._

_-Pode vir então. –ela chamou-o, provocante._

Põe fermento, põe as "bomba"

Qualquer coisa que aumente e a deixe bem maior que o Sol

Pouca gente sabe que, na noite, o frio é quente e arde e eu acendi

Até sem luz dá pra te enxergar o lençol

fazendo "congo-blue"

É pena, eu sei, amanhã já vai miar... Se aguente,

Que lá vem chumbo quente!

_Na manhã seguinte Gina fora a primeira a acordar. Estava aninhada nos braços de Draco e ele parecia dormir tranqüilamente. No entanto, lembrou-se que ainda não tinha contado da gravidez para ele...Respirou profundamente antes de chacoalhá-lo:_

_-Draco, acorda. –ela chamou._

_Ele abriu preguiçosamente os olhos e deu um selinho nela:_

_-Bom dia, moranguinho._

_-Draco, eu tô grávida. De gêmeos. –falou sem rodeios._

_-Ahn?! Como é que é? –ele sentou-se na cama rapidamente –Isso é sério?_

_-Mas é claro que é sério. –sua voz tinha uma nota de indignação._

_-Poxa, Gina. Isso é um tanto..._

_-Ruim? –perguntou, pesarosa._

_-Inesperado. –confessou e abraçou-a –Mas é ótimo! Tenho certeza de que a minha mãe e os meus sogros vão adorar. Vão ser os gêmeos sonserinos mais lindos do mundo. –falou com um olhar sonhador._

_-Gêmeos grifinórios mais lindos do mundo. –corrigiu-o._

_-Sonserinos. –teimou._

_-Grifinórios. –retrucou._

_(...) _

Complicada e perfeitinha,

Você me apareceu.

Era tudo que eu queria,

Estrela da sorte.

Quando à noite ela surgia,

Meu bem você cresceu...

Meu namoro é na folhinha,

Mulher de fases!

Complicada e perfeitinha,

Você me apareceu.

Era tudo que eu queria,

Estrela da sorte.

Quando à noite ela surgia,

Meu bem você cresceu...

Meu namoro é na folhinha

**Mulher de Fases – Raimundos**

_Fim do Flashback_

Os beijos de Draco fizeram Gina esquecer a discussão que iria começar com ele, no entanto, lembraram-na de outra coisa:

-Querido, é natal, a nossa casa está cheia de gente, é loucura fazer isso aqui.

-Eu não ligo de ser chamado de louco, eu sou louco por você. –disse contra os lábios dela.

-Você sabe mesmo como me derreter, seu safado. –ela reclamou, mas deu uma piscadela marota e começou a desabotoar o sobretudo que ele vestia.

Em seguida suas mãos entraram por debaixo do suéter dele e começaram a acariciar o tórax:

-Os anos passam e você continua gostoso, Sr. Malfoy. –ela elogiou.

-Digo o mesmo a seu respeito, Sra. Malfoy. –respondeu, passando a ponta da língua pelos lábios.

Estavam a meio caminho de unirem suas bocas num beijo ardente quando ouviram alguém falando do lado de fora da biblioteca:

-Mãe! Pai! Eu aqui sozinho tentando chamar a Suzie à razão e vocês ficam aí se amassando numa hora dessas?! Assim não dá!

Imediatamente a ruiva saiu dos braços de Draco e fez menção de ir até a porta, Draco impediu-a:

-O Luke não vai aceitar o namoro da Susan tão fácil assim.

-Eu já vou abrir a porta, filho! –Gina disse e então se virou para Draco, cochichando –E o que você sugere?

-Método sonserino. Sei que o Luke é da Grifinória. –e revirou os olhos ao dizer isso –Mas sei que vai funcionar.

-Hum, me explique melhor. –ela demandou, impaciente.

-É que o Luke quer muito ganhar um carro.

-Draco, eu não acho que seja uma boa idéia...

-Mas é o que vai funcionar, Virgínia. Eu não vejo outra alternativa. Além do mais, o Luke sempre foi responsável.

-Tá bom então. –deu-se por vencida e foi até a porta para abri-la –Olá, filho, eu e seu pai estivemos conversando...

-Sei... –ele interrompeu, olhando-os com uma cara de vocês-não-me-enganam.

-...e decidimos que apoiamos o namoro da Suzie. –continuou, como se não tivesse sido interrompida.

-Como é que é?! –ele perguntou, indignado –Pai, como é que você pode concordar?

-Seja sensato, Luke, e você poderá ter o seu carro. –foi o que Draco disse.

-Qualquer carro que eu quiser? –perguntou com os olhos brilhando e Draco assentiu –Obrigado, você é o máximo pra ter conseguido convencer a mamãe.

-Peraí, você prometeu a ele que me convenceria, Draco? –Gina perguntou um tanto brava.

-Bem, querida... –Draco começou.

-Arrumem um quarto, temos um monte. As pessoas podem querer usar a biblioteca para fins menos libidinosos. –Luke disse antes de dar as costas ao casal que começava a discutir, mas que logo estaria aos beijos, ele sabia.

"**E quem um dia irá dizer que não existe razão nas coisas feitas pelo coração? E quem irá dizer que existe razão?" Eduardo e Mônica - Legião Urbana**

**The End**

**N/A: ** Obrigada a tds q tiveram a paciência de acompanhar e gostaria de pedir que disessem o que acharam


End file.
